SGA Trilogie partie III: Les ombres du passé
by Belmene
Summary: Atlantis est sur Terre et son avenir est incertain. Mais une découverte sur une planète de Pégase va tout bouleverser. (Post saison 5) (version corrigée) (team story)
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai écrit cette trilogie voilà déjà un bon moment. Aussi, il y a peu, j'ai décidé de tout relire. Et là, je me suis rendue compte, avec le recul, de toutes les petites erreurs et incohérences que j'avais pu commettre à l'époque. Il m'a aussi pris l'envie de modifier certains dialogues, situations et intrigues... Donc c'est fait.**

**Les ombres du passé**

Disclaimer : Ni Stargate Atlantis, ni aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

Rated : T quelquefois M.

Attention Spoilers ! : L'action se déroule après le dernier épisode de la série

Note : 3ème partie de la Trilogie SGA.

**Chapitre 1 : Quelquefois, on a des envies de meurtre….**

**7 mois plus tôt…**

Un nuage de poussière brune se souleva à l'atterrissage du vaisseau. La porte latérale s'ouvrit et ils descendirent les uns à la suite des autres, avant de s'éparpiller rapidement dans les rues désertes. Le jour venait à peine de se lever au dessus de la ville en ruine. La lumière du matin n'avait pas encore dissipé les nuages de brume ayant envahi les artères jonchées de gravats et de squelettes. Ils progressaient le long des immeubles éventrés, sachant exactement où ils devaient se rendre. Un petit groupe entra dans une habitation dont le toit avait été pulvérisé, laissant une bonne partie du premier étage ainsi que le mobilier en proie aux intempéries. L'un d'eux, qui semblait commander l'escouade, examina le sol, dispersant à coup de pied les livres, les restes de table et de chaises éparpillés dans la pièce. Puis il entra dans ce qui semblait avoir été une chambre à coucher. Des gravats étaient tombés sur le lit et la commode en bois placée contre le mur. Il se dirigea vers le meuble et là, sous une épaisse couche de poussière, il le vit.

Il ramassa le petit écran fissuré et l'examina. Puis il plongea sa main dans une de ses poches latérales et en sortit une sorte de chargeur miniature qu'il brancha à l'arrière de l'appareil. L'image d'un couple souriant apparut alors sur l'écran. Il regarda attentivement l'homme et la femme tandis que son visage se parait d'une expression de rage sourde. Puis, soudain, il glissa la petite tablette à l'intérieur de son plastron noir et sortit de la pièce.

L'imposant bâtiment avait mieux résisté à l'attaque mis à part l'aile sud. C'est vers cette partie de l'édifice que la deuxième équipe se dirigea. Ils empruntèrent un escalier métallique miraculeusement intact conduisant au premier étage. L'explosion avait soufflé entièrement la façade. A travers la trouée du mur, on pouvait apercevoir ce qui restait des autres habitations de la cité. Un champ de ruines… La désolation et la mort. Ils inspectèrent soigneusement les débris tout autour d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un d'eux attira l'attention des autres et tous se regroupèrent autour de sa découverte. Ils se lancèrent un regard satisfait avant d'accomplir leur besogne.

Une heure plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent devant le vaisseau stationné au milieu de la petite place carrée. Le plastron noir s'adressa alors à son homologue :

« Vous les avez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Nous pouvons y aller » fit son interlocuteur, en montrant les cinq sacs hermétiques portés par ses compagnons.

« Très bien. » lança-t-il sur un ton satisfait.

Ils montèrent alors dans le vaisseau et l'appareil décolla lentement avant de quitter la ville au paysage apocalyptique.

**Aujourd'hui, cité d'Atlantis…**

« Nous devons aborder plusieurs sujets très importants Mr Woolsey » .

L'homme à la cravate grise feuilletait distraitement les pages du dossier posé en face de lui.

« Bien entendu Mr Clarke, nous sommes ici pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez et nous souhaiterions à notre tour obtenir quelques réponses… » répliqua le dirigeant en lançant un regard complice en direction de Sheppard.

« Donc, toute l'équipe est ici, à ce que je vois, Docteur Mc Kay, Colonel Sheppard, Mr Dex et …. » l'homme fit une pause, cherchant visiblement dans ses feuilles une quelconque information concernant la ravissante jeune femme assise en face de lui.

« Teyla Emmagan. » fit l'Athosienne en le fixant intensément.

Prêtant vaguement attention à cette révélation, l'homme poursuivit :

« Bien. Donc, comme je le disais vous êtes tous là. Donc, nous allons pouvoir aborder la découverte que votre équipe a faite voilà 4 mois sur cette montagne au Canada… » reprit Clarke en s'adressant cette fois à Mc Kay.

« Oui , euh… Enfin… » commença Rodney avant d'être interrompu par Sheppard.

« Excusez-moi ! Mais je crois que nous devrions d'abord parler de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important ! » s'exclama le militaire.

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi voulez-vous parler colonel ? » répliqua l'homme avec agacement.

« Atlantis ! » s'énerva Sheppard. « Qu'a-t-il été décidé pour la cité ? Cela fait huit mois qu'on poireaute ici sans être informé de quoi que ce soit ! Nous devons repartir pour Pégase ! Les peuples de cette galaxie ont besoin de nous. La menace Wraith n'a pas été éradiquée que je sache ! Nous avons laissé beaucoup de monde là-bas, sans aucun moyen de défense.» Sheppard croisa le regard de Teyla.

« Ecoutez colonel, la cité est sur Terre à présent. Dois-je vous rappeler que le siège des Anciens de la zone 51 a été détruit par l'attaque Wraith et que la Terre se trouve actuellement sans moyen de défense également ? La cité est devenue notre seul rempart contre une éventuelle invasion Wraith ou Goa'Uld d'ailleurs. »

« La cité est un vaisseau géant doté d'armes extraordinaires, je suis d'accord, et nous avons sauvé la Terre il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais à présent vous avez suffisamment étudié notre armement pour pouvoir améliorer les systèmes en place sur le Général Hammond et de Dédale. Ces deux vaisseaux peuvent assurer votre protection. Les peuples de Pégase n'ont pas cette chance. »

« Mon peuple compte sur Atlantis ! » s'exclama Teyla, ne pouvant contenir davantage son exaspération.

« Peut-être mais dois-je vous rappeler que la cité ne peut rejoindre Pégase sans nouveaux E2PZ pour assurer son bon fonctionnement une fois sur place? Et nous pouvons envoyer justement le Général Hammond ou le Dédale pour veiller de temps en temps sur les peuples de Pégase.» lança le bureaucrate.

« De temps en temps ? » grogna Ronon, qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Clarke l'ignora royalement.

« L'E2PZ récupéré sur le Mont Black Tusk est totalement déchargé. » confirma Rodney en soupirant. « Nous maintenons les systèmes de base de la cité ainsi que l'occulteur à l'aide de plusieurs réacteurs à naquadah conventionnels. »

« Donc, le sujet est clos. Et justement, en parlant du Mont Black Tusk, qu'en est-il de cette fameuse autre découverte au sujet de ces dissidents du peuple Ancien ? Les… Dyloniens, c'est ça ? Alors si je résume… » fit Clarke en consultant ses notes « …lors de votre séjour au Canada vous avez découvert une grotte abritant une sorte de temple construit par ces fameux Dyloniens.»

« Exact… et d'ailleurs… » fit McKay avant d'être brusquement coupé par le bureaucrate.

« Ces individus faisaient partie des Anciens ayant réalisé l'ascension mais n'étaient pas d'accord avec le fait de ne pas interférer sur le destin des peuples de la galaxie. Et donc, ayant pris le parti d'aider ces peuples malgré l'avis général, ils ont été bannis et se sont exilés laissant toutefois certains d'entre eux réintégrer leur enveloppe charnelle afin de construire ses fameux sanctuaires. »

« Pas tout à fait… » tenta à nouveau McKay.

« La console contenant l'hologramme Dylonien qui servait de guide pour l'éventuelle réalisation de l'Ascension a été très endommagée quand vous avez déclenché le système d'autodestruction… »

« On n'a pas vraiment… » insista le scientifique.

« En attendant que la console soit remise en état et si toutefois il est possible de le faire, ces Dyloniens restent donc un mystère pour nous. »

« Eh ! Vous allez me laisser finir mes phrases oui ?» s'emporta soudain le physicien.

« Eh bien, allez-y docteur McKay, expliquez-vous à présent ! »

« Bien ! Bon alors, j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec le professeur Jackson et bizarrement il n'a jamais eu vent de ce groupe même quand il a, à son tour, réalisé l'Ascension. Mais il faut dire que sa mémoire a été effacée quand il a retrouvé son enveloppe corporelle alors…Bref, on travaille dessus. Et pour votre gouverne, l'autodestruction s'est déclenchée à cause des coups de feu tirés pour sauver les membres de notre équipe et comme vous le disiez, la console est pour l'instant hors service. Nous essayons toutefois d'en extraire quelques données. »

« Mr Clarke… » se lança Woolsey « Je suis de l'avis du colonel Sheppard. Le cas des Dyloniens peut être étudié par le professeur Jackson. Notre objectif aujourd'hui est le ramener Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase. Il faut que les équipes du SGC nous aident à découvrir de nouveaux E2PZ. D'autres sanctuaires tels que celui de Whistler semblent répartis sur certaines planètes dans les galaxies visitées par les Dyloniens. »

«Comme je vous le dis Mr Woolsey, Mr le Président ne semble pas très enclin à laisser repartir Atlantis… »

« Mr le Président ou le C.I.S ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Woolsey ? »

« Je n'insinue rien, Clarke, mais peut-être que je devrais demander audience au Président afin d'exposer mon opinion sur le sujet et lui fournir _TOUS_ les détails de la situation dans Pégase », répliqua le dirigeant sur un ton de moins en moins courtois.

A cet instant précis, la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jennifer, qui s'excusa pour son retard. Un peu essoufflée et soutenant son ventre à présent bien encombrant, elle prit place à côté de Rodney.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer Woolsey » reprit l'homme à la cravate grise avec dédain. « Tiens, puisque le docteur Keller nous a rejoint, abordons à présent un autre sujet épineux. Vous retenez un Wraith prisonnier dans une cellule de cette cité ! »

Jennifer soutint le regard inquisiteur du bureaucrate.

« Il n'est pas en cellule, mais en caisson de stase. Son état est tel que nous avons dû l'y placer afin de lui éviter la mort. Ses forces sont épuisées et il a besoin de se nourrir. » expliqua la doctoresse.

« Est-il en état d'être interrogé ? » demanda Clarke.

« Sûrement pas !» répliqua Jennifer. « Sans nourriture, enfin je veux dire… »

« Oui nous avons tous compris docteur… »

« Il ne survivra pas longtemps, quelques heures tout au plus… »

« C'est suffisant non ? » répliqua l'homme du C.I.S.

Teyla tiqua. Ronon demeurait muet. Sheppard lança un regard assassin à l'intention de Clarke.

« Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. C'est un Wraith. Mais il nous a fourni les E2PZ pour lutter contre le super vaisseau ruche et il a sauvé la vie d'une de nos techniciennes sans rien demander en contrepartie. » ajouta le militaire.

« Soit… Ce qui m'amène à vous demander où en est votre traitement visant à le guérir de son penchant à goûter aux humains, docteur ? Votre fameuse génothérapie ? »

« J'y travaille ! » décréta Jennifer avec vigueur. « Et je progresse bien… »

« Vu votre état… » commença le bureaucrate.

« Je ne suis pas malade, monsieur Clarke, juste enceinte ! »

« Oui, de sept mois et demi à ce qu'on m'a dit… Au fait, je ne vous ai pas félicité pour ça Docteur McKay… »

Rodney s'abstint de répondre. Apparemment ce type se fichait éperdument de l'hostilité qu'il arrivait à déclencher à son encontre.

« Donc, comme je le disais, afin de vous éviter un peu trop de surmenage et avec l'accord de l'Etat Major et du Président, nous avons décidé de vous attribuer un collaborateur sur ce projet. »

« Un collaborateur ? » répéta Jennifer avec surprise.

« Oui, le docteur Walter est un généticien très réputé. Il vous secondera dans vos travaux. Je sais que le docteur Carson et le docteur Lam effectuent des recherches sur une plante découverte sur une nouvelle planète et qui semble très prometteuse d'un point de vue thérapeutique. Donc, je compte sur vous pour une totale coopération avec le docteur Walter, bien sûr. »

Jennifer s'apprêtait à protester quand Clarke enchaîna immédiatement.

« Et au fait, en parlant de nouvel arrivant sur Atlantis, je vous informe qu'un inspecteur du C.I.S va venir passer quelques jours parmi vous afin de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la cité. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Woolsey en se levant brusquement.

Clarke sembla satisfait de son annonce.

« Voyons Woolsey, du calme ! Mr Wilson va s'assurer que tout a été fait dans les règles depuis votre retour sur Terre et va vérifier l'avancée des recherches effectuées sur la cité. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on contrôle mon travail ou que… »

« Ordre de Washington Woolsey. Vous pourrez en parler avec le Président quand vous irez lui faire part de votre point du vue… »

Là ça y était, Sheppard crut que Richard Woolsey allait assommer le bureaucrate avec sa chaise ou pire, l'étrangler avec sa cravate en soie. L'homme consulta sa montre et referma son dossier.

« Bon, je crois que nous en avons fini.» fit-il en se levant et sans aucun regard pour le reste de ses auditeurs, il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant tout le monde en plan.

Ronon se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'un Richard Woolsey encore sous le choc.

« Vous voulez que je m'occupe de lui ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.

Le dirigeant le regarda avec gratitude.

« Ce serait avec un grand plaisir Ronon… Mais avec ce genre d'individu, il faut jouer serré… »

« Vous savez que nous sommes avec vous Mr Woolsey » ajouta Teyla.

« Qu'en pensent le général O'Neill et le général Landry ? » demanda Sheppard, sachant qu'il avait toujours pu compter sur les deux hommes qui haïssait le C.I.S autant que lui.

Woolsey soupira.

« Ils sont un peu débordés en ce moment, avec la situation difficile de cette équipe coincée à bord de ce vaisseau Ancien, le Destiny perdu au fin fond de l'espace… »

« Donc nous allons devoir gérer ça nous-mêmes cette fois… » ajouta Sheppard.

« Au moins, ils ne m'ont pas collé un de leur stupide scientifique pour surveiller mon travail ! » s'exclama Rodney avec un regard compatissant pour sa compagne.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent tous de la salle, laissant Richard Woolsey fulminer seul dans son fauteuil.

Ça non ! Il n'allait pas laisser ces misérables rats du C.I.S s'immiscer dans les affaires de la cité sans rien faire! Et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sheppard et son équipe, comme toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 : Partir ou rester ?**

« Jennifer calme-toi ! Ecoute, ça m'ennuie de donner raison à ce type, mais c'est vrai que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps à travailler … Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Rodney ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Et arrêtez tous de me traiter comme si j'étais malade ! »

« Oui bien sûr chérie, mais je m'inquiète quand même un peu… Tu dois accoucher dans un mois et demi et l'autre jour tu as quand même eu quelques contractions, alors… »

« C'est normal ça Rodney. Ça arrive en fin de grossesse. »

Jennifer se rapprocha du scientifique et posa délicatement la main sur sa joue.

« Excuse-moi Rodney. Je m'emporte contre toi alors que c'est à Clarke que j'en veux… Travailler avec ce généticien dégoté par le C.I.S ne me dit rien qui vaille… Si seulement Carson n'était pas en mission ! Bref… Je te promets de me ménager un peu plus à l'avenir. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se dirigea vers le placard de la chambre d'où elle sortit un tapis de sol bleu qu'elle étala devant Rodney.

« Au fait, Rodney… C'est l'heure. » fit-elle en allant allumer l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau. Le visage d'une femme au sourire radieux apparut à l'écran.

Rodney soupira.

« Allez ! De la bonne volonté Rodney ! Je crois que m'assister dans ses séances de préparation à l'accouchement s'avère très bénéfique pour notre couple ! » lança Jennifer en s'installant confortablement sur le tapis et en encourageant le scientifique à venir la rejoindre.

Rodney s'exécuta péniblement et s'assit derrière sa compagne. Le visage radieux se mit à parler :

_« Bienvenue à cette troisième séance du programme : accoucher dans la félicité !... »_

« Jennifer, tu es médecin… Je ne croyais pas que tu aurais besoin de tout ça… »

« Rodney, la théorie est une chose. Je suis plutôt douée dans mon domaine mais je n'ai pratiqué que deux accouchements durant mon internat ! Et dois-je te rappeler que cette fois, c'est moi la patiente ! C'est totalement différent ! Alors, tais-toi et écoute! »

_« La séance précédente avait pour thème la gestion de la respiration durant le travail et aujourd'hui nous allons découvrir comment effectuer la bascule du bassin, exercice qui permet de diminuer les douleurs des muscles du dos et des ligaments et offre au bébé de passer plus facilement …_ »

Jennifer semblait fascinée et ne vit pas le visage du scientifique se décomposer lorsque l'anatomie de l'appareil génital féminin s'afficha dans toute sa splendeur sur la totalité de l'écran.

« Fantastique… » murmura Rodney d'un air dépité.

Teyla marchait à pas rapides le long du couloir. Sheppard eut du mal à la rattraper et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui saisit doucement le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

« Teyla ! S'il te plait ! »

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et le fixa intensément. Le militaire pouvait voir de la colère dans son regard.

« Je te promets que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que l'on reparte vers Pégase. »

« J'en suis sûre John… Mais cet homme a raison. Pour l'instant la cité est bloquée ici. Mais comprends-moi… Je dois retourner voir mon peuple. »

« Je sais… J'ai autant envie que toi de retourner là-bas voir si tout va bien. Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à Torren ? »

« Torren est athosien… JE suis athosienne. Sa place est avec moi et auprès de son peuple. »

Sheppard baissa les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le sujet aurait dû être abordé, ils le savaient tous les deux. A présent, ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Enormément. Mais ils appartenaient à deux galaxies différentes et il y avait Torren et son père resté sur la nouvelle Athos.

« Si tu veux repartir, ce n'est pas un problème… »

Teyla se rapprocha de lui.

« John… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je comprends…Vraiment… Moi aussi j'aimerais que l'on retourne là-bas, et que tout soit comme avant…Mis à part les Wraiths évidemment… » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Teyla sourit à son tour. Il aimait la voir sourire.

« Je voudrais rester avec toi, ici… » commença-t-elle

« Je sais… ».

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Teyla passa ses bras autour de la taille du militaire. Un frisson la parcourut quand il relâcha son étreinte. Elle garda les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes pour savourer encore un peu la douceur des lèvres de son amant.

« Je vais en parler à Woolsey » lança John en déposant à présent un baiser sur son front.

« Juste quelques semaines… Pour m'assurer que tout va bien… » répondit Teyla.

« Pour voir Kanaan… »

« Pour que Torren voie son père. » rectifia l'Athosienne, amusée par la pointe de jalousie qui perçait dans les yeux du militaire.

« Oui, bien sûr… » Pris sur le faite, John tenta d'afficher son air détaché mais Teyla ne fut pas dupe.

Elle s'accrocha à nouveau à ses lèvres et le couple enlacé ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée de Ronon tout près d'eux.

« Désolé de déranger… » lança le Satédien. « je cherche Amélia, vous ne l'auriez pas croisée par hasard ? Elle devait courir un peu au niveau cinq mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. »

John et Teyla se séparèrent à contrecœur.

« Non désolé Ronon, on le l'a pas vue… Euh, John, je vais chercher Torren et je te retrouve au mess. Ronon, vous vous joignez à nous ? » demanda l'Athosienne.

« OK, mais je vais d'abord essayer de trouver Amy… »

« D'accord à tout à l'heure. » répondit Sheppard en s'éloignant avec Teyla.

Ronon continua son chemin et arriva bientôt dans le petit hall du sixième étage, là où il savait qu'Amelia aimait bien passer quelques instants, seule devant la vue magnifique qu'offrait le balcon.

Et en effet, c'est là qu'il la trouva, appuyée contre la rambarde, en train de contempler le soleil couchant.

« Hey ! » lança-t-il en enlaçant la jeune femme et en déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue.

« Ronon, je suis trempée de sueur ! Je viens de faire un footing… »

« Alors je crois que tu mérites un bonne douche et que tu as besoin qu'une âme charitable pour te frotter le dos… »

Amélia laissa échapper un petit rire puis elle retourna à la contemplation du ciel flamboyant qui contrastait avec l'horizon noir. Un paysage auquel ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'habituer.

Il avait fallu déplacer Atlantis et amener la cité dans un endroit sûr et isolé. Un simple réacteur à naquadah avait suffit pour faire voyager la cité sur quelques centaines de kilomètres. Le désert du Nevada, en pleine zone 51, offrait un emplacement idéal quoique moins tempéré au niveau climat… A défaut de la brise marine si agréable dans la baie de San Francisco, les sables arides de l'étendue désertique étaient balayés en permanence par des vents torrides et seule la fraîcheur du soir permettait au Atlantes de profiter de l'air extérieur. La cité était toujours occultée, bulle irréelle au milieu de nulle part.

Ronon et Amélia restèrent un instant à profiter du silence quand la jeune femme demanda soudain :

« Est-ce que tu comptes repartir dans Pégase ? »

La question prit le Satédien un peu au dépourvu bien qu'il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le sujet devrait être abordé.

« Je n'ai personne à retrouver là-bas. Tous ceux à qui je tiens sont ici… » répondit Ronon en continuant à fixer l'horizon.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de la technicienne. La main gauche de Ronon vint se poser sur la sienne et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

« Bonjour Major ! Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » lança un John Sheppard visiblement en pleine forme.

Le personnel de la base commençait à envahir le mess où flottaient de subtils effluves de café et de pain chaud, annonciateurs d'un début de journée calme sur Atlantis. Evan Lorne, le visage morose, accueillit cet excès de bonne humeur avec une moue boudeuse.

« ça pourrait aller mieux… » grommela-t-il alors que Sheppard s'installa à côté de lui avec un plateau repas chargé de victuailles.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Evan ? Mal dormi ? » continua John en commençant à engloutir un croissant.

Le major continua à siroter son café, au ralenti.

« On va avoir une petite visite dans quelques heures. J'ai croisé Mr Woolsey tout à l'heure et, apparemment, le représentant du C.I.S censé surveiller le moindre de nos faits et gestes arrive aujourd'hui… »

« Oh… » soupira Sheppard, tout à coup beaucoup moins enjoué.

« Désolé d'avoir plombé votre matinée, colonel… » s'excusa le militaire.

« Non, y'a pas de mal Lorne… » répliqua Sheppard « … surtout lorsqu'une apparition féérique vient balayer tout ce que vous venez de dire… »

En effet, Teyla et Torren firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Le petit garçon marchait à présent tout seul. A tous petits pas, il vint se jeter dans les bras de John qui le souleva dans les airs. L'enfant se mit à rire aux éclats. Teyla vint s'asseoir à son tour après s'être servi un café.

« Bonjour Evan ! » lança-t-elle.

« Bonjour Teyla. Dites-moi, vous lui donnez quoi avant de dormir à ce bonhomme ? J'ai l'impression qu'il grandit un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe ! »

Alors que Sheppard continuait à jouer avec Torren, McKay, Jennifer, Ronon et Amelia arrivèrent ensemble et se joignirent à eux. Bientôt toute la table fut occupée.

« Vous croyez que ce type va poser des problèmes ? » demanda Rodney en dévorant sa tartine.

« J'en ai bien peur McKay, il est du C.I.S. Ça veut tout dire. » répondit Sheppard.

« C'est quoi son nom ? » enchaina le scientifique

« Je ne sais plus… et je m'en fiche. Il est seulement là pour faire ce que tout membre du C.I.S sait faire le mieux ! Critiquer, donner des ordres débiles et prendre les mauvaises décisions ! » s'emporta le militaire.

« Walter arrive avec lui… » soupira Jennifer devant qui s'étalait trois énormes pains aux raisins, un bol de chocolat, un verre de jus d'orange, deux parts de cake et un fromage blanc.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Ronon.

« Un généticien. James Walter. Celui qui doit me piquer mes recherches ! » s'énerva à son tour la doctoresse.

McKay posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à retrouver son calme.

« On va devoir tous faire front » répliqua soudain Sheppard. « On est bien tous d'accord qu'Atlantis doit retourner dans Pégase ! ».

Le militaire lança un regard circulaire sur ses compagnons autour de la table. Tous acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Bon sang ! Si seulement on pouvait trouver deux ou trois E2PZ ! » marmonna McKay.

Soudain, l'oreillette de Sheppard grésilla.

/« Colonel Sheppard, excusez-moi de vous déranger en plein petit-déjeuner mais veuillez s'il vous plait me rejoindre assez vite dans mon bureau avec le docteur McKay, le major Lorne, Teyla et Ronon. Nous venons de recevoir un message important du SGC… »/

La voix de Richard Woolsey semblait fébrile. Après avoir embrassé Jennifer, McKay emporta les deux pains au chocolat de son plateau et suivit le reste de l'équipe qui sortait déjà du mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 : Un retour inattendu…**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-Planète Terre-**

Le visage de Samantha Carter apparut sur l'écran de vidéoconférence.

« Bonjour à tous. J'ai préféré vous contacter dès que nous avons eu l'information ici au SGC. » déclara Sam sans autre forme de préambule.

« Bonjour colonel Carter » répliqua Woolsey « Nous vous écoutons. »

« Eh bien, vous savez que le Dédale est en ce moment dans la galaxie de Pégase afin de faire le point avec les peuples alliés concernant le départ d'Atlantis et ses répercussions sur la menace Wraith».

« Pas d'incidents majeurs depuis notre départ colonel ? » demanda Sheppard

« Non John, tout semble calme y compris sur la Nouvelle Athos. Je sais que vous êtes inquiète au sujet de vos semblables Teyla. » répondit-elle en s'adressant à l'Athosienne.

« Je vous remercie colonel Carter » fit Teyla.

« Par contre, alors que le colonel Caldwell et son équipage s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la Voie Lactée, ils ont reçu un message… » poursuivit Carter.

« Un message de qui ? » questionna Woolsey.

« Les Travelers. »

John se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Larrin ? » lança-t-il sur un ton un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de Teyla.

« Oui. En parcourant la galaxie, ils ont capté un signal étrange provenant d'une planète qu'ils pensaient inhabitée. »

« Un signal de quelle sorte ? » demanda Rodney.

« Justement. Ils n'en ont aucune idée, mais ce dont ils sont sûrs c'est que ce n'est pas un signal de détresse. Nous n'avons jamais vu cela auparavant. C'est pour cela que je vous envoie dès maintenant les données, Rodney. A vous de jouer à présent. Les Travelers se sont mis en orbite autour de la planète et attendent nos conclusions. Le Dédale les a rejoints. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'ils évitent de la jouer en solo sur ce coup-là. »

« Et vous avez vraiment réussi à convaincre Larrin de gentiment patienter avant d'aller explorer cette planète ? » lança Sheppard, un peu étonné.

« Caldwell peut être aussi persuasif que vous John. » répliqua Sam sur un ton moqueur.

Chuck entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Monsieur, les données ont été récupérées. » fit-il en s'adressant à Woolsey.

Rodney se leva sans attendre et laissa la vidéoconférence se poursuivre sans lui. Il s'installa à la place de Chuck et commença à analyser ce qu'il voyait sur les écrans.

« Bon, j'espère que McKay arrivera à en tirer quelque chose. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour vous. Le C.I.S a envahi nos locaux depuis l'attaque de la base Icarus et la découverte du Destiny. » ajouta Carter.

« Toujours pas de solution pour les occupants de ce nouveau vaisseau Ancien ? »

« Hélas non. Vous aussi allez avoir de la visite à ce que j'ai entendu dire ? »

« Oui, Mr Wilson et le docteur Walter doivent arriver d'ici quelques heures. Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu affaire à ce Wilson, Sam ? » demanda Woolsey.

« En effet. C'est la nouvelle recrue du C.I.S. La trentaine, plutôt charmant, un visage qui inspire la confiance… Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux se méfier… »

« Quelles sont ses intentions d'après vous ? »

« A votre avis Richard ? Récupérer votre poste bien sûr ! » rétorqua Carter avec un sourire compatissant.

Woolsey soupira d'exaspération.

« Mr Woolsey a admirablement dirigé les opérations lors de la défense de la Terre contre le super vaisseau-ruche, vos dirigeants sont-ils si peu reconnaissants ? » s'exclama Teyla.

Le leader d'Atlantis apprécia.

« Les arcanes du pouvoir ne sont pas ma spécialité Teyla. Les ambitieux sont partout sur cette planète. » répliqua Sam.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un Rodney McKay euphorique surgit dans la pièce en gesticulant.

« C'est incroyable ! C'est incroyable ! » hurla-t-il.

« Rodney ? C'est au sujet du signal ? Vous avez pu en identifier les caractéristiques en si peu de temps ? »

« C'était un jeu d'enfant ! J'avais déjà vu ce genre d'émissions auparavant. » répondit le scientifique toujours aussi excité. « C'est… c'est dingue… »

« McKay… » grommela Ronon qui commençait à s'impatienter tout comme le reste de l'assemblée.

« Donc j'ai pu isoler deux séries d'ondes biphasiques grâce à un algorithme récursif… »

Ronon se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du scientifique.

« OK ! OK ! Voilà… » Le physicien reprit sa respiration. « Ce que l'on a prit pour un message correspond en fait à deux signaux distincts dont un est un signal de brouillage… »

« Pour brouiller quoi ? » questionna Sheppard.

« Des communications ou plus vraisemblablement ce fameux deuxième signal qui s'avère être un pic énergétique assez important. Et nous avons déjà eu à faire à ce genre de stratagème auparavant. »

« McKay ! Vous allez accoucher ou quoi ! Dites nous où ! » s'énerva le militaire.

« Dans le laboratoire de Michael… Là où nous avons retrouvé Carson. »

Les dernières paroles du scientifique réduisirent tous les auditeurs au silence. Le visage de Teyla se ferma instantanément tandis que Sheppard tournait la tête vers elle.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. Vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire, mais j'ai pu isoler et identifier ce pic énergétique sensé resté caché. Et je suis quasiment certain d'une chose : il s'agit d'un E2PZ… »

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Un E2PZ sur une planète déserte où se tenait peut-être une des anciennes bases secrètes de Michael. Pourtant il fallait être prudent. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? En tous cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup mais impossible de laisser passer une occasion pareille… Récupérer la source d'énergie équivalait à permettre le retour d'Atlantis dans Pégase. Si le C.I.S l'autorisait bien sûr. Et ça, c'était une autre histoire…

« Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis la réunion… ». Sheppard, allongé sur le lit, avait attendu que Teyla sorte de la douche.

Après les révélations de Rodney et la décision qu'avait prise Woolsey d'envoyer l'équipe visiter ces fameuses installations dès le lendemain, l'Athosienne avait foncé seule vers la salle d'entrainement.

Elle avait eu besoin de libérer ce poids qui lui avait subitement comprimé la poitrine à la simple évocation du prénom de Michael.

« Si nous trouvons effectivement un E2PZ là-bas, Atlantis pourrait revenir dans Pégase. Ce serait une bonne chose… » répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard inquisiteur du militaire.

Elle avait revêtu un long peignoir blanc et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sheppard pour essuyer ses cheveux mouillés. John lui prit la serviette des mains et commença à essorer les mèches cuivrées de sa compagne avec douceur. Teyla ferma les yeux.

« J'espère juste qu'une mauvaise surprise ne nous attend pas là-bas. De toute façon, nous serons bientôt fixés. Apparemment, Rodney a réussi à perfectionner son nouveau joujou afin de l'adapter au Général Hammond. Nous rejoindrons le vaisseau puis la galaxie de Pégase en quelques jours grâce à son moteur à vortex.

« Avec ce moteur, Atlantis a mis seulement quelques minutes à parcourir le chemin depuis Pégase jusqu'ici… »

« Oui mais nos E2PZ y sont passés. Là, ça prendra plus de temps à cause de l'utilisation de simples réacteurs à naquadah. »

Sheppard posa ses mains sur les épaules de Teyla et commença à la masser doucement.

« J'ai tellement hâte de savoir… » soupira-t-elle.

Le militaire dégagea alors une de ses épaules et embrassa doucement la peau ambrée de l'Athosienne. Ce qui la fit sourire. Elle commença à se détendre un peu.

« Colonel Sheppard… Vous n'avez pas deux importants membres du C.I.S à accueillir dans une demi-heure ? ». Teyla pivota pour se retrouver face au militaire.

Il se mit à embrasser son cou avec délicatesse tout en desserrant doucement la ceinture du peignoir blanc.

« J'ai encore une longue demi-heure devant moi… » murmura-t-il en goutant avec avidité les lèvres de Teyla.

Le peignoir atterrit en boule au pied du lit très vite rejoint par l'uniforme au complet du militaire.

« Ouverture de la porte du hangar à jumper ! » s'exclama Chuck en direction du bureau de Richard Woolsey.

Le dirigeant d'Atlantis arriva en trombe dans la salle de contrôle.

« Ils sont en avance ! » pesta-t-il en époussetant sa tenue et en rajustant ses lunettes. Puis il descendit près de la porte et attendit au bas des escaliers, droit comme un « i » et l'air déterminé.

Six hommes arrivèrent dans le hall.

« Bienvenue sur Atlantis, Messieurs. Je suis Richard Woolsey, dirigeant de cette Cité. »

_« Voilà, c'était parfait comme çà. Ferme. Direct. Posé. Ils vont bien voir à qui ils ont à faire… Qu'ils comprennent bien que je ne suis pas prêt à me laisser marcher dessus ! »_

Woolsey s'était avancé vers eux, le visage déterminé et la main tendue.

« C'est incroyable… Quelle drôle d'impression ! Cette cité est incroyable !» lança l'un des hommes,qui, visiblement, n'avait strictement rien à faire de l'accueil du leader d'Atlantis.

Le plus jeune s'avança vers Woolsey avec assurance. Il affichait un visage radieux et bienveillant et saisit la main tendue avec respect.

« Excusez-le, Mr Woolsey… Le docteur Walter et moi, comme vous devez vous en douter, venons ici pour la première fois. Messieurs Jones, Casey, Linderman et Wallace n'en sont, quand à eux, pas à leur premier séjour ici. Je me présente : Justin Wilson. Ravi de rencontrer enfin l'homme qui a quasiment sauvé notre planète! »

Richard Woolsey en resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être traité de sauveur de l'humanité de la part d'un membre du C.I.S. Alors qu'il tentait vainement de bafouiller quelques phrases de remerciements gênés, Sheppard arriva en courant dans la salle d'embarquement.

« Désolé ! Je suis en retard ! Une affaire de la plus haute importance à régler ! » lança-t-il un peu essoufflé.

« Vous êtes le colonel Sheppard, je présume ! » lança Wilson en serrant la main du militaire, lui aussi un peu étonné.

« Oui… En effet, et vous êtes… ? »

« Wilson. Justin Wilson. Et voici mes collègues… »

Une fois les présentations faites, il fut convenu de réunir tout le personnel d'Atlantis dans une salle suffisamment grande du niveau 2, afin que Wilson puisse faire un petit speech expliquant à tous le pourquoi de sa venue sur Atlantis. Ainsi, deux heures plus tard, techniciens, militaires et scientifiques se retrouvèrent tous assis, façon salle de conférence, devant un petit pupitre improvisé muni d'un micro.

« Je ne sais pas à quelle sauce on va être mangés, mais je pense que l'ambiance va rapidement devenir pesante sur Atlantis dans les jours à venir… » soupira Chuck assis au troisième rang aux côtés d'Amélia.

« Tu étais là quand ils sont arrivés ? » demanda-t-elle à son collègue.

« Oui. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Woolsey quand ce Wilson a quasiment déclaré que notre bien-aimé dirigeant était le sauveur de l'univers ! »

Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon avaient préféré rester debout au fond de la salle. Rodney était installé aux côtés de Jennifer assise près de la sortie.

« Et il a l'air de quoi ce « gentil » membre du C.I.S ? » murmura Amelia à l'oreille de Chuck.

« Vois par toi-même. » répliqua le technicien alors que le brouhaha dans la salle cessa soudain.

Les six nouveaux arrivants, suivis par Richard Woolsey traversèrent la salle pour aller s'installer au premier rang. Un homme au costume sombre monta sur l'estrade, testa le micro et offrit un large sourire à l'assemblée subitement silencieuse.

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'être présents. Je me présente donc : Justin Wilson, responsable principal de cette délégation envoyée par le C.I.S. »

Le visage d'Amélia se décomposa.

« Que les choses soient claires : le but de notre présence ici n'est en aucun cas de troubler le bon fonctionnement de cette cité mais, au contraire, de vérifier que tout est bien mis en œuvre pour atteindre les objectifs fixés. »

La technicienne baissa soudain la tête alors que Wilson regardait dans leur direction. Chuck se rendit enfin compte que sa voisine semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il observa l'attitude d'Amélia qui cherchait visiblement à se faire toute petite…

« Amy ? Ça va ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune femme, la main posée sur son front afin de cacher ses yeux, répondit par l'affirmative.

« Tu es à moitié enfoncée dans ta chaise, on dirait que tu ne veux pas que ce gars te reconnaisse ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré avant ? » chuchota Chuck dans sa direction

Amélia, d'un signe de la main, coupa court à la conversation.

L'éloquence manifeste de Justin Wilson était en train de clouer l'assemblée sur place. C'était bien la première fois que les occupants d'Atlantis entendaient les mots « coopération », « entraide », « soutien inconditionnel » dans la bouche d'un membre du C.I.S.

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi chargé de vous imposer quoi que ce soit. Les différents spécialistes qui m'accompagnent aujourd'hui et moi-même allons tenter de faire le bilan des dernières découvertes dans vos secteurs respectifs et voir, ensemble… » là, il se tourna vers Richard Woolsey en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant « …quel pourrait être le futur de cette Cité. J'en tirerais ensuite les conclusions qui s'imposent afin d'en faire part à mes supérieurs au CIS. »

Les visages se détendirent. Un murmure général s'amplifia alors dans la salle.

« Dans les prochains jours, nous allons planifier nos visites et chaque secteur en sera tenu informé. » ajouta Wilson en fixant son regard sur un siège de l'assemblée.

« ça y est, très chère. Je crois que tu es repérée… » murmura Chuck.

« Merci à tous pour votre attention et comme il est l'heure d'aller se restaurer, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit. » acheva Wilson sans quitter Amelia des yeux alors qu'elle s'était aussitôt levée et tentait de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

Alors que le personnel de la base se dirigeait lentement vers le mess, Teyla, Sheppard, Rodney et Ronon s'étaient retrouvés dans le couloir.

« Quel beau parleur ! » s'exclama Rodney, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Il a plutôt l'air sincère » ajouta Teyla. « Peut-être mérite-t-il notre confiance cette fois… »

Sheppard soupira, l'air circonspect.

« J'en sais rien, je suis plutôt de l'avis de Rodney… »

Soudain Amélia passa devant eux sans s'arrêter comme poursuivie par une menace invisible. Ronon arrêta sa course en lui prenant le bras.

« Amy ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air plutôt pressée… »

« Oui… euh… j'ai un tas de choses à faire… je… » balbutia-t-elle en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

Ronon se planta alors devant elle alors que les autres les rejoignaient.

« Amy ? Nous allons manger, vous venez avec nous ? » demanda Teyla

La jeune femme jetait des regards affolés vers la porte de la salle qui continuait à se vider de ses occupants.

« En fait… Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le temps là… » bafouilla-t-elle encore tandis que Ronon commençait à s'inquiéter de l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme.

Soudain, Justin Wilson fit son apparition juste derrière elle.

« Bonjour à tous ! Enfin j'ai l'honneur de rencontrer l'équipe du colonel Sheppard au complet ! » lança-t-il, le visage radieux.

Amélia baissa les yeux.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi Amy… » ajouta-t-il.

Tous regardèrent Amélia avec étonnement.

« Vous vous connaissez déjà ? » demanda Rodney.

Amélia releva soudain la tête et pivota pour faire face au représentant du C.I.S qui continuait de sourire.

« Oui, on se connait déjà » répliqua-t-elle. « Justin est mon ex-mari… ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Veille de mission…**

**7 mois plus tôt**

Il marchait d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir menant au laboratoire. Arrivé devant les gigantesques panneaux métalliques, il passa sa main devant le panneau de contrôle et la porte s'ouvrit. A son entrée dans la pièce, tous se retournèrent et inclinèrent la tête en guise de salutation.

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ? » demanda-t-il.

L'un des scientifiques répondit

« Oui. Nous pouvons commencer. Il nous manque seulement les échantillons. »

Le plastron noir déposa alors les sacs hermétiques sur la paillasse devant lui.

« Les voilà. Au travail à présent. Je compte sur vous pour garantir le succès de cette entreprise. »

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il inspecta la pièce. Le matériel était prêt. Au fond du laboratoire, les caissons étaient installés. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

**Atlantis, aujourd'hui**

L'équipe de John Sheppard était installée autour de la table de réunion tandis que Wilson prenait des notes à la droite de Richard Woolsey. Il releva le nez de son carnet et s'adressa directement au dirigeant d'Atlantis.

« Donc, juste après le départ de Mr Clarke et un peu avant mon arrivée ici, vous avez donc reçu un message du SGC. Il semblerait qu'un E2PZ pourrait se trouver sur cette planète ? » résuma-t-il.

« Il semblerait, oui. Si c'est le cas, nous ne pouvons négliger cette éventualité et je souhaite envoyer l'équipe du colonel Sheppard vérifier sur place. Ses rapports privilégiés avec les Travelers, qui ont relayé l'information, vont nous assurer une totale coopération de leur part. »

« Et pourquoi ces Travelers ne souhaiteraient-ils pas conserver l'E2PZ pour leur propre utilisation ? »

« Ils sont conscients qu'un retour d'Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase est tout à leur avantage…Sans nous, ils sont plus vulnérables et ont perdu un allié de taille dans la résistance contre les Wraiths. »

« Oui, je comprends… » marmonna Wilson. « Alors quel est votre plan ? »

Sheppard, encouragé par Woolsey, prit la parole

« Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et moi accompagnés de l'équipe du major Lorne, partons demain matin pour le SGC d'où nous pourrons rejoindre P5X449. De là, le Général Hammond nous conduira dans la galaxie de Pégase en deux ou trois jours grâce aux nouveaux moteurs à vortex conçus par le docteur McKay. Une fois arrivés, nous prendrons contact avec les Travelers et nous verrons avec eux ce qu'ils comptent faire : venir explorer la planète avec nous ou se retirer… »

Wilson soupira.

« Et si c'est un piège ? Comme votre expédition dans ce laboratoire où vous avez récupéré de docteur Beckett ? »

« C'est un risque à courir » répliqua McKay.

« Nous aurons deux vaisseaux prêts à nous téléporter si il y a le moindre souci : le Général Hammond et le Dédale… Si ce laboratoire appartient effectivement à Michael, et avec McKay parmi nous afin d'anticiper la mise en route d'éventuels systèmes d'autodestruction, peut-être ferons-nous des découvertes intéressantes en plus de récupérer cet E2PZ… »

« Je vous rappelle que Michael a amélioré le rétrovirus du docteur Beckett afin de créer des hybrides ayant toutes les caractéristiques des Wraiths excepté leur besoin vital de nous déguster comme plat de résistance… Si on trouve de nouvelles données là-dessus dans ce complexe, ce sera très utile pour le docteur Keller et le perfectionnement de sa génothérapie… »

Le représentant du C.I.S posa son stylo et referma son calepin.

« Bien. Je vous souhaite alors bonne chance à tous » lança Wilson en se levant pour quitter la salle.

« _Docteur Keller… Le docteur Walter est arrivé au laboratoire de biologie moléculaire… Il vous attend_ » fit une voix féminine dans l'oreillette de Jennifer.

« J'arrive tout de suite Cynthia… » répondit-elle en refermant le dossier sur son bureau.

Jennifer soupira et peina un peu à se relever de son fauteuil. Son ventre rebondi était à présent devenu plutôt encombrant.

_Bon… Allons voir qui est donc ce charmant monsieur…_

Quand elle arriva dans le laboratoire, James Walter était déjà installé devant l'ordinateur et semblait absorbé par ce qu'il découvrait sur l'écran. Jennifer s'approcha de lui.

« Docteur Walter… » fit-elle en lui tendant la main. « Je suis le docteur Jennifer Keller… Ravie de vous accueillir sur Atlantis. »

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ne prit pas la peine de se lever et serra mollement la main de la doctoresse.

« Oh… Docteur Keller…» fit-il un peu surpris. « Je… ne pensais pas que vous étiez si… ». Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend.

Jennifer s'amusa à le fixer sans faillir.

« Si enceinte ? » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Walter soutint son regard.

« Si jeune… » corrigea-t-il. « Et vos travaux n'en sont que plus admirables, docteur… ».

Jennifer se releva pas sa remarque. D'emblée, cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il avait un visage reptilien et froid. Ses cheveux gris coupés à ras et ses yeux noirs étriqués achevaient de lui donner un air peu accommodant.

« Bien… » enchaina la jeune femme, « Je vois que vous avez déjà pris la peine de consulter mon travail ? »

« Oui, en effet, ne m'en voulez pas docteur, j'étais assez impatient de commencer… »

« Mais je vous en prie… Ce laboratoire est aussi à présent le votre apparemment. Est-ce que je peux vous éclairer sur quoi que ce soit ?

« A ce que je vois ici, votre problème, semble-t-il, concerne l'atteinte de gènes entrainant une déficience du système immunitaire… »

« En effet, les Wraiths traités jusqu'à présents ont tous développé une sorte de cancer bien que le processus ait correctement fonctionné quand au rétablissement de leurs fonctions de nutritions classiques. »

« Bien, j'ai ma petite idée pour corriger vos erreurs… Il est vrai que si j'avais été informé du problème plus tôt, j'aurais pu sans doute vous éviter nombre de désagréments… Hélas, la communication entre Atlantis et le pôle scientifique du C.I.S ne semble pas toujours optimale…» répliqua Walter, les yeux toujours braqués sur l'écran.

Jennifer tiqua mais prit sur elle.

« J'étais moi aussi en train de trouver comment pallier à cet inconvénient… » fit-elle « J'ai prévu d'utiliser une séquence d'ADN régulatrice… »

« Oui, je vois… » la coupa Walter « J'ai déjà tenté cette approche dans de nombreuses génothérapies sur Terre… Vous auriez dû lire les articles que j'ai publiés sur le sujet… »

Les doigts de Jennifer se crispèrent sur le dossier de la chaise. Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Les résultats ne sont pas probants avec cette méthode. Le protocole utilisant un inhibiteur est plus efficace. » continua-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

La jeune femme inspira profondément.

« Fantastique docteur ! Il me tarde de voir le résultat ! » préféra-t-elle ajouter sur un ton trop enthousiaste pour être vrai. « Où sont les données que vous avez rapportées du C.I.S ? » demanda-t-elle en tirant la chaise pour s'installer près de lui.

Alors James Walter daigna enfin relever la tête de son portable et d'une main, arrêta le geste de la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi, docteur Keller, mais je souhaiterais examiner d'abord tous vos résultats avant de vous faire part de mes conclusions et en règle générale, je travaille mieux lorsque mon espace vital n'est pas… envahi… Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? » lança le scientifique en affichant un sourire crispé et perfide.

_Espace vital ! Je t'en foutrais moi de l'espace vital ! Quel pauvre type ! De quel droit se permettait-il de débarquer dans SON labo, critiquer SON travail et la traiter comme une sous-fifre alors qu'elle avait quasiment fait tout le boulot ! Cette fois, s'en était trop !_

Le rouge monta aux joues de Jennifer qui commença à ouvrir la bouche afin de révéler à cette espèce d'abruti narcissique le fond de sa pensée…

« Bonjour à tous ! » s'exclama Wilson qui fit une entrée tonitruante dans le laboratoire, coupant la jeune femme dans son élan. « Alors, comment se passe la collaboration ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton joyeux en rejoignant les deux scientifiques.

« Très bien Justin, Le docteur Keller et moi allons faire de l'excellent travail, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le quinquagénaire d'une voix mielleuse.

Devant le visage hypocrite et tout sourire du scientifique, Jennifer demeura bouche bée.

« Parfait ! » répondit Wilson en lançant un regard complice à l'attention de son collègue.

Soudain, l'oreillette de Jennifer grésilla : _« Docteur Keller… Docteur Keller… Une urgence à l'infirmerie… » _

« Excusez-moi… » fit alors la jeune femme, en s'élançant hors du laboratoire.

Cet appel tombait à point nommé. Encore quelques secondes passées avec Walter et elle lui aurait fait avaler sa clé USB…

Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur Atlantis. Amélia se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Justin Wilson.

« Tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-il en lui barrant la route.

Oui, elle l'évitait. Et il était bien la seule personne avec qui elle n'avait pas envie de parler après trois longues heures passées derrière sa console à effectuer les derniers réglages de la Porte pour la mission du lendemain.

« Excuse-moi… Mais je suis crevée, je n'ai pas trop envie de discuter, là, tu vois… » répliqua-t-elle en tentant de le contourner.

« Donc, tu m'évites… » répéta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Depuis quand travailles-tu pour le C.I.S ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Depuis 3 mois seulement… Et moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir Amy… Tu n'as pas changé… »

« Si, j'ai changé depuis quatre ans Justin… Je suis beaucoup moins naïve qu'avant… »

« Je sens comme un ton de reproche dans ta voix… »

« Pense ce que tu veux… A présent j'aimerais aller prendre une bonne douche et retrouver mon petit-ami, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » fit Amelia en poursuivant son chemin.

« Ah oui… Monsieur Dex ? C'est ça ? » lança-t-il avec un petit rire équivoque.

Amélia stoppa net et se retourna en direction de son ex-mari.

« Ronon Dex, c'est ça… Bonne nuit Justin » fit-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Immobile au milieu du couloir, Justin Walter la regarda disparaitre derrière les portes du transporteur. Il avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle serrait sa tasse de thé chaud au creux de ses mains. Ses cheveux humides et détachés rafraichissaient son dos tandis que chaque gorgée de liquide brûlant lui procurait une douce sensation de réconfort. Par la petite fenêtre ouverte, elle admirait le reflet de la lune sur les dunes. Une petite brise venait caresser son visage et ses épaules nues. La voix d'Otis Redding résonnait en bruit de fond. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement l'air du soir. Soudain, la brise laissa place aux doigts tièdes de Ronon.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer… » fit Amélia en déposant sa tasse de thé sur la commode.

Ronon passa à présent ses bras autour d'elle. Il sentait la cannelle et la menthe.

« Je reviens du mess…Une petite faim… » murmura-t-il en embrassant le cou de la jeune femme.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent enlacés à profiter du silence et du ciel étoilé.

« On n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin… » enchaîna Amélia, un peu mal à l'aise.

Sans un mot, Ronon resserra un peu plus son étreinte. La technicienne savoura le contact chaud de la paume du satédien sur sa propre main. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il devait venir sur Atlantis. Je ne savais même pas qu'il faisait partie du C.I.S. Quand nous avons divorcé il y a quatre ans, il faisait des études de droit… »

« Amy… ».

« Non… Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plait… » le coupa la jeune femme. « Voilà, je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis aussi surprise que vous tous concernant sa présence ici… Quand je t'ai parlé de mon mariage avec lui, je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment été la plus belle période de ma vie – mis à part peut-être les deux premiers mois, et encore…- Bref, je lui ai dit que toi et moi étions ensemble à présent et je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il est là, mais… Je le connais bien, il faut se méfier de lui…»

« Amy… » Cette fois, ce fut autour de Ronon d'interrompre la technicienne.

Il l'invita à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et en dessina le contour.

« Le C.I.S l'a peut-être envoyé contrôler ce qui se passe ici mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a autre chose en tête… » ajouta-t-il.

Amélia afficha un air perplexe.

« J'ai vu sa façon de te regarder.».

La technicienne pouffa de rire avant de constater que Ronon n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. Il est… Nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps ! Et on peut même se demander si ça a vraiment commencé un jour ! »

« Tu l'as quitté. »

« Il avait d'autres préoccupations que moi à l'époque. D'autres centres d'intérêts. En talons aiguilles. Si tu vois de quoi je parle. » répliqua la jeune femme avec véhémence. « C'est un crétin ! Et c'est toujours un crétin ! Et je vis ma vie à présent ! Je suis bien ici ! J'aime mon travail ! Et je t'aime toi ! Alors s'il veut… »

Amélia n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Ronon avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la réduire au silence. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en l'attirant à lui. Les premières notes du piano résonnèrent doucement dans la chambre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit. « Cut »* et sa mélodie mélancolique les accompagna quand Ronon s'allongea sur le corps frémissant d'Amélia.

« Je pars demain.» souffla Ronon entre deux baisers sur la peau brûlante de sa partenaire.

« Alors profitons de cette nuit.» répondit la jeune femme.

A présent débarrassés de leurs vêtements, leurs langues se mêlèrent avec douceur. Cannelle et menthe. Leurs peaux se goutèrent, toujours plus avides.

Sur sa peau à elle, un parfum sucré... Assis sur le lit, il la souleva soudain afin qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Les mains puissantes de Ronon caressèrent le dos de la jeune femme et descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle frissonna et fit glisser sa main sur le torse du satédien jusqu'à son bas-ventre. D'une main, elle l'introduisit en elle et une décharge électrique parcourut sa moelle épinière. Les yeux rivés aux prunelles vertes de Ronon, elle caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres de l'ex-runner. Les mains agrippées sur ses hanches, Ronon commença à la faire aller et venir contre lui tandis que sa bouche s'attardait sur la courbe des seins d'Amélia. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, sentant le plaisir monter en elle, de plus en plus violent… Elle resserra l'étreinte autour du cou de Ronon et ferma les yeux alors que les bras puissants du satédien la maintenaient plaquée contre lui.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche alors qu'ils basculaient tous les deux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 : Découverte**

**7 mois plus tôt**

Le plastron noir souriait de satisfaction à la vue des cinq caissons et de leur contenu.

Parfait. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Il régnait dans le laboratoire une exaltation palpable à l'idée d'une telle entreprise. Il pouvait le sentir parmi ses semblables. Enfin… Ce qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir ici allait peut-être changer la donne une fois pour toutes…Il s'approcha lentement de la console centrale et posa les yeux sur le cylindre de couleur ambrée qui rayonnait dans son étui vitré. Une telle puissance… Autour de l'E2PZ, une multitude d'ordinateurs traitait une quantité phénoménale de données dont le cryptage défilait en continu sur les écrans. Soudain, une voix derrière lui coupa court à ses réflexions.

« Ils sont prêts. Vous pouvez procéder au transfert… »

« Bien. » répliqua le plastron noir tout en s'approchant d'un des caissons.

Il enclencha le mécanisme de déverrouillage et la porte vitrée s'ouvrit dans un nuage de vapeur blanche.

OoooooooooooooO

**Cité d'Atlantis- Galaxie de Pégase.**

« Bon sang, ça fait tout bizarre d'être à nouveau dans Pégase. J'ai un peu l'impression qu'on rentre à la maison… Vous ne reconnaissez pas cette constellation là-bas ? » fit le scientifique en pointant du doigt un groupement d'étoiles à travers la baie de la salle de repos.

« Rodney, on est dans l'espace ! » soupira John « Toutes les étoiles se ressemblent… »

« Détrompez-vous Sheppard ! On a déjà dû venir dans ce coin… J'en mettrais ma main à couper… »

Ronon et John se lancèrent un regard dépité. Teyla posa sa main sur le bras du scientifique en souriant pour lui apporter son soutien silencieux. Elle aussi était ravie d'être là.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'ils voyageaient à bord du Général Hammond. Ils venaient tout juste de couper les moteurs à vortex et avaient entamé la procédure d'approche de la planète.

« Colonel Sheppard…Pouvez-vous me rejoindre ? Nous avons le vaisseau Traveler en visuel. » résonna la voix de Samantha Carter dans l'interphone.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près du siège de commandement où Sam était installée, le visage de Larrin occupait tout l'écran de communication. A la vue du militaire, elle afficha son plus beau sourire charmeur.

« John Sheppard ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir… »

« Plaisir…partagé, Larrin… » répliqua-t-il prudemment en sentant le regard pesant de Teyla dans son dos. « Nous tenons à vous remercier de nous avoir contacté au sujet de cette découverte intéressante… »

« Vous me connaissez Sheppard, c'est donnant, donnant. »

« Je m'en doutais à vrai dire… »

« Si la cité pouvait revenir dans la galaxie de Pégase, ce serait très bénéfique pour nous et je compte aussi sur vous pour partager avec nous la petite amélioration technique apportée à vos vaisseaux et qui a fait que nous vous avons attendu seulement deux jours… »

« Mon moteur à vortex ? » fit Rodney

« Plutôt utile en cas de déficience de l'hyperespace… » enchaina Larrin.

« Dites donc, vous êtes gonflée ! Je viens juste de le mettre au point ! » s'indigna le scientifique.

« Je sais que vous êtes plutôt intelligent, mais je pensais que les Anciens étaient à l'origine du concept…. » poursuivit la Traveler. « En contrepartie, nous partageons tous ce que l'on pourra trouver comme information sur cette planète et nous vous laissons l'E2PZ. Marché conclu ? »

Le militaire se tourna vers Sam puis vers son équipe. Rodney continuait à bougonner dans son coin. L'arrangement était plus que correct. Carter contacta Woolsey qui donna aussitôt son accord.

« Puisque vous n'avez pas de balise de téléportation, le colonel Sheppard va passer vous prendre avec les jumpers afin d'aller jeter un œil sur ces installations… » déclara Sam.

« Merci colonel Carter. Je vous attends avec impatience John… »

Le visage souriant de Larrin disparut de l'écran. Ronon, Sam, Evan et Rodney se regardèrent avec amusement en voyant la mine déconfite de Sheppard qui tentait d'éviter les yeux assassins de Teyla. Cette dernière quitta la pièce sans un mot pour aller se préparer.

« Allez ! On y va ! » lança le militaire à ses coéquipiers qui commençaient à ricaner.

« Hey John, surtout n'oubliez pas votre gilet pare-balles… » gloussa McKay, aussitôt imité par Lorne.

OooooooooooooooO

« Voilà, c'est fait ! »

« Merci Jennifer » répondit Amélia en descendant sa manche.

« A présent, vous êtes à jour dans vos vaccins… »

Depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans l'infirmerie, la technicienne n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le docteur Keller ne cessait de regarder l'horloge accrochée au mur. La jeune femme semblait également beaucoup plus nerveuse que d'habitude.

« ça va en ce moment Jennifer ? Tout se passe bien avec votre grossesse ? » demanda Amelia.

Le docteur Keller soupira en jetant la seringue usagée et en ôtant ses gants de latex.

« Oui, Amy, tout va bien de ce côté-là. En fait c'est plutôt du côté du boulot que ça coince… ».

Amélia sourit tristement à son amie.

« Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce que vous pouvez éprouver… ».

« Au fait, j'ai appris pour Justin Wilson et vous… » fit Jennifer en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle proposa une tasse de thé à la technicienne qui accepta avec plaisir avant de s'asseoir face à son amie.

« C'était effectivement une surprise… » fit Amélia.

« Et Ronon ? »

« Ronon m'a fait part…de son impression. »

Jennifer attendit patiemment la suite. Amélia but une gorgée de thé et continua.

« Il croit que Justin a une idée derrière la tête me concernant. »

« Ronon a toujours été très perspicace… »

Amélia dévisagea la doctoresse.

« Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! »

Jennifer partit d'un petit rire.

« Oh voyons… Ronon et vous êtes si bien ensemble. Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes très amoureux.»

Le visage d'Amélia se détendit et elle ne put réprimer un large sourire.

« Disons que je suis très démonstrative, lui un peu moins. Cela fait huit mois que nous sommes tous les deux. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je crois qu'il l'a prouvé le jour où j'ai reçu cette balle dans la grotte…* Mais, quelquefois, j'aimerais bien l'entendre de sa bouche… »

« Un jour peut-être…Gardez espoir ! » répliqua Jennifer « Regardez, même Rodney s'y est mis ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent d'un fou rire.

« Alors ça se passe comment avec Walter ? » demanda ensuite Amélia.

Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel.

« Justement, je vais devoir vous laisser pour surveiller ce qu'il manigance… Ce matin, il a profité de mon absence pour poser des questions sur la salle des caissons de stase. Il voulait voir le « spécimen » comme il l'appelle… »

« Todd… » murmura Amélia avec une pointe de compassion dans la voix.

«J'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter ce type et sa manie de prendre tout le monde de haut. Mon équipe aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'avec ma grossesse, l'infirmerie et mes recherches qui stagnent… Sans parler du fait qu'il est effectivement brillant… » Jennifer soupira bruyamment « … J'ai peine à le dire mais nous progressons bien grâce à sa contribution… »

Amélia quitta la doctoresse en la remerciant pour le thé. Alors que la jeune femme venait juste de passer la porte, le visage de Jen se crispa brusquement et elle posa ses mains sur son ventre.

Woaw… Une contraction… Encore… C'était la troisième depuis ce matin… Pas de quoi s'alarmer, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait depuis quelques jours. Mais la jeune femme sentait que la douleur devenait plus importante à chaque fois.

Jennifer prit une profonde inspiration. Voilà, c'était passé. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se lever de sa chaise pour rejoindre le laboratoire. Hors de question de laisser Walter seul une minute de plus…

OooooooooooooO

Les trois jumpers se posèrent dans une petite clairière non loin des installations repérées sur le radar. Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent et les équipes lourdement armées sortirent pour prendre leurs positions dans la zone d'atterrissage. Sheppard avait bien sûr pris le commandement de l'expédition.

« McKay, éclairez-nous. » lança-t-il en direction du scientifique.

« La zone jusqu'aux installations a l'air dégagée… Aucun signe de vie. Par contre, je capte six signaux dans le bâtiment. Probablement cinq signes vitaux et un pic énergétique correspondant surement à l'E2PZ.»

« Seulement cinq individus, c'est bizarre… » enchaîna Ronon.

« Peut-être des hybrides censés protéger le site… » fit Teyla.

« Nous sommes en supériorité numérique » ajouta Larrin. « Et nous bénéficions, je l'espère, de l'effet de surprise… La nouvelle de la mort de ce Mickael n'a pas dû arriver jusqu'ici… »

« En fait, on ne sait toujours pas si nous avons à faire à un laboratoire de Mickael… » répondit John.

« En tous cas, ça y ressemble… » fit Ronon en prenant son blaster en main.

« OK, on y va. McKay et Teyla avec moi. Lorne, vous et vos hommes, vous passez par l'est. Ronon, vous allez avec Larrin et son équipe… On garde le contact radio bien sûr.» décréta John en tendant à Larrin, une poignée d'oreillettes qu'elle distribua à ses hommes.

« Ce n'est pas que je doute de ses compétences… » répliqua la jeune femme en désignant Ronon d'un signe de tête « …mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit vous qui couvriez mes arrières… » fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Sheppard, bizarrement à cours de répartie, s'étonna de voir Teyla, jusque là en retrait, se poster devant la Traveler et la fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Moi je peux me charger de vos arrières si vous voulez… » lança-t-elle sur un ton sans équivoque.

Larrin eut alors la confirmation qu'elle attendait. John Sheppard et Teyla Emmagan… Pas si surprenant finalement… La jeune femme soutint le regard de l'Athosienne en continuant à sourire.

« ça ira Teyla, finalement, je crois que je vais très bien me débrouiller comme ça… »

« Bien…» fit Teyla en s'engageant vers le bosquet menant au complexe.

Larrin et ses hommes lui emboitèrent le pas.

« Si vous voulez mon avis… » commença Rodney en se penchant à l'oreille de John

« Gardez-le pour vous McKay… » le coupa le militaire.

Tous les soldats effacèrent très vite les petits sourires moqueurs de leurs visages. Ronon assena une tape amicale dans le dos de John.

« Sacré Sheppard » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

« Et à lui, vous lui dites rien ! » s'offusqua Rodney.

« Lui, il a trois têtes de plus que vous McKay… »

D'un signe de tête, le militaire il ordonna au reste de l'équipe de suivre la marche. Ils s'engagèrent prudemment dans les bois en direction du bâtiment.

OoooooooooO

La voix atténuée de Larrin résonna dans l'oreillette de Sheppard.

« Nous sommes à la façade nord. Rien en vue. Nous allons pénétrer dans le bâtiment… »

« Bien reçu…Major Lorne ?... »

« Oui colonel… Une entrée aussi du côté sud… On y va… »

« Soyez prudents et laissez deux hommes à l'extérieur… McKay, Teyla et moi, on entre par la façade ouest…Bon sang, cet endroit est gigantesque… On reste en contact… Terminé… »

Ronon avait pris la tête du groupe des Travelers. A l'intérieur du complexe, tout était sombre et semblait abandonné. Ils débouchèrent sur un immense hangar où était stationné un jumper. L'équipe d'Evan Lorne rejoingnit bientôt les Travelers.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » s'exclama Lorne.

« C'est un des jumpers qu'il nous a volé ? » demanda Ronon.

« On dirait. Michael en a dû en récupérer plusieurs au cours de nos affrontements… » fit le major.

« Rien dans le coin » ajouta Larrin. « On devrait aller voir par là… »

Elle désigna un couloir sur leur gauche. Chaque équipe avançait prudemment et silencieusement en se remettant aux informations fournies par McKay et son scanner. Tous leurs sens étaient en alerte, craignant à chaque bifurcation, le déclenchement d'un quelconque système de défense caché.

« Bon sang, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… » murmura Rodney en détaillant l'architecture industrielle et les recoins sombres du corridor illuminé seulement par la lueur vacillante d'un néon.

« J'aime pas ça… » fit John en continuant d'avancer.

« Les signes de vie viennent de cette pièce… L'E2PZ a l'air de s'y trouver aussi.» souffla Rodney alors que le trio s'arrêtait devant une porte close.

« OK… Lorne…Je veux que vous continuiez l'exploration du bâtiment… On ne sait jamais… Larrin… Nous sommes du côté ouest, nous détectons des signaux énergétiques. » lança Sheppard dans sa radio.

« On arrive. » répondit la jeune femme.

Deux minutes après, tout le monde était rassemblé devant l'entrée de la salle, en position de tir.

« C'est bon McKay ? » demanda John.

Rodney avait effectué de multiples branchements sur le panneau de commande d'ouverture.

« Quand vous voulez Sheppard. »

Son arme braquée sur la porte, John fit un signe de tête au scientifique. Ce dernier déclencha le mécanisme et l'équipe découvrit l'intérieur.

Ronon passa le premier, son blaster braqué devant lui. Le laboratoire semblait désert. Seule une multitude de veilleuses accrochées au plafond distillaient leur lumière tamisée sur les postes de travail. Teyla soupira.

« Je dois avouer que cet endroit ressemble étrangement à celui où j'étais détenue par Mickael… » fit-elle en s'approchant d'une poste de contrôle au design Wraith. Chacun inspecta un coin de la pièce. Rodney s'attarda sur la console centrale.

« C'est pas vrai, il est là! » fit-il en se précipitant vers le compartiment contenant l'E2PZ. « Il alimente cette partie du bâtiment et on dirait aussi… »

Le scientifique se retourna et fixa le mur du fond avec surprise. Larrin était déjà devant la rangée de caissons posés verticalement sur la paroi. McKay, bouche bée, s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, aussitôt suivi par le reste de la troupe.

« On dirait… »

« Des caissons de stase. » fit Teyla en achevant la phrase de John.

Rodney consulta son pad.

« Je ne sais pas de qui se trouve à l'intérieur mais les cinq signes vitaux de tout à l'heure sont devant nous ! L'alimentation est bien assurée par l'E2PZ. »

« Y'a qu'à jeter un œil ! » fit Larrin en s'approchant de la petite vitre à l'avant d'un des caissons.

« Eh ! Tenez-vous loin de ce truc…» fit Sheppard

La Traveler regarda à travers l'ouverture et posa les yeux sur un boitier noir fixé sur la partie latérale du compartiment. Elle appuya sur la commande sous les cris de protestation simultanés de John et Rodney.

« Vous êtes malade ! Tout le monde recule ! » hurla le militaire en braquant son arme sur la porte métallique en train de se relever doucement.

Derrière la paroi d'acier, un deuxième pan vitré laissa apparaître une silhouette visiblement endormie. C'était une jeune femme au visage paisible. Elle portait une combinaison blanche ajustée et ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement à un rythme régulier.

« C'est… » fit Larrin en s'écartant.

« Une humaine. » acheva Rodney.

Soudain, le bras de Ronon s'abaissa et il s'approcha du caisson pour rester figé devant le corps gracile de la jeune inconnue. Il arrêta son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de la paroi transparente quand Teyla remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ronon ? » lança-t-elle avant de croiser le regard circonspect de John.

Le Satédien ne bougeait plus.

« Ronon… » répéta Sheppard « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Alors, tel un zombie, l'ex-runner se retourna vers le reste du groupe qui l'observait avec des visages de plus en plus inquiets. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Ronon dans un tel état d'ébahissement.

« Vous la connaissez ? » finit par demander Rodney.

Ronon posa sa main sur la vitre froide.

« C'est Melena. » répondit-il dans un souffle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 : Que faire ?**

**Planète M8X996**

Le satédien ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de la jeune femme.

_C'était impossible ! Elle était morte sous ses yeux ! Soufflée par cette explosion comme un fétu de paille… Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : un clone. _

_Comme Carson._

« Ronon… » commença Sheppard en s'approchant de lui.

« Qui est Melena ? » demanda Larrin.

Ronon restait figé. Teyla et Rodney se regardèrent avec un air inquiet. Sheppard était un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Eh oh ! Qui est Melena ? » insista Larrin.

« C'était ma femme. » répondit enfin Ronon d'une voix glaciale. « Elle est morte il y a longtemps »

Larrin tourna la tête vers John avec un air circonspect.

« Il veut dire que cette personne est sûrement le clone de sa femme. » s'empressa d'ajouter Rodney.

Entretemps, Teyla avait ouvert la protection métallique des autres caissons. Quatre hommes en état de stase reposaient à l'intérieur.

« Et eux, qui sont-ils ? Vous croyez que ce sont aussi des Satédiens ?» demanda-t-elle.

Ronon se décida enfin à bouger et examina les visages endormis.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Ce sont tous des humains, y'a pas de doute » répliqua Larrin. « La question est : qu'est ce qu'ils font là-dedans ? Et pourquoi ce Michael a-t-il crée ces clones ? »

« Et surtout pourquoi un clone de votre femme ? » fit Sheppard en s'adressant à Ronon.

Le Satédien baissa les yeux au sol. C'était peut-être la première fois que ses amis le voyaient ainsi : confus, ébranlé… Eux-mêmes ne savaient trop comment réagir. Cette découverte était certes surprenante mais un mauvais pressentiment général s'était irrémédiablement insinué dans les esprits. La présence de Méléna ou de son clone ne présageait rien de bon. Sheppard posa sa main sur le bras du Satédien.

« Ronon ? »

L'ex-runner leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était redevenu impassible et concentré.

« Je n'aime pas ça Sheppard. » lança-t-il.

« A dire vrai, moi non plus.» répliqua le militaire.

« Vous pensez à un piège ? » demanda Larrin.

« Ce sont des clones d'accord… Mais ils sont avant tout humains. » ajouta Teyla. « On ne peut pas les laisser là.»

« McKay ? » fit Sheppard.

Le scientifique s'était dirigé vers la console centrale et avait commencé à examiner les données apparaissant sur l'écran.

« Alors… Laissez-moi une minute.»

Les autres membres de l'équipe le rejoignirent.

« Voilà…Euh… Bon… Il y a là-dedans des tas de données. Oh, bon sang ! Des résultats de recherche…Sur… Le clonage… Le rétrovirus… ça ressemble vraiment aux travaux de Michael ! C'est une mine d'or ! » lança Rodney avec enthousiasme « Et apparemment, c'est bien l'E2PZ qui fournit l'énergie aux caissons. Si je l'enlève de la console, le système de réveil va être activé. »

« Donc, quoi qu'on fasse, si on prend l'E2PZ, on va faire connaissance avec nos belles au bois dormant.» répondit Sheppard.

« Exact. Toutes ces données sont fascinantes. Je vais tout télécharger en espérant avoir assez de mémoire sur mon pad. »

« Pouvez-vous certifier que ce labo appartient à Michael ? »

« Non. Mais ces recherches sans aucun doute. »

« Pourquoi ce Wraith a-t-il cloné la femme de Ronon ? Quel était son plan ? Et surtout comment a-t-il fait ? Que je sache, pour cloner quelqu'un il faut son ADN ! » s'exclama Larrin.

« Aucune idée.» répondit Sheppard en fixant Ronon. « Et surtout comment était-il au courant pour elle ? »

Ronon leva les yeux vers lui, sans réponse.

« Je pense que si nous voulons savoir qui ils sont et pourquoi ils sont là, il faut le leur demander » trancha Teyla.

Tous se regardèrent en sachant très bien que l'Athosienne avait raison. Le cœur de Ronon se figea dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'une main glacée était en train de le broyer sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'osait plus regarder le caisson. Un flot de souvenirs inonda son esprit. La première fois où il avait vu Melena à l'hopital… Le pique-nique dans la petite clairière où il avait demandé sa main… Leur nuit de noces près du lac… L'attaque Wraith et l'explosion…

_/ « Colonel… On a un problème ! »/_

La voix de Samantha Carter résonna dans l'oreillette de Sheppard.

_/ « Nous détectons un vaisseau ruche non loin d'ici…Il semble se rapprocher de la planète. »/_

« Ok Sam, bien reçu. » Sheppard jeta un regard déterminé vers Ronon.

_/ « Attendez ! Rectification. Il n'y a pas un mais trois vaisseaux ruches, John.»/ ajouta Carter._

« Ça se gâte.» rétorqua le militaire.

_/ « Ils se dirigent bien vers nous.»/ fit à son tour la voix de Caldwell._

« Ok, Sam, voilà la situation ici. On a un E2PZ, des tas de données que McKay a récupérées et… cinq clones humains dans des caissons. Votre avis sur ce qu'on doit faire ? »

/ « _Des clones humains?_ »/ fit la voix surprise de Samantha Carter.

« Il semblerait oui, vu que l'un d'entre eux est la défunte femme de Ronon.» répondit John.

_/ « Ça sent le piège, Sheppard.»/ _répliqua le commandant du Dédale_. / « De toutes façons, hors de question d'engager le combat avec les vaisseaux Wraith, colonel Carter ? »/ _

_/ « Je suis d'accord colonel Caldwell.»/_

Les voix se turent un instant. L'équipe de Sheppard et les Travelers échangèrent des regards contrariés.

« Donc ? » lança le militaire

Sam reprit la parole.

_/ « Emmenez-les ici sur le Hammond. »/_

_/ « Colonel Carter ! Je doute… »/_

_/ « Caldwell, j'ai été désignée comme chef de cette mission. J'en prends la responsabilité.»/_

_/ « Parfait. Nous vous attendons pour passer en hyperespace et déguerpir d'ici. Rendez-vous sur P5X449. »/ trancha le militaire en coupant la communication._

_/ « Vous avez entendu John ? »/_

« OK, on les ramène avec Sam…J'espère qu'on ne fait pas de boulette.»

_/ « Je l'espère aussi. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser là, à la merci des Wraiths. Pas sans savoir… »/_

Sheppard tourna la tête vers Ronon et croisa le regard d'acier du Satédien. Ce dernier acquiesça sans un mot.

« Ecoutez… » fit Larrin « Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec les clones, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir avec les données récupérées dans cette console !» s'écria Larrin.

« Tiens donc ! Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » lança Rodney sur un ton de défi.

Larrin s'adressa alors à ses hommes.

« Vous retournez sur le vaisseau et vous faites savoir à Torkan que c'est lui qui prend le commandement. Vous filez d'ici et vous attendez mes instructions».

Puis la jeune femme alla se planter devant Sheppard.

« Vous me devez un moteur à vortex et il était convenu de partager tout ce que nous avons trouvé ici. Donc, je viens avec vous sur Atlantis et j'y resterais jusqu'à ce que j'aie obtenu ce qui était convenu. »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que çà ! Larrin sur Atlantis !

Le militaire lança un regard implorant vers Teyla. L'Athosienne soupira elle fit comprendre à John qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

« Ok, vous venez avec nous. » fit le militaire.

Il s'adressa alors à toutes ses équipes.

« Ok, tout le monde. On se replie ! Lorne, rendez-vous aux jumpers. On fiche le camp d'ici ! »

_/ »Bien reçu colonel… »/_

Rodney pianota sur la console et le bloc contenant l'E2PZ émergea devant lui. Il désenclencha la source d'énergie de son support et la fourra dans son sac à dos. Au même moment, les vitres des caissons de stases se relevèrent.

« Occupez-vous d'eux ! » lança Larrin à ses hommes qui, déjà, se mettaient à deux pour soutenir les inconnus en phase d'éveil.

Ronon hésita un moment puis il prit dans ses bras la jeune femme frêle encore endormie qui fut autrefois son épouse. Au contact de sa peau, il frissonna. Elle était glacée.

« On y va ! » s'exclama Sheppard.

Tous sortirent du laboratoire pour se diriger vers les jumpers.

**Cité d'Atlantis**

Les tables du mess commençaient à se vider progressivement, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Justin était en train de siroter son café en face d'un James Walter étrangement souriant.

« Vous êtes de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? » demanda Wilson à son collègue.

« Effectivement. J'ai pas mal avancé hier. Je travaille beaucoup mieux quand je n'ai pas « Barbie » dans les pattes.»

« Walter…Allons… Le docteur Keller est un atout majeur de cette expédition. Je ne vous savais pas si mesquin… »

« J'aurais été un atout majeur de cette expédition si cette gamine ne m'avait pas grillé sur le fil ! »

« Sa candidature a été pleinement approuvée par le C.I.S, je vous rappelle. »

« Wilson, vous devez l'écarter du projet. Elle est enceinte bon sang ! Forcez-là à prendre son congé maternité ! Elle ne me lâchera pas sinon ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit décidée à vous laisser le champ libre, mon cher. Mais soyez patient. Bientôt, la nature fera son œuvre et vous serez tranquille. »

Walter lança à son interlocuteur un regard noir.

« Donc, vous avez avancé ? » enchaina Justin.

« Je dois reconnaître au moins à cette fille qu'elle est talentueuse. J'avoue… J'ai retravaillé un de ses protocoles et cela semble prometteur. Hélas, il me manque toujours un cobaye.»

Justin soupira.

« Vous savez bien que le cas de ce Wraith est délicat. »

« Mais sans lui, je ne peux rien faire ! »

« Keller dit que si on le sort de sa stase, il risque de nous claquer entre les doigts avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.»

« Et alors ? C'est un Wraith ! On s'en fiche ! » hurla presque Walter.

Wilson reposa sa tasse de café et fixa le scientifique droit dans les yeux.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez Walter. Quand à moi, je ne compte pas me mettre tous les membres de cette base à dos. »

« Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire des membres de cette base ! Allons Justin…ça ne marche pas avec moi votre petit numéro de charme. Je vous connais et je sais ce que vous attendez de cette mission.»

Amélia entra soudain dans le mess. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda une tasse de thé. Justin la suivit des yeux, aussitôt imité par Walter.

« Rectification…» ajouta Walter avec un sourire sournois. « Peut-être ne suis-je pas au courant de toutes vos intentions finalement…»

Quand la jeune femme aperçut les deux hommes, elle changea brusquement de direction et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Justin baissa les yeux sur son café. Walter croqua avidement dans son cookie en ricanant.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas gagné Wilson…»

« Occupez-vous de ce pourquoi vous avez été embauché James.» répliqua Justin sur un ton cassant « Le C.I.S veut des résultats.» fit-il en se levant.

Puis, sans un regard pour Chuck qui le saluait en le croisant, il quitta la salle d'un pas déterminé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 : Frictions…**

**Vaisseau spatial George S. Hammond**

Ronon regardait défiler les milliers de faisceaux azuréens le long de la coque du Hammond, signe que le vaisseau était entré en hyperespace. Alors que tous étaient en effervescence dans la salle de contrôle, il avait préféré s'isoler dans une des pièces de repos disposant d'une énorme baie vitrée donnant sur l'immensité spatiale. Les yeux rivés sur la douce clarté du vortex, il entendit des pas qui ralentirent sur le seuil pour finalement s'arrêter derrière lui.

« C'est Sheppard qui vous envoie ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

L'Athosienne posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

« Je peux ? » fit-elle d'une voix douce.

D'un signe de tête, Ronon désigna la place à côté de lui sur le banc. Teyla s'assit et se mit à contempler le spectacle à son tour. Le ronronnement monotone du vaisseau les enveloppa. Doucement, Teyla finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

« Il s'inquiète un peu pour vous. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi. »

Ronon prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre sur un ton mécanique.

« Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ce sont des clones, rien de plus. Cette femme n'est pas Melena. »

Teyla ne savait pas trop si elle devait continuer sur ce terrain-là et patienta encore quelques instants avant de se lancer.

« Si, tout comme Carson, il s'avère qu'elle a encore tous ses souvenirs de Sateda… de sa vie là-bas avant…l'attaque… des souvenirs de votre vie… ». Elle préféra s'arrêter là.

Ronon fixait toujours le bleu lumineux. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était encore sous le choc.

_Des clones… Ces humains n'étaient de des clones… Sa femme était morte dix ans plus tôt. _

Alors devant ses yeux apparut le visage souriant d'Amélia.

_Amélia…._

« Quand ils se réveilleront, je suis sûre qu'ils auront les réponses à nos interrogations.» murmura Teyla.

Ronon demeurait désespérément immobile. L'Athosienne soupira.

« Le docteur Jones les garde encore endormis à l'infirmerie mais quand ils seront réveillés, il faudra peut-être que vous alliez les voir.» ajouta-t-elle. « Samantha Carter a aussi besoin de l'assentiment de Mr Woolsey pour les conduire sur Atlantis. A moins qu'ils ne restent au SGC.»

A ces mots, presqu'imperceptiblement, l'ex-runner tressaillit. La jeune femme perçut son trouble.

« Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez faire comme si de rien n'était, Ronon. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça… John et moi nous sommes là… »

Parler. Si seulement c'était facile pour lui. Pendant de longues années, seuls deux sentiments l'avaient maintenu en vie : la peur et la haine. La peur de tomber entre les mains des Wraiths alors qu'il était runner et la haine qu'il éprouvait envers eux pour avoir détruit sa planète, tué ses amis, tué la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé… Puis, sur Atlantis, ces sentiments s'étaient estompés pour laisser place à l'amitié, à la joie parfois, à la reconnaissance envers ces gens qui l'avaient accueilli et qui étaient devenus sa famille… Et puis, depuis peu, il y avait l'amour… Jamais il n'aurait cru retrouver un jour cette chaleur au fond de son ventre… Depuis huit mois, cette chaleur l'apaisait enfin. C'était grâce à elle… Amélia.

_Des clones… Ce n'étaient que des clones…_

Puis, laissant Ronon muré dans son silence, Teyla se leva lentement et quitta la pièce.

« Voilà, vous connaissez la situation Richard. La décision vous appartient. »

Sur l'écran géant de la salle de contrôle du Hammond, la communication avec Atlantis avait été établie. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Woolsey alors que Wilson, assis à ses côtés, semblait envahi par une excitation qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

« Colonel Carter » répliqua le dirigeant d'Atlantis, « Il me semble que vous avez un peu forcé cette décision en embarquant ces hommes et cette femme à votre bord sans me consulter avant ! »

« Richard… Vous voulez dire que vous auriez préféré que nous laissions ces gens aux mains des Wraiths ? »

Justin Wilson se permit un raclement de gorge qui en disait long, tandis que Woolsey jetait un œil dans sa direction.

« Bien sûr que non, cela va de soi… Mais il me semble que le risque est bien présent. Chacun d'entre vous a dû évidemment soupçonner un piège. Le fait même de la présence de cette femme, Melena, qui serait la compagne défunte de Ronon, est plus que douteuse. »

« En effet, nous y avons tous pensé.» murmura Sheppard.

« Ecoutez, nous sommes avertis.» fit Wilson en prenant le contrôle de la conversation. « J'ai convaincu le SGC d'accueillir ces personnes sur Atlantis le temps d'y voir plus clair... En ce moment, le général Landry a d'autres problèmes à régler et il nous fait entièrement confiance pour gérer cette situation. »

Richard Woolsey serra les poings.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » commença-t-il.

« Richard, si ces gens ont côtoyé Mickael, ils risquent de nous être très utiles.» rétorqua Justin.

« Wilson, ils ont peut-être été ses cobayes mais souhaitez-vous qu'ils deviennent à présent les nôtres ? » s'échauffa Woolsey.

« Messieurs ! » coupa Sam.

Les deux hommes se turent et se toisèrent. Ce fut finalement Justin qui enchaîna en s'adressant à son voisin.

« Ecoutez Richard, le C.I.S a été très clair. Ils veulent que nous prenions dorénavant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour nous assurer que ces personnes ne seront pas un danger pour nous recherche d'éventuelles balises, scan… Mais il nous les faut sur Atlantis ! Maintenons-les sédatés jusqu'à ce que des examens complets soient réalisés sur le Hammond. Ensuite, nous verrons ici, avec eux, de quoi il en retourne. Ce que nous apprendrons pourrait se révéler capital pour nous ! Pensez aux autres bases de Mickael, à la génothérapie, à tout ce qu'il a peut-être mis au point pour anéantir les Wraiths, pensez aux hybrides !»

Woolsey soutint le regard déterminé de Wilson. Il avait horreur qu'on lui force la main et surtout qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce jeune blanc-bec commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Amener ces clones sur Atlantis était risqué. Trop risqué à son goût…

« Pourquoi ne pas les conduire dans une de nos installations. Nous avons établi des camps provisoires sur des planètes inhabitées de la Voie Lactée . Ils pourront bénéficier là-bas de toute l'aide médicale nécessaire sans toutefois mettre en jeu l'intégrité de la cité.» proposa-t-il.

« Ce serait en effet plus prudent.» répliqua Samantha Carter.

Wilson perdit un peu de son flegme coutumier.

« Bon Woolsey, écoutez... Le C.I.S a pris sa décision. Ces quatre individus seront amenés ici. »

« Le C.I.S n'a pas… » s'emporta le dirigeant

« Le C.I.S a tous les droits Woolsey ! Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous leur autorité !» trancha Justin.

« Si je peux me permettre Mr Wilson… » attaqua John pour venir en aide à son supérieur.

« On ne vous demande pas votre avis Sheppard ! » le coupa presqu'instantanément le jeune bureaucrate.

Un silence pesant s'installa soudain. Dans la salle de contrôle du Hammond, personne ne pipa mot. Le militaire regarda tour à tour tous les membres de son équipe. Il ne s'était finalement pas trompé à propos de Wilson. Le masque était tombé. Woolsey avait apparemment du souci à se faire. Et eux aussi.

« Très bien… Conduisez-les ici. » lança le dirigeant d'Atlantis à l'adresse de Sam avant de se lever et de quitter son bureau.

Justin Wilson, jubilait. Il était à présent seul à faire face à l'équipage du Hammond. Soudain un petit rire résonna au fond de la salle de contrôle. Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers Larrin. Accoudée à une console, elle observait la scène d'un air détaché.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand le regard de chacun se fit plus pesant. «Ils sont tellement drôles tous les deux à se chamailler pour savoir lequel sera le chef ! C'est pathétique ! Chez nous les Travelers, un bon duel au sabre et ce serait réglé !»

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? » lança Wilson sur un ton cassant.

Larrin se redressa et s'approcha de l'écran avec un air de défi. Elle se planta devant le visage furieux du membre du C.I.S.

« Je veux ce qui était convenu. La technologie du moteur à vortex ainsi que tout ce qu'à récupéré McKay. J'ose penser que vous êtes des hommes de parole sur Atlantis.»

« Bien sûr, nous sommes alliés. Vous aurez ce que nous vous avons promis. » rétorqua-t-il sans enthousiasme.

« Bien ! » fit Larrin en se retournant vers Sheppard. « Le temps de mon séjour sur Atlantis, j'espère que vous me réserverez une chambre confortable…et une agréable compagnie !»

Teyla lui lança un regard glacial.

« Si vous voulez de la compagnie, on vous installera à côté de Zelenka. Vous verrez, si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, demandez-lui de vous expliquer sa théorie sur l'énergie sombre ou de vous réciter un poème en tchèque. C'est radical !» persifla Rodney, pour qui le fait de devoir céder aux Travelers un processus qu'il avait mis au point, lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

Sheppard réprima un sourire. Larrin se retourna pour faire face à McKay.

« Ou peut-être que pour me détendre, je pourrais me balader dans la cité, trouver votre chambre et vous rendre une petite visite nocturne…» souffla-t-elle si près de son visage que le scientifique dut reculer d'un pas. « Manière de vous étouffer avec votre oreiller… » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui tapoter la joue. « Bon, prévenez-moi quand on arrivera, je vais aller faire un petit somme ! Messieurs… » salua-t-elle avant de s'éclipser sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance.

« Cette femme est malade ! » s'exclama Rodney en jetant un regard implorant vers John.

« Comme si en plus on avait besoin de ça !» soupira Sheppard.

**Cité d'Atlantis- 2 jours plus tard-**

« Je ne peux pas les maintenir endormis plus longtemps » lança Jennifer. «Ils ont été entièrement scannés. Rien d'anormal. La femme portait un petit pendentif avec quelques inscriptions dessus mais rien qui ne présente un quelconque danger. Aucune balise subspatiale qui permettrait de nous localiser, aucun problème physique.»

« Mais ce sont bien des clones.» fit Woolsey.

« Effectivement. » répliqua la jeune femme.

L'équipe au complet avait rejoint la cité quelques heures auparavant. Les occupants du caisson avaient été conduits à l'infirmerie de la cité et placés sous bonne garde tandis que le docteur Keller avait réalisé sur eux des examens complémentaires. Profitant d'une absence inespérée de Wilson, l'équipe de Sheppard et Richard Woolsey étaient en grande discussion dans « l'aquarium », petite pièce vitrée en hauteur et donnant sur la salle médicalisée où reposaient les clones. Jennifer Keller leur exposait ses premières conclusions. Hélas pour eux, ils n'avaient pas pu se débarrasser de Larrin qui suivait Sheppard comme son ombre.

« Présentent-ils la même défaillance que Carson au début? » demanda John.

« Etrangement non. Comme si le problème avait été supprimé. Ces clones-là ne dégénèrent pas. »

« Mis à part la jeune femme, peut-on savoir si les autres sont aussi de Sateda ? » fit Woolsey.

« Ils sembleraient qu'ils le soient… » ajouta Jennifer.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés. La doctoresse tourna à son tour la tête vers l'ex-runner.

« J'ai trouvé dans leur ADN un gène caractéristique du peuple satédien. Ce qui veut dire… »

Jennifer soupira.

« Poursuivez docteur… » l'encouragea le dirigeant.

« …Que celui qui a crée ces clones est allé sur Sateda et a récupéré l'ADN originel de ces personnes : des cheveux, peut-être des os… » fit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise d'employer ses derniers mots devant Ronon.

Ce dernier gardait la tête baissé. Ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards à la fois compatissants ou inquiets. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il aurait voulu se lever et partir mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« Soyons réalistes » lança soudain la voix de Larrin « Ce Mickael avait quelque chose en tête en les cré -être des espions… »

« Mickael est mort à présent » trancha la voix de Teyla.

« C'est vrai. Alors si ces clo…euh…gens avaient pour mission de nous espionner ou je ne sais quoi, à qui iraient-ils faire leur rapport à présent ? » enchaîna Rodney.

Le mystère demeurait entier.

« Moi, ce que je me demande c'est comment il a pu être au courant pour Melena ? » demanda Sheppard. « Vous ne lui avez jamais raconté votre vie que je sache ! Vous avez plutôt passé votre temps à lui taper dessus.» lança-t-il à Ronon.

Le Satédien leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il a dû sonder mon esprit. »

« Quand ça ? » fit le militaire.

« Quand il a attaqué la cité et voulu enlever Teyla et Torren. Je suis passé par-dessus la balustrade de la salle de la porte. J'étais inconscient. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu me faire pendant ce temps-là…»

« Moi, à sa place, j'en aurais profité pour vous achever !» ajouta Larrin en tapotant sur la table avec ses ongles.

Ronon lui jeta un regard assassin qu'elle accueillit avec un grand sourire narquois.

_Quelle garce celle-là !_ pensèrent en cœur une bonne partie des membres de l'équipe présents.

« Je ne vois que ça. » enchaîna l'ex-runner.

Pendant encore près d'une heure les interrogations fusèrent. Comment fallait-il les traiter ? Hors de question de les laisser arpenter librement les couloirs d'Atlantis. Le temps de leur séjour à l'infirmerie, ils seraient affublés d'un garde armé. Puis on les interrogerait à tour de rôle avant de décider de leur sort. Ronon fit part de son désir de ne pas se montrer à eux pour l'instant. Tous sortirent finalement de la salle à l'exception de Woolsey et de John. Le dirigeant n'arrivait plus à cacher son air abattu.

« Si vous m'autorisez à vous donner un conseil, à l'avenir, ne laissez plus jamais tomber devant Wilson comme vous l'avez fait ce matin dans votre bureau.»

Woolsey leva les yeux vers le militaire.

« Vous savez Sheppard, je ne suis pas d'un naturel violent… » commença le dirigeant.

Le militaire le gratifia d'un sourire complice.

« … mais tout à l'heure, dans ce bureau, face à cet espèce de sale arrogant, j'ai eu soudain une vision bien nette de stylo à bille planté entre les deux yeux. Alors, comme je suis censé être diplomate et afin que mon rêve ne devienne pas réalité, tout à l'heure, j'ai préféré « laisser tomber » comme vous ne vous en faites pas Sheppard. Ce n'est que partie remise.»

Le militaire hocha la tête en signe de soutien et se dirigea vers la sortie. Puis, arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna ver son supérieur.

« Entre les deux yeux, hein ? » lança-t-il sur un ton ironique avant de quitter la salle.

Amélia était assise sur le lit, les mains jointes, le visage fermé. Ronon était installé sur une chaise, en face d'elle. Il scrutait avec anxiété la moindre de ses réactions. Mais bizarrement, la jeune femme n'en avait aucune. Elle restait immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Amy ? » s'aventura le Satédien.

« Oh. » fit-elle enfin.

Silence. Encore.

« Oh ».Voilà.C'est tout ce qu'elle était capable de répondre pour l'instant. Il faut dire que ce que venait de lui apprendre Ronon avait eu sur elle l'effet d'une bombe. Voilà huit mois qu'elle sortait avec cet homme qu'elle pensait veuf, et voilà que sa femme décédée réapparaissait subitement, ici, sur Atlantis, sous l'apparence d'un clone. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, elle était passé par toute une série de sentiments différents : l'incompréhension tout d'abord, puis la stupéfaction et à présent une légère sensation de panique… La panique… Elle regardait à présent le visage de Ronon et elle pouvait y lire exactement la même chose…De la panique…

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle comprit à quel point elle en avait besoin à présent. Besoin de ces trois mots tout simples. Trois mots qu'elle attendait depuis presque le premier jour où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trois mots qu'il tardait à lui dire… Et là encore, alors que ces trois mots auraient été les seuls à pouvoir briser ce flot d'angoisse qui venait la submerger, elle ne les entendit pas.

« C'est un clone Amy. Ce n'est pas réellement elle. »

Mais si c'était elle. Techniquement, c'était elle. Physiquement, c'était elle.

Amélia fixa Ronon droit dans les yeux. Le Satédien se mit à caresser sa joue. Il était perdu. Elle le voyait bien. Elle comprenait. Et pour l'instant, elle aussi ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Ronon, je suis désolée… » finit-elle par dire en se levant « Je crois qu'il me faut du temps pour digérer la nouvelle.»

Le Satédien se leva à son tour et fit deux pas vers elle.

_Trois mots…_

Ronon lui prit la main et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_Juste trois mots…_

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Amélia tenta de se recomposer un visage serein avec difficulté.

« D'après ce que tu m'as dit, on ne sait rien pour l'instant. Attendons de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.» fit-elle en s'écartant, dégageant doucement ses doigts de la main de Ronon.

Puis la technicienne se dirigea vers la porte.

« J'ai du travail à finir » fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « On se voit tout à l'heure ».

La porte se referma derrière elle.

Ronon resta quelques instants debout, seul au milieu de la pièce. Il sentait la frustation monter inexorablement. Soudain, il saisit la chaise et la projeta de toutes ses forces contre la cloison face à lui.

A ce moment là, alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration, les poings serrés, une voix résonna dans son oreillette. La voix de Jennifer.

_/« A toute l'équipe du colonel Sheppard… Pouvez-vous venir sans tarder dans l'aquarium… Ils se réveillent… »/_

Ronon sortit en trombe de la chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8 : Réveil**

Ronon arriva le dernier dans « l'aquarium ». Tous se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait de la vitre. En contrebas, Jennifer se tenait debout près du lit où Melena venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était équipée d'un miroir sans tain. Richard Woolsey, Justin Wilson, Rodney, John, Teyla , Larrin et Ronon pouvaient observer sans être vus. L'interphone avait également été branché. Jennifer, vérifiait une dernière fois la perfusion de la jeune femme quand cette dernière sursauta brusquement en fixant la doctoresse avec un regard apeuré.

« Bonjour » fit doucement Jen en posant sa main sur celle de Melena. « N'ayez pas peur, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je suis le docteur Keller. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »

La jeune femme semblait perdue. Ses grands yeux noirs parcouraient la pièce, hagards, effrayés.

« Vous êtes en sécurité. » répéta Jennifer en serrant un peu plus fort les doigts de sa patiente.

Melena reporta enfin son attention sur elle.

« Vous êtes… » balbutia-t-elle.

Du haut de son refuge de verre, Ronon tressaillit.

_Cette voix… C'était bien sa voix…._

« Je suis médecin, oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? »

La jeune femme porta la main à son front.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. » répondit-elle.

« C'est normal, Vous êtes restée un peu trop longtemps sous sédatif… »

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Vous êtes dans un endroit nommé Atlantis… » répondit Jennifer en jetant un œil sur le pan de miroir au dessus d'elle.

Richard Woolsey lui avait demandé de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails et de tenter de recueillir un maximum d'informations auprès de leurs « nouveaux invités ».

« Atlantis… »

« Vous rappelez-vous de votre nom ? » continua Jennifer.

« Euh… Melena… Je m'appelle Melena. »

Ronon baissa les yeux tandis que Teyla, qui s'était rapprochée de lui, posait une main sur son bras.

« Melena, d'accord. Pouvez-vous me dire ce dont vous vous souvenez ? »

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser sur son oreiller. Jennifer l'aida et lui versa un verre d'eau.

« Merci » fit la jeune femme en buvant avidement.

Une fois son verre vide, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« C'est assez confus…Je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave si… » commença Jen.

« Sateda. » la coupa aussitôt Melena. « Je viens de Sateda ».

John leva la tête vers Ronon. La même pensée traversa l'esprit de tous les occupants de l'aquarium : elle semblait se souvenir…

« Je…Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… » balbutia Jennifer, essayant de gagner du temps. « On vous a trouvée… sur une planète inhabitée… Vous étiez en stase dans un caisson. »

Devant le visage stupéfait de la jeune femme, la doctoresse fit une pause.

« En…stase ? Mais… J'étais dans un l'hôpital… »

Cette fois c'est Jennifer qui la fixa avec un air circonspect. Melena poursuivit.

« Il y avait cette attaque de Wraith, et je voulais rester pour aider ... ». La jeune femme baissa la tête et se mit à triturer ses draps. Elle faisait visiblement un effort pour se rappeler… « Je… j'étais dans la salle commune…et… il est venu me chercher… »

Ronon fit un pas vers la vitre. Personne dans « l'aquarium » n'avait encore ouvert la bouche.

_« Ça y est, nous y sommes_. » pensa John.

« Qui est venu vous chercher ? » demanda Jennifer.

Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent. Elle plissa le front et ferma les yeux avant de poser ses mains sur ses tempes.

« Je… Son visage est flou… C'est… Je ne suis pas certaine… J'ai du mal à me rappeler… »

« Quelqu'un que vous connaissiez ? » tenta Jennifer.

« Oui… Oui, je crois… Et puis il y a eu une explosion… J'ai… Oh mon Dieu ! » hurla-telle presque en tirant sur le drap blanc pour le remonter vers sa poitrine.

Devant ses yeux, semblaient défiler des images terribles. Son front se couvrit de gouttelettes de sueur.

« Le feu…Derrière moi… »

« Derrière vous ? » lança Jennifer, perplexe.

Dans l'aquarium, Rodney prit enfin la parole.

« Ce ne sont pas ses souvenirs à elle… » murmura-t-il, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Non, ce sont les miens… » ajouta Ronon.

« Donc, vous aviez raison. Quelqu'un les récupérés dans votre mémoire et les lui a « implantés » … » déclara Woolsey.

« Vous voulez dire que tout ce qu'elle a dans la tête appartient en fait à Ronon ? »

La question de John demeura en suspens.

« On vous a trouvé avec quatre autres personnes… Quatre hommes… Dans un laboratoire…. » continua Jennifer.

La jeune femme fixa la doctoresse d'un air dubitatif.

« Je ne comprends pas…. »

Jennifer leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le miroir.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle espérait que le Satédien ne lui en voudrait pas trop. De toute façon, il faudrait bien poser la question à un moment ou un autre… « Est-ce que le prénom de Ronon vous dit quelque chose ? »

Silence. Dans la pièce. Dans l'aquarium.

« Non… je ne crois pas…»

Rodney se mit à gesticuler près de Sheppard.

« Hein ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de Ronon ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Docteur McKay… » sermonna Woolsey.

« Ben quoi ? C'est bizarre non ? « je ne crois pas » ça veut pas dire « oui en effet, c'est mon mari ! » que je sache…Elle se rappelle de Sateda, des Wraiths, de sa … enfin… de l'hôpital et pas de Ronon ? »

Sheppard lui jeta un regard noir auquel le scientifique répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Dans la salle en contrebas, la conversation se poursuivit.

« Et un… individu du nom de Mickael ? » tenta Jennifer.

La jeune femme commença à s'agiter.

« Ecoutez ! Je ne me rappelle pas de ces personnes ! Qu'est-ce vous me voulez à la fin ? Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

« Je suis désolée. » fit la doctoresse en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Melena pour l'inciter doucement à retrouver son calme. « Vous avez besoin de vous reposer à présent. Je vais aller vous chercher un médicament pour soulager vos vertiges et puis on va vous amener quelque chose à manger si vous voulez. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions et que c'est difficile pour vous là, tout de suite, mais vous devez être patiente. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Le responsable de cette base va bientôt venir vous voir et on vous expliquera tout, c'est promis… »

Alors que Jennifer s'était éloignée de quelques pas, la Satédienne l'interpella à nouveau.

« Ronon ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La doctoresse se retourna.

« C'est l'homme qui est venu me chercher à l'hopital sur Sateda… »

Jennifer lui sourit.

« Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard… Reposez-vous. » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire avant de quitter la chambre.

Richard Woolsey affichait à présent un air inquiet. Jennifer Keller était venue les retrouver en salle de débriefing.

« Les autres n'ont également que de vagues souvenirs… ils parlent tous de Sateda mais ils sont, quant à eux, incapables de nous dire leurs noms. »

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Mickael n'ait pas « achevé » le boulot sur eux ? » demanda Sheppard. « Ce qui voudrait dire que sa petite expérience a débuté peu de temps avant qu'il vienne nous rendre visite sur Atlantis… »

« Possible » répliqua la doctoresse.

« Ils sont comme des coquilles vides » ajouta Larrin.

« Tous sauf Melena » fit Teyla en regardant Ronon.

« Je souhaiterai être présent lors de leur interrogatoire » déclara Wilson en s'adressant à Woolsey.

« Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers » rétorqua le dirigeant d'Atlantis.

« Tenez-moi au courant » lança le membre du C.I.S sur un ton sec. « J'ai un rapport à faire… » fit-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Woolsey, d'un geste de la main, invita les participants à faire de même. La réunion était finie. Ronon se leva à son tour et se dirigea aussi vers la sortie. Sheppard croisa le regard de Rodney puis celui de Teyla, qui, d'un signe de tête, l'exhorta à agir.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai besoin de me défouler » grogna le Satédien avant de s'éclipser.

Devant la porte close de la salle d'entrainement, McKay et Sheppard était en grande discussion.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour aller lui parler ! »

« Si, McKay ! On est une équipe ! Et les membres d'une équipe se soutiennent dans l'adversité ! »

« Alors dans ce cas, où est Teyla ? »

« Elle est occupée à préparer son séjour sur la nouvelle Athos.»

« Quoi ? Elle va partir ? Avec tout se qui en train de se passer ici ? Tu parles d'une lâcheuse ! »

« McKay ! Y'a pas à discuter ! Allez, on entre ! » fit John en poussant le scientifique devant lui. Mais ce dernier fit de la résistance et s'appuya, dos à la porte.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je suis nul pour réconforter les gens ! »

« On verra…sur le moment »

« Sur le moment… C'est ça… Du style « Au fait Ronon, ça va ? Pas trop secoué par le fait que le clone de votre femme morte soit venu nous rendre une petite visite ? Et sinon, j'oubliai le fait que c'est peut-être une adepte de la secte « Mickael et compagnie » ! Avec en prime, un méga lavage de cerveau ! »

« Je reconnais bien votre tact habituel McKay… »

« Vous voyez ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! »

« J'oubliais ! Vous préférez vous amuser à provoquer des Big Bang ! »

« Je croyais que vous aviez passé l'éponge là-dessus ! Vous allez me la ressortir encore longtemps celle-là ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« C'est mesquin, ça, Sheppard… »

« Ecoutez, Ronon est notre ami….Et en ce moment, il doit traverser un moment difficile alors ce serait bien qu'il sache qu'il peut compter sur nous…Qu'il peut nous parler si le besoin lui prend.. »

« Parler. Ronon. Vous êtes sérieux là ? »

« Se confier quoi ! »

Rodney soupira bruyamment.

« Bon, d'accord » râla le scientifique. « Mais c'est vous qui passez devant ! »

Sheppard s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Larrin apparut au détour du couloir et se dirigea vers eux. McKay leva les bras au ciel.

« Bon sang ! Mais c'est un vrai pot de colle celle-là ! »s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme se planta devant eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« On m'a dit que le dojo était ici. Tiens McKay ! Puisque vous êtes là, que diriez-vous d'une petite séance de torture en ma compagnie ? »

« Sans façon, merci » répliqua le scientifique « Et d'abord, vous êtes priée de passer votre chemin parce que Sheppard et moi, on doit avoir une petite conversation avec notre ami Ronon…En privé…Entre hommes… »

« Entre hommes hein ? » le nargua Larrin « Alors ils n'ont pas besoin de vous McKay ! »

Rodney fit mine de se jeter sur elle et John de le retenir. Mais alors, seulement mine…

« Sheppard, je vais la… » hurla presque le physicien tandis que Larrin fit semblant d'être terrifiée.

« Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! » s'énerva le militaire.

Soudain la salle s'ouvrit. La silhouette imposante de Ronon trônait, immobile, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mc Kay sursauta. Sheppard tenta de prendre un air détaché.

« Ah ! Ronon ! Vous êtiez là… McKay et moi on voulait… »

« Pas la peine… » maugréa-t-il en passant devant eux pour s'engager dans le couloir.

« Ah bon mais… » balbutia McKay

« J'ai entendu tout ce que vous aviez à dire…» résonna la voix du Satédien qui s'éloignait.

Sheppard jeta un regard de reproche au scientifique.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Rodney. « Je savais pas qu'il avait des super-oreilles ! Qui aurait cru que les cloisons étaient si fine ici ? »

John soupira avant de se diriger vers le téléporteur.

« Attendez-moi ! » s'écria McKay en s'élançant derrière lui. « Vous allez pas me laisser seul ici avec cette femme ! »

Amélia tournait machinalement sa cuillère dans son café, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la chaise vide en face d'elle. Après les révélations fracassantes que lui avait faites Ronon, la technicienne avait passé la matinée à tenter de se concentrer sur son travail. Peine perdue. Elle avait décidé de s'accorder cinq minutes de pause et avait rejoint le mess.

« Je crois que le sucre est définitivement dissout à présent. »

La voix masculine fit sursauter la jeune femme. Justin Wilson se tenait debout devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Amélia se rembrunit.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la place vacante de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot. Le jeune bureaucrate s'assit et avala une gorgée de thé.

« Je suis désolé… » fit-il en reposant sa tasse.

Amélia leva les yeux vers lui.

« Désolé ? Et de quoi es-tu désolé ? »

« De ce qui t'arrive…Je veux dire avec ton petit ami…Ronon. »

La technicienne ne put réprimer un petit rire cynique.

« Non, sincèrement Amy. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi de voir réapparaître sa femme ici et pour lui non plus d'ailleurs… »

La jeune femme serra plus fort sa tasse de café et le dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança-t-elle.

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout… Je suis juste… »

« Désolé oui, j'ai compris. Le problème, c'est que j'ai un peu de mal à te croire… »

Wilson lui jeta un regard innocent.

« Amy… Nous avons été mariés ! Je sais que ça n'a pas été toujours rose, que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds et que je t'ai fait souffrir mais tu dois au moins être certaine d'une chose : je t'ai aimé sincèrement… »

Justin posa ses mains sur celles de la technicienne.

« Et quoi que tu penses, tu es toujours très importante pour moi. Le fait que tu puisses être malheureuse ne me réjouit en rien. »

Amélia eut du mal à cacher une certaine surprise. Son ex-mari la fixait, droit dans les yeux. Alors, elle sut qu'il disait la vérité. Elle sentit les doigts de Justin glisser doucement et s'attarder sur sa peau. Un sentiment de gêne s'empara d'elle. Elle dégagea ses mains un peu trop brusquement.

« Amy… » commença-t-il, ayant perçu le trouble évident de la jeune femme.

La technicienne se leva en évitant de croiser son regard à nouveau.

« Je… Je dois retourner travailler, mais, merci pour ta sollicitude. » fit-elle avant de quitter le mess sans se retourner.

Wilson caressa du bout du doigt le contour de sa tasse de thé. Il respira les doux effluves de citron avant de la porter à ses lèvres avec un sourire triomphant.

Teyla remplissait son sac avec des vêtements chauds. Sur la nouvelle Athos, le climat s'était rafraîchi. Torren jouait dans un coin de la chambre. Après avoir refermé son bagage, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda son fils. Elle partait le lendemain matin et emmenait bien sûr le petit garçon avec elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer deux semaines avec son peuple. Elle avait tant de choses à régler là-bas. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Pégase, ses courtes visites auprès des siens n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle avait pensé qu'en allant régulièrement s'enquérir de leur bien-être permettrait de maintenir le lien, ferait en sorte qu'ils gardent encore confiance en elle. Mais leur confiance s'amenuisait. Elle le sentait. Ils doutaient qu'elle puisse encore convaincre les Atlantes de ramener la cité pour assurer leur protection. Elle, qui avait toujours été un des piliers de son peuple, voyait aujourd'hui les Athosiens perdre leurs illusions.

Et ce qui c'était passé avec Kanaan n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Même si ce dernier l'avait toujours défendue auprès des villageois, les remarques acerbes à l'égard de la jeune femme commençaient à se multiplier : elle les avait abandonnés, elle avait privé Kanaan de son fils, elle l'avait trahi avec ce militaire terrien… Kanaan la remplaçait peu à peu dans le cœur de son peuple et s'imposait de plus en plus comme le leader qui leur manquait à présent… Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

Teyla ferma les yeux. Elle devait les rejoindre. Elle devait trouver un moyen de leur rendre espoir. Une heure plus tôt, elle était entrée dans le bureau que Justin Wilson avait fait aménager à côté de celui de Richard Woolsey. Elle avait tenté de le convaincre du bien-fondé du retour d'Atlantis dans Pégase. L'homme avait été patient, courtois, bien que trop silencieux à son goût. L'entretien s'était achevé sur un « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » qui avait laissé à l'Athosienne un sentiment de défaite.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

John.

Ce dernier gratifia la jeune femme d'un sourire ravageur.

« Boitur ! Boitur ! » s'exclama Torren à la vue du militaire.

« Alors mon grand ! » fit Sheppard en s'asseyant par terre près du petit garçon et en s'emparant d'une de ses voiturettes en plastique. « Dis donc, il va falloir que je t'initie à la course de voiture télécommandée ! Comme ça, tu pourras aussi mettre une raclée à tonton Rodney ! »

« John, il n'a que dix huit mois… » sourit Teyla.

« Justement ! Plus on commence tôt… »

« Boitur ! Vroum ! » gazouilla Torren en grimpant sur les épaules du militaire.

« Tu seras le nouveau Schumacher ! » s'exclama Sheppard en basculant sur le dos, le petit athosien couché sur son ventre et riant aux éclats.

Soudain, Torren posa ses petites mains sur les joues de John et plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux du colonel.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en arborant un sourire craquant.

Le temps s'arrêta. Teyla se figea. Sheppard aussi. Les deux adultes se regardèrent avec un air stupéfait. Finalement, l'Athosienne vint s'asseoir près d'eux sur le sol. Sheppard était un peu abasourdi. Même s'il avait une affection débordante pour l'enfant, jamais il n'avait souhaité prendre la place de Kanaan dans le cœur du petit garçon et il voulait que Teyla le sache.

« Teyla je… » commença-t-il.

Avant qu'il pût terminer, la jeune femme scella ses lèvres d'un baiser.

« Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas… » murmura-t-elle sur un ton étrangement serein. « Je crois que je dois juste avoir une petite discussion avec mon fils » ajouta-t-elle en prenant Torren dans ses bras.

Sheppard caressa la joue de l'Athosienne du bout des doigts.

« Très bien, je vais… » fit-il en désignant l'endroit encore inconnu où il comptait bien se réfugier tandis que Teyla tenterait d'expliquer à son petit garçon de dix huit mois que le grand type aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'il voyait tous les jours embrassant sa maman, jouant avec lui, qui le bordait souvent après lui avoir raconté une histoire, n'était pas son père…

Lui-même, à vrai dire, n'était plus très sûr de vouloir que Teyla l'en dissuade… Cette pensée le fit sourire… Un fils…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à passer à autre chose tout en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de Rodney.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9 : Crème glacée et chocolat…quel réconfort…**

« Ah ! Sheppard ! Vous tombez bien ! »

« Dites donc Rodney, vous avez l'air sacrément content de vous !» lança John en pénétrant dans l'antre du physicien.

« Et comment ! J'ai réussi à briser les codes de cryptage des données récupérés dans le laboratoire et tout ça en trente minutes ! Je suis tout bonnement génial !»

« C'est ça McKay…Vous êtes le plus fort… » soupira le militaire devant tant d'humilité. Remarque, il avait l'habitude, à force… « Alors, ça donne quoi ? ».

« C'est bien Mickael qui a débuté ces expériences sur le clonage. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'il tenait un journal ! »

« Intéressant, il parle de moi ? »

« Non, pas de vous, mais de Teyla, Torren… »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours fait une fixation sur la famille Emmagan… »

« Il parle aussi des hybrides, du clonage…Ce journal est une mine d'or ! »

« Je n'en doute pas Rodney…Et au sujet des Satédiens ? »

« Là, par contre, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Mais ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'il est fait mention de plusieurs vaisseaux-ruches qui se sont intéressés de près à la planète. Mais grâce à une sorte de bouclier de son invention, un peu identique au bouclier occultant d'Atlantis, il aurait dans un premier temps pu dissimuler ses installations. »

« Dans un premier temps ? »

« Oui, apparemment, d'après ce qui est écrit là, les Wraiths auraient débarqués quand même et il aurait été forcé de quitter les lieux dans l'urgence en laissant tout en plan. »

« Ce qui expliquerait le laboratoire abandonné et les clones sans mémoire ? »

« C'est fort possible. »

« Et quand tout cela aurait-il eu lieu ? »

« Il y a environ un an. »

Sheppard serra instinctivement les poings.

« Vous voulez dire un peu avant qu'il ne prenne d'assaut la cité… »

Rodney acquiesça de la tête.

« Bon, mais ça ne nous apprend donc rien sur nos chers clones et sur la raison pour laquelle il les a créés… Je pensais qu'il préférait faire des hybrides. »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. » rétorqua le scientifique.

« Et si les Wraiths ont trouvé le labo, pourquoi ne s'en sont-ils pas pris aux occupants des caissons ? Ils sont humains non ? »

« Peut-être que nos amis suceurs d'énergie vitale n'aiment pas les clones… » suggéra Rodney.

Sheppard le regarda d'un air circonspect. Alors, le scientifique crut bon expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

« Vous savez comme moi, par exemple. Je suis raide dingue des glaces Haagen-Dazs. Et vous avouerez que c'est le top du top. Un jour, j'ai dû aller rendre visite à des cousins au fin fond du Dakota du Nord…Et oui, j'ai effectivement de la famille là-bas… Les McKay sont éparpillés un peu partout en fait… »

Le militaire s'était mit à le fixer avec des yeux ébahis mais le physicien, lancé comme une locomotive, poursuivit son laïus sans y prendre garde.

« …Des cousins très éloignés…Mais bon, alors pas de midnight cookies and cream de Haagen-Dazs dans leur bled…Juste cette pâle imitation premier prix… Et bien on a beau dire…Au niveau du goût, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. Même si sur la photo de l'emballage on aurait dit la même, avec les cookies, le chocolat et tout et tout et ben croyez-moi, c'était totalement… »

« McKay ! » s'exclama soudain Sheppard en dévisageant le scientifique d'un air dépité.

« Quoi ? »

« Je rêve où vous êtes en train de comparer des êtres humains à de la crème glacée ! »

Rodney porta sa main à sa bouche.

« Oh bon sang… » lança-t-il. « J'ai fait ça ? »

« Oui, vous l'avez fait.» maugréa John sur un ton de reproche.

« Pour ma défense, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment. Mes nuits sont assez…agitées. ».

Sheppard était de plus en plus perdu. Rodney le vit bien.

« Jennifer se lève au moins dix fois par nuit en ce moment et c'est pas facile pour moi de retrouver le sommeil après ! » expliqua-t-il.

« McKay ! Elle est enceinte de presque 8 mois ! Il faut la comprendre quand même ! Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle… J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous, avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes ! »

« S'il y avait que ça ! Mais avant de se recoucher elle en profite pour fouiller dans mon congélateur personnel et vider mon stock ! »

« Votre stock de quoi ? »

« Mais de midnight cookies and cream enfin ! » s'écria Rodney.

Soudain, un bruit de course résonna dans le couloir et les deux hommes virent débouler dans la pièce un Radek Zelenka échevelé. Il était à bout de souffle mais le visage radieux.

« Rodney….J'ai….j'ai…réussi… » parvint-il à articuler péniblement entre deux reprises de souffle.

« Ben dites donc Zelenka, vous vous entrainez pour le marathon ou quoi ? » se moqua Sheppard.

« Non…Je travaille…dans l'aile ouest….sur la console….du Mont Black Tusk… »

« Réussi quoi ? » demanda distraitement Rodney qui s'était replongé dans l'étude du journal de Mickael.

« J'ai trouvé… » commença le scientifique.

« Bon Radek, je suis occupé là… » s'énerva Rodney.

« J'ai trouvé…un autre site Dylonien… » termina Zelenka dans un râle.

McKay et Sheppard le dévisagèrent.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Rodney en stoppant net ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le sourire moqueur de Sheppard avait disparu.

« Expliquez-vous Radek ! » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Ayant tout à coup réussi à capter toute l'attention des deux hommes, le tchèque se lança.

« Bon voilà, Rodney m'a demandé de poursuivre le travail sur la console trouvée au Canada. J'ai récupéré pas mal de données et en fait, j'ai découvert que la grotte du Mont Black Tusk était en relation étroite avec un autre lieu, ici sur Terre. Il y a même eu des communications passées entre les deux endroits et gardées en mémoire. Au cours de l'une de ces conversations, des coordonnées ont été échangées. Elles correspondent à une latitude et une longitude. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » s'exclama Rodney, visiblement surpris et un peu déçu de ne pas être, pour une fois, à l'origine d'une découverte qui pouvait s'avérer capitale pour Atlantis.

« J'ai informé Mr Woolsey qui a aussitôt prévenu le SGC. En fait, j'avais besoin des lumières du professeur Jackson pour continuer… »

« Et vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de m'informer le premier ! » s'offusqua McKay.

« Je vous informe maintenant » rétorqua Radek sèchement.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour signaler à nouveau son mécontentement quand Sheppard le coupa net.

« Bon travail Zelenka. » félicita le militaire.

La voix de Richard Woolsey retentit dans l'interphone du laboratoire.

/ « _Docteur McKay, docteur Zelenka , colonel Sheppard, je vous attends en salle de débriefing. Nous sommes en liaison avec le SGC_. »/

« On arrive. » répondit John en se dirigeant vers la sortie, aussitôt suivi par Radek et McKay.

« Ah ! Docteur Keller ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Ça commençait bien. Trois secondes après être arrivée dans le laboratoire et déjà Walter lui tapait sur les nerfs. Les deux techniciens présents, Edward et Tim, lui jetèrent des regards implorants qu'elle ne put ignorer. Apparemment, son personnel aussi était au bord de la rupture.

Le généticien continuait à vaquer à ses occupations en faisant comme si la jeune femme était transparente. Jennifer prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

« Je suis plutôt débordée en ce moment avec l'arrivée des Satédiens sur Atlantis. On m'a demandé de me concentrer sur eux pour le moment. Donc, je viens aux nouvelles… Vous avez avancé depuis la dernière fois ? »

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard hautain d'un air de dire « Ma petite…de quoi je me mêle ? ». Il agrémenta le tout d'un sourire suffisant. Jennifer ne cilla pas.

« Au vu de votre attitude, il semblerait que oui… » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes censés collaborer. Tout ce que vous faites ici doit m'être rapporté. »

« Encore faut-il que vous passiez nous voir plus souvent… » répliqua Walter en passant devant elle en coup de vent pour aller se planter devant la centrifugeuse.

« Je vous l'ai dit. » fit la doctoresse en le suivant. « Je suis occupée avec les clones.»

« Ah oui, les clones… Parfait, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer uniquement sur eux… Je peux gérer la génothérapie seul. »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! Le seul inconvénient est que vous êtes dans mon labo ! » s'emporta la jeune femme.

Le scientifique se retourna pour lui faire face. Les deux laborantins, sentant l'atmosphère devenir électrique, s'éclipsèrent au fin fond de la pièce.

« Non, vous êtes dans le laboratoire ou je viens de mettre au point le premier échantillon prêt à tester du traitement. »

L'annonce fit sur Jennifer l'effet d'une bombe.

« Comment ça ? » bafouilla-t-elle devant la mine satisfaite du quinquagénaire.

« Je vous l'ai dit. » lança-t-il en rapprochant exagérément son visage du sien. « Je travaille vite quand on ne me fait pas perdre mon temps avec des bavardages inutiles… »

Sans bouger d'un millimètre et surtout sans se démonter, la jeune femme rétorqua avec morgue.

« Alors si vous êtes si sûr de vous, vous permettrez que je vérifie moi-même… »

« Comme si c'était nécessaire… » eut-il encore le culot d'ajouter.

Le sang pulsait dangereusement dans les tempes de la doctoresse. Comme pour prévenir une imminente perte de sang froid, le bébé se mit à donner plusieurs coups de pieds. La jeune femme ne broncha pas. Elle devait se calmer et ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Dans une semaine, elle devrait partir en congé maternité, quitter Atlantis. Bien sûr, elle pouvait compter sur Carson pour reprendre le flambeau. Mais elle était certaine que Walter profiterait de cette « passation de pouvoir » pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête et convaincre Wilson d'une expérimentation sur cobaye. Le généticien remarqua la soudaine pâleur de son teint.

« Vous devriez allez vous reposer docteur Keller et me laisser finir ce que j'ai commencé… » décréta-t-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la paillasse opposée. La jeune femme le colla de plus près.

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir obtenu des résultats probants aussi vite. » décréta-t-elle soudain avec assurance.

« Tiens donc… » répliqua Walter.

« Quelle est donc votre si grande découverte que j'ai pu à ce point passer à côté d'une chose aussi importante ? »

« L'enzyme 621… » déclara-t-il sans se retourner comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Jennifer tiqua.

« Et donc ? » fit-elle

« C'est la clé. J'ai revu les modalités de synthèse par les cellules et… »

« J'ai déjà faits plusieurs essais non concluants avec le gène de cette enzyme Walter ! Vous n'avez pas vu mes rapports ? »

« Je les ai survolées, effectivement… »

« Donc vous avez dû lire qu'une fois produite cette enzyme peut provoquer des tumeurs. Nous avons déjà constaté cela sur des Wraiths et même sur un vaisseau-ruche ! Alors je ne vois pas comment l'utilisation de ce gène a pu vous conduire à un traitement efficace. Je suis… »

« Avec une légère modification de la structure tridimensionnelle du site actif de l'enzyme et en triplant sa capacité de production par les cellules transfectées. »

Jennifer hallucinait.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Parfaitement . »

« Tripler la dose ne fera que tripler les effets négatifs du traitement ! Vous vous fourvoyez complètement Walter ! Allons ! Vous voulez rire ! »

« Pas avec la protéine modifiée ! » s'emporta-t-il à son tour.

« Modifiée ou pas, le résultat sera le même ! Soyez réaliste ! »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et vous le savez bien. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider du sort de ce Wraith, je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

« A vous non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Je crois que Mr Woolsey devrait être informé sur le champ que vous faites fausse route et que vos intentions ne sont pas dans l'intérêt de cette base » menaça la jeune femme en serrant les poings.

« Mr Woolsey hein ? » ricana le quinquagénaire.

Jennifer crut comprendre le sous-entendu.

« Oui, Richard Woolsey. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore lui qui dirige Atlantis. »

« Et bien allez faire votre petit compte-rendu docteur Keller. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi. »

Puis, sans demander son reste, le scientifique alla rejoindre les deux techniciens qui tentaient de se faire tous petits au fond du laboratoire. Jennifer fulminait. Elle tourna les talons et s'élança dans le couloir, les dents serrées.

Une fois dehors, au bout de quelques mètres, une sensation de vertige la saisit et elle dû s'appuyer contre le mur. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle et son front se couvrit de sueur.

« Eh ! Vous vous sentez bien ? » lança une voix aussitôt suivie d'un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient précipitamment. Finalement, elle sentit deux bras l'agripper fermement et la soutenir avant que ses jambes ne la trahissent définitivement.

« Jennifer c'est bien ça ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Appuyez-vous sur moi. Je vous conduis à l'infirmerie. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de Larrin.

« Je, j'ai besoin d'un moment pour souffler… » haleta la doctoresse.

« Ok, alors on va rester ici un instant. » fit la Traveler en aidant Jennifer à s'asseoir par terre. « Je vais allez chercher quelqu'un avec de quoi vous transporter jusque là-bas ».

« Non ! » s'empressa de dire Jennifer. « Ça va passer. Je viens juste d'avoir une petite dispute avec un de mes collègues et je crois que je me suis un peu emballée. Je dois juste me calmer, respirer et ça ira mieux.»

Larrin vit que la doctoresse se maintenait le ventre avec ses mains.

« Des contractions ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jennifer acquiesça sans un mot.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je… »

« C'est bon… Je vous assure. » trancha Jennifer sur un ton qui ne souffrait plus aucun commentaire.

Larrin capitula et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne minute, toutes deux silencieuses, adossées à la cloison. La doctoresse reprit des couleurs et parvint à retrouver une respiration normale.

« Vous en êtes à combien ? » demanda Larrin au bout d'un moment.

« Sept mois et demi.»

« Et vous êtes encore ici ? »

Jennifer se mit enfin à sourire.

« Disons que j'ai beaucoup de mal à lâcher mon travail en cours… »

« Qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ? »

« James Walter… cette…pourriture…de vomissure….de larve… de….Je hais ce type ! »

Larrin la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que ceux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs et que ses deux mains se tendirent devant elle, prêtes à étrangler un homme invisible…

« Ben dites-donc… Je vois que c'est le grand amour entre vous ! Et c'est donc lui le père de votre enfant ? »

Les paroles de Larrin ramenèrent Jennifer à la réalité. La doctoresse s'amusa alors du quiproquo.

« James Walter est le scientifique envoyé par le C.I.S avec qui je viens d'avoir une discussion assez déplaisante. Non, le père du bébé c'est Rodney. »

La Traveler manqua de s'étrangler quand à elle pour de bon.

« Quoi ? McKay ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Vous avez….enfin…. avec McKay ? »

Le sourire de Jennifer s'effaça. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette dernière phrase. Rodney lui avait bien sûr parlé de cette femme. « Arrogante », « sans scrupules », « vénale », « impulsive » et « imprévisible ». Il avait aussi rajouté « folle » lui semblait-il à présent.

« Ça vous pose un problème ? » répondit alors la doctoresse, un peu vexée.

« Non ! Non ! Tant que ça ne vous en pose pas un à vous ! » répliqua la jeune femme qui voulut alors désamorcer le conflit.

Bon c'est vrai que le courant était loin de passer entre McKay et elle mais comme disait le proverbe terrien : « chacun ses goûts ! ». La Traveler préféra alors changer de sujet de conversation.

« Euh…Si vous voulez… Je vais aller le chercher. Il doit être dans son labo…»

« Non ! S'il vous plait ! Pas un mot de tout ça à Rodney ! »

Jennifer avait brusquement saisit le bras de la Traveler. Si le scientifique venait à apprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il irait sur le champ voir Woolsey afin que le dirigeant la force à avancer son congé maternité. Quitte à la mettre à pied. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'au retour de Carson, afin de le mettre au courant de la situation et qu'il soit en mesure de contrer Walter quand elle serait absente. Elle craignait de plus en plus pour la vie de Todd, surtout depuis que James lui avait parlé de son entêtement à utiliser l'enzyme 621. Le problème, c'est qu'elle se souciait aussi du bien-être de son enfant. Elle savait que le stress qu'elle subissait en ce moment n'était pas des plus bénéfiques pour lui. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Il fallait qu'elle tienne…

« Je vous en prie… » répéta-t-elle devant le visage circonspect de Larrin. « Ne dites rien… Rodney va s'inquiéter… il va sûrement partir en vrille et devenir insupportable… »

Touché. L'argument ne pouvait être mieux choisi pour convaincre la jeune femme.

« Ok. Je tiens ma langue. Ma capacité à tolérance envers votre cher et tendre et déjà au maximum… » décréta Larrin. « Mais pour l'instant… » fit la jeune femme en se relevant et en aidant Jennifer à faire de même, « … je vous conduis quand même à l'infirmerie. ».

Tout en se dirigeant vers le transporteur, appuyée au bras de la Traveler, Jennifer se mit à penser que, dès qu'elle verrait Rodney, elle essaierai de le convaincre que cette femme n'était pas si horrible.

Ronon arriva devant la porte gardée par un soldat armé. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua son intention d'entrer et le militaire acquiesça avant de s'écarter pour lui laisser le passage. La pièce était silencieuse. Seul le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme résonnait faiblement dans la chambre. La jeune femme paraissait assoupie.

La Satédien s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Elle avait l'air si apaisé, si calme. Un flot de souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il fit un pas de plus et sans s'en rendre compte, comme pour bien être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, sa main frôla le bras nu de Melena.

A ce contact soudain, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ronon fut prit au dépourvu et se figea sur place. Un peu hagarde, la Satédienne pivota doucement vers le nouveau venu.

« Bonjour… » murmura-t-elle.

Ronon, qui ne savait subitement plus quoi faire, hocha simplement la tête. La brume se dissipa rapidement dans les yeux de la jeune femme et elle se redressa sur son oreiller.

« Je… Vous êtes le responsable qui doit venir m'interroger ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… Moi c'est Ronon. Je suis juste… »

« Ronon… » répéta Melena. « Le docteur Keller m'a parlé de vous… Je me souviens de certaines choses à votre sujet…. Vous êtes de ma famille ou… »

« Je suis de Sateda. » la coupa-t-il un peu vivement.

La jeune femme parut soudain très intéressée.

« Et vous, est-ce que vous me connaissez ? Vous pouvez peut-être me dire ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai tellement de questions… »

Venir ici n'était finalement pas une bonne idée pensa Ronon.

« Vous devriez attendre Mr Woolsey. Il vous expliquera… »

La déception se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Tant d'interrogations, d'attentes… Elle nageait dans le flou… Personne ne souhaitait l'éclairer pour l'instant, comme s'ils avaient peur… Et pourtant ils savaient…Elle en était persuadée. Sans prévenir, elle agrippa la main de Ronon.

« S'il vous plait, dites-moi ! Je… J'ai … Pourquoi vous semblez tous me cacher ce qui m'est arrivé ! »

Un nœud la prit à la gorge. Les larmes commençaient à monter. Elle était fatiguée. Ce vide en elle devenait insupportable. Ronon ne savait plus quoi faire. Il commençait à faiblir devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à serrer la main de Melena dans la sienne. Puis il se pencha vers elle pour dégager une des mèches qui masquait son visage et la glisser derrière son oreille. Ce geste, il l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé… Au contact des doigts tièdes du Satédien, la jeune femme frissonna. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Je me rappelle… » balbutia-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ronon lâcha la main de Melena et recula tandis que l'infirmière entrait avec dans les bras, un plateau repas. La nouvelle arrivante, un peu surprise de trouver l'ex-runner ici, le salua et s'approcha de sa patiente.

« Voilà, un petit quelque chose pour vous : poulet, légumes, compote et je vous ai même rajouté une petite barre chocolatée…Rien de tel que le chocolat pour reprendre des forces ».

Elle déposa la nourriture sur le lit et jeta rapidement un œil sur les enregistrements des machines.

« Je reviens dans une heure, vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard amusé vers Ronon, toujours figé prêt du lit et qui n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi empoté.

« Non merci, c'est gentil Karen» répondit Melena en souriant.

« Bon j'y vais. Appuyez sur le bouton si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit » fit l'infirmière en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Ronon profita de l'occasion.

« J'y vais aussi. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en imitant la dénommée Karen.

« Non ! Attendez ! » s'écria Melena.

Le satédien se retourna.

« S'il vous plait…Restez encore un peu… » fit-elle, en fixant Ronon avec des yeux implorants. « S'il vous plait… » répéta-t-elle.

Ronon hésita un instant. Puis il fit volte face et attrapa la chaise posée dans un coin de la chambre pour venir s'asseoir près du lit. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'elle lui tendait avec malice sa barre chocolatée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10 : Mise au point.**

« Shambhala. »

« C'est son nom ? » demanda Woolsey.

« Tout à fait. » répondit Daniel Jackson sur l'écran géant de la salle de débriefing. « En sanskrit, cela signifie « lieu du bonheur paisible », un endroit mythique dirigé par un roi nommé Suchandra. Selon la légende, c'est un royaume parfait, caché du regard des hommes au cœur de la chaine himalayenne. Seuls ceux qui ont acquis le « karma adequat » y ont accès. »

« C'est-à-dire ceux qui auraient le gène ATA ? » suggéra Wilson.

« C'est une possibilité » fit l'égyptologue. « Il est aussi décrit comme un lieu dépositaire de l'enseignement du kalachakra… ».

Larrin se pencha discrètement vers John.

« C'est qui lui ? » murmura-t-elle au militaire.

« C'est McKay version anthropologue… C'est pour ça qu'on comprend rien quand il tente d'expliquer des trucs…»

« Attendez, parlez pour vous ! »

« Donc vous voulez dire que vous savez ce que c'est le… sanskrit et son kalacha…machin ? »

« Ça non mais, la plupart du temps, quand McKay étale sa science, je suis loin d'être sur la touche ! »

« Ah ouais ? Même quand il a parlé d' « inflation cosmique » tout à l'heure ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air de maîtriser à fond le sujet à ce que j'ai pu voir… »

« Vous vous trompez… Cosmique…Je sais quand même ce que ça signifie… » répliqua Larrin en levant un peu la voix.

Finalement, comme il s'avéra que leur discrétion était loin d'être optimale, Woolsey leur décocha un regard noir tandis que les deux fauteurs de trouble pris en flagrant délit de « bavardage pendant le cours », s'enfonçaient dans leur siège, le visage contrit.

En attendant, Daniel poursuivait son laïus.

« Le kalachakra est un texte sacré faisant partie des nombreux tantras qui régissent le bouddhisme….Et je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis qu'une des principales finalités de la philosophie bouddhiste est d'accéder à « l'éveil »… »

« C'est-à-dire réaliser l'Ascension. » compléta Woolsey.

« Atteindre le nirvana, l'illumination, on peut lui donner le nom qu'on veut… Bon, je passe les détails et j'en viens à ce qui nous intéresse. Depuis que nous nous sommes penchés sur la civilisation des Anciens, nous avons vu que beaucoup de leurs cités ou de lieux occupés par eux sur Terre sont devenus des endroits mythiques... » reprit Jackson.

« Comme Camelot… » crut bon d'ajouter Justin Wilson.

« Mais vous nous avez dit vous-même que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Dyloniens et pourtant vous avez été très proche d'Oma Dessala. » fit McKay.

« Effectivement mais vous savez aussi que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mon Ascension. Quoi qu'il en soit, si le royaume légendaire de Shambhala est un sanctuaire dylonien, nous en avons les coordonnées et ça correspond tout à fait à ce qu'on peut lire dans les textes sacrés. Un endroit quelque part l'Himalaya. »

« Très bien, alors si on doit aller voir là-bas, il vous faudra sûrement quelqu'un qui possède le gène des Anciens, peut-être même une clé comme celle que nous avons utilisé sur le Mont Black Tusk. » suggéra John.

« C'est une très forte probabilité » répondit Daniel. «Mr Woolsey, je propose que le colonel Sheppard nous rejoigne ici au SGC pour nous accompagner sur le site. Nous avons, au cas où, fait fabriquer une copie du médaillon qui vous a servi à ouvrir la grotte au Canada. On ne sait jamais, peut-être cet objet fait-il office de « clé » pour tous les sanctuaires… »

« Bonne idée » décréta le dirigeant d'Atlantis.

« Et moi ? » s'empressa de demander Rodney. « Je viens pas avec vous ? Vous aurez besoin de moi pour… »

« J'avais plutôt pensé au docteur Zelenka. » le coupa Daniel.

Le Tchèque s'amusait à faire tournoyer son stylo entre son pouce et son index. Quand il entendit prononcer son nom, son marqueur se transforma soudain en projectile qui faillit atterrir droit dans l'œil de Ronon.

« Désolé… » bafouilla Radek à l'attention du Satédien qui le dévisageait maintenant avec un regard assassin. « Euh… je… vous voulez que je fasse partie de la mission ? » demanda-t-il assez surpris par la nouvelle.

Le visage de Rodney se figea à son tour d'étonnement.

« Que…quoi ? Zelenka ? Mais… »

« C'est lui qui a trouvé les coordonnées n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta l'archéologue non sans une certaine satisfaction dans la voix.

Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Rodney McKay et son incommensurable intellect, mais lui clouer le bec avait quand même un petit côté jouissif.

« Alors Radek ? Vous êtes partant ? »

En temps normal, le Tchèque n'appréciait pas spécialement les missions sur le terrain. Il faut dire qu'il avait certains mauvais souvenirs de ses pérégrinations avec Sheppard et son équipe. Mais là, rien que pour l'infinie satisfaction de coiffer McKay au poteau, il révisa son jugement et accepta avec enthousiasme.

Larrin tourna la tête vers John Sheppard dont les lèvres s'étaient mises à bouger sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers les doigts du militaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

« Je compte. »

« Vous comptez quoi ? »

« Le temps que McKay va mettre pour s'insurger contre cette terrible injustice qui fait qu'il va rester ici alors que Radek vient avec nous…. »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Rodney bouillonnait sur sa chaise.

« Excusez-moi ! » lança finalement le scientifique. « Mais je pense être beaucoup plus à même de mener à bien cette mission que Radek ici présent ! »

Larrin observa sous la table et jeta un regard épaté vers John. Dix secondes exactement. Quel talent ce Sheppard !

« Je vous rappelle que vous devez vous concentrer sur les données récupérées dans le laboratoire de Mickael, docteur McKay. » répliqua Wilson.

« Mais… »

« Fin de la discussion. » lança le membre du C.I.S.

Larrin posa sa main sur celle de McKay et lui jeta un regard de fausse compassion pour finir par tenter de retenir un gloussement moqueur. Rodney retira son bras avec énervement et afficha instantanément sa tête des mauvais jours.

« Bon. Le colonel Sheppard, Ronon et le docteur Zelenka rejoindront le SGC demain matin à la première heure. »

Le Tchèque lança un regard en biais vers l'ex-runner. Il allait éviter d'amener le moindre stylo avec lui pour cette mission… Son portable suffirait…

Teyla se dirigeait tranquillement vers le laboratoire de botanique. On lui avait dit qu'Amélia était en train de donner un coup de main à l'un des chercheurs qui avait planté son ordinateur. Elle arriva finalement dans le petit paradis vert qui servait de décor à l'équipe de Katie Brown et trouva en effet la technicienne occupée à tester plusieurs postes de travail.

« Bonjour Amy. »

« Oh ! Teyla ! Bonjour ! Vous venez vous ressourcer un peu au milieu de cette magnifique jungle tropicale ? »

L'Athosienne s'avança vers la jeune femme et caressa du bout des doigts la splendide et gigantesque fleur rouge posée sur le comptoir à côté d'elle.

« A vrai dire, c'est vous que je cherchais… »

« Un problème ? »

Teyla plongea son regard au plus profond de celui de la technicienne.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien. » dit-elle le plus posément du monde. Amy fut soudain touchée par la sollicitude de son amie. Elle avait appris à bien connaître Teyla depuis quelques mois. Elle savait à quel point l'Athosienne se préoccupait du bien-être des gens qu'elle appréciait et combien elle pouvait être perspicace.

« Ça va Teyla. Ne vous inquiétez pas. ».

« Ronon et vous, êtes confrontés à une situation difficile. Cela ne doit pas être évident. Pour aucun de vous. J'ai tenté d'en parler avec lui. Enfin, plutôt, j'ai tenté de le faire parler… Mais vous le connaissez… Il est fier. Il est certain de n'avoir besoin de personne. Pourtant, je le sens totalement désemparé et plus je vous regarde, plus je pense que vous l'êtes aussi. »

Amy soupira mais demeura silencieuse, les yeux baissés.

« Je dois partir pour la nouvelle Athos demain matin avec Torren. J'aurais vraiment souhaité rester en de telles circonstances mais… »

« Teyla ça ira… mais merci de vous inquiéter. »

L'Athosienne posa sa main sur le bras de la technicienne pour lui réitérer son soutien avant de se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna vers Amy.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment ? » lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

La technicienne, qui s'était replongé dans ses réglages, la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire.

« Oui. Je l'aime vraiment. » finit-elle par répondre.

Teyla lui sourit.

« Alors tout ira bien. » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans une petite pièce aménagée à la manière d'une salle de repos. Des divans étaient installés en forme de U et au centre, Richard Woolsey était assis dans un fauteuil noir avec à ses côtés, Justin Wilson.

Autour d'eux, sur ces mêmes divans, cinq visages effarés les observaient. Cela faisait à présent deux bonnes minutes que personnes n'avait ouvert la bouche. Le dirigeant d'Atlantis se tourna vers son acolyte pour y chercher un peu de soutien. Justin décida qu'il était temps de réagir.

« Bon, voilà…Je sais que ce que l'on vient de vous apprendre doit être un choc pour vous mais… »

« Vous voulez rire ! » s'écria soudain l'un des hommes face à eux. « Vous nous dites que nous sommes des clones ! »

Les quatre Satédiens ne savaient plus quelle attitude adopter. Perdus…était un mot encore trop faible. Deux d'entre eux étaient complètement abasourdis et on sentait bien que les deux autres rejetaient totalement cette idée farfelue. Seule Melena gardait un visage étrangement serein.

« Sommes-nous…normaux ? » finit-elle par demander d'une voix claire qui calma tout le monde.

« Euh…Oui, bien sûr… » répondit Woolsey. « Vous êtes en parfaite santé. Mais vous comprendrez que par mesure de sécurité, nous vous gardions encore quelques temps ici en…observation. Vous pourrez bien évidemment vous déplacer dans la cité mais uniquement dans certaines zones réservées et accompagnés dans un premier temps par un de nos soldats. »

« Nous sommes donc vos prisonniers. » lança l'homme qui avait prit la parole le premier.

« On ne sait pas encore ce que cet individu nommé Mickael a pu vous faire subir. Nous vous avons raconté dans quelles circonstances nous vous avons trouvé et ce qui est arrivé à ses précédents cobayes… »

« Wilson… » le coupa Richard Woolsey, visiblement mal à l'aise des termes si dépourvus de tact employés par le membre du C.I.S.

« Des cobayes…C'est vrai que nous sommes le fruit d'une expérience après tout… » murmura Melena plus pour elle-même.

« Nous devons prendre certaines précautions. » enchaîna le dirigeant d'Atlantis. « Mais pour l'instant, nous devons régler un petit problème vous concernant. Vous êtes des êtres humains avant tout et les êtres humains ont un nom. Mis à part vous, Melena, auriez-vous le moindre souvenir du vôtre ? » fit-il en s'adressant aux trois hommes.

Encore un peu sonnés, ils firent tous non de la tête.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je propose que vous vous choisissiez un prénom en attendant que votre mémoire revienne… »

« Et si on ne se rappelle pas ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Et bien au moins, on pourra dire que vous avez un prénom que vous aimez puisque c'est vous qui l'aurez choisi ! » lança Woolsey sur un ton qu'il voulait léger, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Mis à part ça, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? » questionna Wilson.

« Je travaillais au centre de commandement. Je devais gérer les flux énergétiques de nos boucliers de défense pendant l'attaque Wraith… Jusqu'à ce… ». L'homme s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide. « Jusqu'à ce qu'ils lâchent… »

« Vous étiez donc plutôt un scientifique. » décréta Justin.

L'homme acquiesça. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, un peu chétif. Sa tignasse noire et bouclée lui retombait un peu sur les yeux. Il avait des yeux bleus très clairs dans lesquels on pouvait lire une terreur muette que l'on retrouvait d'ailleurs chez ses comparses.

Ces derniers, semblaient par contre, de constitution plus solide. Woolsey les interrogea à leur tour.

« Je suis dans l'armée satédienne. Troupes au sol. Protection du secteur sud de la capitale. » fit un grand blond aux cheveux mi-longs qui devait mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Les deux autres étaient apparemment également militaires.

« Et vous… » fit Wilson en se tournant vers Melena. « Vous êtes donc l'épouse de Ronon. »

Woolsey se retourna brusquement vers Justin. La jeune femme leva vers eux des yeux ébahis.

« Je suis son… épouse ? » balbutia-t-elle

Le dirigeant d'Atlantis perdit son sang froid.

« Wilson ! Bon sang ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Elle aurait tôt ou tard appris la vérité, Woolsey. Autant l'en informer dès à présent. Cette information lui permettra peut-être de retrouver plus vite la mémoire ! »

Nullement désolé d'avoir révélé le pot-aux-roses, Wilson toisa le diplomate du regard. Les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus intéressantes à présent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 : Bonne nuit…**

« Tu sais, j'ai refait le plein de crème glacée. » fit McKay alors que Jennifer et lui se dirigeaient vers leur chambre.

« Merci Rodney, tu es adorable. » répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher sur la cité D'Atlantis. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour la jeune femme qui, une fois entrée dans leurs quartiers, se laissa choir lourdement sur le lit. Rodney vit bien que sa compagne était épuisée.

« Jennifer, ça va ? » demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

La doctoresse se passa les mains sur le visage et afficha un sourire fatigué.

« Oui Rodney. J'ai juste eu quelques petites divergences d'opinion avec James Walter. »

« Il te cause des ennuis ? »

« On peut le dire en effet. Premièrement, il veut travailler seul et me cache tout ce qu'il fait. En plus, je n'ai pas trop le temps de me consacrer à la génothérapie en ce moment à cause des clones… Et ensuite, il m'apprend cet après-midi qu'il a un échantillon prêt à tester… »

« A tester sur qui ? »

« A ton avis ! »

Rodney s'assit près de la jeune femme.

« Sur Todd ? »

Jennifer acquiesça.

« Mais si on le sort de stase, il risque… »

« Il s'en fiche Rodney. »

« Bon, c'est pas pour prendre sa défense, mais même si c'est un Wraith et qu'il nous a fait les pires crasses, la dernière fois qu'il était encore « avec nous » il a quand même sauvé Amy… »

« Ce n'est pas le problème de Walter… J'ai bien peur que notre cher collaborateur veuille faire un coup d'éclat pour bien se faire voir auprès du C.I.S. Si son test fonctionne, ce qu'honnêtement je suis loin de croire, cela lui ferait marquer des points auprès des hautes instances… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut enfin ? »

« Rodney…Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il veut prendre ma place ? »

« Mais bon sang ! Les requins ont débarqués ma parole ! Wilson qui joue au petit chef pour évincer Woolsey, ce type qui te met des bâtons dans les roues, le clone de Melena qui apparait comme par enchantement ! Et la dernière : Zelenka qui me souffle une mission ! »

« Tu dois avouer que Radek l'a bien mérité cette fois. »

« Ben…Peut-être…Mais si là-bas ils tombent sur des données cryptées très importantes, je connais Zelenka ! Il va paniquer, tergiverser… »

« Rodney… »

« …Et finalement m'appeler ! Alors autant que j'y aille à sa place ! »

La jeune femme posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du scientifique et se pencha pour l'embrasser. A la vue de ses doigts diaphanes, Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Jen, vraiment, tu as l'air éreintée… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais ralentir un peu et prendre ton congé maintenant ? Je pense… »

« Rodney, il n'en est pas question ! Je dois attendre le retour de Carson. Je n'ai confiance qu'en lui. Je vais bien et je vais tenir jusque là, d'accord ? »

Devant le regard déterminé de sa compagne, le physicien capitula. Il se leva et alla chercher son ordinateur pour revenir s'asseoir sur le lit près de Jennifer.

« J'ai téléchargé une nouvelle séance de préparation à l'accouchement, si tu veux… »

« Non Rodney pas maintenant… » fit-elle en passant sa main sur sa nuque douloureuse.

Le scientifique se plaça alors derrière elle.

« Alors, changement de plan, ce soir, c'est massage spécial McKay ! » s'exclama-t-il en commençant à malaxer doucement les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est génial Rodney … » gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais. » décréta McKay avec fierté. « Je suis très doué pour ça…Pas que pour ça d'ailleurs, mais bon, pour ça aussi… »

Jennifer partit d'un petit rire.

« Si tu ne pars pas en mission demain, tu vas travailler sur quoi ? »

« J'ai récupéré des tas de données dans le journal de Mickael que tu pourras utiliser pour clouer le bec à ton Walter de malheur… Et puis, je suis en train de mettre au point un système énergétique combinant E2PZ et moteur à vortex. Si on retourne un jour dans Pégase, l'E2PZ pourra fournir une partie de l'énergie pour le voyage mais il en restera suffisamment pour assurer la défense de la cité ainsi que son fonctionnement partiel pendant pas mal de temps une fois là-bas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve de nouveaux E2PZ. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas demain… »

« Si c'est un sanctuaire dylonien, il y a de fortes chances, non ? »

« J'espère… »

Une ombre demeurait toutefois sur le visage de Rodney.

« Quelque chose te tracasse pourtant. » devina Jennifer.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Mickael s'est lancé dans son projet d'attaque de la cité en laissant en plan le labo que nous avons trouvé avec ces clones à moitié « finis » et surtout un E2PZ !»

« Peut-être pensait-il vraiment réussir son coup sans difficultés et retrouver ses installations une fois son plan achevé. Quand il l'a kidnappée, il a révélé à Teyla qu'il comptait se servir de Torren pour « améliorer » ses hybrides. »

« Tu penses qu'il comptait transformer les clones des Satédiens en hybrides? »

« Les Satédiens ont des particularités génétiques qui font d'eux des personnes très résistantes aux infections. J'ai pu le constater en étudiant le génome de Ronon. Leur résistance physique est aussi supérieure à la nôtre. Il a peut-être pensé qu'utiliser plutôt des Satédiens pour créer des hybrides serait une bonne idée et quant à ce qu'il comptait faire de Torren pour ses « améliorations », je n'ose même pas l'imaginer ».

« Grâce à nous, il n'a donc pas pu continuer à jouer les docteur Frankenstein ! »

« Exact. »

Jennifer sentait le sommeil la gagner. Elle décida de prendre une bonne douche et une fois en pyjama revint s'asseoir sur le lit où Rodney l'attendait. Il se plaqua contre son dos et passa son bras autour d'elle pour venir poser sa main sur son ventre.

« Il bouge… » murmura-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« ELLE bouge. » rectifia Jennifer.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que c'est une fille ? »

« Intuition féminine…Et puis, il faudra une petite amie pour Torren plus tard. »

Rodney respira le doux parfum des cheveux encore humides de sa compagne. Plus que quelques semaines et ils seraient parents. Il était à la fois impatient et terrorisé. Carson s'était chargé de réaliser les échographies et ils avaient décidé de garder la surprise concernant le sexe du bébé. Devant eux, s'offrait une nouvelle vie. Ils avaient bien sûr déjà beaucoup discuté de ce qu'ils allaient faire : si Atlantis restait sur Terre, ils continueraient à y travailler. Par contre, si la cité retournait dans Pégase, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le C.I.S les force à quitter l'expédition. Et ce qui les attristait le plus était le fait qu'ils devraient quitter leurs amis. Bien sûr, leur vie serait bien plus calme, loin des Wraiths, des Asurans, des créatures hostiles diverses et variées qui peuplaient les nombreuses planètes restant à explorer… Un travail sympa, pourquoi pas au SGC, de nouveaux collègues, une petite maison… Il pourrait peut-être reprendre un poste dans une université…Publier à nouveau… Une vie normale quoi… Définitivement normale…Tellement normale…

Un nouveau soubresaut du bébé tira Rodney de ses pensées. A côté de lui, Jennifer s'était endormie. Il tira la couverture à eux et se pelotonna contre le corps chaud de sa compagne. Fille ou garçon, il allait être bientôt père et plongea à son tour dans le sommeil avec le sourire aux lèvres.

OoooO

C'était la troisième fois qu'il relisait son rapport. Finalement, d'un geste d'énervement, il rangea les feuillets dans une chemise rouge et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Une douleur lancinante martelait ses tempes. Il s'appliqua à les masser doucement tout en fermant les yeux.

La journée était finie. Il devait souffler un peu et oublier cet arriviste de Wilson et ses manigances. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait en ce moment.

Richard Woolsey quitta son bureau pour se diriger d'un pas las vers ses quartiers. Sur le chemin, il croisa deux ou trois personnes qu'il salua courtoisement.

Depuis qu'Atlantis était revenue sur Terre, tout le personnel l'avait définitivement adopté comme dirigeant incontesté de la cité. Sa tâche était certes un peu moins difficile que lorsqu'ils étaient dans Pégase, mais gérer les intrusions répétées du C.I.S n'était pas de tout repos.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers le petit meuble du fond. Il poussa la porte coulissante et en sortit un verre et une bouteille remplie de liquide vermeil.

Il s'affala dans un fauteuil et se versa une rasade de cognac. Lentement, il fit tournoyer l'alcool d'un geste du poignet avant d'en inspirer longuement le parfum. Puis, les yeux fermés, il en but une gorgée. Il ne buvait que très rarement et avec parcimonie mais ce soir, il en avait vraiment besoin.

De la main gauche, il se saisit de la petite télécommande posée sur le guéridon près du siège et appuya sur « ON ».

Tosca. Acte II. La voix sublime de Maria Callas emplit la pièce. Sa supplique au baron Scarpia afin que son amant soit épargné… Les violons qui s'emballent, son chant de désespoir… Et bientôt… la trahison de l'aristocrate…

Richard Woolsey serra les poings. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus. Pas encore. Wilson avait convaincu le C.I.S et le haut commandement de ramener les clones sur Atlantis. Lui, était inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, il avait laissé faire…Sheppard avait raison. Il devrait être plus ferme à l'avenir.

La mission du lendemain devait être un succès. Il ferait tout son possible pour qu'Atlantis retourne dans Pégase. Leur implication auprès des peuples alliés était trop importante. Et son implication à lui était désormais totale. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retirer autant de satisfaction de ce poste si convoité. Il était fier d'être à la tête de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui, à présent, lui faisaient confiance. Et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique.

OooooO

Le ciel zébré de trainées de feu inondait le balcon d'une lumière crépusculaire orangée. Ronon, appuyé contre la rambarde, contemplait seul l'étendue désertique courant jusqu'aux montagnes couleur pourpre qui se détachaient sur l'horizon. Il se redressa un peu quand il entendit des pas derrière lui et que John Sheppard vint admirer la vue près de lui.

« Ça change de l'océan. » fit le militaire.

« C'est sûr. »

En fait, si John était là, à l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment pour parler du paysage.

« Vous êtes allé voir Melena ? »

« Oui. »

« Et alors ? »

« Elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de moi. Juste des flashes, de Sateda… D'ailleurs, elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur notre planète, la vie là-bas. Elle a beaucoup parlé…j'ai écouté.»

« Et vous lui avez dit pour vous deux ? »

« Non. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Sheppard approuva.

« Et avec Amelia ? »

Ronon garda le silence. John comprit qu'il avançait en terrain miné. Pourtant, il sentait que son ami était loin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille ces derniers temps.

« Ecoutez Ronon, je ne peux absolument pas me mettre à votre place. J'imagine que revoir votre femme, enfin son clone, comme ça, du jour au lendemain doit être assez difficile à vivre. Surtout après tout ce que vous avez traversé, et après avoir commencé à construire autre chose avec Amy… »

Le Satédien tourna la tête vers lui, toujours sans dire un mot.

« Maintenant, il faut que vous analysiez un peu quels sont vos…impressions… »

« Mes impressions ? »

« Oui… Qu'est-ce que vous éprouvez pour Amy… et… »

« Et quoi… ? »

« Et pour Melena. »

Ça y est. C'était dit. Sheppard en était sûr. Ronon ne pouvait pas être insensible au fait de revoir la femme qu'il avait aimé passionnément et qui était morte sous ses yeux. Même si il tenait énormément à Amélia, des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, devaient être remontés à la surface, peut-être aussitôt refoulés mais pourtant bien présents.

Le Satédien ne pouvait plus le nier. Son silence faisait office de réponse et Sheppard soupira.

« Je comprends… » murmura le militaire en fixant le soleil couchant.

Alors, c'est avec étonnement qu'il entendit l'ex-runner se confier à lui pour la première fois.

« Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis… »

Le militaire attendit sans bouger que Ronon veuille bien continuer, se gardant bien de couper le Satédien dans son élan.

« Je tiens énormément à Amy. Et j'espère qu'elle le sait. »

« Vous lui avez dit que…vous l'aimiez ? »

« C'est pas mon truc les déclarations d'amour… »

« Le mien non plus, mais les filles adorent ça ! »

« Vous avez dit à Teyla que vous l'aimiez, vous ? »

« Ben…Euh… Bien sûr ! »

« Ouais, je vois… »

« Vous voyez quoi ? Je vous assure ! Et puis, la question n'est pas là ! L'important c'est vous et Melena ! »

Ronon se rembrunit. Un doux souffle chaud vint caresser le visage des deux hommes tandis que dans la cité, les premières lumières commençaient à s'allumer une à une.

« J'ai cette étrange sensation quand je suis avec elle… Tout me revient en mémoire. Les bons moments. La douleur aussi. Et je ne veux plus revivre ça. Pourtant, quand je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure… Je n'ai pas pu chasser son visage de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez il y a quelques minutes. »

« Oh…Ce qui veut dire que vous pensez éprouver encore quelque chose pour elle ? Enfin pour son « nouveau elle » ? »

« Je vous le dis, Sheppard, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je ne veux faire souffrir personne. Amy est géniale. Elle est parfaite. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux… »

Le balcon où se trouvaient les deux hommes était à présent plongé dans la pénombre, éclairé simplement par la faible lueur des lumières artificielles qui bordaient la petite terrasse. En pleine conversation, Ronon et John ne virent pas la fine silhouette qui sortit sans faire de bruit d'un recoin obscur près du porche et qui s'éloigna d'eux à pas de loup.

OooooO

« Walter ! Je vous conseille de calmer vos sautes d'humeur ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous allez pouvoir arriver à vos fins ! »

« Bon Wilson, ça suffit à présent ! Cartes sur table ! Vous êtes là parce que vous êtes un salaud ambitieux qui ne veut qu'une chose : grimper les échelons du C.I.S en éliminant, s'il le faut, tout ce qui se trouve sur votre chemin. Et à ce jeu, nous sommes deux. »

« James, tout le monde sait que vous convoitiez la place du docteur Keller et que sa nomination vous est restée en travers de la gorge. Mais ce n'est pas en la traitant comme vous le faites, que vous allez briller aux yeux du conseil… Je vous croyais beaucoup plus intelligent que cela ! »

« Et moi, je pensais que vous ne feriez qu'une bouchée de ce Woolsey ! » rétorqua le scientifique, piqué au vif.

Justin Wilson se dirigea vers le sofa et s'y installa confortablement tandis que James Walter demeurait debout, les mains sur les hanches, face à lui.

« Mais vous croyez quoi Walter ? Que je veux sa place ? Vous voulez rire ! Venir m'enterrer ici, dans cette cité lugubre, en plein désert ! »

« Et si le C.I.S donne son accord pour qu'Atlantis reparte dans Pégase ? »

« Raison de plus ! Partir dans une autre galaxie avec la menace Wraith ou je ne sais quels autres extraterrestres ! Ma parole ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, bon sang ! »

Justin s'affala encore plus dans les coussins et afficha un large sourire.

« Un beau bureau à Washington mon cher Walter… » ricana-t-il.

Le scientifique crut enfin comprendre.

« Vous voulez dire…que vous visez carrément la direction du C.I.S ? » lança-t-il un peu abasourdi.

Wilson jubilait.

« Avec les informations que nous allons récupérer du laboratoire de Mickael, des clones, du nouveau site dylonien, j'ai toutes mes chances… Dickinson est malade. Cancer. Un nouveau directeur doit être nommé prochainement. Résultat des courses : je suis intervenu pour que les clones soient amenés ici, c'est moi qui aie permis de récupérer le médaillon capable d'ouvrir le sanctuaire dylonien… »

« Récupéré ? Attendez, vous m'aviez dit que nos scientifiques avaient pu en fabriquer un nouveau… »

« Ce que vous pouvez être naïf Walter ! Fabriquer un artefact comme celui-là ! Nous ne sommes même pas parvenus à savoir quels en étaient les véritables composants ! Par contre, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait bien deux médaillons détenus par notre chère équipe SGA1 au Canada, que l'un des deux avait été détruit dans l'explosion de la grotte mais que notre bon colonel Sheppard avait restitué le deuxième à un vieil indien… Facile dans ces conditions de le récupérer et de faire croire à un exploit technologique de notre part. Bref, depuis quelques temps, je suis incontournable pour l'organisation. Je tire les ficelles et les bonnes. Je suis de toutes les initiatives et je compte bien sur le succès des dernières missions pour m'imposer définitivement. A partir de là, ce sera moi qui prendrais les décisions et certaines personnes ici auront plutôt du souci à se faire…»

« Alors vous allez m'autoriser à travailler sur ce Wraith ! »

« J'ai dis que je tirais les ficelles pas que j'avais totalement les rênes en main ! Pas encore… Pour votre expérience, vous allez donc devoir attendre la décision du conseil… »

« Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin des résultats de ce test pour prouver que je vaux bien mieux que cette fillette mielleuse ! »

Justin afficha dès lors un visage sérieux.

« Vous êtes sûr de votre coup Walter ? »

« Certain. Ce sérum sera une réussite. »

Wilson prit un moment de réflexion puis afficha une moue annonciatrice de mauvaise nouvelle pour le généticien.

« Je crains toutefois de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour vous. »

Le scientifique fulminait à présent. Les mâchoires serrées, le visage livide, il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste.

Il était presque 23H. Justin Wilson demeura seul dans la pièce, bien content de s'être enfin débarrassé de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en tira un dossier rouge duquel il sortit quelques feuillets agrafés. En haut de la première page, un nom était inscrit en majuscule : Amélia Banks.

Wilson parcourut en diagonale le contenu du document avant de le ranger à nouveau dans le dossier, l'air satisfait.

OooooO

Larrin marchait tranquillement dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle se trompait d'étage et avait toujours autant de mal à se repérer dans cette multitude de niveaux et de tours qu'était la cité d'Atlantis. Elle avait beau essayer de se changer les idées depuis deux jours en allant narguer McKay, flirter avec Sheppard, fureter un peu partout ou s'entrainer au combat avec la vingtaine de soldats qui faisaient bizarrement la queue pour avoir le privilège de se frotter à elle, son vaisseau lui manquait. Les siens lui manquaient. Elle n'était décidément pas faite pour la vie sédentaire.

De plus, dans sa précipitation de ne pas perdre une miette de ce que les Atlantes avaient récupérés du laboratoire, elle avait complètement oublié de prendre des affaires pour son séjour parmi eux. Du coup, elle était à cours de petites culottes…

C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir qu'elle identifia comme n'étant absolument pas celui menant à ses quartiers, elle tomba sur une sorte de petite salle de repos où une silhouette féminine était assise dans un des fauteuils arrangés en vis-à-vis. La jeune femme avait le front posé sur ses genoux, eux-mêmes relevés sur sa poitrine.

« Euh…Excusez-moi… » fit Larrin en se dirigeant vers elle. « Désolée de vous déranger en pleine méditation mais je suis, semble-t-il totalement perdue… »

Une fois face à elle, la Traveler reconnut alors la technicienne de la porte des étoiles.

« Eh ! Vous êtes Amelia c'est ça ? C'est vous qui êtes avec Ronon Dex. »

La jeune femme, un peu surprise, tenta de se composer un visage engageant mais Larrin vit bien qu'elle tombait mal.

« Oui… En effet. Et vous êtes Larrin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » fit la technicienne en quittant sa position fœtale et en se levant. « Si vous êtes perdue, je vais vous aider à retrouver votre chambre. »

« Ce serait gentil de votre part. Il pourrait y avoir des panneaux dans cette base pour les visiteurs quand même ! »

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire Amélia.

« Je crois que vous êtes dans le secteur 10, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le transporteur.

« Si vous le dites. » répondit Larrin. « Oh, et je cherche aussi de quoi me changer. Un truc sympa, un peu décolleté quand même, près du corps, vous voyez ? Pas comme ces tenues boutonnées jusqu'à vous étrangler comme celles que vous portez toute la journée, sans vouloir vous offenser ! »

Amélia sourit à nouveau. Décidément, elle commençait à trouver cette fille plutôt marrante.

« Dites, vous aviez un souci tout à l'heure ? J'ai l'impression que ça n'allait pas fort quand je suis arrivée. »

La technicienne baissa les yeux. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la cabine du transporteur tandis qu'Amélia activa les commandes de téléportation. La porte s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard et Larrin reconnut enfin son étage.

« OK… Si vous ne voulez pas en parler… C'était juste pour aider…Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans une situation plutôt délicate en ce moment… Enfin, vous et Dex… Et sa femme clonée revenue d'entre les morts…»

Amélia soupira.

« Ça ira merci… » répondit-elle poliment.

Larrin préféra ne pas insister.

« Enfin, si vous voulez une oreille attentive, complètement objective doublée de quelqu'un capable de botter les fesses de cette pâle reproduction sans le moindre scrupule…Vous savez où me trouver ! »

« Merci pour votre offre, mais je peux sans problème assurer le « bottage de fesses ». » répondit Amélia, un peu plus détendue. « Par contre, si vous voulez des vêtements, venez avec moi. Ma chambre est aussi à ce niveau, je vais vous prêter quelques affaires en attendant de vous trouver quelque chose à mettre à la lingerie. »

Le visage de Larrin s'illumina.

« Vous me sauvez la vie ! ».

Après avoir choisi ensemble trois ou quatre tenues, la Traveller remercia chaleureusement Amélia avant de prendre congé. La technicienne ouvrit sa fenêtre et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Heureusement que Larrin n'avait pas posé trop de questions sur la cause de son abattement dans la salle de repos.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Ronon lui avait appris la nouvelle. Deux jours qu'elle l'évitait. La nuit dernière, elle avait prétexté un travail urgent dans le hangar à jumper mais ce soir, elle avait décidé de crever l'abcès, de lui parler. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, qu'elle comprenait qu'il puisse être troublé par l'arrivée de Melena et qu'ils allaient traverser cette épreuve ensemble.

_Ensemble…_

Elle savait qu'il aimait se retrouver seul sur le balcon du niveau 7. Chuck lui avait confirmé l'avoir croisé quelques minutes plus tôt dans le secteur. Il y avait une vue imprenable sur les montagnes et le soleil couchant. Elle s'était donc dirigée d'un pas déterminé vers sa destination et avait aperçu de loin la silhouette du géant, reconnaissable entre toutes. Seulement, à quelques pas de lui, elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul et apparemment en grande conversation avec John Sheppard. Elle s'apprêtât alors à rebrousser chemin quand elle entendit prononcer son prénom ainsi que celui de Melena. Elle comprit alors quel était le sujet de leur discussion entre hommes.

Alors, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Dissimulée dans l'ombre d'une alcôve, elle avait entendu chaque mot, chaque phrase qui l'avaient atteinte à la manière d'une kyrielle de poignards en plein cœur.

Il doutait. Il était tiraillé entre elle et Melena. Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments. Elle avait accusé le coup. Elle avait préféré s'éclipser sans faire de bruit.

La douche brûlante n'arriva pas à calmer la douleur lancinante qui couvait à présent dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Tel un automate, elle se sécha et se mit au lit. Sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, elle se força tout de même à fermer les yeux quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Ronon.

Bien sûr.

Ils avaient décidé depuis quelques mois de partager pour la nuit sa chambre à elle. Décision prise suite à la fois où la jeune femme manqua de s'ouvrir le pied avec un des couteaux de chasse du Satédien qui trainait par terre, alors qu'elle s'était levée dans l'obscurité pour aller à la salle de bain.

Elle entendit Ronon se dévêtir dans le noir et se glisser délicatement dans les draps, pensant sûrement qu'elle dormait profondément. Puis, elle sentit le corps chaud et puissant de l'ex-runner se rapprocher du sien et venir se blottir contre son dos. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son épaule. Elle frissonna. Puis il embrassa ses cheveux avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Dans le silence de la chambre, bercée par le son apaisant de la respiration calme de Ronon, Amélia essuya une larme sur sa joue.

OooooO

Il était minuit passé. John Sheppard entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec Teyla et Torren. Ils avaient tous les trois déménagés au niveau 8 où ils occupaient de nouveaux quartiers avec deux pièces séparées dont l'une faisait office de chambre d'enfant pour le petit garçon.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil, qu'il découvrit avec surprise une multitude de bougies allumées et un doux parfum de fleurs séchées qui embaumait la pièce. Dans la lumière tamisée, Teyla, vêtue d'une simple nuisette fluide et transparente s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

A travers le tissu léger, le militaire put apprécier les moindres courbes du corps gracile qui ondulait vers lui.

« Je suis au paradis ? » demanda-t-il en accueillant avec bonheur le baiser brûlant que l'Athosienne vint lui donner en se collant à lui.

Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent enfin, Teyla, dans un souffle, lui murmura

« Je pars demain. Et je veux emporter avec moi un autre souvenir d'une de ces nuits magiques avec toi… »

Mais déjà John était perdu dans le regard de feu de sa compagne. Il l'attira à lui, goutant encore une fois sa bouche avec avidité. Son T-shirt fut bientôt par terre. Les mains tièdes de la jeune femme sur son torse l'électrisèrent davantage. Il fit ensuite glisser les fines bretelles sur les épaules dorées de l'Athosienne qui se retrouva alors nue devant lui. Spectacle magnifique.

Pourtant, bizarrement, une pensée insidieuse vint le troubler en ce moment de pur délice… Il s'immobilisa soudain.

« Tu sais Teyla, pour l'autre jour avec Torren…Je… »

L'Athosienne posa un doigt sur la bouche du militaire, le réduisant ainsi au silence. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du militaire.

« Torren a beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Tu agis avec lui comme s'il était ton propre fils. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problèmes avec… »

« Et j'en suis très heureuse John. » l'interrompit-elle encore une fois. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'éloigne de Kanaan, c'est moi qui te demande sans doute de jouer un rôle que tu ne veux peut-être pas assurer. »

Non. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser qu'elle lui en demandait trop.

« Torren et toi, je vous aime plus que tout ! »

Teyla se figea. Les paroles du militaire la touchèrent en plein cœur, comme une onde bienveillante qui la submergea. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent intensément, sans un mot. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent.

« Je t'aime aussi » murmura-t-elle enfin en se fondant dans ses bras.

OooooO

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait cette femme, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? Elle était soi-disant médecin. Psychiatre, avait-elle précisé.

Baker. Elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler Sarah.

Elle était là pour discuter. Mais discuter de quoi ! Des quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'elle possédait de Sateda ? Du fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une copie fabriquée en laboratoire ? Qu'elle avait le sentiment d'être prisonnière ici ?

Ou peut-être que la seule personne envers qui elle éprouvait un sentiment de confiance était apparemment son époux et qu'elle n'avait que de vagues impressions de l'avoir effectivement connu dans une autre vie ?

Pourtant, cet après-midi, quand Ronon et elle avaient discuté ensemble, elle s'était sentie bien… C'était la première fois depuis son réveil. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être en sécurité avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle avait eut la sensation qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux… Un lien… Une connexion… Des sentiments… Elle n'avait pas voulu aborder leur mariage la première. Lui non plus n'avait rien dit. Apparemment, il ne soupçonnait pas qu'elle était à présent au courant. Elle avait décidé que c'était mieux ainsi, pour l'instant.

Sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Elle ferma les yeux. Le visage de Ronon se dessina sous ses paupières closes et elle emporta cette image dans ses rêves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 : Compte à rebours**

**Dédale- Hyperespace- Quelque part entre la Voie Lactée et Pégase.**

Teyla marchait lentement le long du couloir. Elle tenait Torren par la main et le petit garçon trottinait gaiement à côté d'elle. Sur le seuil de la cafétéria, elle tomba sur le colonel Caldwell.

« Je vois que votre fils a l'air de ce plaire ici ! » lança le militaire, devant la mine réjouie du petit Athosien.

« En effet colonel. Il est infatigable ! Il pourrait parcourir des kilomètres sans s'arrêter ! »

« Je vois ça ! Mais j'ai l'impression que votre dos ne va pas tenir le choc ! » répondit Caldwell en désignant la position inclinée de devait prendre Teyla afin de se mettre à portée de son fils. « Le fait de vous avoir récupérée sur une planète à la limite de la Voie Lactée vous aura épargné quelques jours de voyage supplémentaires ! »

« Merci à vous de me conduire sur la nouvelle Athos. Vous faites beaucoup d'aller et retours en ce moment colonel. » répondit Teyla.

Le militaire soupira.

« Effectivement. Quand Atlantis était encore dans Pégase, notre présence n'était nécessaire que pour l'approvisionnement. A présent, la surveillance des peuples alliés occupe tout notre temps. Et nous ne sommes que deux vaisseaux pour cette mission. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je ne serais pas contre le fait que la cité reparte pour M35-117 ! Le seul problème, c'est la défense de la Terre… »

En effet, le CIS et les hauts responsables du projet Stargate semblaient penser que depuis la destruction du fauteuil des Anciens de la zone 51, seuls les vaisseaux restants et le dispositif de défense de la cité pouvaient prémunir la planète d'une éventuelle attaque alien. Depuis huit mois qu'ils étaient rentrés sur Terre, les armes lantiennes n'avaient cessé d'être améliorées. La quasi-totalité des jumpers permettaient à présent d'effectuer des téléportations, un nouveau vaisseau de classe Aurora était en construction ainsi que deux vaisseaux BC 304. De plus, le Sun Tzu avait été récupéré et était à nouveau opérationnel. On pouvait également toujours compter sur le Hammond et l'Odyssée et tous les boucliers avaient été renforcés. Restaient les drones… Le stock avait diminué de façon conséquente…

« Beaucoup de peuples de Pégase n'ont pas autant de moyens pour se défendre contre les Wraiths. » répliqua Teyla.

Caldwell acquiesça avec un air désolé.

« Nous arriverons sur la nouvelle Athos demain matin. Ensuite, quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez nous rejoindre sur le site alpha par la porte des étoiles. Nous vous attendrons là-bas. Nous allons faire le tour des peuples alliés durant votre séjour. »

« Je compte rester environ une semaine. »

« C'est ce qui est prévu. »

« Très bien, merci colonel Caldwell »

« Bonne soirée Teyla. Et toi, ne fatigue pas trop ta mère ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant vers Torren.

Le petit garçon leva vers lui de grands yeux ronds.

**Cité de Shambhala-Himalaya- Frontière Népalo-tibétaine**

Le lieutenant colonel Cameron Mitchell avança prudemment sur le sol de pierre du grand hall bordé de colonnes gigantesques. Elles étaient gravées de symboles Anciens, tout comme les murs et une partie du plafond. Le faisceau de sa lampe fixé sur son P90 éclairait en partie l'allée qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Sheppard et Ronon le suivaient de près, Larrin et Vala également. Zelenka, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c fermaient la marche.

Leurs souffles chauds s'échappaient en nuages blancs diaphanes devant leurs bouches.

« Ils auraient pu prévoir le chauffage ici ! » lâcha soudain Vala.

Sa voix résonna longuement contre les parois siliceuses, tandis que ses comparses avaient stoppé leur marche pour se tourner vers elle, l'air sévère.

« Quoi ! » avait-elle rétorqué.

« D'accord avec elle » répliqua Larrin.

« Oh, vous, ça m'aurait étonné que vous ne fassiez pas de commentaires ! » ajouta Sheppard.

Daniel ne savait plus ou regarder tant cet endroit était magique. Des centaines de stalactites ornaient la voûte du bâtiment. Soudain, il abaissa sa capuche et pointa son doigt vers le fond de la pièce.

« Là ! Une porte ! »

L'équipe se dirigea vers le pan de mur désigné par Jackson.

« J'en reviens pas qu'on ait pu entrer. » murmura Mitchell.

« Rappellez-moi où vous avez eu ce médaillon ? » lui demanda Sheppard.

« Euh… Le CIS, il me semble… » répondit le colonel, pas très sûr de lui.

John demeurait toutefois perplexe. Il ressemblait quand même étrangement à celui d'Ernest.

« En tous cas, ça a fonctionné. Daniel avait raison. Ces médaillons sont des clés pour tous les sanctuaires dyloniens. »

« Ce sont aussi des moyens de communications » ajouta Sheppard. « Ils marchent par deux. Ils permettent aux porteurs d'établir une sorte de lien psychique. Chacun voit et entend ce que l'autre voit et entend. »

« Pratique » lança Teal'c.

Daniel alla se planter devant l'immense porte close.

« Bon ! Je ne vois aucun système d'ouverture à part cette niche sur le côté…Laissez-moi une minute pour lire ces inscriptions gravées ici… »

Vala soupira bruyamment et alla s'asseoir sur les marches non loin de la porte, aussitôt imitée par Larrin.

« C'est quand même dingue ! » râla-t-elle. « Ils pouvaient pas construire leurs sanctuaires dans des endroits plus sympas ? Je sais pas moi ! Près d'une plage, avec des cocotiers, du sable blanc, un bar à cocktails pas loin… »

« Un lagon bleu et des cours de jet-ski… » continua la Traveller.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme afficha une mine étonnée.

« Il y avait un prospectus sur des voyages organisés dans un endroit appelé Seychelles qui trainait sur une table au mess ! »

Vala regarda soudain sa voisine avec bienveillance.

« Dites, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se présenter. Je suis Vala. Négociante en objets rares et depuis quelques temps déjà membre de SG1 ! » fit-elle en tendant la main vers la Traveller.

« Larrin. Nomade, également dans le commerce intergalactique et depuis peu invitée pour un petit séjour sur Atlantis.» répondit la jeune femme blonde en serrant chaleureusement la main de Vala.

« Bon vous avez fini de papoter vous deux ? » gronda Mitchell.

« Oh ça va ! On peut bien passer le temps pendant que Monsieur « » fait son boulot ! »

« Ok, j'y suis ! » coupa Daniel en se retournant vers le reste de l'équipe. « Cette cavité, ici, semble fonctionner comme un lecteur d'empreintes digitales. John, vous voulez bien ? Ça fonctionne avec le gène des Anciens. »

Sheppard s'approcha du trou sombre creusé dans la pierre. Il était juste assez grand pour y plonger le bras.

« Euh… Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne va pas m'arriver un truc désagréable si je mets ma main là-dedans ? Du style… me retrouver avec un superbe moignon ? »

« Non, pas d'après ce que j'ai pu lire ici… » répondit Daniel, la voix pas aussi assurée que Sheppard l'aurait souhaité. « Allez John… » ajouta l'archéologue avec un grand sourire d'encouragement.

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe sur les visages desquels il put lire « heureusement que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire ! ». Il soupira alors un bon coup, se plaça face à la cavité et plongea sa main à l'intérieur en fermant les yeux. Il sentit alors contre la pierre humide et gelée une partie polie qui représentait sans doute un emplacement pour y déposer sa paume. Ce qu'il fit.

Soudain, le porche sur lequel ils attendaient s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée et le pan métallique qui constituait la porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Un air sec et chargé de poussière les prit à la gorge. Une douce chaleur vint les frapper de plein fouet contrastant étrangement avec le froid glacial du hall.

Pendant quelques secondes, tous regardèrent l'intérieur de la nouvelle salle, l'air ébahi. Mitchell, qui était à la tête de l'expédition, se décida enfin à bouger. Il s'avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Zelenka.

« Vous détectez quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le scientifique, littéralement soufflé par la majestuosité des lieux, avait du mal à revenir à la réalité.

« Eh oh ! Radek ! On vous cause ! » s'exclama Sheppard.

« Oh…euh… désolé… Je… »

Le tchèque pianota sur sa tablette et leva bientôt les yeux vers les deux militaires.

« Je ne détecte aucun signe de vie. La signature énergétique correspond à celle d'un E2PZ. »

« YES ! » jubila Sheppard.

« On entre. » ordonna Mitchell.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle baignée de lumière artificielle. Au centre se trouvait une console similaire à celle de la grotte du Mont Black Tusk. Chacun alla examiner un coin de la pièce.

« Cette porte est fermée » annonça Teal'c.

« Celle-là aussi » enchaina Ronon.

« Si on allumait ce truc ? » proposa Vala, prête à appuyer sur une touche du clavier de commande de la console.

« Ne touchez à rien ! » pesta Daniel en lui tapant sur les doigts.

« Rabat-joie… » bougonna-t-elle en reculant.

Sheppard s'approcha à son tour de la console et plaça le médaillon à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Le tableau de commande se mit en marche.

« L'E2PZ est dessous. C'est lui qui alimente le complexe. »

Le militaire commença à pianoter sur les différents écrans avant que Jackson ait eu le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Vala s'insurgea.

« Et lui, on le laisse faire ! » lança-t-elle en prenant Teal'c à témoin.

« En effet… » répondit le Jaffa.

« J'ai déjà, en quelque sorte, eu affaire à ce genre d'engin Melle Mal Doran… Pas de panique… » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Dents blanches et « mademoiselle »…Vala le fixait avec envie quand Larrin s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

« Sans vous offenser, j'étais là avant vous… » murmura la Traveller.

Vala lui répondit par un sourire complice.

Soudain, un hologramme apparut, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer tout le monde d'un pas.

C'était un homme habillé avec une grande toge blanche. Sa peau était couleur miel et ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé.

_« Bonjour étrangers. Bienvenue dans le temple de la cité de Shambhala. Je me nomme Amesh et je suis là pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez. »_

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

« Amélia, je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Wilson se tenait debout devant le poste de commande de la porte. La technicienne, assise près de Chuck, se leva sans enthousiasme, sous le regard intrigué de son collègue. Elle suivit Justin jusque dans son bureau et se vit proposer un siège.

« Bien… Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi de certaines choses. »

Amélia attendit la suite sans broncher.

« Voilà. Tu sais que j'ai toujours beaucoup d'affection pour toi Amy et ce qui t'arrive en ce moment me chagrine vraiment comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Venons-en au fait Justin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Le bureaucrate afficha un petit sourire effronté.

« Soit ! Maintenant que ton petit ami a retrouvé sa femme, je suppose que la situation est très compliquée entre vous et te connaissant, cela va vite devenir intolérable pour toi…Sortir avec une personne mariée n'a jamais été ton truc… »

« Contrairement à toi. » lâcha Amélia d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de serrer les points à l'évocation de son histoire avec Ronon. Mais de quel droit osait-il aborder ce sujet avec elle !

« De toutes façons, ça ne te regarde pas Justin. »

« Certes ! Mais vois-tu, comme je me soucie de ton bien-être, j'ai une proposition à te faire. » répondit Wilson en glissant devant elle un dossier rouge.

D'un signe de la tête, il encouragea la technicienne à prendre connaissance de son contenu. Elle s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit la pochette et parcourut des yeux la première page.

Demande de mutation. Washington. Bureaux du CIS.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? » lança-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Wilson la regarda d'un air satisfait.

« ça veux dire que je t'offre la possibilité de partir d'ici, de mettre un terme à ton histoire d'amour bancale, de venir travailler pour le CIS dans un de nos centres de recherches où tu auras sous tes ordres des dizaines de techniciens qui travaillent sur les découvertes les plus extraordinaires de la technologie Ancienne qu'on ait pu faire jusqu'à ce jour… »

Amélia mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir détacher ses yeux du document où son nom était inscrit en toutes lettres en en-tête. Finalement, elle leva les yeux et fixa Wilson avec dédain. Le bureaucrate effaça rapidement le petit air suffisant qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait lâché la nouvelle.

« Je vois… » fit-elle en refermant le dossier et en le poussant vers lui.

« Tu vois quoi ? » demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

« Tu veux m'éloigner d'ici ? Tu veux prendre une sorte de revanche sur moi ? Tu veux que j'abandonne mon travail que j'adore, Ronon, mes amis ? »

« Mais c'est un boulot en or ! Je fais ça pour toi et pas pour me venger de je ne sais quoi ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu crois que je veux toujours te faire du mal ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

Amélia se leva.

« Si, je crois que j'ai compris hélas… Tu ne supportes pas de me voir heureuse… Tu ne l'as jamais supporté. »

En quelques secondes, Wilson fit le tour du bureau, se retrouva face à Amélia et la saisit brusquement par le bras.

« Enfin Amy ! Tu ne vois pas que je tiens encore à toi ! Tu mérites mieux que ce boulot minable ici à faire le larbin pour Woolsey ! Tu mérites mieux que cet homme des cavernes inculte que tu mets dans ton lit ! Bon sang ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'offre Washington ! Je t'offre la vie dont nous avions rêvé tous les deux… Je vais bientôt être à la tête du CIS et tous ces idiots vont me manger dans la main. Je peux t'assurer un avenir merveilleux.»

« Lâche-moi… » rétorqua Amy en reculant.

« Amélia, réfléchis… »

Wilson s'était avancé vers elle. Il commença à caresser le visage de la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« J'ai dis lâche-moi, Justin… » répéta-t-elle, le regard menaçant.

Wilson continua à se pencher vers elle, rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne. Comme il sentait que la jeune femme allait se dégager, il resserra violemment son étreinte. Amélia grimaça et alors que le bureaucrate allait toucher au but, elle le repoussa brusquement.

« Tu as perdu la tête ! » lança-t-elle avec véhémence.

Justin la regardait à présent avec des yeux brûlants de rage. Il revint à l'assaut et réussit à la faire reculer contre le mur sur lequel il la plaqua sans ménagement. Wilson la dépassait d'une bonne tête et était beaucoup plus musclé qu'il en avait l'air. Sous l'impact contre la cloison, Amélia eut un peu le souffle coupé. Mais déjà, elle sentait le visage de son ex-mari s'insinuer dans son cou et ses mains enlacer fiévreusement sa taille, monter jusque sur sa poitrine.

« Justin ! » hurla-t-elle en tentant de le repousser encore une fois.

Il ne semblait rien entendre. Cette fois s'en était trop. Elle lui envoya son poing dans les côtes et enchaîna par une clé de bras. De ce fait, c'est lui qui se retrouva plaqué face au mur, Amélia maintenant fermement sa prise. La torsion de son bras gauche arracha à Justin un petit cri de douleur. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. La technicienne s'écarta brusquement de lui et alla ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Chuck et faillit le percuter en se précipitant dehors sans un mot. Sur le seuil, le technicien attendit sans bouger face à un Wilson échevelé, la cravate de travers et qui se massait l'épaule en regagnant son bureau. Il tenta rapidement de se recoiffer, rajusta son costume et s'assit lentement, le visage à nouveau impassible. Chuck lui jeta un regard empli d'animosité.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! » lança Wilson sur un ton irrité.

« Vous aviez demandé à établir une liaison vidéo avec le bureau du CIS de Washington.C'est votre poste.»

« Très bien. » fit Wilson en récupérant le dossier rouge et en le rangeant dans son tiroir.

Chuck tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Il regagna son poste de travail et ne put que constater l'absence d'Amélia sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

**Cité de Shambhala-Himalaya- Frontière Népalo-tibétaine**

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que Daniel était assis à discuter tranquillement avec l'hologramme sous les yeux médusés de Vala et Larrin.

« Vous avez déjà vu ça ? » demanda la Traveller en chuchotant à l'oreille de sa voisine

« Si je vous racontais le coup des Oris, la possession par un Goa'Uld et tout le reste, vous ne me croiriez pas… »

Pendant ce temps, Radek était accroupi sous la console afin d'examiner l'E2PZ. Sheppard, Mitchell Teal'c et Ronon étaient partis en expédition. Le temple était beaucoup plus vaste que celui du Mont Black Tusk. Après avoir réussi à ouvrir les différentes portes de la salle principale, ils étaient tombés sur d'autres couloirs qui menaient à plusieurs autres pièces. Des chambres, une sorte de salle à manger, et en ouvrant une énième porte, ils restèrent sans voix devant leur découverte. Sheppard se saisit de sa radio.

« Radek ? »

« Oui ? »

« On va avoir besoin de vos lumières ici… Et amenez le docteur Jackson aussi…»

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipe pénétrait dans une petite pièce ronde où trônait en son centre un imposant fauteuil minéral.

« C'est un… » balbutia Zelenka les yeux écarquillés.

« On dirait. » répondit Sheppard en faisant lentement le tour de l'objet. « En fait, il ne ressemble pas trop à celui que nous avons sur Atlantis, ni à celui qu'on avait dans l'Antarctique. Sur les autres, il n'y a pas ces…bidules, là… » fit-il en désignant deux barres latérales qui semblaient faites pour s'appliquer sur les tempes de la personne assise.

« Il ressemble plus à celui présent sur le Destiny. » décréta Daniel. « Il contient une base de données prête à être téléchargée dans un esprit compatible… »

« Par compatible, vous voulez dire, capable de résister à la lobotomie c'est ça ? » ironisa Mitchell.

Daniel acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Soudain, Ronon, qui avait continué son exploration, revint en courant.

« J'ai trouvé une salle pleine de drones ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« Alors, il se pourrait bien que ce soit une chaise de contrôle finalement ? » fit Sheppard.

« Le seul moyen de savoir c'est de s'asseoir dessus… » ajouta Mitchell. « Et ce n'est pas au programme pour l'instant ! Retournons là-bas.»

Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle de l'hologramme, Vala et Larrin étaient vingt bons mètres en arrière, en train de poursuivre leur discussion entre filles. Soudain, la Traveller se figea et barra de son bras la route à sa nouvelle amie. Elle lui intima aussi l'ordre de se taire en posant un droit sur sa bouche. Vala leva les yeux et là, elle la vit.

Accrochée au plafond, aussi grosse qu'un lion, une créature metallique, moitié araignée, moitié cafard semblait les regarder en agitant ses mandibules.

« Joli bestiole ? » murmura Larrin en reculant lentement.

La créature géante les suivit du regard. Délicatement, Vala porta la main à sa radio et l'alluma.

« Cameron ? » fit-elle, le plus bas possible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! Vous êtes où ? »

« En fait, on est encore dans le couloir et on a un léger souci… »

L'araignée-cafard émit une sorte de sifflement peu rassurant alors que les deux femmes armaient leurs P90.

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

« Je suis passé voir si vous alliez bien » fit Richard Woolsey en s'asseyant en face de Melena.

Les Satédiens s'étaient retrouvés au mess autour d'une tasse de café. Leurs « garde du corps » attitrés n'était bien sûr pas très loin. Le dirigeant d'Atlantis était un peu mal à l'aise mais aussi touché par la détresse évidente de ces rescapés.

« Ça peut aller, compte tenu des circonstances, merci de vous en inquiéter. » répondit Melena.

« Vous avez discuté un peu avec notre psychologue ? »

« Oui, mais je doute que cet entretien ait été d'une quelconque utilité. »

Les quatre hommes, également présents autour de la table, approuvèrent du regard.

« Nous allons être surveillés encore longtemps ? » demanda le petit brun aux cheveux bouclés.

Woolsey jeta un œil aux cinq soldats assis un peu plus loin.

« Vous devrez être encore un peu patients. »

Les visages se rembrunirent.

« Je…Euh… Avez-vous réfléchis au sujet des prénoms ? » lança Woolsey afin de changer rapidement de sujet.

« En fait, à l'infirmerie, je suis tombé sur un livre plutôt intéressant qui parlait d'un territoire présent sur votre planète appelé Ecosse. »

« Oui, il doit appartenir au docteur Beckett. Il est originaire de ce pays. » expliqua Woolsey.

« Nous avons choisi nos futurs noms en parcourant ce livre. » fit l'homme brun plutôt content de lui. « Ce « pays » comme vous dites, compte beaucoup de personnes de grande qualité à ce que j'ai pu lire ! »

Woolsey afficha un visage à la fois circonspect et curieux d'en apprendre davantage.

« C'est-à-dire ? Quel nom avez-vous choisi pour vous par exemple ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Le grand Satédien blond répondit à sa place.

«Moi j'ai choisi Rob Roy ! »

« Rob Roy ! » répéta le dirigeant d'Atlantis un peu stupéfait.

« Dans le livre, ils disent que c'était un grand combattant pour la liberté de son peuple ! »

« Oui, c'est certain, c'est… »

« Et moi, j'ai décidé que je m'appellerai William Wallace ! Un grand guerrier aussi ! Par contre, dans le livre ils ont parlé d'un film avec un certain Mel Gibson, j'ai pas tout compris…» ajouta son comparse.

« Oui…Euh…William Wallace, Braveheart, bien sûr…Vous savez qu'il a fini éventré et écartelé ? » balbutia Woolsey.

Le dirigeant leva les yeux vers le troisième militaire satédien.

« Moi, ce sera Duncan McLeod ! Il parait qu'il était immortel et qu'il passait son temps à couper les têtes de ses ennemis !».

Mais quel était donc ce bouquin qu'avait laissé trainer Beckett ! La réponse vint à lui quand l'homme brun aux cheveux bouclés fouilla dans la petite sacoche posée près de lui et en tira l'ouvrage pour le poser sur la table avec le plus grand soin, tel un précieux trésor. « L'Ecosse pour les nuls… ». Woolsey se passa la main sur le visage, dépité.

« Et vous ? Comment doit-on vous appeler à présent ? » demanda-t-il.

« McDonald » répondit le petit brun.

« Pitié, dites-moi que votre prénom ne sera pas Ronald… » ajouta Woolsey avec prudence.

« Non, je pense que je me contenterai de… Ben. »

« Parfait ! » souffla Richard Woolsey avec soulagement.

« Et moi ? »

La voix féminine tira le dirigeant d'Atlantis de ses réflexions. La jeune femme serra son poing sur la table en fixant intensément son interlocuteur.

« Est-ce que je me nomme toujours Melena Dex ? ».

Richard Woolsey baissa les yeux.

**Cité de Shambhala-Himalaya- Frontière Népalo-tibétaine**

« Ces deux là, je vous jure… » lança Mitchell en levant les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux immédiatement suivis par des bruits de course.

« Non ! » hurla Sheppard qui tourna brusquement la tête vers la salle principale.

Les murs se mirent à trembler. L'hologramme disparut. Une alarme résonna dans le temple entier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'affola Daniel.

« L'auto-destruction ! » hurla Sheppard en se précipitant vers la console et en retirant le médaillon. « C'est comme ça qu'a fini le sanctuaire sur le Mont Black Tusk. Apparemment, le temple est programmé pour s'écrouler au moindre coup de feu tiré à l'intérieur ! »

« Ben voyons ! » ricana Mitchell penché sur son épaule.

Le militaire essaya d'appuyer sur tous les boutons.

« Zelenka ! » hurla-t-il alors que le tchèque se jeta littéralement sous la console.

Vala et Larrin arrivèrent, essoufflées, dans la pièce, suivie de près par Ronon et Teal'c.

« Bravo! On avait dis aucun coup de feu !» cria Mitchell pour couvrir le vacarme assourdissant.

« Y'avait une espèce de créature-robot grosse comme un éléphant qui s'est jetée sur nous ! On n'a réussi à la neutraliser qu'après avoir vidé un chargeur chacune ! » répliqua Vala.

Teal'c confirma du regard.

« Bon, tout le monde se calme ! » ordonna Mitchell. « Ça donne quoi Zelenka ? » demanda-t-il.

« Impossible d'ôter l'E2PZ. Une sorte de coque en naquadah s'est déployée autour de lui. Et je n'arrive pas à casser les codes d'autodestruction. D'après le compte à rebours, il reste une minute… »

Les visages de figèrent. Sheppard passa sa main sur son front. L'alarme continuait à résonner sans discontinuer tandis que tous se regardaient avec effroi.

« OK, on sort d'ici. » lança Mitchell.

« A mon avis, ça va être dur… » fit la voix sourde de Ronon montrant la porte d'entrée définitivement close. « Et d'après ce qu'on a vu, il n'y a pas d'autre issue. »

La poisse. La situation devenait critique. La porte était en naquadah pur. Le C4 serait inutile. De même que sur la coque protectrice de l'E2PZ.

« On est dans la panade. » décréta Sheppard.

« En effet » répondit Teal'c.

« Y'a vraiment pas moyen d'arrêter ce truc ? » fit Larrin en observant Radek en train de s'affoler sur son clavier. « Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'ai l'impression que si McKay était là, lui… »

« LA FERME ! » hurla Zelenka en venant se planter devant la Traveller.

L'effet de surprise fut total. Nez à nez avec la jeune femme, le visage cramoisi, le scientifique écumait à présent de rage. Cette fois, c'était le mot de trop. Non, mais !

« Rodney ne pourrait rien y faire non plus ! Il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques que je sache ! On est faits comme des rats par votre faute ! » continua le tchèque devant une Larrin, médusée.

« Bon, on récapitule : il reste….40 secondes… » balbutia Mitchell. « On ne peut pas se faire téléporter à cause du champ de force, on ne peut pas retirer l'E2PZ et on ne peut pas sortir à moins de faire exploser la porte et on ne peut pas arrêter l'autodestruction… »

« En fait si… » fit Zelenka qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. « Je pense qu'on peut arrêter l'autodestruction. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent une fois encore vers lui.

« Trente secondes. » lança Ronon les yeux rivés sur le compte à rebours qui défilait sur la console.

« Je pense qu'il faut utiliser le…fauteuil. »

Sans perdre une minute ils se ruèrent tous dans le couloir. Une fois arrivés devant le siège, Sheppard serra instinctivement le médaillon qu'il avait gardé dans sa main droite.

« Vous êtes sûr Radek ? »

« Vu qu'il doit nous rester environ 20 secondes là, je vous répondrais non, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

« John… » commença Larrin, l'air affolé, tout comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs.

Le militaire lança un dernier regard vers Cameron Mitchell qui hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Dix secondes… »

John déposa son P90 au sol et sans hésiter, il prit place dans le fauteuil. A l'instant où ses bras entrèrent en contact avec les accoudoirs, les dispositifs qui entouraient sa tête se refermèrent sur ses tempes et le siège s'illumina. Le militaire ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Cinq secondes ».

L'alarme résonnait toujours.

« Sheppard, vous êtes toujours avec nous ? » demanda Mitchell.

Pas de réponse.

« Trois secondes ».

« Sheppard ! » hurla Ronon.

« Deux, un… »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13 : Coma.**

Rodney se tenait assis devant l'E2PZ, la tête entre les mains et les yeux fixés sur l'assemblage de cristaux qui constituaient cette colossale source d'énergie. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Jennifer entrer dans le laboratoire et se pencher délicatement sur lui.

« Un petit creux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le scientifique sursauta et esquissa un rapide sourire avant de retrouver sa mine soucieuse.

« Un problème Rodney ? » fit Jennifer qui ne manqua pas de constater que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

« Oui euh… C'est… L'E2PZ… J'ai remarqué une infime variation dans sa signature énergétique le lendemain du jour où nous l'avons ramené sur Atlantis. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup car ensuite, le signal est redevenu normal. Et voilà une heure, ça a recommencé. »

« Tu as une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? C'est dangereux ? »

« Je l'ai passé au scanner trois fois. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tout semble normal… Tous les cristaux sont en place et il a l'air de fonctionner parfaitement. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais en être certain que si je le remets en place dans la tour centrale. Mais pour cela il me faudrait l'autorisation du CIS et pour l'instant, il semble que leur objectif ne soit pas de renvoyer Atlantis dans Pégase. »

« Je croyais qu'il fallait trois E2PZ pour que la cité soit opérationnelle à cent pour cent. »

« Effectivement trois E2PZ serait l'idéal ! Mais nous avons fonctionné avec un seul pendant un bon moment, il a assuré la bonne marche de la propulsion, des boucliers, des drones, des systèmes vitaux… Non, un seul est suffisant puisque l'on n'occupe pas la totalité de la cité et qui plus est un E2PZ chargé au maximum comme celui-là ! »

La jeune femme passa sa main dans les cheveux du physicien.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas trouver… ».

« Je ne sais même pas si il y a quoi que ce soit à trouver… » répondit-il. « Mais au fait… »

Rodney détacha enfin les yeux de l'appareil Ancien pour enlacer du mieux qu'il pu la taille imposante de sa compagne. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le ventre de la doctoresse.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller surveiller Walter ce matin ?»

« En fait, je dois passer voir Melena pour lui rendre ça. »

Jennifer tira de sa poche un pendentif. Un petit cercle de pierre noire polie où étaient gravées d'étranges inscriptions. Un petit trou y était percé par lequel passait une lanière de cuir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le scientifique en examinant l'objet de plus près.

« Lorsque vous avez conduit Melena à l'infirmerie, elle portait cela autour du cou, sous sa tunique. On le lui a retiré pour faire les tests. Bien sûr, on a passé l'objet au scanner également. Je l'ai rangé dans le tiroir de mon bureau et j'ai complètement oublié de le lui rendre. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé entretemps avec Walter…Peut-être que ce bijou peut l'aider à se rappeler. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ceux qui l'ont créé ont placé ça autour de son cou… ».

« Bizarre en effet si c'est juste un bijou quelconque. » soupira Rodney à nouveau l'esprit ailleurs.

Jennifer se mit à sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Quoi ? Rien… »

« Rodney, je te connais… »

« Non, c'est juste que… Je me demande comment ça se passe là-bas, dans l'Himalaya… Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être… »

Alors, comme le physicien cherchait ses mots, Jennifer finit sa phrase à sa place.

« Mis à l'écart ? ».

McKay soupira.

« En plus, Zelenka devait terminer la vérification du bouclier de la cité au lieu de s'évertuer à se faire mousser auprès du CIS en recherchant des coordonnées de sanctuaires perdus ! Du coup, c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! »

« Comme si tu étais le seul scientifique dans la cité.» répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

Voyant qu'il risquait d'être perdant sur ce coup-là, Rodney changea de tactique.

« Oui, effectivement, j'ai une petite faim en fait… » lança-t-il en se levant et en prenant la main de sa compagne pour l'entrainer hors du laboratoire.

Amélia s'aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises. Quand elle leva les yeux et qu'elle vit ses pommettes en feu et ses mèches folles dans le miroir, elle agrippa les rebords du lavabo et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Une boule de rage nouait sa gorge et le flot des larmes n'était pas loin… Non, elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer à cause de ce minable porc.

Elle réajusta son chignon et sortit des toilettes pour regagner la salle de contrôle d'un pas déterminé. C'est alors qu'elle croisa Chuck qui semblait l'attendre sur la passerelle.

« Amy tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme se força à lui sourire.

« Oui. Ça va Chuck. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alors qu'elle s'engageait à nouveau vers les consoles, le technicien la retint.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? Ecoute, je sais que c'est ton ex-mari, mais s'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit… Je veux dire, tu dois en parler à Woolsey… »

Amélia stoppa net et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son collègue.

« Chuck, je t'en prie. Il ne s'est rien passé d'accord ? C'est très gentil de ta part de t'en faire pour moi, mais il ne faut pas. » fit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de son ami. Geste que, Chuck en était certain, elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps ordinaire et signe donc qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas clair. Comme si elle voulait qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait vu. Comme si elle redoutait ce que Wilson pouvait faire à présent. Il occupait un poste important au CIS. Il pouvait décider de beaucoup de choses…

« C'est réglé, Chuck. » ajouta-t-elle. « N'en parle pas à Woolsey, s'il te plait. Et surtout… pas un mot à Ronon. Jure-le ! »

Devant le regard implorant de la jeune femme, le technicien acquiesça en baissant la tête. Il regarda Amélia s'éloigner puis s'asseoir à son poste de travail. Alors, il tourna la tête vers la salle d'embarquement où Wilson était en train de discuter avec plusieurs soldats.

« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? » s'exclama Jennifer, la bouche pleine de tarte aux fraises. « Elle est délicieuse ! »

« Non merci chérie. La part de gâteau au chocolat m'a calée… »

« Les deux parts, tu veux dire. »

« Euh…Oui, les deux… » fit Rodney en jouant distraitement avec la salière.

« Encore en train de ruminer au sujet de Zelenka ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment jaloux ! » le taquina la jeune femme en se léchant les doigts.

« Moi ? Jaloux de Radek ? Ah ! Ah ! » lança Rodney de moins en moins crédible. « Bon, je vais aller m'occuper du bouclier » ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

« Excusez-moi… » fit une voix derrière lui.

Le physicien se retourna et tomba sur le visage rougissant d'un homme un peu frêle aux cheveux noirs bouclés et flanqué d'un militaire armé.

« Sans le vouloir j'ai entendu votre conversation et… enfin… j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un bouclier à tester ? ».

« Euh…Oui…. Vous êtes, un des Satédiens c'est ça ? » demanda Rodney.

« Oui… Je suis, enfin j'étais ingénieur sur Sateda et je me disais que…Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part déambuler du mess jusqu'aux divers balcons de la cité en passant par la salle d'embarquement avec ce monsieur… » fit-il en désignant son escorte qui avait l'air « enchanté » de devoir le suivre partout. « Eh oui, j'évite le gymnase en fait… » ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! Moi aussi ! » répliqua Rodney en souriant. « Ecoutez, je vais en parler à Mr Woolsey mais je pense qu'effectivement, vous pourriez me donner un coup de main. »

Jennifer regardait Rodney avec satisfaction. Elle savait très bien que le scientifique n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'aide de cet homme mais qu'il était touché par sa détresse.

« Merci ! Merci infiniment ! » lança le Satédien en trépignant de joie.

« Au fait, votre nom c'est ? »

« Ben. Ben Mc Donald. »

Un peu surpris, le physicien le dévisagea avant de tourner la tête vers Jennifer qui étouffa un petit rire.

_/ « Docteur Keller. Docteur Keller. On vous attend de toute urgence au niveau de la baie des jumpers. SG1 et le colonel Sheppard sont revenus de mission. Apparemment, il y a un problème avec le colonel. »/_

La voix un peu affolée de Richard Woolsey mit fin à la bonne humeur de Jennifer Keller. Rodney et elle se levèrent précipitamment.

« Désolé. Plus tard peut-être. » balbutia McKay en se ruant vers la sortie à la suite de la doctoresse devant la mine circonspecte de Ben.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Jennifer en arrivant devant le brancard où était allongé Sheppard.

Le militaire était apparemment inconscient et la doctoresse procéda aux premières vérifications de base.

« Les pupilles sont réactives » décréta-t-elle.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Woolsey.

« Teal'c, Vala et Daniel sont restés sur place. » répondit Mitchell.

Rodney et Ronon se pressaient autour de Jennifer, se qui finit par l'agacer.

« Messieurs, vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être comprimée de la sorte ? » gronda-t-elle alors que les deux hommes, penauds, reculaient d'un pas.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Ronon.

« Nous en saurons plus dans quelques minutes » fit Jennifer en intimant l'ordre aux infirmiers de se diriger vers l'infirmerie d'un signe de tête. « Alors, quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Pour couper l'autodestruction, il a dû s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de contrôle… » expliqua Mitchell.

« Bon sang, j'en étais sûr ! Radek ! Vous n'avez pas effectué de dérivation sur l'E2PZ et contourné le système annexe ! » fit McKay en levant les bras au ciel tout en continuant à marcher.

« Pour votre gouverne Rodney, une coque de naquadah s'est déployée autour de l'appareil ! » s'insurgea le tchèque.

Tout le petit groupe trottinait rageusement aux côté de John Sheppard toujours allongé sans réaction sur le brancard. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Jennifer fit barrage à l'entrée de la salle d'examen.

« Stop ! Je veux le colonel Mitchell, le docteur Zelenka et les autres, vous attendez dehors ! »

« Mais… » grommela Rodney.

« Vous restez ici ! » ordonna-t-elle.

La porte se referma sur Rodney, Ronon, Larrin et Woolsey qui se regardèrent avec anxiété.

A l'intérieur, Mitchell fit à la doctoresse le récit détaillé des évènements. Comment John avait par miracle réussi à stopper le processus d'autodestruction mais qu'il avait jusque là été impossible de le faire revenir à lui.

Jennifer remarqua qu'il serait quelque chose dans sa main, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanchies par la crispation. Elle tenta d'extraire l'objet sans succès.

« C'est le médaillon » expliqua Zelenka. « Nous non plus on n'a pas réussi à l'enlever. »

« Radek, qu'est-ce que vous savez au sujet de ce fauteuil ? »

Le tchèque raconta la dernière expérience désastreuse qui s'était produit sur le Destiny et comment le docteur Franklin avait fini dans un état catatonique après s'y être assis.

« Est-ce le même genre de siège ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être… » balbutia Zelenka.

Le bip régulier de l'ECG résonnait à présent dans la chambre. Jennifer passa sa main sur le front du militaire.

« Ses constantes sont normales. On dirait juste qu'il est en train de dormir… » murmura-t-elle.

Le repas au mess se passa dans le silence et la morosité. Ronon avait à peine touché à son plateau, de même que Rodney. Au fond de la salle, les Satédiens étaient assis ensemble et Melena tentait désespérément de capter le regard de l'ex-runner.

Alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, Jennifer et Amélia firent leur entrée et vinrent les rejoindre. Ronon se leva pour accueillir la technicienne dans ses bras et l'étreindre tendrement.

« Je suis désolée pour Sheppard » murmura-t-elle dans son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ronon tenta un sourire puis l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Un peu plus loin, le visage de Melena se figea.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda Rodney alors que Jennifer prenait place également à ses côtés.

« Hélas non. » fit-elle en soupirant.

Soudain, Larrin, un peu hésitante, apparut à son tour sur le seuil du mess. Malgré le regard noir que lui jeta McKay, elle s'approcha de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ? » lança le scientifique avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Rodney ! » gronda Jennifer. « Elle n'y est pour rien, tu es injuste. »

« C'est vrai McKay, Vala et elle n'allaient tout de même pas se laisser dévorer par cette bestiole. Et puis cette chose a débarqué d'on ne sait où… » ajouta Mitchell.

« Laissez… » soupira la Traveller en restant debout. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue pour le moment mais si vous continuez à avoir un problème avec moi McKay, on peut aller régler ça en salle d'entrainement ! J'y allais justement… » fit-elle en tournant les talons.

« Je ne la supporte plus. » décréta le physicien en mordant rageusement dans son muffin.

« Moi aussi je vais me défouler un peu » fit Ronon en se levant. « Amy ? Tu veux venir ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Je vais me changer et je te retrouve là-bas. »

« Moi, je vais aller faire mon rapport au SGC. » déclara Mitchell en quittant aussi la table.

Jennifer et Rodney restèrent seuls. La doctoresse prit la main du scientifique qui ne pouvait cacher davantage son état d'inquiétude.

« Il va s'en remettre Rodney. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Tout était plus ou moins flou. Il semblait flotter autour de lui une sorte de brume blanche translucide traversée par des ombres aux contours indistincts, comme des spectres… Des silhouettes, des murmures… Une lumière apaisante et chaude. Etait-il mort ? Etait-il au paradis ? Soudain, des doigts invisibles frôlèrent son bras.

_John…_

Une voix lointaine qui l'appelait. Il avait la sensation de la reconnaître.

_John Sheppard…_

Le son se rapprochait. Son corps ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Son esprit était léger lui aussi. Alors, dans le brouillard, un visage se dessina. Des cheveux longs, cuivrés, des yeux en amande, des lèvres ourlées… Un visage si familier…

« Teyla ! »

Etait-ce le son de sa propre voix qu'il entendit ?

Le visage devint plus clair. Ce n'était pas Teyla. Mais la femme lui sourit avant de disparaitre dans les nimbes alors que sa vision se troubla à nouveau pour sombrer dans l'obscurité.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14 : Le Conseil des Sages.**

**Nouvelle Athos-Galaxie de Pégase**

Le jumper se posa au milieu de la clairière ensoleillée. La porte arrière s'abaissa et l'Athosienne en sortit, Torren confortablement calé sur son dos. John lui avait acheté un porte-bébé dorsal de randonnée et elle avait pu constater à quel point cet objet était pratique. Le petit garçon, comme à son habitude, baragouinait gaiement en gesticulant.

« Du calme Torren ! Nous avons un peu de chemin à faire mon ange. » fit Teyla en empoignant dans chaque main, deux petits sacs de voyage.

Un pour elle et un autre pour Torren. Il fallait voyager léger. Et elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver des affaires de rechange au village, une fois arrivée.

Elle fit un signe amical au soldat qui se tenait près de la porte et se mit en route tandis que le jumper redécollait déjà.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide au milieu de la forêt clairsemée. Pourtant, sur son visage, on pouvait lire une ombre d'inquiétude.

Comment allait-elle être accueillie ?

La dernière attaque subie par son peuple avait été menée par Mickael pour la forcer à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. C'était en partie sa faute s'il ne restait à présent qu'une poignée des siens. Deux cents âmes. Un petit village. Elle comptait sur le fait que certains Athosiens avaient fui sur d'autres planètes. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait la minait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce sentiment incluait aussi le fait qu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à son histoire avec Kanaan.

Lors de sa dernière visite, alors qu'elle était encore avec le père de son fils, déjà, des murmures de mécontentement circulaient sur le camp. Les aïeux grondaient, les jeunes s'interrogeaient sur le bien-fondé de son statut de leader du clan. Elle ne pouvait leur en tenir rigueur.

Elle était venue pour éclaircir les choses. Mettre tout à plat devant le conseil des Sages et faire des choix. Elle devait bien ça à son peuple.

Au détour d'une colline, elle aperçut les toits de chaume du village. Depuis leur rencontre avec les Atlantes, son peuple avait beaucoup évolué dans plusieurs domaines. La construction des habitations et les techniques de culture en faisaient partie. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles quand un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient sur la place l'aperçurent et se mirent à crier pour prévenir les autres de son arrivée. Bientôt, elle fut entourée par les rires endiablés d'une meute de marmots qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à la demeure qu'elle identifiât comme étant celle de Kanaan.

Attirés par ce tumulte soudain, l'Athosien sortit et afficha un visage ravi en se précipitant vers eux.

« Enfin ! Vous êtes là ! » lança-t-il en enlaçant chaleureusement Teyla.

Puis, il prit dans ses bras le petit garçon.

« Comme il a changé depuis la dernière fois ! Bonjour mon fils ! »

Torren le fixa avec ses grands yeux noirs. Quelques Athosiens vinrent les rejoindre.

« Halling ! » s'exclama Teyla en serrant dans ses bras son compagnon.

« Ravi de vous retrouver. »

« Merci » répondit la jeune femme en jetant rapidement un regard circulaire sur les habitants restés en retrait. Elle reconnut la sœur de Kanaan tout près du puits et qui la fixait avec des yeux hostiles. Teyla s'aperçut d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

« Laisse-moi t'aider… » fit Halling en récupérant les sacs de l'Athosienne.

« Entrons boire quelque chose pour fêter votre retour parmi nous ! » s'exclama Kanaan qui arborait toujours un sourire radieux en regardant son fils.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la maison.

OoooooO

**Cité d'Atlantis- Terre-**

« On devrait prévenir Teyla. Cela fait deux jours qu'il est dans le coma et qu'il n'y a aucun changement. » fit Ronon.

« Je sais. Mais le Dédale n'est pas encore revenu en orbite du site alpha. Il n'y a aucun moyen de lui faire passer le message pour l'instant. Et de toute façon, pour lui dire quoi ? Que John est inconscient et qu'on ne peut rien faire qu'attendre ? Autant la laisser profiter de son séjour sur la nouvelle Athos pour l'instant. Si John ne se réveille pas avant son retour, elle se fera bien assez de souci comme ça quand elle reviendra. » répondit Jennifer.

« Je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ? » demanda le Satédien.

« Non merci Ronon, je pense que je vais y arriver seule ! ». La jeune femme posa amicalement sa main sur le bras de l'ex-runner pour lui signifier à quel point elle appréciait sa bienveillance. De ce fait, elle en profita pour arrêter leur marche commune vers le transporteur. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

« Au fait, avec Melena… »

Ronon baissa les yeux et Jennifer aussi.

« Excusez-moi. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. »

« Ne vous en faites pas doc… » répondit-il. « Bon, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais faire un tour sur la digue Est, manière de m'oxygéner un peu. A plus tard. »

« A plus tard Ronon. »

Jennifer le regarda s'éloigner. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser les sombres pensées qui la préoccupaient depuis deux jours. John, Melena, Walter, Rodney, le bébé…

Elle entra dans le transporteur et plongea les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

« Zut ! J'ai encore oublié ! » fit-elle en ressortant le petit médaillon noir.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer ici ! » aboya le soldat qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que Ben.

« Mais j'ai parlé au docteur McKay et il a dit qu'il était d'accord ! » insistait le petit homme brun.

« Je n'ai pas été informé de ça ! »

« Alors appelez vos supérieurs et on verra ! »

« Je vous ai dit… »

« Holà ! » fit alors une voix qui venait du fond du couloir.

Rodney McKay, les bras chargés d'appareils et de câbles en tous genres, arriva vers eux en chancelant.

« C'est quoi ce souk ici ! On vous entend de l'autre bout de la cité ! Et puis est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'aider si ce n'est pas trop demander ? »

Ben McDonald se précipita pour récupérer deux ou trois portables qui menaçaient de s'écraser au sol.

« Merci ! » souffla le scientifique. « On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Il veut entrer dans votre labo ! » s'exclama le soldat. « Il dit que vous l'avez autorisé à le faire, mais moi, je ne reçois mes ordres que de Mr Woolsey et il ne m'a rien dit de tel… »

« Euh…Oui… Le bouclier… » fit McKay en levant les yeux au ciel. « OK, je vais appeler Woolsey et lui dire que c'est bon… Vous, venez avec moi… »

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire. Après avoir informé le dirigeant d'Atlantis par radio que Ben McDonald serait pour la matinée, le « stagiaire » de Zelenka, il fut présenté à Radek et imposé comme assistant du tchèque. Rodney demanda ensuite à Woolsey s'il pouvait venir en personne l'entretenir de certaines choses concernant la mission dans l'Himalaya. Il laissa donc les deux hommes seuls avec toutefois comme garde du corps, le soldat mécontent posté devant le labo.

« Donc, c'est ça un E2PZ… » fit Ben en s'extasiant devant le cylindre posé sur la paillasse de Rodney.

« Euh, oui… vous n'en aviez jamais vu avant ? » demanda Radek qui continuait à pianoter sur son portable.

« Non. C'est magnifique et si surprenant qu'un si petit objet renferme tant de puissance ! »

« Effectivement… » répondit le tchèque distraitement.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous en servez pas tout de suite ? »

« Je crois que McKay veut encore attendre. Il y a un truc qui le chiffonne, je n'ai pas compris quoi, mais bon, c'est lui le patron ici. Et puis, insérer cet E2PZ dans la tour centrale maintenant ne présente aucune utilité. Nous ne sommes pas attaqué, nous n'avons pas besoin de drones, de boucliers, et nous ne sommes pas prêt de repartir pour Pégase d'ici un bon moment !»

« Sur Sateda, nous fonctionnions uniquement avec du naquadah. Ce qui explique que nos boucliers n'ont pas tenu. »

« En parlant de bouclier… On se met au travail ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! » répondit Ben en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cette source d'énergie exceptionnelle pour suivre Radek dans la pièce voisine.

Ronon se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre d'Amélia. Il avait fait un détour par l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir d'une éventuelle amélioration de l'état de santé de Sheppard. Hélas, rien de nouveau. Son ami était toujours inconscient.

Il avait dit à Jennifer qu'il voulait aller sur la digue Est mais avant, il avait décidé de passer prendre ses bâtons pour faire quelques mouvements. Le ciel était chargé de nuages aujourd'hui et le soleil ne tapait pas trop. De plus, il avait besoin d'air… D'évacuer la tension.

Il savait qu'il avait laissé ses armes dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il entra et parcourut rapidement des yeux l'intérieur de la pièce. Dans le coin près du lit, il vit les deux bâtons posés contre le mur. Il s'en empara et revint vers la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'aperçut, posé sur la commode. Un dossier rouge.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu en partant ce matin. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il se décida à jeter un œil à la première feuille. Arrivé au bas de la page, son visage de figea. Il referma le dossier et sortit de la chambre.

OoooooO

« Bien joué Amy.» fit Larrin en se relevant péniblement.

La Traveller venait de recevoir un coup de genou bien placé dans les côtes et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

« Désolée Larrin, ça va aller ? » s'excusa Amélia en venant vers elle. « Je suis… Vraiment… »

« C'est rien ! » s'exclama la jeune femme qui reprenait lentement son souffle. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sers de défouloir à quelqu'un, vous savez ! »

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. » décréta la technicienne en tendant à son adversaire une bouteille d'eau.

« Non ! Voyons ! J'aime tellement prendre une raclée ! Continuons ! » répliqua Larrin en riant.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Amélia à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle d'entrainement pour se diriger vers le transporteur.

« Je dois aller faire quelques tests avec le docteur McKay dans la salle de l'E2PZ dès qu'il aura fini avec Woolsey. » fit la technicienne.

« Donc, je vais vous laisser… McKay et moi, on est plutôt en froid en ce moment, bien que le thermomètre n'ait jamais vraiment dépassé les 0°C entre nous… Mais là, depuis l'histoire du fauteuil, c'est pour ainsi dire devenu glacial… »

« J'espère vraiment que le colonel Sheppard va se réveiller bientôt. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Larrin en soupirant. « D'ailleurs, je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie. »

« J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je viens avec vous. »

« OK allons-y. »

OoooO

Woolsey était en train de ranger des documents dans son attaché –case tandis que Rodney continuait de se plaindre.

« Ils vont garder l'E2PZ de Shambhala ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Nous en avons besoin ici si nous repartons pour Pégase ! »

« Ecoutez docteur McKay, je vais justement devoir m'absenter quelques temps pour un petit séjour à Washington. Je vais aller parler au président moi-même. J'ai demandé une audience et elle a été acceptée. Je quitte la cité ce soir. La découverte du fauteuil a changé la donne. Surtout la découverte des drones. Cela renouvelle de façon conséquente notre stock ! Et si Sheppard se réveille sans séquelles, ce que je souhaite vivement, et qu'il est en mesure de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé alors j'aurais un argument de poids pour convaincre le CIS et le président de nous laisser repartir dans Pégase. Ce siège et les drones permettraient d'assurer la défense de la Terre si nous partons. Vous avez dit vous-même que l'E2PZ trouvé dans le laboratoire de Mickael serait suffisant pour le bon fonctionnement d'Atlantis une fois là-bas. »

« Oui, il sera suffisant. Au fait, à propos de cet E2PZ… » commença Rodney la mine contrariée.

« Il ne fonctionne pas ? » s'affola Woolsey.

« Si. Mais un léger détail me turlupine. Enfin bref ! » soupira Rodney. « On verra ça quand vous reviendrez. »

« Bien. Vous savez docteur McKay, je ne suis pas ravie de devoir quitter Atlantis alors que Wilson est dans les parages. J'essaierai de faire vite. Mais si je peux les convaincre …Vous comprenez… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils étaient d'accord. Repartir pour Pégase serait une bonne chose pour tous les peuples qui comptaient sur eux là-bas.

OoooO

**Nouvelle Athos-Galaxie de Pégase**

Teyla ferma doucement la porte de la chambre. La nuit tombait sur la nouvelle Athos. Kanaan l'attendait devant la maison pour se rendre au Conseil.

L'instant de vérité était arrivé. Elle avait elle-même demandé aux Sages de siéger en réunion extraordinaire pour évoquer les derniers évènements ainsi que son absence forcée loin de Pégase.

Astryl, la nourrice, restait veiller sur Torren. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tente érigée pour l'occasion, Kanaan s'arrêta un instant et lui fit face.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est toi qui a voulu tout ça, mais il faut que tu saches… Kirdeen sera là. »

L'Athosienne baissa les yeux.

« Ma sœur t'en veut Teyla. Enormément. Elle dit que tu es responsable de la mort de Bradys. »

« Et elle a raison… » répliqua la jeune femme en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, enfin ! »

« Si Mickael vous a attaqué et capturé pour se servir de vous comme cobaye, c'est à cause de moi, Kanaan ! Il savait que s'il s'en prenait à vous il m'aurait à sa merci ! Et Bradys a été l'une de ses victimes, hélas. J'aurais dû être plus forte. J'aurais dû me débarrasser de lui bien avant… Avant qu'il ne tue le fiancé de ta sœur… Avant qu'il ne vous fasse du mal, à tous. »

La jeune femme continua sur le chemin de la tente et quand elle arriva devant l'entrée, elle put constater que tout le village ou presque était rassemblé à l'intérieur. Jeunes, vieux, enfants étaient installés en arc de cercle autour de la tribune des Sages. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq alors qu'au temps jadis, le Conseil était composé d'une dizaine de membres.

Dès qu'elle s'avança au centre de la tente et qu'elle s'assît sur le sol devant les Sages comme tous les intervenants prévus ce soir-là, un murmure parcourut l'assistance jusque-là étrangement silencieuse.

Teyla croisa le regard de Kirdeen, toujours aussi glacial. Son cœur se serra. Tout comme Kanaan, Kirdeen et elle avaient été élevées ensemble dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais à présent, l'Athosienne ne voyait que de la haine sur le visage de celle qui avait été comme sa sœur…

« Nous allons commencer la séance » déclara l'un des membres du Conseil. « Le premier point abordé ce soir sera l'organisation de la prochaine récolte. Les bras valides commencent à manquer hélas. Nous allons envoyer des émissaires dans deux jours sur Selenos pour demander au peuple de la Plaine si quelques-uns de leurs hommes peuvent venir nous prêter main forte. Kanaan ? Temeth ? Dalkon ?»

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent.

Les sélections, les attaques…Son peuple réduits à une poignée d'individus… La gorge de Teyla se noua et tandis que le conseil avançait, elle se mit à penser à John. Comme elle aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés en cet instant précis…

Soudain, l'évocation de son prénom la fit sursauter et la ramena à la dure réalité.

« Teyla Emmagan, fille de Tagan, tu as fait part de ton désir de faire une déclaration ce soir devant tout le village. Parle à présent. » fit un vieil homme au visage buriné.

La jeune femme se leva et se tint droite face aux cinq hommes qui la dévisageaient. Mais c'est vers son peuple qu'elle se tourna lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

« Vous savez tous qui je suis et quelle est mon histoire, et il fut un temps où vous avez placé votre confiance en moi. »

« Oui ! Et tu nous as trahis ! » hurla soudain une femme derrière elle.

Teyla pivota pour voir Kirdeen venir se planter devant elle, avec un air de défi. Un brouhaha s'installa alors parmi les auditeurs.

« C'est à cause de toi si les nôtres ont été décimés ! A cause de toi si nous avons été capturés, torturés, transformés en êtres abjects ! » ajouta-t-elle avec fureur.

« Kirdeen ! Ça suffit ! » s'interposa Kanaan.

Alors la jeune femme harangua la foule.

« Elle était notre leader ! Notre chef ! Et où est-elle depuis plusieurs mois ? Bien tranquille sur Atlantis ! Dans une autre galaxie ! Loin des Wraiths ! Tandis que nous sommes terrés ici à trembler tous les jours qu'une nouvelle sélection ne finisse de nous achever ! Tu devais nous protéger ! » continua-t-elle en défiant à nouveau Teyla du regard. « Tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu as abandonné le père de ton enfant pour le remplacer par ce soldat ! Tu as éloigné Torren de son père ! Tu viens nous voir de temps en temps pour te donner bonne conscience ! Et c'est à cause de toi si j'ai perdu Selmis ! »

Des larmes de colère coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient levés et postés derrière elle pour lui apporter son soutien et affirmer leur adhésion à son discours.

« Oui Teyla ! Tu n'es plus digne d'être notre chef ! D'ailleurs, nous nous en sortons mieux sans toi !» s'écria l'un d'eux en pointant l'Athosienne d'un doigt menaçant.

Teyla ne bougeait pas. Son sang s'était changé en glace.

« C'est la colère qui parle pour toi Kirdeen. » décréta l'un des membres du conseil. « Va t'asseoir. »

Le ton de sa voix ne souffrait aucun refus.

La jeune femme, les dents tout comme les poings serrés, s'exécuta à contrecœur.

« Elle a raison » déclara alors Teyla.

Le murmure dans l'assistance s'intensifia.

« Je suis venue implorer votre pardon. A tous. Si vous avez été attaqués c'est en partie ma faute. Je vous ai délaissés ces derniers temps. Pourtant, sur Terre, j'ai tenté maintes fois de convaincre les dirigeants de la cité de la laisser revenir dans Pégase. Sans succès. J'ai échoué et j'ai trahi la confiance que vous me portiez. Vous devez à présent choisir un nouveau chef. Pour tout cela je suis coupable. Mais ce dont je ne m'excuserai jamais devant vous, c'est d'aimer à présent un homme d'honneur… » ajouta-t-elle en fixant la foule avec opiniâtreté. « Un homme qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour me sauver et vous sauver vous aussi ! Un homme qui ferait tout pour revenir ici et vous protéger à nouveau ! Ce qui s'est passé entre Kanaan et moi ne regarde que nous ! »

L'Athosien lui lança un regard complice.

« Il est le père de mon fils et il a tout mon respect ! Mais puisque j'ai perdu le votre, ce que j'accepte et je comprends, je ferai tout pour le regagner et je vous reste fidèle. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais… »

La jeune femme se tut. Plusieurs Athosiens quittèrent le conseil, exaspérés. Parmi eux se trouvait Kirdeen. Halling soupira. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Les membres de la tribune échangèrent quelques mots. Tous avaient l'air d'accord.

« Après avoir entendu les paroles de Teyla Emmagan, je propose, comme elle l'a elle-même suggéré, que soit désigné un nouveau chef. » décréta l'un d'eux.

L'assemblée s'enflamma alors.

Au dehors, dans le calme de la nuit, la silhouette menue d'une femme se faufila le long des allées désertes et pénétra dans une maison dont l'intérieur était éclairé par la pâle lueur d'une bougie.

Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et caressa du bout des doigts les lanières tressées d'un bracelet de cuir. Puis, on frappa à la porte tandis que, au loin, des clameurs de satisfaction s'élevaient en provenance de la tente du conseil… Kanaan était le nouveau leader des Athosiens.

OoooooO

**Cité d'Atlantis-Terre**

Sur la digue Est, Ronon enchaînait les mouvements avec précision. Le vent venait caresser son visage et les bâtons du Satédien fendaient l'air lourd chargé d'humidité. De gros nuages noirs pointaient à l'horizon. Un orage se préparait. D'ailleurs, il vit apparaître quelques éclairs qui commençaient à zébrer le rideau sombre du ciel avant de disparaitre presque aussitôt. Il ferma alors les yeux et continua ses passes. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit la vision de cette feuille de papier…

Demande de mutation pour Amélia Banks.

Washington.

C.I.S.

Pourtant, bientôt, il se sentit observé. Il se retourna et vit Melena et son escorte près de la porte.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle avait revêtu un uniforme atlante. Un débardeur et un pantalon aux couleurs de la cité. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et Ronon crut même discerner une touche de bleu sur ses paupières. Le Satédien fit un signe de tête vers le militaire chargé de surveiller la jeune femme pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait disposer et attendre à l'intérieur.

« Vous… vous entrainez souvent ici ? » enchaina-t-elle après le départ du soldat.

Ronon se retrouva soudain plutôt mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence et qu'il ressentait ce trouble indéfinissable qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaitre.

« Euh… Quelquefois. Pas souvent à vrai dire. Mais là, j'avais besoin de sortir de la cité. De m'aérer un peu. »

« Je comprends. » répondit-elle en fixant l'horizon.

Elle se baissa lentement pour s'asseoir à même le sol et regarda en direction des nuages menaçant qui se dirigeaient vers eux. La luminosité diminuait peu à peu. On aurait dit que la nuit voulait tomber en avance. Ronon ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser en plan, toute seule sur cette digue mais tout en lui criait qu'il ferait mieux de quitter les lieux… Alors que la jeune femme restait silencieuse, il décida finalement de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Melena ne tourne enfin la tête vers lui.

« Ça doit être plutôt dur pour vous. » fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ronon fut un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Dur ? Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il un peu gauchement.

Melena lui sourit.

« De revoir le clone de votre femme tuée par les Wraiths. »

OoooooO

« Dites, vous avez vu le ciel ? » s'extasia Larrin.

De retour de l'infirmerie, les deux femmes passèrent devant le balcon de la tour Est. La Traveller se précipita sur la terrasse pour admirer le festival d'éclairs qui illuminaient à présent le ciel sombre non loin de la cité. Amélia vint la rejoindre et s'amusa de la voir excitée comme une gamine de cinq ans devant un paquet de sucettes.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu d'orage ? »

« Si, il y a très longtemps…Une éternité ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit ce genre de phénomène quand on vit dans un vaisseau spatial ! Et celui-là s'annonce grandiose n'est-ce pas ? »

La technicienne estima en effet que la foudre serait sur eux dans quelques minutes.

« Il y a des chances ! Avec une bonne grosse averse ! D'ailleurs, sil vous voulez être aux premières loges, vous feriez mieux d'aller sur la digue ! » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Mais tandis qu'Amelia parlait, quelque chose en contrebas avait attiré l'attention de Larrin.

« En parlant de digue… Ce n'est pas Ronon là-bas ? Et on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lui… »

La technicienne baissa les yeux à son tour.

OoooooO

Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Un grondement sourd se fit bientôt entendre. L'orage arrivait sur eux.

« Qui vous l'a dit ? » demanda Ronon.

« Wilson.»

Le Satédien ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parler, en temps ordinaire, n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Alors en cet instant, que pouvait-il bien ajouter ? Son expression voulait tout dire. Il était perdu, en colère, curieux, se sentait coupable, assailli par les regrets…

« Je voudrais tant me souvenir… » fit-elle alors que son bras frôla celui de Ronon. « Vraiment me souvenir. Ce vide me ronge. J'ai comme un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine… »

Le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus rapide.

« Je suis ici. Je suis un monstre… ».

Elle replia ses bras sur elle-même, comme si elle avait froid, comme si elle voulait combler ce puits sans fond qui l'empêchait de respirer. Les larmes montèrent. Elle commença à se balancer machinalement d'avant en arrière comme on berce un enfant pour le rassurer. Mais l'apaisement ne venait pas.

Un éclair déchira le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes immédiatement suivi par un fracas de tempête.

Ronon était paralysé. Il comprenait. Du moins il le croyait.

Il voulait tant l'aider. Mais comment… alors que lui-même ne savait plus…

La pluie se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort.

L'ex-runner se leva.

« On devrait rentrer… ».

La jeune femme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Alors, il se pencha vers elle et prit ses mains pour la soulever. En quelques secondes, ils furent trempés. Les larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie. Melena leva les yeux vers lui. D'un geste lent, Ronon dégagea du bout des doigts les mèches plaquées sur sa joue. Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

OooooO

« Cette femme, c'est… ». Larrin laissa sa phrase en suspens et tourna la tête vers Amélia qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques dizaines de mètre en dessous.

La Traveller vit les mains de la technicienne se crisper sur la rembarde alors même que Ronon et Melena se rapprochaient doucement l'un de l'autre.

OoooooO

La jeune femme leva son visage vers lui. Il pencha lentement le sien. Centimètres par centimètres, la distance qui les séparait s'effaça.

Ronon sentit bientôt le souffle chaud de Melena contre sa bouche et, baignés de pluie, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

OoooooO

Le cœur d'Amelia implosa. Respirer devint subitement une torture. Elle ferma les yeux et recula en titubant.

Larrin fut soudain à court de mots… Elle esquissa un geste vers la technicienne qui déjà ne la voyait plus.

« Amy… »

La jeune femme pivota sans un mot et s'éloigna tel un automate dans le couloir.

« C'est pas vrai… » pesta la Traveller, en se penchant à nouveau pour observer se qui se passait sur la digue.

OoooooO

_Un matin de printemps, onze ans plus tôt, près de la rivière, le pique-nique… Elle portait une robe bleue…_

_Le jour où il était passé à l'hôpital pour la chercher et qu'il l'avait vue essayer de sauver ce soldat revenu de mission et qui avait été torturé par un Wraith. Ses pleurs quand elle avait dû fermer les paupières de ce garçon qui n'avait de dix-neuf ans…_

_La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour au cours de cette calme soirée d'été… _

_Le sourire de sa mère quand il l'avait présentée à sa famille…_

_La douleur, jour et nuit, quand elle avait été tuée…_

_L'image se brouilla. Le film défila en accéléré pour stopper enfin quelques mois plus tôt._

_La douleur quand il faillit la perdre dans ce jumper…_

_La douceur de ses lèvres… Les reflets cuivrés de ses cheveux… Le goût de sa peau … Sa force et son sourire… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait… Plusieurs fois au cours de ses mois passés ensemble…_

_Elle était devenue son avenir… _

_Amélia…_

Ronon recula brusquement, mettant un terme à leur étreinte. Melena le fixa d'un air surpris.

« Non, je ne peux pas… » fit-il en continuant de reculer sous la pluie battante.

Melena voulut le rattraper. D'un geste de la main, le Satédien stoppa son élan.

« Ronon, je… »

« C'est ma faute… Je dois y aller… » lança-t-il en se détournant pour regagner la porte.

Debout, au milieu de la digue et alors que l'ex-runner s'éloignait, Melena s'écria :

« C'est à cause d'elle hein ? Amélia ! »

Ronon continua d'avancer.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes comme tu m'as aimée, moi ? » hurla presque la jeune femme.

Le Satédien ralentit. Melena crut qu'il allait même s'arrêter et se retourner vers elle. Mais il n'en fit rien et passa la porte de la tour Est.

OooooO

Larrin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers ses quartiers alors qu'un fracas de terre qui explose secoua le désert au dehors.

OooooO

Coupée du terrible vacarme qui régnait à l'extérieur, l'infirmerie était presque déserte. Le crépitement des gouttes de pluie contre la vitre de la chambre donnaient le change aux signaux réguliers des pulsations cardiaques du corps allongé sur le lit. Les doigts encore crispés sur le médaillon se mirent à bouger. D'abord imperceptiblement. Puis la main entière se relâcha. Le pendentif reposa sur le lit. John Sheppard ouvrit alors les yeux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 : Big girls don't cry…**

**Cité d'Atlantis-Terre**

Amélia marchait tel un zombie dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_Ils s'étaient embrassés. _

Depuis le début, elle avait eu le sentiment que la présence de Melena sur Atlantis n'augurerait rien de bon pour elle. Même en sachant que Ronon avait des sentiments profonds à son égard, comment pouvait-elle lutter contre le passé qui revenait les frapper de plein fouet ?

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, que son subconscient fonctionnait en roue libre… Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et cette douleur, cette sensation de trahison, encore…

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle eut du mal à se repérer, comme si elle était dans une pièce inconnue.

Alors, ses yeux tombèrent sur le dossier rouge posé sur la commode.

L'entrevue mouvementée avec Justin lui revint en mémoire. Comment ce dossier avait-il atterrit là ? La seule réponse qui lui vint fut que son ex-mari était venu le déposer lui-même. Encore une de ses manigances pour lui forcer la main et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt de laisser tomber…

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Et toujours cette douleur… Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais ressentir ça. Depuis qu'elle avait goûté aux baisers de Ronon, elle y avait cru pourtant. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve…

Soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre au niveau de l'oreillette posée sur sa table de chevet.

Amélia sursauta et se saisit de l'objet. Elle reconnut la voix de McKay.

/« Amy ? vous n'avez pas oublié que j'ai besoin de vous dans la salle de l'E2PZ ?»/

« Oui, désolée, je suis passée à l'infirmerie avec Larrin pour voir le colonel Sheppard, je viens tout de suite. »

La jeune femme demeura quelques secondes sans réaction juste à fixer le sol. Travailler. Aller travailler. Elle se leva, enfila son blouson, refit sa queue de cheval et passa devant la commode où le dossier rouge était posé. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de le ranger dans un des tiroirs et de sortir.

OooooO

Jennifer allait frapper à la porte de la chambre quand des bruits de pas la firent se retourner. Melena arrivait, trempée de la tête aux pieds, accompagnée de son escorte.

« Eh bien ! Vous avez fait un tour dehors on dirait ! » s'exclama la doctoresse.

La Satédienne lui répondit par un sourire.

« En effet, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… ».

Le soldat se posta devant la porte tandis que les deux femmes entraient. Melena se dirigea vers la salle de bain en enlevant ses vêtements mouillés. Jennifer en profita pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir depuis plusieurs jours à présent même si elle évitait de se plaindre ouvertement de ses petits tracas dus à sa grossesse par peur qu'on l'expédie immédiatement en congé maternité.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda Melena en ressortant de la salle de bain parée d'une tenue sèche.

« Oui. Je suis désolée. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours j'ai complètement oublié de vous remettre ceci. »

La jeune femme sortit de sa poche le médaillon noir et le donna à la Satédienne. Cette dernière demeura interdite, fixant l'objet au creux de sa main.

« Il était sur vous quand on vous a trouvée. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi vous aviez cela autour du cou et vous ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas… » murmura Melena en détaillant le médaillon sous toutes les coutures. « Il y a quelque chose d'inscrit dessus, on dirait… »

« Oui, en effet. Reconnaissez-vous ces inscriptions ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre mais j'ai l'impression que c'est du satédien… Par contre, je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit… »

« J'avais pensé que peut-être cet objet vous aurait aidé à vous rappeler quelque chose et que vous auriez pu nous dire d'où il provient et pourquoi il était en votre possession car… » Jennifer hésita à poursuivre.

Melena baissa la tête en souriant tristement et c'est elle qui acheva la phrase de la doctoresse.

« Car les clones ne sont pas sensés avoir ce genre d'objets personnels sur eux… »

Jennifer se leva et alla poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Je voulais juste vous le rendre. »

« Merci » fit Melena avec un sourire reconnaissant.

/ « Docteur Keller ! »/

« Oui Mary » répondit Jennifer en s'excusant d'un signe de la main auprès de Melena.

/ « Le colonel Sheppard est réveillé ! »/

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » s'exclama la doctoresse.

OooooooO

Walter avait du mal à se repérer dans les couloirs du quatrième niveau. Il savait qu'il se trouvait juste sous l'infirmerie mais il avait l'impression que ces incapables qui lui servaient d'assistants avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui fournir volontairement des indications erronées. Qu'importe! Il trouverait bien la salle de stase tout seul !

OoooooO

Richard Woolsey sortit de son bureau muni de son attaché-case. Il portait un costume neuf et une cravate. Wilson était sur ses talons.

« Ce voyage est inutile ! » maugréait Justin, la mine contrariée.

« Je ne pense pas Mr Wilson ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire au Président. »

« Vous êtes pitoyable… » lâcha alors le membre du C.I.S en stoppant sa course poursuite.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, ça me passe au dessus de la tête ! » rétorqua Woolsey avec un sourire triomphant.

D'un hochement de tête, il salua les techniciens de la porte en passant devant eux et se dirigea seul et déterminé vers le transporteur pour rejoindre le hangar à jumper.

« Le colonel Sheppard s'est réveillé. Il va très bien à présent et il m'a raconté de quoi rassurer les membres du C.I.S et notre président au sujet de l'utilisation du fauteuil de Shambhala. Bien que vous preniez pour quelques heures les commandes de la cité, j'ai laissé des instructions. Elles sont sur mon bureau si vous voulez y jeter un œil. A demain soir Wilson ! » fit Woolsey avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

OoooooO

Amélia arriva essoufflée dans la salle de l'E2PZ où Rodney était en train de parler tout seul à voix haute. Enfin, parler n'était pas le mot exact. Maudire le prétendu travail bâclé qui avait était effectué au niveau de la console était un terme plus approprié.

La technicienne se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Le scientifique, jeta un bref regard vers elle avant de se replonger dans ses calculs.

« Ah ! Amy ! Non mais vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ces fichus nouveaux pseudo-réparateurs envoyés par le C.I.S ont fabriqué ! Ils auraient mieux fait de rester à Washington s'occuper d'installer le câble ! La moitié des cristaux a été placée au mauvais endroit ! Même moi je ne m'y retrouve plus ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vous sur ce coup-là… »

« Pas de souci. » répondit Amélia plutôt surprise par le fait que le grand Rodney McKay ait besoin de son aide.

La jeune femme, le visage blafard, s'empressa de s'accroupir sous la console et commença par examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que Rodney McKay s'aperçoive dans quel état elle était réellement.

« Enfin, vous comprenez, j'aurais pu y arriver tout seul bien sûr, mais je dois vraiment examiner de plus près cet E2PZ et trouver ce qui cloche. Alors comme je sais que vous êtes capable… Enfin, je veux dire vous êtes une très bonne technicienne… Sérieuse et tout…Enfin, j'ai confiance en vous quoi… »

Rodney continua son laïus pendant un long moment. L'E2PZ était posé à côté de lui et tout en parlant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le scruter sous tous les angles. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à converser et que plus aucun son n'émanait de sous la console.

« Parce que si l'E2PZ….Euh… Amy ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Il y a un problème ? Amy ? ».

Il contourna la console pour venir du côté où la technicienne était agenouillée. Il vit qu'elle tentait d'essuyer à la hâte son visage couvert de larmes.

« Vous… Vous allez bien ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

Quelle idiote ! Elle s'en voulait tellement… Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de retenir le flot le liquide salé mais rien n'y faisait. Une faille s'était ouverte. Impossible de stopper ce trop plein d'émotions qui voulait sortir à présent. C'était ridicule. Elle le savait. Pleurer devant McKay …

Elle se leva brusquement et se retrouva face à Rodney un peu désemparé.

« Je…je suis désolée… » balbutia-t-elle. « Désolée… Je vais aller chercher Chuck, il… Désolée…. ».

Elle n'arrivait même plus à parler.

Pleurer. C'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire à présent. Sa vision se troubla. Soudain elle sentit ses jambes trembler, puis ses mains.

Le visage de Wilson apparut, puis celui de Melena. Ronon. La digue. Le dossier rouge. Des flashs du passé. Son mariage. Son divorce. La mort de ses parents. De son frère. L'enterrement.

Pourquoi ces images ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer. Les sanglots commençaient à monter. Tout ce chagrin enfoui depuis si longtemps. Elle s'était toujours interdit de verser une larme. Son père lui avait fait promettre d'être forte. Toujours. Ne jamais pleurer. Pleurer était pour les faibles. Et elle n'était pas faible…

Rodney s'approcha tout hésitant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Vous…Vous voulez en parler ? »

Amélia ne bougeait plus. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était désolée. Et à mesure que le liquide chaud coulait sur ses joues, ses muscles se détendirent, la boule dans sa gorge se diluait, la pression sur sa poitrine diminuait. Pleurer faisait du bien… Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle fit deux pas hésitants vers la porte.

Et là, quelque chose de surprenant se produisit. Rodney la retint par le bras. La jeune femme pivota et leva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est Ronon ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire triste.

« Entre autres… Il est difficile de lutter contre les ombres du passé… » hoqueta la jeune femme. « Surtout quand cette ombre s'appelle Melena… ».

Le scientifique soupira et Amélia put voir sur son visage qu'il compatissait à son chagrin. Elle le vit alors poser son portable et se rapprocher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

D'abord un peu figée, elle se laissa doucement aller contre le physicien. Leur étreinte était sans ambigüité. Rodney semblait vraiment désolé pour elle. Elle savait qu'il l'appréciait et elle fut immédiatement touchée par cette marque d'affection inattendue. Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés, le physicien posa une main sur son dos et la tapota entre les omoplates. Le geste était maladroit mais à la fois si touchant, si fraternel…

« Si je mesurais trente centimètres de plus et si j'avais vingt bons kilos de muscles supplémentaires, je vous jure qu'en cet instant, il regretterait d'avoir fait pleurer une jolie fille comme vous… » murmura Rodney.

Cela eut au moins l'avantage de faire sourire la jeune femme. La crise cessa. Ils se séparèrent, encore un peu gênés de cette accolade imprévue. Rodney saisit un paquet de mouchoir dans sa poche et le tendit à Amélia.

« Merci. » fit-elle en le prenant. « Je vais me remettre au travail à présent. »

« Et moi je vais aller chercher un truc à grignoter si ça ne vous embête pas…Moi, les émotions fortes, ça me creuse… Même celles des autres…»

OooooooO

Sur le chemin du mess, Rodney aperçut Ronon qui courait vers lui. Un peu remonté, le scientifique prit une grande inspiration quand il vit que le Satédien ralentissait en approchant vers lui.

Lui dire carrément ce qu'il pensait de lui. Oui. Il allait le faire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais ce dont il était certain c'est qu'Amélia était une fille courageuse et adorable qui avait, de plus, sauvé la vie de Jennifer et de son futur bébé.

Alors que Ronon se planta devant lui et que Rodney commençait à lever un doigt qui se voulait menaçant vers l'ex-runner, le scientifique fut soudain décontenancé par le sourire qu'affichait le satédien.

« Sheppard est sorti du coma ! » s'exclama Ronon. « Je vais à l'infirmerie, vous venez ? » fit-il en dépassant McKay et en s'élançant à nouveau dans le couloir.

Bon sang ! John était réveillé ! Rodney fit alors demi-tour. Sa leçon de morale allait devoir attendre un peu.

OooooO

Une heure ! Cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait cette foutue salle ! Il avait inspecté toutes les pièces de ce couloir et la dernière porte se dressait à présent devant lui. Il actionna l'ouverture et alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, la lumière s'alluma instantanément.

L'endroit était grand et au fond, il aperçut les caissons de stase alignés les uns à côté des autres. Au niveau du panneau de commande au centre de la pièce, une série de symbole défilait sans interruption. Un des emplacements était occupé. Walter s'approcha et leva les yeux vers la silhouette prisonnière dans la carbonite opalescente et translucide. Un Wraith.

Le scientifique alla déposer la petite valise en aluminium sur la console et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une seringue hypodermique et un flacon contenant un liquide aux reflets émeraude…

« A nous deux… » murmura-t-il en souriant.

OooooO

**Nouvelle Athos-Galaxie de Pégase.**

« Merci de venir avec nous Teyla. Le peuple des Plaines te respecte beaucoup et ta présence sera bénéfique pour les négociations. Je sais que tu n'es pas trop d'humeur aujourd'hui et que la nuit n'a pas été facile pour toi… »

« Ne t'en fais pas Kanaan. Le Conseil a pris la bonne décision. Tu feras un chef fantastique. » fit l'Athosienne en finissant de préparer son paquetage.

Un petit sac de voyage léger avec quelques provisions serait suffisant pour l'aller et retour. Elle embrassa Torren qui gigotait joyeusement dans les bras d'Astryl et sortit de la maison, suivie par Kanaan.

« Je pars dans cinq jours. Autant me rendre utile d'ici là. Ma présence ici n'est plus désirable pour l'instant… » fit la jeune femme.

« Teyla. Ils ne pensent pas tous comme Kirdeen… »

« Ou Temeth…. » ajouta-t-elle en fixant l'homme qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Il était de grande taille et portait ses cheveux noirs et longs attachés en longue tresse qui pendait dans son dos. Temeth était un des hommes qui avaient soutenu la sœur de Kanaan au moment de sa vindicte contre Teyla lors du Conseil.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » lança l'Athosien en défiant à son tour la jeune femme du regard.

« C'est une mission importante que nous avons. » rappela Kanaan. « Ramener de l'aide pour les récoltes est capital. Je compte sur vous pour éviter d'étaler nos difficultés passagères devant les habitants de Selenos. Compris ? »

Temeth acquiesça en serrant le grand bâton de chêne qui lui servait à la fois d'appui et d'arme. Teyla fit de même et ajusta un petit poignard à sa ceinture.

« Dalkon nous attend à la sortie du village. »

« Bien allons au cercle des Anciens » décréta Kanaan.

Les trois Athosiens se mirent en marche.

OooooO

**Cité d'Atlantis –Terre**

« Ah, vous êtes là ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Sheppard, allongé sur le lit avec à ses côtés la pétillante Larrin.

« Arrêtez de râler John ! » lança-t-elle en remontant sa couverture. « J'avais espéré qu'à votre réveil vous auriez été un peu plus aimable ! »

Le militaire, attrapa le bras de McKay dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

« Pitié ! Faites-là sortir ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est là et déjà j'en peux plus ! »

« Comme je vous comprends ! » répliqua Rodney. « De quoi vous faire regretter d'être sorti du coma ! » fit-il en jetant un regard mesquin vers la Traveller.

La jeune femme contourna le lit et s'approcha du scientifique qui, subrepticement, se glissa derrière Ronon.

« Très drôle McKay…. » lança-t-elle sur un ton vexé en quittant la pièce.

Le scientifique souffla.

« Bon alors, comment ça va Sheppard ? » demanda Ronon à son ami.

« Mieux depuis que Miss Plan Drague est partie ! »

« Elle vous court toujours après ? » demanda le Satédien.

« On va dire ça… » répondit John en essayant de se redresser sur ses oreillers.

« Et y'a pas qu'elle qui a le feu aux fesses on dirait… » marmonna Rodney en jetant un regard de travers en direction de Ronon

« Pardon ? » fit Sheppard qui n'avait pas saisi la moitié de la phrase.

« Non rien… Alors ? Vous avez fait de beaux rêves ? » enchaîna McKay.

« Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que j'ai l'impression d'être entré en contact avec Teyla ? »

« Sheppard, euh, on n'a pas vraiment envie de connaître le contenu de vos rêves érotiques ! »

« Non McKay ! Je ne fantasmais pas ! Et en plus, au final, ce n'était pas Teyla. »

« Eh bien ! De mieux en mieux ! J'espère au moins que ce n'était pas l'autre pot de colle là !» lança le scientifique en désignant la sortie, faisant ainsi allusion à Larrin.

« Non. C'était une femme avec un très beau visage me semble-t-il… »

« Vous l'avez vu ou vous l'avez pas vu ? » s'impatienta Rodney.

« Vous allez le laisser finir ? » gronda alors Ronon.

« Je flottais dans une brume, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appelait. Qu'elle me connaissait. Que nous étions connectés. »

« Combien Jen vous a-t-elle donné de morphine ? » plaisanta Rodney en agitant la perfusion du militaire.

« Vous nous avez sorti d'affaire Sheppard, dans le sanctuaire. » fit alors l'ex-runner.

« Ah oui, au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour arrêter l'autodestruction et ouvrir les issues ? »

« Comme d'habitude Rodney. Comme ici avec le siège. »

« Mais ici vous ne tombez pas inconscient à chaque fois que vous vous asseyez dessus. »

« Non en effet. »

Soudain, le regard du militaire tomba sur le médaillon posé sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

« Non, mais quand je m'assoie dessus, je n'ai pas ce pendentif dans la main… ».

OoooooO

**Nouvelle Athos-Galaxie de Pégase.**

Dalkon s'approcha du DHD et avant de composer le code, il jeta un regard en biais vers Temeth. Teyla et Kanaan attendaient devant la porte quand le flot luminescent suivi de la vague entrante déferla vers eux avant de se rétracter spontanément pour laisser place à la surface miroitante du vortex.

« Après toi. » lança Temeth en désignant la porte à l'Athosienne.

Teyla s'engagea dans le passage.

Arrivée de l'autre côté, un sentiment de malaise soudain la saisit. L'air était frais. Droit devant, elle aperçut une forêt et plus au sud, une rivière traçait un serpentin scintillant au milieu d'une plaine verdoyante. Kanaan venait de traverser à son tour et arrivait derrière elle. Puis Temeth et Dalkon.

Son visage se crispa. Deux sensations désagréables s'emparèrent d'elle. La première était que bien qu'elle ne fut pas venue ici depuis un long moment, quelque chose la dérangeait dans le paysage. Ils n'étaient pas sur Selenos.

Et l'autre, était un signal d'alarme qui s'était allumé en elle, tel un murmure qui devint tout à coup un vacarme tonitruant.

« Des Wraiths ! » hurla-telle.

Mais alors qu'elle voulut faire demi-tour pour retourner vers la porte, une douleur violente explosa dans sa tête et le noir absolu se fit devant ses yeux.

OooooO

Kirdeen attendait devant la Porte des étoiles encore ouverte. Soudain, Temeth et Dalkon apparurent, en soutenant le corps inanimé de Kanaan.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux non sans avoir jeté un regard circulaire aux alentours. Le village avait été construit assez loin de la Porte comme à leur habitude. Cela évitait d'être directement sur place si jamais ils étaient attaqués par des intrus empruntant le passage et ils avaient donc le temps de se réfugier dans les montagnes.

Après quelques secondes, la surface iridescente du vortex disparut comme par enchantement. Le cercle des Ancêtres redevint inerte.

Devant la mine contrariée de Kirdeen qui s'approchait d'eux, Temeth s'empressa de préciser en désignant son frère :

« Nous l'avons assommé par derrière. Il n'a pas vu que c'était nous. Elle aussi. Kanaan ne pourra pas contredire la version de l'attaque Wraith. Nous allons nous infliger quelques blessures superficielles avant de rentrer au village et prétexter un guet-apens dès notre arrivée sur Selenos. »

« Le Conseil va poser des questions. Tôt ou tard, ils vont vouloir savoir si le peuple des Plaines a été sélectionné, et alors, que dirons-nous ? » demanda Dalkon, assez nerveux.

« Que les Wraiths voulaient uniquement Teyla. » rétorqua Kirdeen, le regard froid. « Ils ne peuvent pas se douter que nous l'avons conduite sur Bakran au lieu de Selenos. Ils ne peuvent pas se douter que nous l'avons jetée dans la gueule du loup… »


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16 : Déclic**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

« Ok, tout va bien John. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé mais toutes vos constantes sont bonnes. Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie. »

« Parfait ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup ! » fit le militaire en enfilant son T-shirt.

Il récupéra aussi le médaillon posé sur la table de chevet et s'apprêta à le passer autour de son cou quand Justin Wilson apparut sur le seuil.

« Ceci est la propriété du C.I.S. » lança-t-il en s'approchant de Sheppard.

John acheva lentement son geste et le médaillon disparut sous le tissu.

« C'est le médaillon d'Ernest Matthews, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Jennifer se retourna avec surprise et dévisagea Wilson.

« Le médaillon que vous avez délibérément omis de nous remettre en effet. » répliqua-t-il.

« Cet objet est à lui ! » s'indigna John.

« Cet objet est un artefact Ancien ! Il doit être étudié et conservé ici, d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de me le rendre ! »

« Si vous le voulez, alors prenez-le moi. » rétorqua Sheppard, debout face au membre du C.I.S.

Jennifer s'était éloignée au fond de la salle et faisait mine d'être occupée à ranger des flacons dans l'armoire. Les deux hommes se toisaient avec animosité. Woolsey était parti dans l'après-midi. Wilson était désormais seul aux commandes de la cité. John attendait la réaction de Justin. Ce dernier hésitait. Bien sûr, il était ambitieux. Mais il manquait d'expérience et se sentait encore décontenancé devant l'aplomb du militaire.

« Si comme vous le dites, cet objet doit être étudié, alors je crois que je devrais aller le remettre au docteur McKay. » fit John en lançant un clin d'œil à Jennifer avant de se diriger finalement vers la sortie.

Wilson bouillonnait de rage devant le petit air condescendant du colonel. Cet air que lui-même maîtrisait à merveille quand il était en position de force. Mais à l'instant, devant Sheppard, il avait perdu la face et cela devant le docteur Keller. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs du mal à cacher sa satisfaction.

« Bonne soirée docteur » décréta Justin avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, le visage crispé.

« Bonne soirée Mr Wilson » répondit la jeune femme en tentant d'arrêter de sourire.

OooooooO

John arriva au mess et fut accueilli par de nombreux coups d'œil et signes de bienvenue. Evan Lorne était assis avec deux de ses hommes à une table et Sheppard les rejoignit.

« Colonel, content que vous soyez rétabli !»

« Merci major… Le petit somme a été plutôt réparateur je dois dire… »

« Et quelle découverte ! Un deuxième E2PZ, un fauteuil Ancien et des drones ! A ce que j'ai compris, le SGC va garder le tout ! Nous allons juste récupérer quelques drones pour remonter notre stock. »

« Oui, le fauteuil est sans danger. Il est similaire à celui que nous avons ici. Le fait que je sois tombé inconscient a, je pense, un rapport avec le fait que je tenais le médaillon Ancien quand j'ai voulu prendre les commandes. J'ai fait un trip d'enfer tout en sauvant la mise de mes petits camarades. »

Le major Lorne et ses hommes le dévisagèrent, un peu interloqués.

« Je veux dire que j'ai vu des trucs étranges… » précisa Sheppard. « On dirait que je suis entré en contact avec quelqu'un… »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas » répondit Lorne. « Après tout, sur le Mont Black Tusk, cet objet vous a permis de communiquer avec Amelia par la pensée. Elle avait, par contre, le deuxième médaillon avec elle. Peut-être existe-t-il d'autres médaillons de ce genre et vous avez créé une sorte de lien télépathique avec son possesseur…»

Cette fois, c'est John qui regardait Lorne avec un air étonné.

« Vous savez quoi Lorne ? Je crois que vous avez entièrement raison… Maintenant, reste à savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil. »

OooooO

Jennifer Keller venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au laboratoire de biologie moléculaire. Elle avait laissé trop de champ libre à Walter et comptait bien remettre les pendules à l'heure, une bonne fois pour toutes. Au bout du couloir, elle aperçut Rodney devant le téléporteur.

« Rodney ? »

« Ah ! Jennifer. On mange ensemble tout à l'heure ? » répondit le scientifique en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Pas de problème, on se retrouve à 20H au mess…Là, je vais au labo de biologie moléculaire. » répondit-elle alors que Rodney s'engouffrait dans la cabine.

« A tout à l'heure alors. Je t'ai…. ». La porte de referma devant la doctoresse, qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Rodney. » murmura-t-elle pour elle.

Soudain, l'oreillette de la jeune femme grésilla.

/ « Docteur Keller, nous avons un souci ici. »/

« Edward ? Que se passe-t-il. »

/ « Vous feriez mieux de venir docteur… »/

« J'arrive tout de suite ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déboula dans la pièce où l'attendaient les deux assistants. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour avant que Tim ne prenne finalement la parole.

« Un des flacons expérimentaux a disparu. J'ai préféré vous avertir parce que je pense que c'est le docteur Walter qui l'a pris. »

« Un flacon de … »

« De sérum… » enchaina Edward, un peu affolé. « Je suis désolé ! On aurait dû vous avertir plus tôt ! Surtout que le docteur Walter nous a pris la tête toute la journée d'hier à nous demander où se trouvait la salle de stase. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait prévu de faire quoi que ce soit si tôt ! »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il compte déjà utiliser le sérum sur Todd ? »

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux. Jennifer serra le poing et l'abattit sur la paillasse.

« Quel imbécile ! Je descends à l'étage en dessous… »

« Docteur Keller, je viens avec vous…. » ajouta Tim.

« Non, d'abord, vous, vous prévenez Wilson et vous lui expliquez la situation et vous Edward, trouvez le colonel Sheppard. Ensuite rejoignez moi tous là-bas. »

Les deux assistants acquiescèrent tandis que Jennifer se précipitait dans le couloir.

OoooooO

Amélia marchait sur la passerelle menant à la salle de contrôle. Elle retrouva Chuck assis à son poste et elle prit place à côté de lui.

« Tu as enfin terminé avec McKay ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, juste quelques réglages au niveau des cristaux. Le système est à nouveau opérationnel. » répondit-elle.

« Et toi, à nouveau opérationnelle ? » tenta Chuck en lui lançant un regard complice.

« Ça ira. » fit Amélia en lui souriant.

Alors, Justin Wilson sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers elle. Chuck baissa les yeux en affichant une mine crispée. Amélia avaient les siens rivés sur son écran.

« Amy ? On peut discuter ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. » rétorqua-t-elle sans tourner la tête.

« S'il te plait viens dans mon bureau. J'ai besoin de te parler en privé. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu as à dire ici. »

Justin, visiblement très mal à l'aise, se pencha vers la jeune femme qui se recula avec dégoût.

« S'il te plait » demanda-t-il avec un air à la fois anxieux et dépité.

Alors, un signal lumineux apparut sur le poste de la technicienne qui fixait à présent son ex-mari avec froideur.

« Un appel du SGC. Tu devrais le prendre dans ton bureau. » lança-t-elle, glaciale, sans détourner le regard.

Justin Wilson capitula et fit demi-tour.

OoooooO

Teyla ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. D'abord troublée, sa vision s'ajusta à la demi-obscurité du lieu qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

Elle était dans un vaisseau ruche. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut la grille aux courbes anarchiques de sa cellule.

Une fois assise, elle passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et constata que sa nuque était couverte de sang séché et qu'elle avait une belle bosse.

D'un regard circulaire, elle put constater qu'elle était seule. Où étaient passés les autres ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de spéculer sur le devenir de ses camarades qu'un groupe de trois Wraiths apparut sur le seuil. Un gradé et deux gardes. Elle se mit debout et attendit, les poings serrés.

Le Wraith vêtu d'un grand manteau gris s'approcha de la cellule et déverrouilla la porte. L'athosienne ne bougea pas d'un centimètre même quand la créature au visage verdâtre s'avança jusqu'à presque la toucher.

« La reine veut te voir. » feula-t-il.

Les deux gardes vinrent l'agripper chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent dans le couloir. Au cours de leur déambulation à travers le vaisseau, Teyla se décida finalement à demander :

« Où sont mes compagnons ? »

Le Wraith au manteau gris ricana.

« Je crois que tes « compagnons » avaient vraiment une dent contre toi… » répliqua-t-il.

Le visage de l'Athosienne s'assombrit. Non. C'était impossible. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça… Pas Kanaan. A moins que Temeth…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle baignée d'un flot de lumière artificielle blafarde. Au fond de la pièce, une immense baie vitrée laissait entrevoir les circonvolutions blanchâtres d'une proche atmosphère. Ils étaient en orbite. Probablement au dessus de la planète où elle venait d'être capturée. Devant cette fenêtre sur l'espace à la vue imprenable se dressait un grand siège ressemblant à un trône. Teyla fut conduite devant le fauteuil qui se mit à pivoter lentement, révélant son occupant.

Une reine Wraith aux cheveux hirsutes et d'un orange vif la fixa avec satisfaction. Teyla se crispa. Les deux gardes ne l'avaient pas lâchée. Cependant d'un signe de la main, la reine leur intima l'ordre de se retirer. Ils obéirent tandis que l'Athosienne restait seule debout face à la femelle Wraith.

« Teyla Emmagan… » murmura-telle d'une voix rauque.

Une lame glacée s'était introduite dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Teyla se mit à tituber. Elle tenta de repousser l'assaut. La reine Wraith essayait de s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Peine perdue. L'Athosienne brisa la connexion tandis que la reine sursautait dans son fauteuil, surprise par la résistance peu commune de sa prisonnière.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi… Et de ton don. De tes amis d'Atlantis également. »

« Est-ce que les trois personnes qui étaient avec moi sont sur ce vaisseau ? » répliqua Teyla.

« Tu étais seule sur Barkan… »

« Barkan…» répéta la jeune femme sans grande surprise. Sa mémoire ne lui avait donc pas joué de tour. Depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur ce paysage, elle avait compris que quelque chose clochait.

« Le message était très clair. Nous l'avons reçu hier soir. Teyla Emmagan livrée sur Barkan sans aucune contrepartie. L'occasion était trop belle. »

L'Athosienne baissa les yeux. Ainsi donc, elle avait été trahie…

« Ta présence parmi nous n'était pas vraiment prévue dans le plan mais c'est une très bonne surprise qui va nous conférer un avantage encore plus grand… »

Teyla releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux reptiliens de la reine.

« Un plan ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? »

Des pas retentirent derrière la jeune femme qui pivota pour apercevoir un Wraith de grande taille faire son entrée dans la salle du trône. A sa vue, la reine se leva et ne put cacher son excitation soudaine.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! Comment se déroule nos affaires ? Pourquoi est-ce si long ? »

Le Wraith s'arrêta près de Teyla. Il portait ses cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval et ses mains étaient gantées de cuir.

« Cela ne devrait plus tarder ma reine... Bientôt, nous recevrons le signal et nous serons prêts. »

Il portait aussi une longue dague accrochée à sa ceinture et un étrange médaillon hexagonal dont les reflets irisés tranchaient avec le noir de son plastron.

OooooO

Ce n'était décidément pas l'idée du siècle de venir se frotter à l'impressionnant Ronon Dex. Marcus Perkins était à présent un hématome géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Au bout de vingt minutes d'entrainement au combat, il avait mal absolument partout.

« Vous avez bien progressé sergent. La prochaine fois, vous surveillerez un peu mieux votre flan gauche » fit l'ex-runner en allant ranger les bâtons.

La prochaine fois, pensa le militaire, il viendrait en armure ! Si il y avait une prochaine fois ! Perkins salua le satédien avant de se diriger vers la sortie en claudiquant. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il tomba nez à nez avec Larrin. Marcus devint rouge comme une tomate et la salua brièvement en bafouillant avant de quitter les lieux précipitamment.

La Traveller se retourna alors pour voir le militaire disparaitre au détour du couloir. Décidément, les hommes se comportaient bizarrement dans cette cité !

La porte se referma derrière la jeune femme tandis que Ronon continuait de ranger le matériel.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler un instant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

« Parler de quoi ? » fit-il en attrapant la serviette posée sur le meuble bas où reposait son blaster.

Larrin s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec ce clone ? »

Ronon leva les yeux et accrocha les prunelles assassines de la Traveller.

« Occupez-vous de vos affaires. » rétorqua-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller.

Larrin s'interposa sans la moindre hésitation. Ronon la dépassait de deux têtes mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas intimidée le moins du monde.

« En fait, j'aime bien Amélia… » commença-t-elle. « C'est une fille gentille et une des seules personnes à me traiter avec bienveillance ici. Alors bien sûr, vos histoires de couple ne me regardent pas, mais soyez honnête avec elle. Et jusqu'à ce que les choses soient claires entre vous, je vous conseille d'éviter d'embrasser le clone de votre femme à la vue de tous. »

Ronon se figea.

« Comment…. »

« Oh, j'étais sur un petit balcon avec une vue imprenable sur la digue Est. Et hélas pour vous, je n'étais pas seule. »

Larrin tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis que l'ex-runner levait les yeux au ciel. Ainsi, Amy aussi les avaient vus. Une vague de panique le saisit à la gorge. Il devait aller la retrouver et lui parler. Lui expliquer.

La Traveller le laissa seul. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, mais bientôt, une autre silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Melena. Elle était accompagnée de son escorte, le caporal Dawson. Lorsque Ronon aperçut la nouvelle venue, il ne put cacher un sentiment de contrariété mêlé d'énervement.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda Melena sur un ton hésitant. L'attitude de Ronon avait refroidi ses résolutions.

L'ex-runner soupira et répondit par un signe de tête au caporal Dawson qui comprit que les deux Satédiens voulaient discuter seuls. La porte de la salle d'entrainement se referma sur eux.

Melena s'osait pas avancer et triturait ses doigts, les yeux baissés tandis que Ronon réajustait son holster.

« Je suis venue pour deux raison. » enchaîna-t-elle. « La première est que je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai… »

« On était deux si mes souvenirs sont bons… » rétorqua Ronon.

« Oui, je sais mais surtout pour ma réaction inappropriée après le… Enfin, notre…. Baiser. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire pour avancer et tu es la seule personne que je peux rattacher à ce qui se trouve dans ma tête alors… Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu as une relation avec cette femme qui travaille dans la salle de contrôle et je ne veux pas détruire quoi que ce soit… »

Melena fit une pause tandis que Ronon la fixait, à présent immobile devant elle.

« Moi aussi, je… m'excuse. » répondit-il brièvement.

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

Le malaise était encore palpable et ils n'osaient toujours pas se regarder dans les yeux. Pour rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, Melena prit à nouveau la parole.

« Je dois retrouver le docteur Baker dans quelques instants avec les autres. »

« Le docteur Baker ? »

« Oui, c'est une psychologue. Nous devons lui raconter nos impressions, nos rêves, nos angoisses… ça aide, parait-il. »

Ronon fronça les sourcils.

« Une psychologue. Woolsey m'a conseillé d'aller en voir un, moi aussi. De faire une thérapie, par rapport à Sateda et tout le reste… C'est pas mon truc de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil et de raconter ces choses-là à un inconnu… » .

Melena sourit.

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon truc non plus… ».

L'ambiance se détendit un peu. Ronon avait même esquissé un sourire lui aussi. Puis, soudain, le Satédien remarqua le pendentif noir au cou de la jeune femme et le désigna en le pointant du doigt.

« C'est nouveau ? »

« Oui, euh… En fait, c'est la deuxième raison de ma visite. Le docteur Keller m'a dit que je portais ce bijou quand vous m'avez trouvé dans le caisson de stase. Il y a une inscription dessus. J'ai l'impression de connaître ses symboles mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler… »

Tout en parlant elle s'était rapproché de Ronon et lui tendit la petite pierre circulaire sans pour autant la détacher de son cou. Le satédien se pencha sur l'objet et s'en saisit, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Melena. Pendant qu'il examinait les symboles, le parfum ambré de sa peau bronzée fit frissonner la jeune femme.

« On dirait un vieux dialecte satédien. Ma grand-mère l'utilisait souvent.»

D'un battement de paupière, elle tenta de chasser son émoi et répliqua

« Tu peux lire ce qui est écrit ? »

Ils étaient si proches. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait son corps imposant, distinguer les lignes sombres de son tatouage dans le cou, les trois grains de beauté au coin de son œil… Elle commençait à avoir chaud. Elle repensa à ce qui était arrivé sur la digue et elle s'appuya contre le meuble où étaient posés le blaster et la serviette. Ronon se mit à déchiffrer.

« Tu ne peux fuir ta destinée »

Ronon eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il plongea alors les yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme qui affichait à présent un air étrange : elle souriait. Mais ce sourire était froid, presque effrayant. Un sourire malfaisant.

« Melena… » commença l'ex-runner tandis qu'elle continuait à le fixer.

Soudain, tout alla très vite. Elle attrapa le blaster sur le meuble, l'arma et tira sur lui à bout portant. La décharge rouge le toucha en pleine poitrine.

OooooO

Jennifer arriva, essoufflée, devant la porte close de la salle de stase. Elle passa sa main sur le boitier d'ouverture qui ne répondit pas.

« Espèce de crétin… » rumina-t-elle en ouvrant le petit panneau adjacent au boitier.

Ce que James Walter ignorait c'est que cette salle avait un système de déverrouillage externe qui faisait que personne ne pouvait s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Elle tapa un code à quatre chiffres sur le clavier et les panneaux métalliques s'écartèrent.

Le généticien fut surpris de voir débouler Jennifer Keller dans la salle. La doctoresse découvrit son collègue devant une mallette ouverte, une seringue remplie de sérum à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda la doctoresse en s'approchant de lui.

Walter referma la valise métallique sans lâcher sa seringue.

« Je vois que vos toutous ont fait leur petit rapport. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de pratiquer le moindre test maintenant. »

« Le sérum est prêt. Pourquoi attendre ? » rétorqua le généticien sur un ton radouci.

« J'ai fait prévenir Wilson et le colonel Sheppard. Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Bien évidemment… » lança Walter avec un sourire cynique.

Le scientifique appuya sur le piston, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter une giclée de produit hors de l'aiguille. Jennifer le regarda se diriger vers le bout de la paillasse où était posée une tablette informatique.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » se mit à crier la doctoresse qui sentait bien que Walter comptait bien agir quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et tenta d'attraper le pad. Mais le généticien fut plus rapide qu'elle et se saisit de l'objet tout en l'esquivant. Puis il alla le poser un peu plus loin, hors de portée de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes ridicule Walter. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez prouver ? Que vous êtes plus fort que moi ? Plus intelligent ? Mais c'est moi qui suis à la tête de l'équipe médicale d'Atlantis ! Moi ! »

Les dernières paroles de Jennifer éveillèrent chez le scientifique une colère sourde qui couvait depuis pas mal de temps.

« Vous êtes incompétente ! Moi seul méritais ce poste ! J'ai passé tant d'année à leur prouver que j'étais le seul capable d'être à la hauteur ! Vous n'avez rien créé ! J'ai été un précurseur dans la mise au point d'une génothérapie ! »

« Le docteur Beckett a obtenu des résultats, pas vous ! »

« J'ai obtenu, les mêmes dans mon propre laboratoire au C.I.S ! Je devais prendre la suite quand il est mort ! »

« Il n'est pas mort… »

« L'actuel Carson Beckett est un clone ! Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on peut encore lui faire confiance ! C'est un clone et vous êtes une opportuniste ! Vous avez volé mon avenir ! »

La voix du scientifique était en train de grimper dans les aigus. Il était venu se planter devant elle tout en parlant. Soudain, la jeune femme ne se sentit plus vraiment en sécurité dans la même pièce que cet individu qui, visiblement, commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Si elle ne tentait rien, elle savait qu'il allait ouvrir le caisson, réveiller Todd et faire l'injection. Elle tenta une approche en douceur tout en gardant un œil sur la seringue.

« En effet, je suis jeune et peut-être qu'effectivement vous méritez d'être à ma place. J'ai postulé pour ce travail comme vous l'avez fait également. Ce sont les membres du C.I.S qui ont pris la décision. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer d'avoir voulu intégrer l'équipe d'Atlantis. C'était mon rêve à moi aussi. Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus décider de sacrifier ce Wraith sans en avoir informé Wilson. Il est votre supérieur. Ne faites pas n'importe quoi sinon effectivement, là, votre avenir sera compromis… »

Walter leva les yeux vers elle. A l'expression de son visage, elle comprit qu'il n'entrait pas dans son jeu.

« Pas après ce que je m'apprête à faire… » décréta-t-il en pivotant pour revenir vers la paillasse.

D'un geste désespéré, Jennifer l'agrippa par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi » protesta Walter.

« Non ! » répliqua la doctoresse en maintenant sa prise.

Il tenta toutefois de progresser vers la tablette mais Jennifer tint bon.

« Nous ne m'en empêcherez pas ! » hurla alors le généticien qui essayait de se dégager tout en gardant la seringue intacte dans son autre main.

La jeune femme s'accrocha avec ténacité. Mais soudain, excédé, Walter la poussa violemment et elle alla buter contre un tabouret.

Le scientifique se figea quelques instants, lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. Jennifer se mit à haleter. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner. Rapidement, la détermination aveugle de Walter reprit le dessus. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à pianoter sur la tablette. La voix transfigurée de Jennifer lui parvint alors.

« Oh non… » fit-elle entre deux inspirations saccadées.

Walter se retourna puis ses yeux descendirent plus bas. Une petite flasque de liquide transparent s'étalait aux pieds de la jeune femme.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap 17 : Coincés…**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

Melena referma la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Elle espérait que personne n'y pénètre avant qu'elle ne finisse ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle devait se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un ne découvre les corps de Ronon et du caporal Dawson. Elle avait retiré sa veste qu'elle tenait sous son bras dissimulant ainsi le blaster du satédien.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le téléporteur et l'emprunta pour rejoindre ses compatriotes devant le petit salon qui servait de cabinet au docteur Baker. Ils étaient tous là, accompagnés de leur escorte.

« Où est Dawson ? » demanda l'un des militaires.

« Il arrive. Il avait besoin de s'arrêter aux toilettes. » répondit la Satédienne.

La porte s'ouvrit et la psychologue sortit les accueillir.

« On va commencer, je vous en prie entrez. » déclara-t-elle.

Seuls deux soldats restèrent à l'extérieur tandis que leurs camarades avaient décidé d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter au mess. Les quatre Satédiens s'installèrent confortablement. La porte du cabinet se referma.

« Bien ! » commença Sarah Baker en ouvrant son calepin vert. « Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de tous revenir me voir ! » fit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Melena était restée debout. La psychologue leva les yeux vers elle d'un air dubitatif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Melena ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement.

La Satédienne sortit le blaster de sous sa veste, pointa l'arme sur Sarah et tira. En voyant la femme s'écrouler à leur pieds, Duncan, Ben, Willliam et Rob se relevèrent précipitamment et se figèrent, l'air ahuri. Ben leva les mains et fixa Melena avec terreur. La jeune femme pivota immédiatement vers ses compagnons et leur intima l'ordre de se taire en plaçant son index sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » murmura alors Duncan, totalement abasourdi.

Melena observa tour à tour les quatre hommes jusqu'à être certaine d'avoir capté toute leur attention.

« Tu ne peux fuir ta destinée » fit-elle en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les bras s'abaissèrent. Les visages se détendirent et se parèrent d'un masque d'impassibilité. Leurs yeux étaient devenus vides. Puis, tels des automates, les quatre hommes se rapprochèrent de Melena.

« Nous allons nous débarrasser des deux gardes dehors. Puis, William et Rob, vous irez dans la salle de contrôle. Duncan, tu te rends dans le laboratoire de McKay et tu le neutralises. Ben, tu viens avec moi… »

OooooooO

« Radek ? Où est votre compte rendu sur le test du bouclier ? »

« Devant vous Rodney. »

« Quoi ? Ce truc ? C'est illisible ! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à déchiffrer ça ! »

« Vous n'avez qu'à me demander ce que vous voulez savoir précisément ! »

« Zelenka, si on nous demande de faire des rapports papier, c'est pour que tout le monde puisse les lire sans avoir à chercher partout l'auteur dudit rapport pour qu'il traduise! »

« Eh bien je suis là, profitez-en ! »

« Non mais c'est quoi ce mot, c'est du tchèque ? »

« Je ne rédige pas mes rapports en tchèque voyons ! »

« Eh bien on dirait pourtant ! Fluc…tuation éro…tique ? »

« Fluctuation atypique ! »

« C'est bien ce que je disais…Illisible ! »

« Parce que vous croyez que vous écrivez mieux que moi ? ».

Tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de se quereller, Larrin apparut sur le seuil du laboratoire. Quand Rodney la vit, il souffla bruyamment.

« Tiens, la sangsue… » marmonna-t-il tandis que Zelenka rajustait ses lunettes et passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

McKay lui lança un regard dépité.

« Quoi ! » répliqua Radek en haussant les épaules.

« Bien ! Vous êtes là ! » lança la Traveller en les rejoignant.

« On est occupés » décréta Rodney en l'ignorant.

« Je suis en train de régler quelques comptes. Je fais le tour de la cité. Je viens de discuter un peu avec Ronon et maintenant j'aimerais vous dire deux trois mots à vous aussi. »

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de faire la causette ! Nous avons du travail à finir, nous ! »

Larrin tourna la tête vers Zelenka.

« Moi, je ne suis pas si occupé que ça… » balbutia le tchèque avec un sourire niais.

Larrin alla droit au but.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas McKay ? ».

Le scientifique fit mine de réfléchir.

« Voyons… Laissez-moi trouver les mots qui conviennent… Vous êtes insupportable, arrogante… »

« J'en connais un autre… » chuchota Radek.

« …. sans gêne, vous déboulez ici pour vous accaparer tout mon travail, vous n'avez pas hésité à kidnapper Sheppard, à le forcer à réparer un croiseur lantien ….. Ah, et j'allais oublier….Vous ne m'aimez pas non plus. »

« Je vous rappelle quand même que les miens et moi-même, nous vous avons aidé à lutter contre les Asurans et que nous vous avons fourni les informations pour récupérer toutes les données que vous voulez garder pour vous ! »

« Ça c'est vrai Rodney… » tenta Radek, immédiatement fusillé du regard par le physicien.

« Oui et vous ne manquez pas une occasion de nous le rappeler, ça c'est sûr ! » ajouta Rodney.

« Vous êtes imbuvable McKay ! » cracha Larrin.

« Et vous vous êtes une peste ! » rétorqua le scientifique.

« Répétez ça pour voir ! » s'écria la Traveller en le toisant d'un regard menaçant.

Rodney ne se démonta pas colla son visage devant celui de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes une… »

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et tous les regards convergèrent vers la silhouette imposante qui restait immobile dans l'embrasure. Duncan les observait, le visage fermé et sans expression.

Puis, toujours sans un mot, il s'approcha du groupe. Son bras était replié dans son dos.

Tous sentirent que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Oui ? » fit Rodney. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A seulement quelques pas d'eux, Duncan tendit le bras. Il avait un revolver. Larrin se saisit de la tablette informatique de Rodney et la projeta vers le Satédien. Trop tard. Un coup de feu retentit tandis que l'homme recevait l'objet en plein visage et se pliait en deux. Larrin, sous l'impact, fut projetée en arrière. Radek et Rodney étaient statufiés. Duncan avait l'arcade ouverte mais il se redressa aussitôt pour plonger ses yeux éteints dans ceux de Rodney. Alors, tout un tas d'objets divers vinrent se fracasser à nouveau sur l'agresseur. Des carnets de notes, des stylos, une barre chocolatée…

Radek Zelenka était en train de balancer tout ce qui lui tombait entre les mains. Mais comme il avait les yeux fermés, la moitié des projectiles rataient leur cible. Bientôt, le tchèque fut à court de munitions. Duncan pointa son arme sur lui avant de dévier vers McKay, toujours pétrifié.

« Wow ! Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » hurla-t-il voyant bien que le satédien s'apprêtait à tirer.

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire mauvais. Son doigt commença à presser la détente quand tout à coup, son bras fut fauché par une tornade blonde et l'arme tomba au sol. S'enchaînèrent un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et un crochet du droit dans le visage. L'homme s'écroula, inconscient.

Larrin se tenait haletante à côté de lui. Son épaule était ensanglantée. Rodney et Radek restaient un peu sonnés. A la vue de la blessure de la jeune femme, le physicien sembla retrouver l'usage de ses membres et se précipita vers elle.

« Larrin, vous êtes touchée… » balbutia Rodney en la maintenant par le bras.

« Il est K.O » fit Radek en examinant le corps de Duncan.

La jeune femme commençait à tituber un peu. Avec l'aide de McKay, elle ôta sa veste, révélant ainsi un point d'entrée écarlate au niveau de l'épaule gauche.

« La balle a traversé » ajouta Rodney en jetant un œil sur son omoplate.

« Un bon point pour moi… » répondit Larrin, un peu fébrile.

« Asseyez-vous » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en l'installant sur un tabouret. « Radek, contactez l'infirmerie et prévenez Sheppard ! Ma parole, ce type est devenu fou ! Et où est passé son escorte ! »

Puis, Larrin leva les yeux vers lui. Rodney fouilla dans sa poche, attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, en sortit cinq ou six et improvisa une compresse qu'il appliqua sur la blessure.

« Je retire tout ce que je vous ai dit il y a deux minutes… » murmura-t-il en appuyant fortement. « Vous venez de nous sauver la vie… »

La jeune femme grimaça de douleur.

« A partir de maintenant, ça aussi je ne manquerais pas une occasion de vous le rappeler. »

Radek revint vers eux, l'air affolé.

« Les communications ont l'air coupées ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ça coupées ! » fit Rodney incrédule.

Il se saisit de son oreillette.

/ « Poste de contrôle, ici McKay ! »/

Silence.

/Poste de contrô… »/

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une alarme retentit et un bruit de verrouillage résonna dans le laboratoire. Radek fonça vers la porte et tenta d'en actionner le mécanisme. Peine perdue.

« On est enfermés ». décréta-t-il.

OooooO

Des éclats de voix retentirent dans l'escalier menant à la salle de contrôle puis des bruits de piétinement et de P90 en train d'être armés.

Amélia se leva lentement de son siège en voyant trois militaires approcher à reculons vers les consoles. Leurs fusils étaient braqués sur un groupe de personnes qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à identifier. Wilson sortit à son tour de son bureau et une alarme se déclencha.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » fit-il en apercevant à son tour les militaires qui tenaient en joue quatre individus. L'un d'entre eux tentait désespérément de joindre un supérieur.

Progressant rapidement le long de la passerelle, Rob et William avaient pris deux techniciennes en otage. Se servant d'elles comme boucliers, ils avançaient vers Wilson, une arme braqués sur la tête des deux femmes. Personne n'osait tirer. Le visage de Wilson se décomposa. Tout le personnel présent se figea.

« Où est votre chef ? L'homme chauve avec des lunettes ? » s'écria Rob, les yeux fixés sur les militaires qui lui faisaient face.

« Il…Il n'est pas là…. C'est moi qui ai la cité en charge jusqu'à son retour…. »

« Bien. » ajouta William d'une voix plus calme que son compagnon. « Alors vous allez ordonner à vos hommes de déposer leurs armes ou nous les exécutons. »

Une des deux techniciennes ne put réprimer un hoquet de terreur. Le deuxième ferma les yeux.

Amélia tourna la tête vers Justin. Il semblait paniqué, totalement indécis… Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Faites ce qu'on vous dit ! » hurla à présent Rob.

Les deux Satédiens paraissaient extrêmement déterminés.

« C'est hors de question… » répliqua Wilson d'une voix mal assurée. « Vous n'avez aucune chance. Regardez autour de vous. Nous sommes en supériorité. Je vous conseille d'abandonner maintenant. »

William ricana.

« Nous n'avons pas peur de mourir. »

Le ton qu'il employa glaça les veines de l'assistance. Pas une hésitation. Pas une once de crainte. La terrifiante vérité.

« De toute façon, même si nous échouons ici, vous êtes tous condamnés. »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, toutes les issues se fermèrent. Wilson se précipita vers le poste d'Amélia qui tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle tenta d'afficher sur son écran un bilan de la situation mais les commandes semblaient lui échapper.

« Je n'accède plus à rien… Je ne comprends pas. »

Chuck confirma.

« Nous avons pris le contrôle de la cité » décréta Rob.

OoooooO

L'alarme résonna dans le mess et au même moment toutes les portes se refermèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! » grogna Sheppard. « J'espère que ce n'est pas McKay qui s'est lancé dans un nouvel exercice de mise en quarantaine ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, colonel… » répondit Lorne.

Plusieurs soldats tentaient de forcer les panneaux métalliques, sans résultat. Sheppard essaya de joindre la salle de contrôle.

/ « Chuck ? Amy ? Vous m'entendez ? C'est le colonel Sheppard. On est enfermés dans le mess ! Y'a quelqu'un ? »/

Tout le monde se regardait, l'air inquiet.

« Mes hommes à l'extérieur ne répondent pas non plus. Ce n'est pas normal colonel. »

« Effectivement. Je commence à croire que nous allons prochainement avoir des ennuis. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

John passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de les ébouriffer davantage. Il jeta un œil sur les occupants du mess. Une trentaine de scientifiques et une vingtaine de militaire tout au plus. C'était le début de soirée. Tout le monde était encore éparpillé dans les différents secteurs de la cité. Si toutes les portes étaient fermées, alors chacun était confiné sur son lieu de travail. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'absence de système de communication. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché tout ça ?

Certains commençaient à montrer des signes d'énervement parmi les scientifiques. Un brouhaha aux allures de début de panique s'élevait progressivement au sein du groupe. L'alarme continuait de sonner. Tous avaient à l'esprit le compte à rebours d'autodestruction. Sheppard sentit qu'il devait intervenir.

« Ecoutez tous ! Restez calme d'accord ? On va venir nous sortir de là ! Je suis sûr que c'est juste une fausse manip de McKay ! » lança-t-il sur le ton le plus rassurant qu'il put prendre.

« La dernière fois que McKay a fait une fausse manip, il a fait imploser une galaxie entière ! » rétorqua Alfred Winphrey, botaniste et visiblement grand fan de Rodney.

« Pourquoi les communications sont coupées ! »

« Pourquoi les portes se sont fermées ! »

« Est-ce que tout va exploser ? »

Les questions fusaient de tous les côtés.

« Mon Dieu ! On va tous mourir ! On va tous mourir ! ». Simon Conrad, s'était mis à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et ses deux collègues du département d'archéologie lui évitèrent de justesse une rencontre fracassante avec un coin de table.

Sheppard jeta un regard désespéré à Lorne qui répondit en haussant les épaules. « Bon ! Ecoutez-moi tous ! Ce n'est pas la peine de s'affoler puisqu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe ! Ce qui arrive n'est sûrement pas un exercice, mais je vous demande de garder votre sang-froid afin d'être prêts à toute éventualité ! »

« Des Goa'Uld ! Nous sommes sur Terre ! Je suis sûr que des Goa'Uld sont en train d'attaquer ! Ou l'Alliance Luxienne ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient infiltrés partout ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut définitivement assommer ce type ? » s'énerva Sheppard en désignant Conrad.

Puis, le militaire se tourna vers Lorne et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans un coin du mess.

« Major, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas de C4 sur vous…. »

« Non pas là, colonel. »

Sheppard jeta un œil sur les baies vitrées qui offraient une vue panoramique sur le désert.

« Bon, on attend cinq minutes. Continuez d'essayer de contacter la salle de contrôle, moi j'essaie le labo de McKay…Si on n'a pas de réponse d'ici là, je sens que je suis bon pour une autre séance d'escalade de la façade ouest… »

OoooooO

Jennifer, tétanisée, regardait le tissu mouillé de son pantalon.

« C'est pas vrai… » fit-elle en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

Le scientifique continuait de fixer sa collègue avec un air étrange. Une sorte de catatonie. Les yeux de Walter étaient braqués sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

« James… » appela Jennifer.

Walter ne réagit pas, le regard vide.

« James ! » répéta Jennifer un peu plus fort.

« Ne t'en fais pas Jane, tu viens juste de perdre les eaux. Le travail a sûrement commencé. »

La doctoresse fronça les sourcils. Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite les paroles du scientifique.

« James, de qui êtes-vous en train de parler ? »

James Walter, sans l'écouter, continua

« Vu que c'est ton premier, il te reste encore pas mal de temps à attendre avant que les premières contractions douloureuses n'apparaissent. Nous avons donc le temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé. Ne t'en fais pas, je reste ici… Mais je dois terminer ça avant. Nous ne pouvons pas gâcher toutes ces années de travail, ma chérie, tu comprends bien !»

« Walter ! C'est moi ! Jennifer Keller ! »

L'homme la regardait à présent avec tendresse et un léger sourire.

« Je sais que tu as peur ma puce… Mais je te promets, je suis là… Papa est là… »

Une nouvelle contraction vint. Jennifer se crispa à nouveau et tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Tout arrivait trop vite. Elle avait du mal à faire le point. Walter était parti dans un délire… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans la quatrième dimension.

« Je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant…ça fait seulement sept mois et demi… » balbutia-t-elle.

James Walter, le plus calmement du monde, se détourna de la jeune femme et termina d'entrer le code d'ouverture du caisson sur son ordinateur.

Jennifer le fixait à présent avec incrédulité.

« Walter… » souffla-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que le scientifique n'allait absolument rien faire pour elle.

Il l'avait appelé Jane. Cette personne était donc sa fille ? Il la prenait pour sa fille ? Il semblait avoir coupé les ponts avec la réalité. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle était sur le point d'accoucher prématurément et Walter était uniquement préoccupé par Todd et l'inoculation de sa version du sérum.

« Walter ! » hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sentant à présent une violente douleur la saisir au niveau des reins et remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se mit à tituber et se plia en deux.

Le scientifique ne se retourna même pas.

« Pas de panique, Jane… Je suis à toi dans cinq minutes… »

Soudain, l'alarme se mit à retentir et la porte du laboratoire se verrouilla toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria-t-elle

Walter leva à peine les yeux. La jeune femme commençait à transpirer. Elle essaya de respirer lentement et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle plaqua la main sur son oreillette.

/ « L'infirmerie ? Ici le docteur Keller, répondez ! »/

Walter appuya sur la touche ENTREE.

/ « Infirmerie ! Ici docteur Keller ! S'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »/

La gangue de crystal qui emprisonnait Todd se rétracta soudain, dévoilant le corps encore inanimé du Wraith.

« Enfin… » jubila le généticien, d'une voix transfigurée et effrayante.

Une nouvelle contraction. Déjà. Un peu plus forte. Le travail allait trop vite. Apparemment, le bébé était plutôt pressé de sortir. La doctoresse ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Elle rampa pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

_Pourquoi la porte s'était-elle verrouillée ? Et Walter qui semblait avoir perdu l'esprit_…

Il affichait à présent un visage de fou furieux, les yeux exorbités, braqués sur le Wraith debout face à lui.

L'alarme hurlait sans discontinuer.

Walter avançait vers le caisson, la seringue à la main.

Un déchirement la traversa de part en part. Elle s'accrocha aux pieds du tabouret à côté d'elle.

Le bruit était insupportable.

Le généticien releva la manche de Todd.

Jennifer releva la tête vers le caisson. « Non… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Walter posa l'aiguille sur la peau grisâtre de la créature.

La jeune femme hurla de douleur.

Todd ouvrit les yeux.

OoooooO

Ben se tenait debout près du siège des Anciens, le visage serein. Un grand sourire parait son visage alors qu'il regardait Melena assise les yeux fermés sur le fauteuil illuminé. Cinq minutes auparavant, il avait rejoint la salle de l'E2PZ et enclenché le cylindre laissé sur place par McKay dans son habitacle. Immédiatement, tous les systèmes de la cité avaient été réinitialisés.

Atlantis était à nouveau entièrement opérationnelle. Pourtant, cet E2PZ était spécial. La singularité que McKay avait repéré et qui l'intriguait prenait ici tout son sens. Dans l'assemblage de cristaux qui constituait ce chef d'œuvre Ancien, avait été ajouté un élément apparemment anodin mais redoutable. Un petit cristal supplémentaire, insignifiant, et pourtant clef de voûte de toute l'opération qui se déroulait à présent grâce à eux. Un virus informatique dissimulé. Un virus très particulier.

La cité était à présent sous le contrôle d'un seul être : Melena.

La jeune femme, les traits marqués par l'effort, était en train de concentrer toute son énergie à mettre en œuvre l'ultime étape du plan prévu : l'activation des moteurs.

OoooooO

Un vrombissement sourd résonna dans les couloirs, des hangars du dernier niveau jusqu'aux sommets des plus hautes tours. Le bouclier s'activa et la cité entière fut recouverte par un dôme translucide protecteur. La moindre parcelle de la cité vibra sous l'effet de la poussée des réacteurs interspatiaux combinés aux moteurs à vortex.

Rodney,toujours prisonnier dans son laboratoire aux côtés de Larrin et Zelenka, jeta un regard interloqué vers ce dernier.

« Bon sang ! C'est impossible ! » hurla-t-il.

« On dirait que… » balbutia le tchèque, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

McKay se dirigea à la fenêtre. L'horizon bougeait. Un gigantesque nuage de poussière s'éleva tout autour des bâtiments effilés pour masquer le paysage obscurci par la lumière déclinante du soir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Larrin.

Rodney n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Nous décollons ! » lança-t-il en lui jetant un regard stupéfait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap 18 : Destination inconnue**

**-Washington D.C – **

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'hôtel, la sonnerie agressive du téléphone brisa le silence. Une main tâtonna sur la table de chevet jusqu'à atteindre finalement le combiné. Pratiquement au même moment, la petite lampe de l'autre côté du lit s'alluma.

« Oui… » marmonna Jack O'Neill, la voix éraillée. «Wicks, il est 3H du matin ici à Washington alors à moins que le SGC soit sur le point d'exploser, je… »

La voix grave du lieutenant le coupa à l'autre bout du fil. Le visage du militaire se décomposa lentement au fur et à mesure que les informations lui parvenaient. Il se redressa soudain dans le lit.

« Comment ça Atlantis décolle ! »

….

« Les communications sont coupées vous dites ? »

….

« Bon sang... »

Jack se frotta nerveusement les yeux pour chasser les dernières traces du sommeil apaisant dans lequel il était plongé deux minutes plus tôt. Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées encore un peu confuses puis enchaina sur un ton catégorique.

« Prévenez le Hammond et le Sun Tsu. Est-ce qu'il est possible de suivre la cité ? »

…

« Comment ça ? Personne n'a pensé glisser un GPS dans un petit recoin d'Atlantis ? »

…..

« Pas besoin, pas besoin…. Et bien vous voyez qu'on en aurait besoin maintenant ! Peuvent-ils passer en hyperespace et nous fausser compagnie sans qu'on sache où ils se rendent ? »

…

Le militaire poussa un long soupir qui en disait long. Ne manquait plus que ça. Leurs problèmes avec le Destiny n'étaient donc pas suffisants…

« Je fonce prévenir Woolsey. Dès que le Hammond sera en orbite, dites à Havers de nous téléporter à bord. Faites le maximum le temps que nous arrivions. Je ne pense pas que le président apprécie le fait qu'on détourne Atlantis sous notre nez … »

O'Neill raccrocha rageusement le téléphone et bondit pour récupérer ses vêtements. Depuis le lit, un visage interrogateur le fixait. Jack plongea dans les yeux azurs encore ensommeillés qui étaient braqués sur lui.

« Sam, habille-toi vite, nous devons être dans le hall dans cinq minutes…. » lança-t-il en fonçant vers la salle de bain.

OoooooO

**-Vaisseau terrien George Hammond- Orbite terrestre-**

Le général O'Neill, suivi de Richard Woolsey et du colonel Samantha Carter déboulèrent dans le poste de commandement du Hammond où le major Havers les attendait et où une dizaine de techniciens s'activaient sur leurs ordinateurs de toute évidence en pure perte.

« Alors ? » demanda Jack au major qui dirigeait les opérations.

« Nous les avons perdus. Ils sont entrés en hyperespace dès leur sortie de l'atmosphère. Impossible d'établir la moindre communication avec eux. Nos F-302 les ont suivis jusqu'à leur disparition. C'est inexplicable.»

Jack jeta un regard inquiet vers Sam et Woolsey.

« Le dernier rapport de Wilson ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Il n'a fait mention d'aucune anomalie » répondit Havers.

« Je reprends le commandement major. Merci beaucoup. »

« Bien colonel Carter » fit Havers en quittant le fauteuil de commandement sur lequel Sam vint le remplacer.

« Johnson, prévenez le Dédale. » lança-t-elle au technicien derrière elle « Ils sont actuellement non loin du site alpha dans Pégase. On ne sait jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur Atlantis mais depuis que vous avez accueilli ces clones dans la cité, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… » finit-elle en regardant Woolsey.

Ce dernier passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Moi aussi… » répondit-il.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour décoller ? » demanda Jack.

« Je suppose qu'ils ont mis en route l'E2PZ trouvé sur M5X449… »

« Qui ça « ils ? » »

« Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! » rétorqua Woolsey. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire à présent ? » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard impuissant vers Jack et Sam.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Comme je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type qui vous remplace, croisons les doigts pour que, au moins, Sheppard et McKay trouvent une solution… » répondit O'Neill.

OoooooO

**Cité d'Atlantis**

Une fine couche de buée couvrit la paroi translucide de la fenêtre par laquelle Rodney observait le flux bleu entourant le bouclier.

« Nous sommes entrés en hyperespace ! » s'écria-t-il. « Mais bon sang ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Ils font fonctionner le moteur à vortex ! Pas à plein régime mais quand même ! ».

Zelenka venait de terminer d'attacher les poignets et les chevilles de Duncan, toujours inconscient. La blessure de Larrin avait arrêté de saigner. McKay se précipita à nouveau sur l'ordinateur fixe du laboratoire et s'acharna encore une fois dessus.

« Radek ! Envoyez votre tablette ! Je n'accède à rien avec ça ! »

« Tout est bloqué je vous dis ! »

Le scientifique arracha l'objet des mains du tchèque qui la lui tendait et reprit sa recherche frénétique.

« Comment a-t-on fait pour décoller et passer en hyperespace ? » demanda Larrin.

« Quelqu'un a chargé l'E2PZ. » répondit Rodney sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« Qui ? »

« Je commence à croire que nos amis les clones nous préparaient un truc pas clair depuis le début ! »

« Dire que j'ai travaillé toute la journée d'hier avec Ben ! Vous croyez qu'il est dans le coup aussi ? » s'affola Radek.

« Il vous a paru bizarre ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non…Très curieux… Très intéressé par… »

Larrin et Rodney levèrent les yeux vers le tchèque qui avait porté lentement la main devant sa bouche.

« Par quoi ? » lança Rodney.

Radek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Par votre travail sur l'E2PZ… » souffla-t-il.

Le tchèque n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Le physicien bondit sur son siège.

« Un virus ! Au sein même de l'E2PZ ! C'était ça l'anomalie ! »

« Comment c'est possible ? » lança Radek, stupéfait devant les données affichées sur l'écran.

« J'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant. Même pas dans la base de données des Anciens… »

« Qui aurait été capable de faire ça ? Mickael ? » demanda le tchèque

« Possible. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » fit Larrin.

« Prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis…Se venger… Il aura laissé un E2PZ piégé dans son labo au cas où sa prise de contrôle de la cité échoue. Il savait très bien que nous finirions par trouver cette base et que nous prendrions l'E2PZ pour l'utiliser. » répondit Rodney.

« Mais quelqu'un aurait pu trouver son labo avant vous ! » ajouta la Traveller.

« Ecoutez ! Je n'ai pas réponse à tout OK ? Très souvent, en effet, j'ai la réponse, mais là non ! Vu ? » s'énerva McKay.

« La seule façon de sortir d'ici c'est d'ouvrir en manuel. » lança Radek.

« Zelenka, il y a des milliers de portes dans la cité et une bonne vingtaine avant d'arriver à la salle de contrôle ! On ne peut pas toutes les ouvrir en manuel ! Sans parler du fait qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend derrière….»

« Non, mais au moins on peut ouvrir les cinq portes qui nous séparent de la salle B201. »

Larrin regarda Rodney qui regarda Radek avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Mais bien sûr Zelenka ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le panneau d'ouverture latéral de la porte du laboratoire un tournevis à la main. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit, sinon vous vous doutez bien que j'y aurait songé moi-même… » crut bon d'ajouter Rodney.

Radek marmonna dans sa langue natale en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la salle B201 ?» demanda Larrin en imitant le tchèque qui commençait à rassembler leurs affaires.

« Des caméras. » répondit-il. « Après que Mickael ait attaqué la cité, on a équipé certaines pièces stratégiques. La salle de la porte et le poste de commande, la salle de l'E2PZ, la salle du fauteuil Ancien, deux ou trois salles d'interrogatoires…D'ailleurs, l'une d'elle est devenue le bureau de Justin Wilson. Euh… l'armurerie, la salle d'entraînement…. »

« Zelenka ! Venez m'aider au lieu de lui faire la causette ! » hurla Rodney.

Larrin récupéra le revolver de Duncan et vérifia les munitions. Elle alla ensuite se poster près des deux scientifiques qui s'activaient sur le panneau. Rodney avait le visage crispé.

« Attention Rodney, vous allez griller les deux circuits annexes si… »

« Lâchez-moi Radek ! J'ai besoin… De me concentrer d'accord ? »

Les mains de Rodney tremblaient. Il s'essuya le front à plusieurs reprises d'un geste nerveux. Larrin captura son regard.

« Je suis sûre que Jennifer va bien. » lui murmura-t-elle avant que les panneaux métalliques ne s'ouvrent enfin.

OooooO

« Posez vos armes ! Tous ! » hurla Justin Wilson terrifié, le visage maculé de gouttelettes de sang qui coulaient à présent sur sa belle chemise blanche.

Le corps sans vie de Jessica Thatcher tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. William bascula rapidement vers le bureaucrate et s'abrita à présent derrière lui en posant son arme contre sa joue droite. Il venait d'abattre la jeune femme d'une balle dans la tête, sous les yeux de tous, à quelques centimètres de Justin. Des cris de terreur avaient résonné dans la salle de la porte aussitôt réprimés par de nouveaux coups de feu tirés en l'air par Rob. Tout était allé trop vite. Les trois militaires présents, de nouvelles recrues débarquées depuis seulement une semaine, n'avaient pas osé riposter. Trop de risques. Trop de monde. Les deux Satédiens avaient plusieurs personnes en guise de boucliers humains devant eux.

L'exécution sommaire de l'une d'elle avait eu raison des réticences de Wilson. Ces hommes seraient impitoyables si on ne leur obéissait pas. Et comme ils le leur avaient bien fait comprendre à tous, ils n'avaient pas peur de mourir et s'impatientaient.

Ils agissaient comme des machines. Leur esprit semblait manipulé par la force obscure qui avait pris le contrôle total de la cité. Ils agissaient presque sans se parler, comme si tout avait déjà été planifié longtemps à l'avance. Tous les otages avaient à présent les mains levées. Ils étaient quatorze en tout. William, entraînant Wilson avec lui, s'approcha de Chuck.

« Quand nous sortirons de l'hyperespace, vous ouvrirez la porte en composant l'adresse que je vous indiquerez. » ordonna-t-il.

OoooooO

**-Vaisseau-Ruche- Galaxie de Pégase-**

« Pourquoi me gardez-vous ici ? » demanda Teyla avec dédain.

Elle était assise sur un siège, les pieds et poignets attachés, non loin du trône de la reine Wraith.

« Comme tu peux t'en douter, il est rare pour moi de pouvoir tenir une conversation entre « femmes » sur ce vaisseau… » ricana cette dernière. « Et puis, je dois avouer que tu m'intrigues… Ta résistance au contrôle mental est impressionnante. J'ai eu vent également de ce que toi et tes amis avez accompli sur le vaisseau-ruche d'une de mes rivales. Avec l'aide d'un traître à notre race bien sûr. Tu t'es fait passer pour l'une des nôtres. »

« Vous êtes bien informée. »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » répliqua la reine en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit rire aigu.

L'Athosienne détourna les yeux, loin de partager l'enthousiasme de la créature. Soudain, le Wraith au plastron noir suivi de celui au manteau gris firent irruption dans la salle et s'inclinèrent avec déférence devant leur souveraine.

« Parle ! » lança-t-elle alors qu'ils se redressaient.

« Cela ne devrait plus tarder ma reine. » fit le plastron noir « Atlantis va bientôt nous contacter. Ils doivent être en route.»

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. »

Teyla se figea de stupeur.

« Je t'ai fait confiance et je te rappelle que nous avons sacrifié un E2PZ pour que ton plan fonctionne. Alors il a plutôt intérêt à marcher. » ajouta la reine.

« C'était vous… » balbutia la jeune femme qui venait de comprendre avec horreur qu'ils s'étaient tous fourvoyé depuis le début. « C'est vous qui les avez crées, pas Mickael. »

La femelle Wraith affichait un sourire triomphant et hautain. Elle descendit de son estrade pour venir se planter devant l'Athosienne.

« Vous autres, les humains êtes si prévisibles… Il suffisait juste d'agiter le bon appât sous votre nez. »

« C'est vous qui avez attaqué le laboratoire de Mickaël. C'est pour cela qu'il a dû laisser tous ces travaux en plan… »

« Nous avons eu des renseignements sur cet individu, effectivement. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser faire impunément. Il comptait nous détruire. Ni Wraith, ni humain. Une abomination.» La reine Wraith avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle empreint de dégoût. « Sans parler de ses hybrides ! Nous avons repéré sa base et lancé une attaque. Malheureusement, il a réussi à fuir avec plusieurs des siens à bord d'un de vos jumpers. Par contre, nous avons récupéré des informations capitales. Ses bases de données étaient vraiment très complètes. »

Par la suite, Mickael avait décidé d'un assaut sur Atlantis et de les kidnapper à nouveau Torren et elle.

« Pourquoi les avoir laissées sur place ! Et pourquoi avoir laissé un E2PZ ! »

« Mais pour vous ! Pour que vous pensiez avoir fait la découverte du siècle et que vous l'emportiez sur Atlantis ! C'est bien ce qui s'est passé non ?»

La reine éclata de rire. Teyla semblait perdue. Bien sûr, il lui manquait encore des pièces du puzzle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté la cité et elle n'était pas au courant des derniers évènements. Mais cette reine était bouffie d'orgueil et plutôt encline à la confidence. L'Athosienne en profita.

« Vous aviez tout prévu… ».

Un peu de flatterie supplémentaire allait aider.

« Eh oui ma chère, on peut dire que mon lieutenant ici présent est un fin stratège… »

Le Wraith en noir s'inclina à nouveau, arborant un sourire empreint de fierté. La Reine se pencha vers l'Athosienne qui ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

« Nous avons créé ces clones, en effet. Ils vous attendaient bien gentiment dans le laboratoire. Il suffisait juste d'envoyer le bon signal au bon moment à vos amis Travellers. Ils ont été programmés pour prendre le contrôle de la cité. Ils savent absolument tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour le faire et cela grâce aux nombreuses données que nous collectons sur vous depuis des années : quand nous avons attaqué Atlantis et que plusieurs des miens ont réussi à pénétrer dans la cité ainsi que lors de la capture de celui que vous appelez Ronon Dex dont mon lieutenant est un grand admirateur… »

Le Wraith au plastron noir grimaça en baissant les yeux.

« Il faut dire qu'il connait ce Satédien de longue date, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à son subordonné qui hocha la tête. « Son frère et lui ont essayé de rendre à votre ami son statut de runner. »

« Son frère ? » hésita-t-elle entre incrédulité et interrogation.

« Ne soyez pas surprise. C'est un phénomène très rare chez les Wraiths mais la gémellité existe toutefois. Et apparemment, ce genre de lien de parenté dans notre race se manifeste par un partage total des pensées de chaque membre de la fratrie. Ainsi que le partage de la douleur ressentie…»

Teyla dévisagea le Wraith face à elle et, soudain, elle se rappela. Sateda. Trois ans plus tôt. La ressemblance avec la créature qui avait enlevé Ronon pour le ramener sur sa planète et organiser une nouvelle partie de chasse était maintenant évidente sauf que celui-là avait une chevelure plus abondante. Carson, à bord d'un jumper, avait finalement sauvé Ronon en tuant le Wraith.

Frères…

La Reine s'approcha de son lieutenant et posa une main sur son bras.

« C'est pour cela qu'il est très, très fâché contre vous. La mort de son frère lui a non seulement causé une souffrance immense mais à présent, c'est comme si il lui manquait une part de lui-même. Mais grâce à ce que son jumeau a pu lire dans l'esprit du Satédien avant de lui réimplanter un traceur, nous avons été capables de rendre nos clones encore plus efficaces. Tout ça associé au fait que vous vous prenez pour les sauveurs de la galaxie ! »

« Mais où avez-vous récupéré l'ADN de la femme de Ronon ?»

« Sur Sateda. Les souvenirs du runner étaient très clairs. Nous savions où chercher… Les quatre autres étaient moins importants. Nous avons façonnés ces humains, leur personnalité, leur esprit afin de les rendre inoffensifs et secourables à vos yeux. Nous leur avons implantés à tous des bribes de souvenirs. Pour la femme, provenant de la mémoire de Dex. Pour les autres, montés de toutes pièces mais tous relatifs à Sateda. Et vous avez fait ce que nous avions prévu. Vous les avez conduits sur Atlantis. »

« Ils ont été scannés à leur arrivée ! »

« Ils ne portaient rien de menaçant sur eux… Juste un petit collier sur la femme. Un bijou très joli ! Avec des inscriptions dans sa langue natale. La phrase code pour les activer tous. Nous avons fait d'énormes progrès dans la technique du lavage de cerveau. Surtout après avoir récupéré les travaux de ce Mickaël. Qui, parmi vous, se serait méfié de cinq pauvres Satédiens esseulés, désarmés et amnésiques avec, parmi eux, l'épouse d'un des vôtres ?»

Teyla refusait de la croire.

« Ils ne peuvent pas à eux seuls prendre le contrôle de la cité entière ! »

« Pourtant, c'est déjà fait. En ce moment, Atlantis a quitté la Voie Lactée pour se rendre jusqu'ici. »

Teyla était de plus en plus pâle.

« Comment savez-vous qu'Atlantis était dans la Voie Lactée ? » demanda-t-elle avec effroi. Décidément, cette femelle Wraith semblait au courant de tout.

La Reine pivota pour aller cette fois faire face à la baie vitrée. Derrière elle, les pans de sa robe verte glissaient sur le sol et contrastaient étrangement avec la couleur orangée de sa chevelure.

« J'avais conclu un accord avec une Reine très ambitieuse…. »

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

« Une reine qui possédait un vaisseau-ruche très spécial. Alimenté par ce que vous appelez un E2PZ. Hélas pour moi, elle ne me faisait pas vraiment confiance. Elle n'a pas voulu me révéler la position précise de la planète Terre mais j'ai pu suivre les évènements de loin. Je sais qu'Atlantis a quitté Pégase pour la Voie Lactée afin de combattre ce super vaisseau-ruche. Sa destruction a d'ailleurs été un crève-cœur pour moi… Bien sûr, uniquement à cause du fait que nous avons alors perdu une technologie qui s'avèrera primordiale dans la prise de pouvoir au sein de l'alliance Wraith. »

« Parce que vous avez un cœur ? » rétorqua Teyla avec mépris.

Le plastron noir avait déjà fait deux pas en direction de l'Athosienne et s'apprêtait à la corriger lorsque le bras levé de la reine le stoppa net. La gardienne se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ton audace est amusante… Mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'Atlantis sera bientôt à nous. »

« Vous mentez ! Atlantis ne peut pas avoir décollé sans que… »

Teyla se tut. Sa colère la conduisait à en révéler trop. La peur aussi… John, ses amis…

« Sans qu'une personne possédant le gène des Anciens ne prenne les commandes, c'est bien ça ? Et bien laisse-moi t'annoncer que notre petit présent qui vous sert de source d'énergie a été légèrement modifié. Encore une idée fabuleuse d'un de mes lieutenant ! » Cette fois, elle désigna le Wraith au manteau gris. « Un simple virus informatique. D'un nouveau genre. Vos scientifiques sont peut-être brillants, mais les nôtres sont meilleurs. Je vous passe les détails techniques mais à présent, Mme Dex est en train de nous amener Atlantis sur un plateau ! »

« Vous voulez donc la cité… »

La reine Wraith admirait l'immensité étoilée qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

« Je veux Atlantis et tous ses secrets…Mais aussi quelqu'un qui fera de moi la plus puissante souveraine que ma race ait jamais connue… »

OoooooO

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

« Colonel ! Colonel ! Répondez !»

Les mains plaquées sur les tempes, cela faisait plus d'une minute que John Sheppard se tenait au milieu du mess, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé. Il était jusqu'à présent resté sourd aux suppliques d'Evan Lorne qui s'était mis à le secouer énergiquement.

Soudain, le militaire sembla se détendre et retrouver ses esprits.

« Colonel, vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda Lorne plutôt inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » fit John avec un rictus de douleur.

« A vous de me le dire, c'est comme si vous vous étiez soudainement déconnecté. Vous ne bougiez plus et vous aviez l'air de souffrir. »

Sheppard inspira profondément ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté : l'étau qui enserrait son crâne était toujours là.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive mais ça va un peu mieux. »

« Regardez. » fit alors Lorne en désignant le cou de son supérieur.

A travers le tissu du T-shirt, couvait une faible lueur bleutée. John dégagea le médaillon illuminé mais dès qu'il fût entre ses doigts, il redevint inerte. Le mal de tête du militaire s'apaisa instantanément.

Presque au même moment, la porte du mess s'ouvrit et un Zelenka échevelé apparut sur le seuil.

« Radek ! Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sheppard qui fonça droit sur lui.

« Nous sommes en hyperespace ! Quelqu'un a pris le contrôle de la cité ! On ne sait pas qui ! Rodney est dans la salle B201. On a trouvé deux radios et il m'a chargé de venir vous libérer. Les portes ne répondent plus, on doit ouvrir manuellement. Heureusement la salle B201 n'est pas loin d'ici et on vous a vu grâce à la caméra. »

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le coin de la salle qui abritait le précieux appareil.

« OK, est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir précisément qui a décidé de nous emmener faire un tour et d'accéder à l'armurerie qui se trouve deux étages plus bas ? » demanda le militaire.

« Le mess a été la première pièce que nous avons pu avoir en visuel. McKay tente d'accéder aux autres caméras. Je peux essayer de vous ouvrir pour arriver jusqu'à l'armurerie. »

« Bien, faites donc ça ! Lorne, prenez des hommes et accompagnez-le. Et surtout, soyez prudents. Quelques hommes restent ici avec les civils. Baxter, vous venez avec moi voir ce que McKay trafique… »

OooooO

Allongée derrière la console, le visage en sueur, Jennifer tentait de contrôler sa respiration. La douleur devenait insupportable. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Le bruit de l'ouverture du caisson lui parvint. La voix de Walter… Puis un cri… Divers objets vinrent se fracasser au sol tandis qu'un râle horrible se mêlait aux plaintes désespérées du scientifique. Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement presque animal et vit James Walter émerger de derrière la console, ventre à terre en rampant vers elle.

« Jane… » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

L'homme tendit les bras dans sa direction avant de se faire happer violemment en arrière et de disparaitre à nouveau.

Paralysée par la terreur et par la souffrance extrême qui la déchirait de part en part, Jennifer, parvint à se trainer dans un recoin de la pièce.

Todd était réveillé mais il était mourant, pris au piège dans une pièce close avec deux êtres humains. La suite des évènements s'annonçaient plutôt funeste. Appuyée contre le mur, elle put apercevoir la traînée sanglante qu'elle avait laissée sur le sol lors de son déplacement. A présent, elle perdait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Les larmes vinrent. L'alarme s'était tue. Elle ferma les yeux.

Soudain, le silence, puis une respiration rauque. Lourde. Hachée…

Quand elle se décida à regarder, la silhouette de Todd se tenait debout devant elle. Il s'appuyait au plan de travail.

La doctoresse releva un peu plus la tête et vit la seringue vide plantée dans le cou du Wraith. Ce dernier fit un effort évident pour arracher l'instrument qu'il projeta contre le mur. Derrière lui, le cadavre desséché de Walter était allongé au sol, tel une momie antique.

Jennifer paniqua. Prise de tremblements, elle se plaqua contre le mur. Todd observa les traces de sang à ses pieds et arrêta son regard sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme. Puis, ses yeux félins plongèrent dans ceux de la doctoresse.

« Ravi de vous revoir docteur Keller… » lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap 19 : Sang pour sang**

« Rodney ! briefez-moi ! » lança Sheppard en déboulant dans la pièce.

Le scientifique leva à peine les yeux de son clavier. Devant lui, plusieurs écrans affichaient des vues de différentes parties de la cité. Larrin était à ses côtés, silencieuse, ses vêtements maculés de sang. Sheppard s'approcha d'elle et souleva la compresse qu'elle maintenait sur son épaule pour examiner la blessure. D'un signe de tête, elle signifia au militaire que ça irait pour elle.

« Un de vos invités n'appréciait visiblement pas son séjour parmi vous mais vu qu'il a pointé son arme droit sur lui, je pencherais plutôt pour le fait qu'il n'était pas fan de l'humour de McKay… »

Sheppard se retourna vers le physicien l'air surpris.

« Vous lui avez fait votre numéro du mec exaspérant ou quoi ? »

« Ce clone a tout bonnement tenté d'éliminer la seule personne qui pouvait ruiner tous leurs plans ! C'est-à-dire moi !» rétorqua Rodney un peu vexé. « Et…Larrin… » enchaîna-t-il avec un peu plus de difficulté.

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai sauvé vos fesses de petit génie ! » acheva la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait.

« Oui, bon, ça va, je vous ai déjà remerciée deux fois. » fit McKay lorsque un écran sur sa droite leur montra la salle du fauteuil Ancien où Melena avait pris place. Ben était toujours à ses côtés.

« Comment c'est possible ? » s'exclama le militaire. « Elle a le gène ATA ? »

« Non » rétorqua Rodney « C'est là que ça devient carrément mal parti pour nous. L'E2PZ récupéré dans le labo de Mickael était piégé. J'avais détecté une anomalie que je comptais analyser avant d'utiliser le module. »

« Quelle anomalie ? »

« Un des cristaux de l'E2PZ a été « infecté » afin de libérer un virus informatique dans le système dès son chargement dans la tour centrale. C'est très ingénieux … »

« Rodney… » reprit Sheppard « je vous signale que nous sommes dans la panade ! »

« Je sais, mais il faut reconnaître que piéger l'E2PZ était un coup de maître. Ce virus a fait en sorte que tout le système de commande ne réagisse plus au gène des Anciens mais, apparemment, à une particularité génétique propre à cette femme. » fit Rodney en désignant Melena.

« Donc vous voulez dire que même si nous fonçons dans la salle du fauteuil et que nous leur bottions les fesses, je ne pourrais pas reprendre le contrôle de la cité ? »

« Pas avant que je neutralise le virus. »

« Et vous pouvez le faire ? » demanda Larrin, qui jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

Rodney baissa la tête. Sheppard attendit sa réponse. Un peu trop longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait McKay hésiter de la sorte, incertain quand à ses capacités à les sortir d'affaires, comme à son habitude. John se doutait que le physicien était préoccupé par une chose évidente : Jennifer. Il comprenait parfaitement et lui-même était en quelque sorte soulagé que Torren et Teyla soient à l'abri sur la nouvelle Athos. Pourtant, il savait très bien que dans les situations de crise, le cerveau de Rodney fonctionnait à pleine puissance. Mais auparavant, McKay n'avait à s'en faire que pour lui-même et les membres de l'équipe qui étaient tous conscients des risques qu'ils prenaient. Un nouveau facteur entrait à présent en jeu : Jennifer, enceinte de lui.

« McKay ! » Sheppard s'écria avec insistance.

Le scientifique, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et chasser les scénarii de plus en plus pessimistes qui prenaient forme dans son esprit, se passa la main sur le visage et retourna s'activer sur son ordinateur.

« Tout d'abord, je dois continuer à activer toutes les caméras afin de repérer où sont les autres. »

« Les clones ne sont que cinq » ajouta Larrin.

« Oui et ils avaient aussi des escortes armées… » Sheppard maugréa. « Nous ne nous sommes pas suffisamment méfiés. Le fait de fermer les portes et de nous bloquer par petits groupes dans différents secteurs de la cité leur a permis de jouer sur l'effet de surprise. »

Le militaire serrait les dents. Il appréciait moyennement de s'être fait rouler dans la farine de la sorte. Mais à présent, il fallait réagir. Visiblement, la fermeture des portes n'était qu'un moyen de les ralentir, le temps que Melena fasse décoller la cité. Et Sheppard pressentait qu'avec l'E2PZ combiné aux moteurs à vortex, ils allaient atteindre leur destination dans peu de temps. Certainement dans la galaxie de Pégase. Mais ils ne savaient pas vers où ils se dirigeaient et surtout ce qui les attendait là-bas.

« Rodney, concentrez-vous sur la caméra de la salle de la porte. »

« C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire ! »

« Il faut aussi localiser Ronon. Il y a une caméra dans la salle d'entraînement. Il est peut-être là-bas. »

Soudain, l'écran noir face à eux s'illumina et l'image du poste de contrôle apparut.

« Regardez ! » fit Larrin. « Deux d'entre eux. Ils ont des otages. »

« Tout le monde est couché sur le sol. » ajouta Rodney tout en continuant à faire voler ses doigts sur deux claviers simultanément. La caméra détailla la pièce.

« Quatorze personnes dont Wilson. » compta Sheppard.

Une vue de la salle d'entraînement s'afficha sur l'écran voisin. Ronon, ainsi qu'un militaire étaient étendus par terre, visiblement inconscients. John et Rodney se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

« Vous croyez qu'il est… » balbutia Rodney.

Sheppard reporta ses yeux sur l'image.

« J'y vais. »

OoooooO

William avait récupéré deux P-90 qu'ils braquaient sur les corps allongés ventre à terre au milieu de la salle de la porte. Rob, sur la passerelle, surplombait la scène aux côtés de Chuck, assis à son poste. Le technicien attendait les instructions, sans bouger, comme ils le lui avaient ordonné. Amélia tenta de relever doucement la tête. D' où elle était, elle pouvait voir Wilson couché non loin d'elle. Il lui semblait que le corps de son ex-mari était parcouru de légers soubresauts. Elle devinait que l'exécution réalisée devant ses yeux n'était pas étrangère à son état de choc. Puis son regard dériva vers le corps de Jessica, baignant dans une marre de sang au bas des escaliers. La jeune femme eut un haut-le-cœur. Ses mains commencèrent également à trembler et elle serra brusquement les poings pour faire cesser sa réaction d'angoisse. Le visage de Ronon apparut alors devant ses yeux fermés. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Si Melena était impliquée comme ses compagnons alors quelles étaient leurs intentions ?

Elle inspira profondément. Elle avait du mal à rester sans rien faire. Soudain, des sanglots de plus en plus bruyants brisèrent le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle. Elle reconnut Teresa Santini qu'elle vit s'agiter de plus en plus.

« Silence ! » hurla William.

Les hoquets redoublèrent. La jeune femme avait été contrainte de s'allonger près du cadavre de Jessica. La flaque rouge progressait doucement vers ses mains écartées au dessus de sa tête. Elle tremblait tout comme Wilson.

« Tu vas te taire ! » cracha à nouveau le Satédien en pointant à présent son arme sur elle.

Teresa laissa échapper un petit cri mais continua à sangloter nerveusement. Alors William fonça droit sur elle. Le caporal Dan Kobersky se releva aussitôt pour tenter de s'interposer, les mains levées en signe de non-agression. Dès qu'il arriva à la hauteur du soldat, William l'abattit sans sommation.

OooooO

« Sheppard, attendez ! » lança Rodney en montrant l'écran.

John revint vers lui. A l'image, Ronon se mit à bouger. Le Satédien se retourna péniblement sur le dos avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sheppard lâcha un soupir de soulagement, tout comme McKay.

« On doit quand même aller le récupérer » fit Sheppard.

Ronon était à présent debout. Il alla examiner le corps de Dawson avant de se diriger vers un pan de mur où étaient exposées toutes sortes d'armes. Il prit un long bâton d'ébène avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Et là, sous les yeux médusés des deux hommes, il passa sa main devant le système d'ouverture et la porte s'effaça devant lui.

« McKay ! Il a ouvert sans problème ! » s'étonna Sheppard.

Le physicien se frappa le front avec le poing.

« Mais bien sûr ! J'ai compris ! Le virus informatique a fait en sorte de réinitialiser les détecteurs de la cité avec comme point de référence un gène caractéristique des Satédiens à la place du gène ATA ! C'est pour ça que Melena a pu activer le fauteuil mais n'importe quel Satédien en est aussi capable à présent ! Jennifer m'a justement parlé de cela, l'autre jour : un gène spécifique qui les rend plus résistants aux infections.»

« Donc les clones mais aussi Ronon peuvent se déplacer librement dans la cité ? »

« C'est ce que je crois. »

« Alors il faut arriver à contacter Chewie… »

OoooooO

L'ex-runner se déplaçait silencieusement en rasant les murs. Melena lui avait tiré dessus. Heureusement pour lui, son arme était en position incapacitante. Dawson allait rester inconscient encore un bon moment. Il ne comprenait pas encore se qui se passait mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la cité. Et les clones n'étaient visiblement pas étrangers à la situation. Il avait essayé de contacter Sheppard via son oreillette. La communication était coupée. Le seul moyen de savoir était de se rendre dans la salle de contrôle.

OoooooO

Enjambant le corps sans vie de Kobersky, William se dirigeait toujours vers Teresa, qui était à présent au bord de la crise de nerf. Tout le monde s'était recroquevillé en gémissant. Les deux militaires restants étaient prêts à bondir quand le Satédien, au passage, leur décocha un violent coup sur la tête avec son arme. L'un des deux hommes fut assommé tandis que le deuxième étouffa un cri de douleur, l'arcade sourcilière en sang. William pointa à présent son arme sur la jeune femme terrorisée.

« Je vous en supplie ! » lança Amélia en se relevant le plus lentement qu'elle pût, les deux mains jointes derrière la nuque.

William se retourna brusquement, l'air enragé. Amélia était livide. Elle avait les yeux baissés. Elle espérait que le Satédien y voit un signe évident de soumission. Ses jambes allaient lâcher. Son cœur allait sortir hors de sa poitrine tant il battait rapidement. L'homme braqua à présent son arme sur elle, le doigt prêt à appuyer sur la détente.

« S'il vous plait.. » répéta-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Mais si elle ne tentait rien, Teresa était morte. William stoppa son geste et la regarda fixement. Amélia sentit qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« Vous… Vous pourriez enfermer toutes les femmes dans le bureau de Mr Woolsey, là-haut. Il n'y a aucune issue, aucune arme à l'intérieur. Et puisque vous contrôlez la cité, aucun moyen pour nous de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Nous sommes en hyperespace, nous ne pouvons pas sortir… Cette femme est en état de choc. Il est inutile de la tuer… S'il vous plait… » supplia la technicienne.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Encore quelques secondes et Amélia allait s'effondrer. Elle tint bon pourtant quand elle vit le clone en train d'analyser la situation. Trop de monde à gérer ici. Il y avait huit femmes et six hommes dont deux militaires entrainés au combat. Les femmes avaient l'air inoffensif. Cette fille avait raison. Elles seraient très bien dans le bureau en haut. William leva les yeux vers Rob, toujours sur la passerelle, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif.

« C'est bon, toutes les femmes, levez-vous lentement et montez dans le bureau. En silence ou je vous fais taire une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Les sanglots s'atténuèrent. Amélia se dirigea précautionneusement vers Teresa qui avait du mal à se mettre debout. Sous le regard mauvais de William, elle aida la jeune femme à se relever et la confia à une de ses collègues avant de se retrouver face au Satédien.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aussi emporter Jessica ? » demanda Amélia, toujours aussi prudemment, en désignant le cadavre de la technicienne abattue.

Le Satédien la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi voulait-elle récupérer une morte ?

La jeune femme sentit qu'elle devait poursuivre pour le convaincre.

« Elle avait beaucoup d'amis parmi nous. Nous voudrions recouvrir son corps et prier pour elle. »

William demeurait muet, un peu décontenancé.

« C'est dans notre culture de prononcer quelques paroles pour les défunts… Cela apaise les esprits et calme les gens. Les hommes restants ici pourraient quand à eux s'occuper du caporal Kobersky. » proposa Amélia avec appréhension.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Satédien. Des yeux vides. Pourtant elle sentit l'homme déstabilisé. Elle le soupçonnait d'être troublé par le fait que sa mémoire ne devait pas contenir toutes les informations relatives à ce rituel sur Sateda. Des souvenirs absents… S'occuper des morts…Il y eut un moment de flottement. Finalement, sur un ton agacé et chassant son trouble, William donna son accord. Amélia se dirigea donc vers le corps inerte de Jessica et la saisit par les épaules pour la trainer dans l'escalier.

OooooO

Todd fit un pas vers Jennifer quand soudain il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula devant elle. Le Wraith émit un gémissement rauque de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ! » râla-t-il en levant un visage agressif vers la doctoresse toujours plaquée contre le mur.

La jeune femme soupçonnait le sérum de commencer à faire son effet. Entre deux halètements, elle répondit.

« C'est Walter, il vous a injecté une version modifiée de l'enzyme 621… » souffla-t-elle.

Le corps de Todd se raidit brusquement dans un spasme impressionnant. Au même moment, une nouvelle contraction vint secouer la jeune femme. Elle vit le Wraith tenter de ramper vers elle. Elle se ramassa un peu plus contre la cloison. Le fluide écarlate, chaud et poisseux continuait de s'écouler entre ses jambes. Alors, elle sentit une pression insistante dans le bas de son ventre. Elle étouffa un cri et releva la tête vers Todd.

Le Wraith semblait avoir un peu de répit. Il s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale et ne bougeait plus. Jennifer se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Au bout d'une longue minute, Todd se détendit et commença à se redresser. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux mais paraissait exténué, comme à bout de souffle.

« C'est terminé… » feula-t-il.

Jennifer demeura muette, attendant la suite.

« Mon organisme a neutralisé le poison. » ajouta-t-il en tentant de se relever mais sans succès. Il titubait.

« Cela m'a coûté une bonne partie de l'énergie vitale récupérée sur cet humain. Et heureusement que j'ai encore des anticorps résiduels du fait de mon traitement par l'insecte Iratus ».

Todd était déjà mal en point avant d'être mis en stase. Sauver Amy l'avait conduit au bord de la mort. Il s'était nourri de Walter qui avait eu pourtant le temps de lui injecter son sérum test. Pour lutter contre l'enzyme, Todd en était revenu quasiment au point de départ, c'est-à-dire très affaibli. Le calvaire qu'il avait subi pour combattre les effets de la première génothérapie lui avait laissé une mémoire immunitaire qu'il avait pu diriger contre les composants nocifs du sérum de Walter. Mais il avait à nouveau besoin de se nourrir. Jennifer le savait. Alors, au bord de la panique, la jeune femme joua sa dernière carte.

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter… » gémit-elle.

Le Wraith posa ses yeux félins sur la flaque de sang grandissante qui s'étalait sous la doctoresse.

« Je sais. » répondit Todd. « J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis nourri de cet homme. »

La créature glissa un peu plus vers elle. Jennifer eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il posait la main sur son genou. Sans un mot, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Alors elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je vais avoir mon bébé… Aidez-moi… » supplia-t-elle.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Supplier le Wraith de l'aider. Todd demeura immobile quelques instants.

Jennifer s'abandonna.

C'était fini.

Alors, elle sentit les mains de Todd venir abaisser son pantalon. Elle sursauta et son premier réflexe fut défensif. Le Wraith stoppa son geste avant de reprendre plus délicatement devant la mine médusée de la jeune femme.

« J'ai étudié longuement l'anatomie de votre race. » fit-il avec un sourire. « Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vos enfants sortent par là… »


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20 : Délivrance….**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

Tout le monde dans la pièce était sous le choc. Kobersky et Thatcher avaient été exécutés. Devant les quatre écrans allumés, Rodney et Sheppard avaient les yeux rivés sur la salle de la porte. Le militaire serra les poings.

« Ils vont me le payer… » murmura-t-il avec une rage sourde.

Les choses tournaient mal. Il fallait absolument reprendre le contrôle de la cité. Mais comme pour enfoncer le clou un peu plus, à travers la vitre, les faisceaux bleutés du vortex d'hyperespace disparurent subitement. La cité se retrouva à proximité d'une planète inconnue. Puis, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la pièce entière ne se mette à vibrer légèrement.

« McKay ! » fit Sheppard.

Mais le scientifique était déjà en train de pianoter sur son pad.

« Grâce à plusieurs dérivations, j'ai réussi à avoir accès à quelques données concernant la navigation. » expliqua-t-il. « Nous sommes dans Pégase et nous entrons dans l'atmosphère de cette planète ».

« Quelle planète ? » demanda John.

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui.

« Aucune idée… »

OooooO

Toutes les portes étaient fermées mais bizarrement, dès qu'il passait sa main devant les commandes, les panneaux métalliques s'écartaient devant lui.

Soudain, derrière l'une d'elle, il tomba nez à nez avec Katie Brown et un de ses collègues qui furent plutôt surpris de le voir.

« Mr Dex ! » s'écria la botaniste. « Comment avez-vous fait ? Cela fait une demi-heure que nous essayons d'ouvrir sans succès ! Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes encore en quarantaine ? »

« Je crois que c'est plus grave que ça » rétorqua Ronon en fonçant vers la porte suivante, les deux scientifiques sur ses talons.

A nouveau, deux militaires et trois civils l'attendaient de l'autre côté.

« Perkins ! » lança le Satédien, ayant reconnu son partenaire de combat quelques jours plus tôt.

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! » répliqua le sergent. « Les communications sont coupées et nous avons été piégés dans ce couloir ! »

« Vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir ? »

« Apparemment vous êtes le seul à y arriver ! »

L'ex-runner pris quelques secondes de réflexion. Katie Brown s'impatienta.

« Est-ce que vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ! »

Ronon leva les yeux vers elle. La botaniste se calma aussitôt.

« Je crois que les clones sont responsables de tout ça. La femme m'a tiré dessus dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle a mon arme. Toutes les portes sont fermées et je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir. »

Le caporal Bergson jeta un œil à travers le hublot près de lui.

« Nous sommes sortis de l'hyperespace et je crois que nous allons atterrir sur cette planète. »

Ronon s'adressa aux deux hommes.

« Nous devons aller à l'armurerie. »

Les militaires acquiescèrent.

« Il faut aussi trouver Sheppard et McKay. » ajouta-t-il

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu le colonel, il était au mess avec le major Lorne. » fit Perkins.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

« Et nous alors ? » lança Katie sur un ton implorant.

Ronon soupira.

« Vous venez avec nous. »

OooooO

« Préparez-vous à ouvrir l'iris et à envoyer la transmission. » fit Rob en pointant son arme sur la tête de Chuck.

Le technicien jeta un coup d'œil aux otages toujours couchés au pied de la porte des étoiles. L'atterrissage de la Cité était en cours. Les données s'affichaient sur les écrans de contrôle mais il était impossible pour lui d'agir sur quoi que ce soit. Melena contrôlait tout depuis la salle du fauteuil. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'assistait à l'aide d'une console portable.

Soudain, un bruit sourd émana du bureau. William et Rob se regardèrent. Puis, ce dernier quitta Chuck pour aller vérifier. Il ouvrit la porte si brusquement que les occupantes de la pièce l'accueillirent avec un petit cri de stupeur.

Une chaise avait été renversée et le corps inanimé d'une des femmes était étendu sur le sol, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'une grande blonde à l'air terrorisé. A côté d'elle, une carafe d'eau. Sur le visage de la femme inconsciente avait été déposé un T-shirt humidifié en guise de compresse qui lui cachait les yeux et le front tandis que la pseudo-infirmière tenait sa main en tremblant.

« C'est Amelia…Elle a eu un malaise…. Ce n'est rien…. » balbutia la blonde en serrant la main inerte de plus en plus fort.

Le temps s'était figé. Personne ne bougeait. Rob fit le tour de la pièce. La dépouille de Jessica Thatcher avait été entièrement recouverte avec une couverture. Une tâche rouge maculait le tissu au niveau de la tête. Les six autres femmes étaient assises sagement, soit contre le mur, soit sur le petit divan gris près du bureau. Le Satédien leur jeta un regard noir avant de ressortir en claquant la porte.

Alysson Fuller attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Paula dont la main était toujours resserrée comme un étau sur les doigts diaphanes de la femme allongée près d'elle.

« Paula, c'est bon… » fit la technicienne. « Tu peux la lâcher maintenant, il est parti… ».

Deux autres collègues vinrent prendre la grande blonde par les épaules.

« C'est bien Paula, tu as été géniale…C'est fini ».

Le T-shirt glissa du visage inanimé dont le front était marqué d'une étoile écarlate et Paula Watson se dégagea précipitamment du corps sans vie de Jessica. Puis, la jeune femme fondit en larme dans les bras de sa voisine.

Elles se regardèrent toutes avec appréhension. Pour l'instant, le Satédien n'avait rien vu. Les livres et les vestes sous la couverture pour simuler le cadavre de Thatcher. Le canapé installé devant la grille de ventilation que Rob n'avait heureusement pas repéré quand il avait fouillé le bureau. La mise en scène de l'évanouissement pour expliquer le bruit du déblocage de la grille. La pauvre Jessica qu'ils avaient fait passer pour Amélia tandis que la jeune femme était en train de ramper laborieusement dans les conduits vers l'issue la plus éloignée de la salle de la porte.

Trouver de l'aide. C'était le seul moyen. Ou sinon ils allaient tous mourir.

OooooO

Le long du trajet qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au mess, Ronon avait déjà libéré une vingtaine de personnes prisonnières des différentes pièces de la cité. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il constata que l'ouverture avait été forcée et que la cafétéria était vide.

« Ils sont sortis ! » s'exclama Perkins.

« Allons à l'armurerie. » décréta Ronon.

« Attendez ! Est-ce que c'est normal ça ? » fit Katie, les yeux levés vers un coin de la salle près de la porte d'entrée.

Une caméra décrivait d'étranges mouvements, tantôt de haut en bas, tantôt de droite à gauche avec pour finir des cercles à répétition qui stoppèrent brusquement.

« C'est quoi ça ? » fit l'ex-runner.

Paolo Saldini, qui travaillait dans l'équipe de McKay, prit la parole :

« Une caméra de surveillance. On en a installé plusieurs après l'attaque de Mickael. Le poste de contrôle est en salle B201. »

« On dirait… » commença Perkins.

« Que quelqu'un veut communiquer… » termina Katie.

La jeune femme fit un signe de la main. Aussitôt la caméra se mit à bouger à nouveau.

« Sûrement quelqu'un prisonnier dans la salle mais de là-bas, on a une vue sur plusieurs compartiments de la cité. La salle de la Porte, la salle du fauteuil… » fit Saldini

« Vous m'expliquerez ça en route » le coupa Ronon. « Mais d'abord, on passe par l'armurerie. »

OooooO

Todd avait enlevé son manteau pour le placer sous la tête de Jennifer. Il avait aussi récupéré la veste de Walter pour l'étendre sous le corps de la jeune femme ainsi que celle de Jen pour y emmailloter le futur nourisson. Les jambes nues de la doctoresse tremblaient.

« Vous avez froid ? » demanda le Wraith

« Non. C'est la douleur. » répliqua Jen dans un souffle.

« Il faudra me guider. Vous en sentez-vous capable ? »

La doctoresse hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ça y était. Elle sentait le bébé descendre lentement. Todd posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Les naissances Wraiths n'étaient pas aussi spectaculaires. Les soldats étaient tout simplement clonés. Quand une Reine voulait donner naissance à des mâles supérieurs, elles s'autofécondaient et les fœtus étaient viables au bout de quelques semaines. Souvent par deux ou trois. La délivrance était sans commune mesure avec celle subies par les femelles humaines. Les Wraiths nouveau-nés ne mesuraient que quelques centimètres et finissaient leur maturation dans des chambres de développement appropriées. Par contre, les Reines pouvaient donner également naissance à des « filles ». Dans ce cas, la fécondation par un Wraith mâle choisi par la gardienne était nécessaire. Et cela était un grand honneur d'être le géniteur d'une future Reine.

Le cri de la doctoresse le tira de ses réflexions. Elle n'avait rien pour s'accrocher et sa main s'arrima désespérément au bras de Todd.

« Je vais devoir pousser » haleta-t-elle en profitant d'un moment de répit. « A la prochaine contraction ».

Le Wraith baissa les yeux et, sur son visage reptilien, passa une ombre d'inquiétude. Jennifer perdait beaucoup de sang. Etait-ce normal ?

Il focalisa sa concentration sur la physiologie de la jeune femme. Le moindre vaisseau sanguin, le moindre neurone lui répondirent à l'unisson. Quelque chose clochait.

« Vous saignez trop. » lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme le fixa avec courage.

« Occupez-vous du bébé. » répondit-elle, les yeux au bord des larmes. « Et promettez-moi une chose, promettez que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal… » ajouta-t-elle en serrant le bras de Todd de toutes ses forces.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le Wraith la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez ma parole. »

OooooO

La Cité se posa doucement sur une vaste plaine entourée de montagnes. Dès que les premiers soubassements touchèrent le sol, tous les occupants d'Atlantis sentirent une forte secousse.

Rob se dirigea à nouveau vers Chuck.

« Composez l'adresse et transmettez ! »

Le technicien s'exécuta. L'iris s'ouvrit et les chevrons se mirent un à un en place. La vague argentée du vortex entrant se déploya dans la salle.

OoooooO

« Nous nous sommes posés ! » hurla McKay.

Au même moment, le bouclier disparut. Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ronon. Suivi par une trentaine personnes.

« Enfin vous voilà! Est-ce que vous avez vu Jennifer ? » s'empressa de demander McKay.

« Non. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » rétorqua le Satédien alors que les civils étaient conduits dans une pièce voisine.

Rodney, déçu, lui exposa la situation.

« Que s'est-il passé dans la salle d'entrainement ? Et Dawson ? » demanda Sheppard

« Il est sonné. C'est Melena qui nous a tiré dessus avec mon blaster. » répondit le Satédien.

Rodney ne tenait plus en place.

« Bon sang ! Où est-elle ? J'espère qu'elle n'a rien ! »

« Qui ça ? Melena ? »

« Mais non ! Jennifer ! »

« Du calme McKay. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle doit être piégée à l'infirmerie ou dans ses quartiers comme tout le monde. » fit John en tentant de le rassurer.

« Vous avez raison. Dans notre chambre ou à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie, c'est bien. Avec plein de médicaments, des pansements, des infirmières pour s'occuper d'elle…Oui, c'est bien… » marmonna Rodney sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

« McKay ? » s'aventura Ronon.

Le scientifique sembla se ressaisir tandis que John se prit brusquement la tête entre les mains. Il lâcha son arme avant de tomber à genou devant Ronon.

« Sheppard ! » s'écria l'ex-runner en fonçant vers lui.

Une aiguille de métal s'était enfoncée dans son cerveau et une vague glacée tentait de se frayer un chemin au plus profond de son subconscient. Il hurla de douleur tandis que le médaillon scintillait à nouveau contre sa peau.

OooooO

**-Vaisseau-Ruche-**

Le plastron noir pénétra dans la salle et s'inclina.

« Ma Reine, nous venons de recevoir le message que nous attendions. Ils sont arrivés »

La gardienne ouvrit la bouche en un rictus effrayant que Teyla supposa être de la satisfaction.

« Préparez nos troupes. Nous allons rendre une petite visite à nos amis d'Atlantis. Et emmenez-là.» ordonna-t-elle à son subordonné en désignant l'Athosienne d'un signe de tête. « Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… »

Le plastron noir partagea avec la femelle un regard de connivence qui fit froid dans le dos de Teyla. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Deux soldats vinrent la détacher et l'entraîner hors de la pièce tandis que la Reine contemplait avec un plaisir non dissimulé la cinquantaine de darts qui quittaient le vaisseau, tels une nuée de frelons prêts à fondre sur la Cité.

OooooO

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

« Poussez ! » s'écria Todd qui attendait entre les jambes de la doctoresse.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Quelle ironie tout de même. Il y a seulement quelques centaines d'années, cette femme et son nouveau-né auraient simplement et prestement finis dépourvus de la moindre parcelle de vie. Et voilà qu'à présent, il aidait ces humains… Décidément, il devenait vraiment trop sentimental avec l'âge…

Jennifer avait saisi les bras tendus du Wraith et s'en servait comme point d'appui. Bien que peu sensible à la douleur, Todd devait quand même reconnaître que s'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement eu les deux membres broyés…

Jennifer saignait toujours autant et l'hémorragie la vidait progressivement de ses forces. Cela faisait déjà trente minutes qu'elle s'épuisait. Mais si la tête de l'enfant descendait bien durant la poussée, dès que la jeune femme cessait son effort, le bébé remontait inexorablement.

« Il ne descend toujours pas. Je ne peux pas l'attraper. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Merde ! » hurla la jeune femme, à bout de force.

Malgré la situation chaotique à laquelle il était mêlé à l'instant, Todd ouvrit une petite case dans son esprit et y rangea pour plus tard l'éventualité de rechercher la signification de ce nouveau mot qui semblait si libérateur une fois prononcé…

« J'en peux plus… » gémit la jeune femme qui se relâcha.

Todd la secoua.

« Non, vous n'arrêtez pas ! Allez ! Encore un dernier effort ! Je vais vous aider. »

Un peu surprise par ses encouragements si « décalés », Jennifer renforça à nouveau sa prise et poussa le plus fort qu'elle put dès qu'elle sentit la contraction arriver.

Todd posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui sentit alors un regain d'énergie la traverser de part en part tandis que le Wraith grimaçait. Elle prolongea son effort et dans un cri déchirant. La tête du bébé se dégagea entièrement. Todd reprit son souffle et tituba légèrement. S'il persistait à transférer son énergie vitale davantage, il allait à nouveau se mettre dans un état critique.

Quelques secondes passèrent où Jennifer profita d'un peu de répit et où le Wraith voulut observer le résultat de tant d'efforts. Todd émit un feulement inquiétant.

« Son visage est bleu » fit-il en levant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Le visage trempé de sueur, la respiration saccadée, la doctoresse se redressa brusquement.

« Quoi ? Non ! Est-ce que quelque chose gêne sa respiration ? Le cordon autour de son cou ? Regardez vite ! »

Todd s'exécuta.

« Non. »

« Mon Dieu ! Il faut continuer ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

Elle produisit un dernier effort et, tout en poussant, indiqua à Todd qu'il devait faire tourner le bébé pour faciliter le passage des épaules. Un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce.

Enfin, le Wraith se retrouva avec un petit être minuscule et inerte dans les mains. Puis, le silence, hormis la respiration lourde de Jennifer. Le Wraith la regarda. Elle était livide. Du sang continuait à couler. Bien que très au faite de la physiologie humaine, il semblait pourtant à Todd que la jeune femme avait perdu beaucoup plus que les cinq litres contenus dans un corps humain.

« Faites-le pleurer ! » s'écria soudain Jennifer, sortant le Wraith de ses méditations.

Todd secoua légèrement l'enfant et se mit à se frictionner.

« Comme ça ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais déjà, le Wraith la voyait faiblir.

« Ça ne change rien ! » répliqua-t-il en continuant de fixer la peau bleuie et marbrée du nouveau-né.

Puis il posa sa main sur le torse de l'enfant et ferma les yeux.

« Ses poumons…Ils sont immatures… »

« Essayez encore… »

Todd reprit le massage. Le bruit d'un frottement. Et toujours pas de cri. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle s'affaissa sur le sol. Ses bras ne la portaient plus. Son corps se relâchait totalement. Ses lèvres étaient à présent diaphanes.

« Docteur Keller ! » lança Todd en remontant vers elle, le bébé inerte toujours dans ses bras.

La jeune femme accrocha les prunelles félines du Wraith…

« Sauvez-le, je vous en prie… » supplia-t-elle dans un souffle avant des fermer les yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21 : Invasion**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

« Il respire mais il est à nouveau inconscient. » fit Perkins, penché au dessus du corps de John.

Ronon, Lorne et McKay se regardèrent avec gravité.

« OK, Woolsey est dans une autre galaxie, Wilson est prisonnier avec treize autres personnes dans la salle de la porte, Sheppard est … ». Rodney préféra laisser sa phrase en suspens. « Qui commande alors maintenant ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Evan Lorne.

« Des darts ! »

Perkins, le nez collé contre la vitre, lâcha la nouvelle avec un brin d'hystérie dans la voix.

« Il y en a des dizaines qui atterrissent un peu partout sur la cité ! » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard désespéré sur l'assemblée.

« Ça recommence… » souffla Rodney.

« McKay, il faut reprendre les commandes » rétorqua Ronon.

Evan Lorne respira un bon coup et se lança.

« Il a raison, nous devons tout d'abord neutraliser les clones. Rodney, est-ce que vous pouvez venir à bout de ce virus ? »

« Euh…oui, mais je dois intervenir au cœur du système, dans la salle de l'E2PZ. »

« Bien. Nous devons y aller tous ensemble avec Ronon comme passe-muraille. Ensuite, nous devons reprendre la salle de la porte pour rétablir les communications et organiser la défense de la cité… Essayons aussi de savoir où on se trouve et lancer un S.O.S à tous nos alliés à proximité. »

Les Wraiths étaient là. Ils étaient complètement désorganisés. Le contrôle de la cité leur échappait encore. Il y avait probablement un vaisseau-ruche à proximité. Ils n'avaient plus de drones. Tous les soldats étaient éparpillés. La situation était carrément désespérée.

Le satédien baissa les yeux sur le corps inanimé de John. Larrin l'avait installé le plus confortablement possible dans un coin de la pièce.

« On va le laisser ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix » répondit Lorne.

« Si on ne tente rien tout de suite, il est mort et nous avec. Vous tous, prenez une arme. Rodney, emmenez votre attirail. On y va ! » décréta Ronon en armant un P-90 et en s'élançant le premier dans le couloir.

OooooO

**-Vaisseau-Ruche-**

Sur Bakran, la Reine Wraith faisait les cent pas devant la porte des étoiles encore inerte.

« C'est trop long. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? N'auraient-ils pas déjà dû composer le code et nous ouvrir un passage jusqu'à la cité ? » rugit-elle soudain.

Le plastron noir s'approcha prudemment d'elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma Reine. Les humains sont piégés. Personne ne sait qu'ils sont ici. Aucun de leurs vaisseaux n'a été détecté à proximité. Dans quelques instants vous serez la maîtresse d'Atlantis. »

La femelle Wraith grimaça d'impatience quand son subordonné vêtu de gris les rejoignit.

« Teyla Emmagan ? » demanda-t-elle au nouveau venu.

Le Wraith jeta un regard de connivence au plastron noir avant de s'incliner devant sa souveraine.

« C'est fait. » fit-il avec un air triomphant.

OoooooO

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

« Faites vite » lança Lorne. « Nous allons à la salle de la Porte. Larrin et Perkins, vous restez avec lui. »

Le jeune sergent se posta à l'entrée de la salle des E2PZ tandis que la Traveler resta aux côtés du physicien.

L'équipe de Lorne et Ronon disparurent dans les couloirs.

« Si je parviens à neutraliser le virus, toutes les portes vont se débloquer, ce qui équivaut à laisser le champ libre à nos hommes mais aussi aux Wraiths. »

« McKay, de toutes façons, ils vont venir ici et faire exactement la même chose que vous dans quelques minutes. »

« Jennifer… » balbutia Rodney qui commençait à trembler.

« Rodney. Si vous ne faites rien, nous sommes tous condamnés y compris Jennifer. » décréta Larrin sur un ton dur.

Le scientifique la regarda avec animosité mais rapidement, la terrible vérité vint le frapper de plein fouet.

Il déverrouilla l'habitacle du cylindre.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura Larrin, un peu honteuse d'avoir été aussi directe.

« Vous avez raison. » répliqua-t-il avant d'aller vérifier plusieurs données sur l'écran derrière lui.

Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Quand je vous le dirais, vous appuierez là-dessus» fit-il en désignant un bouton marqué d'un symbole Ancient.

Larrin hocha la tête et plaça ses doigts sur la commande.

OooooO

Ils progressaient rapidement en longeant les murs jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Grâce à Ronon, toutes les portes s'ouvraient devant eux et de nouvelles personnes bloqués se retrouvaient ainsi libres et immédiatement redirigées vers la salle B201. Ils avaient tous récupéré leurs oreillettes qu'ils testaient régulièrement. Pour l'instant, elles étaient encore non opérationnelles et ce serait le cas jusqu'à ce que Rodney vienne à bout du virus.

Arrivés à un croisement, Ronon leva le poing. La colonne d'homme derrière lui s'immobilisa. Un bruit d'impacts répétés résonna dans l'allée déserte.

Le Satédien jeta un coup d'œil. Une grille de ventilation commençait à céder sous les coups de pieds d'un individu.

Ronon fit signe à Lorne et il leva son arme en direction du lieu de l'intrusion. Les Wraiths avaient peut-être utilisé les conduits pour entrer en attendant le déverrouillage complet des portes.

L'ex-runner se posta contre le mur, à côté de la grille.

Le carré métallique céda enfin et fut projeté cinq mètres plus loin. Ronon pointa son arme vers l'issue. Des jambes apparurent et un corps haletant s'extirpa du conduit pour tomber nez à nez avec l'arme du géant.

« Amy ? » s'écria Ronon.

L a jeune femme passa de la stupeur au soulagement. Le satédien esquissa un pas vers elle. Elle était saine et sauve. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui demander de le pardonner. La technicienne s'avança à son tour. L'équipe de Lorne les rejoignit. Leur élan fut coupé.

« Banks ? » s'étonna Lorne en voyant la technicienne.

« Je viens de la salle de la porte… » fit Amélia.

Elle expliqua la situation au groupe.

« S'ils ne sont que deux et que les femmes sont enfermées dans le bureau, nous devons agir vite et reprendre la tour. Bien joué Banks » ajouta Lorne.

Au même moment la voix de McKay résonna dans son oreillette.

/« Ça y est ! Je l'ai eu ! »/ hurla le scientifique.

Lorne se tourna vers ses hommes.

« On y va. »

OooooO

« Les communications sont rétablies et les systèmes d'ouverture réinitialisés. Ils ne peuvent plus rien faire dans la salle du fauteuil. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie voir si je trouve Jennifer. » lança McKay en s'élançant vers la sortie.

« On y va ensemble » fit Larrin en le rattrapant et en lui collant un P90 dans les mains.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cinquante mètres que la Traveler plaqua le scientifique contre le mur. Elle fit signe à Perkins de faire de même. Quelqu'un arrivait dans leur direction. Dissimulée par l'angle du mur, Larrin posa son doigt sur la détente. Puis, brusquement, elle sortit de sa cachette et se planta au milieu du couloir. Son arme braquée devant elle, prête à tirer, elle réalisa que l'individu qu'elle tenait en joue n'était autre qu'un Wraith.

A la vue de la jeune femme, la créature s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers elle. Larrin tiqua. Quelque chose clochait. Le Wraith s'appuyait contre le mur et paraissait prêt à s'effondrer. Rodney et Perkins rejoignirent la jeune femme.

« Todd… » souffla Rodney.

« Quoi ? » fit Larrin, stupéfaite en dévisageant McKay.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour… ? » commença le scientifique.

Le Wraith semblait mal en point. Il manqua de trébucher. Larrin se ressaisit. Elle tendit à nouveau son bras vers lui.

« Vos copains débarquent Todd ! Alors votre immunité prend fin à la seconde ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, prête à tirer.

Soudain, un petit cri résonna dans le couloir. Des pleurs, qui provenaient de quelque chose que le Wraith avait dissimulé dans son manteau.

Le visage de Rodney se figea. Larrin stoppa net son geste. Perkins ne bougeait plus. Todd tomba à genoux. Le scientifique lâcha son arme. Il avança lentement et se pencha sur lui. Le Wraith dégagea le corps du petit être emmitouflé dans une veste atlante et le tendit à Rodney avant de s'effondrer au sol. Larrin s'approcha à son tour sans quitter le Wraith des yeux. Todd respirait avec difficulté.

« C'est votre enfant » parvint-il toutefois à articuler alors que McKay demeurait tétanisé, le bébé gigotant dans ses bras.

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla Larrin

« Mais… » fut le seul mot que pu prononcer Perkins.

Rodney ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la petite créature pleine de vie dont les minuscules doigts serraient à présent son index avec force. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Il devait encaisser le choc et comprendre. Il tourna finalement la tête vers Todd.

« Comment… » balbutia-t-il.

Le Wraith fit un ultime effort pour répondre.

« Elle a accouché dans la salle de stase. Je l'ai aidée. L'enfant était mourant. J'ai dû intervenir et donner encore un peu d'énergie pour lui sauver la vie. »

Le bébé agitait les pieds frénétiquement. Le pan de veste qui le recouvrait glissa, dévoilant le petit corps nerveux de l'enfant.

« C'est un fille. » constata Larrin encore un peu sous le choc.

Une vision d'horreur traversa alors l'esprit de Rodney.

« Comment avez-vous survécu à la sortie de stase ? Jennifer ! » hurla Rodney en dévisageant Todd avec un regard fou.

« Pas elle…. » feula le Wraith. « Un homme…Jennifer l'a appelé Walter. Mais je suis à nouveau affaibli. »

« Alors où est Jennifer ? » continua Rodney au bord du point de rupture.

Todd baissa la tête.

« Je n'avais plus assez de force… »

Le visage de Larrin se décomposa. Rodney, le bébé dans un bras, se pencha pour ramasser son arme. Il posa le canon contre la tête de Todd.

« Où est-elle ! » hurla à nouveau le scientifique les yeux au bord des larmes.

OooooO

Le flash lumineux du vortex entrant illumina une fraction de seconde la salle de la porte. Les otages étaient parqués dans un coin de la pièce sous la surveillance de Rob. William et Chuck étaient toujours derrière la console.

Lorsque la surface irisée fut stabilisée, une cohorte de soldats Wraiths émergèrent de l'anneau et envahirent progressivement le hall.

Rob et William se détendirent enfin. Au même moment, Melena et Ben firent à leur tour irruption dans la salle et se postèrent à côté de leurs semblables.

Pour finir, le plastron noir franchit le vortex et s'immobilisa devant la porte, admirant le déploiement de forces dont faisait preuve ses troupes. Les darts avaient libérés ses escouades un peu partout dans la cité. Bientôt, toutes les sections seraient prises. Les Atlantes étaient sans défense. La Reine serait satisfaite et lui... Il porta sa main à son poignard.

Une voix ferme s'éleva dans son dos.

« Atlantis ! Enfin ! »

Le plastron noir se retourna un peu surpris.

« Ma Reine… » s'exclama-t-il. « Vous auriez dû rester dans le vaisseau… Nous n'avons pas encore totalement… »

La femelle Wraith leva la main pour le faire taire. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la naissance des marches et jeta un regard circulaire sur le hall majestueux qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Deux soldats firent à leur tour irruption derrière le plastron noir. Ils encadraient une jeune femme qui tentait de résister à leur étreinte de fer.

Teyla sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle était revenue sur Atlantis. Son sang se glaça à la vue des six hommes tenus en joue par Rob et de l'armée de Wraith qui foulait désormais le sol de la cité. Wilson la reconnut et lui jeta un regard implorant.

La Reine se retourna vers l'Athosienne et afficha se qui semblait être un sourire.

« Vous me ferez visiter j'espère… » lança-t-elle

Son rire lugubre résonna dans la salle tel un présage funeste.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Confrontation**

Rodney tremblait à présent.

« Vous l'avez tuée ? » hurla-t-il en appuyant plus fort le canon de son arme sur la tête de Todd.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang durant l'accouchement. » répondit le Wraith, de plus en plus faible.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez… » réitéra le scientifique.

Todd leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je l'ai placée dans un caisson de stase. »

Rodney plongea son regard dans celui du Wraith. Un silence pesant s'installa. Disait-il la vérité ? Todd sentit que McKay avait du mal à le croire.

« Elle avait besoin de ce que vous appelez une transfusion. Elle est tombée inconsciente. Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour procéder à une deuxième régénération. .. »

Rodney avait toujours son arme braquée sur lui.

« Si je m'étais nourri d'elle, croyez-vous vraiment que je serais dans cet état ? ».

Cette dernière phrase acheva de convaincre Rodney qui relâcha la tension dans son bras. Le bébé ne bougeait plus. Il était confortablement endormi dans les bras du physicien.

Larrin, toujours sur la défensive, revint toutefois à des considérations plus urgentes.

« McKay, il faut que l'on fonce vers le hangar à jumper et que vous partiez d'ici avec le bébé. » décréta la jeune femme.

« Pour aller où ?»

« N'importe où sur cette planète. Si les Wraiths nous ont fait atterrir ici c'est qu'elle est viable. Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une gigantesque plaine. Il doit y avoir de l'eau pas loin. On va passer par le mess pour prendre du lait. Je vous accompagne jusqu'au hangar et vous quittez Atlantis en vous occultant. Une fois en sécurité sur la planète, vous attendez les secours en surveillant les communications. »

« Je ne pars pas sans Jennifer ! »

« Rodney…Nous n'avons plus le temps… »

McKay était complètement déboussolé. Il n'arrivait plus en réfléchir de façon rationnelle.

« McKay…Pensez à votre enfant… » ajouta Larrin.

Le scientifique hocha finalement la tête.

Soudain, quatre soldats Wraiths firent irruption dans le couloir. Larrin eut juste le temps de pousser Rodney et le bébé dans un recoin de la travée. Perkins s'était mis à tirer. Il tua un des individus. Les trois autres se mirent à couvert. Un concert de coups de feu débuta entre les assaillants et les Atlantes. Un des soldats, touché à la jambe s'écroula aux pieds de Todd, qui s'était plaqué au sol au début de la rixe. Le Wraith n'eut aucun état d'âme quand il appliqua sa paume sur l'abdomen de son congénère. En quelques secondes, le flot d'énergie vitale s'écoula depuis le soldat jusque dans la moindre cellule du corps de Todd.

Larrin ajusta son tir. Un deuxième Wraith fut abattu. Todd ayant retrouvé ses forces, il s'élança du côté des Atlantes en récupérant un fusil laser au passage. Il tira et eut raison du troisième Wraith. Le dernier ne résista pas longtemps et tomba à son tour.

Reprenant son souffle, Larrin dévisagea son improbable allié.

« Inutile de me remercier. » fit Todd en admirant les quatre cadavres dans le couloir.

« Ça y est, ils sont entrés. » ajouta Rodney en se relevant.

« On ne doit plus perdre de temps. » décréta Larrin en faisant signe au groupe de la suivre.

« Je dois quitter Atlantis avec vous. ». La voix de Todd avait figé la Traveler sur place.

« Vous n'avez donc pas envie d'assister à la réunion de famille ? » lança Larrin avec cynisme.

Le Wraith la toisa avec animosité avant de reporter son regard sur McKay.

« S'ils sont ici c'est pour s'emparer de la cité… »

« Ça on l'avait deviné en effet ! » rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Mais aussi à cause de moi. »

Rodney tourna la tête vers Larrin. Ils se dévisagèrent.

« Développez.» ordonna la Traveler.

« Le virus qui a paralysé la cité… C'est moi qui l'ai mis au point. »

La mâchoire de Rodney manqua de se décrocher. Larrin resserra son étreinte sur son arme. Elle aurait bien expédié cette créature en enfer s'il ne leur avait pas sauvé la mise quelques instants plus tôt, ainsi qu'à l'enfant de McKay et au docteur Keller.

« Vous vous rappelez les circonstances de mon arrivée ici ? »

« Vous nous avez dit qu'un de vos lieutenants s'était retourné contre vous et avait abattu votre dart. » répondit Rodney.

« Ce traitre a juré fidélité à une nouvelle Reine. Elle est très ambitieuse. Le problème, c'est qu'il m'assistait également dans mes recherches. Seulement, j'ai compris trop tard qu'il était irrémédiablement opposé à la génothérapie après le catastrophique échec de la première version du traitement. Il a fomenté une rébellion dans mon vaisseau et j'ai dû m'échapper. Lors de ma fuite, j'ai été touché en vol et je vous ai contacté par la suite… »

« Mais puisque il a gardé avec lui tout votre travail, pourquoi auraient-ils encore besoin de vous ? »

Todd baissa la tête. Rodney compris qu'une bombe encore plus grosse allait leur tomber dessus.

« Todd ? » répéta-t-il en levant la voix.

« Mon subordonné n'a pas pu récupérer tous mes travaux tout simplement parce qu'une bonne partie de ce qui les intéresse se trouve ici. »

Le Wraith posa son doigt sur sa tempe.

« J'ai peur de demander mais je vais le faire quand même : qu'est-ce qui les intéresse au juste ?» fit Rodney.

Todd prit une grande inspiration.

« L'adaptation d'un E2PZ à un système organique… »

« Et donc ? » l'encouragea McKay

« C'est moi aussi qui l'ai mis au point. »

Le visage du scientifique s'assombrit. Larrin restait carrément sur sa faim.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi, soyez plus clair ! » s'écria-t-elle en cherchant un minimum d'éclaircissements sur la mine atterrée de Rodney.

Le scientifique leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

« La Reine qui est en train de nous attaquer veut Todd car, non seulement il peut lui fournir le contrôle total d'Atlantis mais si elle possède ne serait-ce qu'un autre E2PZ, il sait aussi comment lui fournir un super-vaisseau ruche. »

OoooooO

« Il y en a trop ! On ne va pas arriver à les retenir longtemps ! »

Lorne hurlait pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des rafales de P-90. Ils étaient pris en tenaille par deux escadrons de Wraiths. Ronon allait bientôt être à court de munitions. En cet instant il maudissait Melena. Non seulement, elle s'était joué de lui mais elle avait aussi son blaster. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Il tira la derrière cartouche. Amélia, blottie derrière lui, lui tendit un nouveau chargeur. Pendant un instant, au milieu du chaos, ils échangèrent un sourire.

Evan Lorne abattit un des Wraiths. Le sergent Jacobs s'écroula à son tour. Puis ce fut le tour de Sanchez. La poitrine du major se resserra. Il tirait sans discontinuer sur le flot de soldats Wraiths qui déferlait dans le couloir. Ronon jeta son arme au sol. Définitivement plus de munitions.

Lorne et quatre autres de ses hommes résistaient encore, pris au piège dans un cul de sac au milieu du couloir. Soudain, en bas du mur, Ronon la vit.

Il fit volte-face en saisissant la main d'Amy. La jeune femme fut quasiment soulevée du sol. Il la conduisit devant la grille qu'il arracha à la force des bras.

« Rentre là-dedans. » ordonna-t-il à la technicienne.

Elle avait réussi à fausser compagnie aux clones une première fois en empruntant l'aération. Ça pouvait marcher à nouveau.

« Non, Ronon, je… »

« Amy, rentre là-dedans et cache-toi. Tu es restée en retrait tout le temps, ils ne t'ont pas vue. Si tu attends ici, il y a une chance pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien. »

Sans lui demander son avis, Ronon poussa la jeune femme dans le conduit. Une fois à l'intérieur et malgré ses protestations, il attrapa la grille et la remit en place.

« Ronon. S'il te plaît… »

Le Satédien ne voyait plus à présent que deux yeux humides qui le regardaient à travers la grille. Il caressa doucement les doigts de la technicienne qui dépassaient, agrippés aux lames de métal.

« Eloigne-toi le plus possible. » murmura-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Amélia se recroquevilla au fond du conduit. Des bruits de lutte, des gémissements et de nouveaux coups de feu lui parvinrent. Les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, elle étouffa un sanglot.

OoooooO

La Reine pénétra dans la pièce, suivie du plastron noir. A son entrée, les femmes sursautèrent.

« Conduisez-les avec les autres. » ordonna-t-elle à plusieurs soldats qui s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Tous les humains présents ou capturés à proximité de la salle de la porte avaient été conduits dans la salle de débriefing. La Reine avait bien spécifié qu'elle voulait que le maximum de monde soit pris vivant. Elle avait des projets pour chacun des Atlantes. Ce qui équivalait à, soit finir comme plat de résistance, soit comme esclave…

Teyla était toujours sous bonne escorte et trainée à la suite de la Reine. Cette dernière jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce qui parut peu à son goût. Elle contourna pourtant le bureau et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil du leader.

« Cet endroit est étriqué…Je pense que je pourrais trouver une salle du trône plus adéquate dans cette tour. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore pris le contrôle de toute la cité » lança l'Athosienne que les soldats avait forcée à s'asseoir sur le divan.

La Reine Wraith se mit à sourire.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. » répondit-elle en jetant un regard déterminé à son subordonné.

Alors, les clones se présentèrent à la porte. D'un signe de la main, elle les invita à entrer. Melena passa la première et vint s'incliner devant le bureau, aussitôt imitée par ses acolytes.

« Vous avez accompli votre tâche avec efficacité. Je suis satisfaite. »

« Nous avons été créés pour vous servir ma Reine. » répondit Melena.

« Ou est le cinquième ? » demanda la femelle Wraith.

Rob et William se courbèrent un peu plus. Ben fut le seul à oser répondre.

« Il semble avoir échoué dans sa tentative d'éliminer le scientifique. »

Cette fois, c'est le plastron noir qui l'apostropha.

« Il était prévu que vous éliminiez tous les membres de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard ! »

Le Satédien s'aplatit devant le Wraith sans pouvoir répliquer. La Reine se leva alors avec énervement. Elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la passerelle suivie par le reste du groupe. Une dizaine de soldats entrèrent dans le hall en trainant les corps de cinq Atlantes avant de les jeter au sol comme de vulgaires sacs. Evan Lorne gémit sous l'impact. Ronon tenta encore de se relever avant de recevoir un énième coup de crosse dans le dos.

« Dex…» feula le plastron noir en jetant un regard noir vers Melena.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas. Le Wraith s'approcha d'elle et saisit sa gorge.

« Il est encore vivant lui aussi ? »

Le souffle coupé, la Satédienne tenta sa chance.

« J'ai…pensé…que vous voudriez le tuer vous-même… » balbutia-t-elle dans un râle.

Le plastron noir desserra ses doigts. Il tourna la tête vers la Reine qui acquiesça en silence. Le Wraith descendit alors lentement l'escalier pour se diriger vers les prisonniers. Depuis le bureau, Teyla avait entendu les conversations. Elle se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de ses gardes pour foncer vers la sortie. Sur le seuil, elle tomba face à la Reine. Une gangue de béton l'encercla de toutes parts. Ses muscles ne répondaient plus tandis que la Gardienne avait rivé ses yeux reptiliens aux siens. L'Athosienne résista. Les soldats se saisirent à nouveau d'elle sous le regard meurtrier de leur souveraine.

Le plastron noir arriva devant Ronon toujours au sol. Il attrapa le Satédien par les cheveux pour le forcer à se relever. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et une profonde entaille barrait sa pommette droite. Le Wraith lui infligea un coup de pied dans l'estomac . Sous l'impact, l'ex-runner se plia en deux. Teyla se débattit à la vue de son ami malmené de la sorte mais l'athosienne, affaibli par l'attaque mentale de la Reine, fut aussitôt maitrisée par les soldats.

Un frémissement imperceptible se produisit sur le visage de Melena. Ses doigts se resserrèrent subtilement sur la rampe de métal. Les ordres avaient été clairs. Tuer. Pourtant, dans la salle d'entraînement, alors que Ronon était au sol, touché par le tir paralysant de son blaster, elle n'avait pas « terminé » le travail. Elle-même ne se l'expliquait pas.

Le Wraith déchainé se pencha sur le corps de l'ex-runner qui titubait à présent. Il attrapa son visage et entailla sa joue avec la poigne de sa dague.

« Comme on se retrouve… »

Ronon leva les yeux avec difficulté et son visage se figea. Comment était-ce possible ! Ce Wraith était sensé être mort sur Sateda ! Le Wraith propulsa le Satédien à terre.

« Un air de déjà vu ? » ricana-t-il tandis que la vision de Ronon se troublait.

« Il est temps que je prenne mon dû. » déclara le Wraith en s'agenouillant près de l'ex-runneret en posant sa main sur sa poitrine

OoooooO

« Vous êtes blessée ! » s'écria Rodney en regardant le sang s'écouler de la jambe de la Traveler.

« C'est rien, juste une éraflure. Le passage est libre. » répondit-elle en grimaçant.

« Je peux… » proposa Todd.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » fit Larrin en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Puis, elle s'introduisit dans le hangar en boitillant.

« On va se faire repérer, il y a des Wraiths partout ! » s'exclama Perkins.

Un des jumpers était ouvert. Larrin s'assit à l'arrière pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de se confectionner un garrot. Todd la regardait d'un air dépité. La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui.

« Hors de question que vous posiez vos sales pattes sur moi. » ajouta-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle serrait son bandage.

Todd grinça des dents. Il avait été désarmé depuis qu'il avait avoué avoir contribué à l'attaque Wraith contre la Terre, huit mois plus tôt. Il s'était bien joué d'eux, assurant n'être au courant de rien et se présentant comme le sauveur en leur fournissant les E2PZ nécessaires au départ d'Atlantis vers la Voie Lactée.

« Asseyez-vous » fit Rodney en s'adressant à Perkins. « J'ai besoin que vous la preniez un instant. » ajouta le scientifique en déposant délicatement l'enfant dans les bras du militaire.

Le jeune sergent n'eut pas le temps de protester. McKay alla ensuite se saisir d'un pad trouvé dans la cabine de pilotage et retourna au fond du jumper.

« Larrin, allez à l'avant. » ordonna-t-il.

Tout en s'asseyant à la place du copilote, la Traveler lui demanda. « On laisse le Wraith ici ? »

Todd, toujours à l'extérieur du jumper, émit un râle contrarié. Perkins, de sa main libre, le tenait en joue avec un pistolet laser Wraith. Todd savait que d'un geste un pouvait le désarmer sans problème mais il rechignait encore à attaquer l'homme qui portait le nouveau-né qu'il venait juste de sauver.

« Je m'en occupe » répondit Rodney en pianotant sur sa tablette.

« C'est vous qui allez piloter ? » fit Larrin en examinant les différentes commandes du tableau de bord.

Rodney s'était progressivement reculé jusqu'à la porte arrière. D'un bond, il rejoignit Todd hors du jumper et activa la commande de fermeture.

Perkins avait les mains prises. Larrin tenta de se relever avec difficulté mais trop lentement pour empêcher McKay de verrouiller la porte arrière de l'appareil.

« McKay ! » hurla-t-elle alors que les moteurs du jumper s'allumèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites McKay ! » hurla Todd en tentant de lui arracher la tablette des mains. Mais il était trop tard. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit. Le jumper s'occulta et un souffle d'air chaud se répandit dans le hall alors que l'appareil invisible s'envolait loin de la cité.

« Le pilote automatique est activé pour quinze minutes. Ensuite Perkins prendra le relais. Ils seront loin d'Atlantis. »

Todd saisit McKay à la gorge en rugissant.

« S'ils me prennent… » hurla le Wraith.

Mais des bruits de course résonnaient déjà dans le couloir. Une dizaine de Wraiths débarquèrent dans le hangar et pointèrent leurs armes sur eux. Todd relâcha progressivement ses doigts tandis que le manteau gris contourna les soldats pour venir se planter devant McKay et Todd.

« Vous… » souffla ce dernier.

Le Wraith au manteau gris ricana.

« Comme on se retrouve. Ils ne vous ont pas tué finalement. Nous comptions un peu là-dessus remarquez. Les humains sont tellement sentimentaux. »

« Vous m'avez trahi. »

« Je suis un Wraith et je souhaite le rester. Nous nous nourrissons des humains depuis des millénaires…Et il en sera toujours ainsi. A cause de votre petite expérience sur l'équipage, vous avez failli tous nous tuer ! »

« Mais je vois que vous avez survécu… »

« J'ai quitté le vaisseau au bord de la mort…La nouvelle Reine m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé. »

« Elle a surtout dû apprécier tout le bénéfice que vous alliez lui apporter en tant que mon ancien second »

« C'est vous le traître. Et vous allez enfin connaître celle qui va vous faire regretter cela. »

Le manteau gris tourna les talons. Todd et McKay furent priés de le suivre avec des fusils laser plantés entre les omoplates.

OooooO

Amélia n'avait encore rencontré personne. Ses poumons étaient sur le point d'imploser. Elle avait dû emprunter les escaliers pour échapper à une cohorte de Wraiths, deux étages plus bas. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle avait choisi de gagner l'infirmerie. Elle savait que là-bas, elle aurait accès à un poste de communication dont Keller se servait pour rester en contact avec le docteur Beckett. Si elle parvenait à envoyer un message, peut-être auraient-ils une chance…

Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba en pleine fusillade et eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre. Les tirs pleuvaient au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le caporal Heinz vida son chargeur sur l'ennemi, ce qui les fit reculer. Il plongea pour saisir Banks par le bras et la tirer à couvert derrière les murs de l'infirmerie. Mais bientôt, les Wraiths revinrent à la charge et le caporal fut contraint de fermer la porte. Amélia, le visage en feu, aperçut Katie Brown qui tapait le code de verrouillage sur le boitier de contrôle.

« Ça ne va pas les arrêter longtemps. » haleta-t-elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda Heinz.

Amélia lui jeta un regard ahuri avant de bafouiller.

« Oui…Euh…Merci… »

Dans la salle, elle aperçut deux autres civils visiblement plus terrorisés qu'elle et un second militaire qui était en train de déposer un homme sur un des lits médicalisés. Le visage de la technicienne se figea. C'était le colonel Sheppard. Katie la saisit par le bras.

« Amy, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur l'attaque ? Est-ce que les secours arrivent ? »

« Non Katie. Le major Lorne et son équipe ont été capturés. J'étais cachée dans un conduit de ventilation. Je suis venue car je pense pouvoir envoyer un S.O.S d'ici. » rétorqua la technicienne, les yeux toujours rivés sur John. « Est-ce qu'il est… » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le militaire.

« Juste dans le coma, encore un fois. Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui arrive. Nous étions dans la salle B201 quand des Wraiths ont débarqués. Nous nous sommes enfuis en catastrophe.»

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter.

« Ils tirent sur la porte » déclara Heinz. « Activez-vous Banks. »

Amélia se précipita sur l'ordinateur dans le bureau de Jennifer. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Katie. Heinz et ses camarades attendaient devant les panneaux qui subissaient des assauts répétés. Les doigts de la technicienne survolaient le clavier avec célérité.

« Alors ? » s'exclama Katie

Amélia leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

« C'est fait. J'ai accédé à mon poste de travail et à nos coordonnées. J'ai envoyé le tout au campement du docteur Beckett. Une chance qu'il soit en mission dans Pégase en ce moment. »

Les tentatives des Wraiths avaient cessé. Ils commençaient à se lasser de tirer et la porte était plutôt solide. Heinz soupçonnait qu'un gradé était intervenu et qu'ils allaient tenter une ouverture en trafiquant le boitier extérieur.

Soudain, un membre de l'équipe d'archéologie s'affola.

« Hey ! Il ne respire plus ! » hurla-t-il en désignant John

Tous foncèrent vers le lit et Katie palpa le pouls du militaire.

« Je ne sens rien… Oh mon Dieu…» balbutia-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la pièce où tous se dévisagèrent avec panique. Puis, comme mus par un élan commun, Heinz commença un massage cardiaque. Une gerbe d'étincelle surgit soudain du boitier intérieur prêt de la porte. Au bout d'une minute, où Heinz et Katie avaient alterné pressions sur le thorax et bouche à bouche, Heinz ôta le T-shirt de John.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » s'écria l'archéologue.

« Vous avez une meilleure idée ? » répliqua le militaire.

Amélia avait ramené le défibrillateur. Katie alluma le générateur pendant que la technicienne posait les électrodes sur le torse de Sheppard. Sur l'électrocardiogramme, un tracé plat s'afficha.

Heinz tourna l'interrupteur, régla sur 200 joules et dévisagea Amélia.

« Je l'ai juste fait une fois sur un mannequin pendant le stage de secourisme… » bafouilla Amy.

« Comme nous tous ici… » rétorqua Heinz.

Les bruits qui leur parvinrent de derrière la porte achevèrent de convaincre la jeune femme. Elle se saisit des palettes.

« C'est chargé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Heinz hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Elle parcourut l'assistance d'un dernier regard. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur John.

« Il faudrait lui raser le… » fit-elle.

« On n'a pas vraiment le temps-là. » répondit le caporal.

« Ok…. Dégagez. »soupira-telle. Heinz se recula d'un pas.

Sous le coup de la décharge, le buste de John se souleva de dix bons centimètres. Le bip continu censé représenter les battements de cœur du militaire continuait de résonner dans la salle.

Un autre coup sur la porte. Les deux battants s'écartèrent peu à peu.

« Jette ton fusil au sol » ordonna Heinz à son équipier qui s'exécuta. « S'ils nous voient armés ils ne vont pas hésiter à nous tuer. »

Les soldats Wraiths tiraient de chaque côté des battants pour ouvrir. La porte résistait.

Sur l'électrocardiogramme, tracé plat. Katie passa à 300 joules.

La porte de l'infirmerie céda.

« Dégagez » hurla Amy avant d'infliger à John une nouvelle décharge.

Soudain, alors qu'ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur la ligne verte toujours parfaitement plane, un coup de feu fut tiré qui fit exploser l'appareil. En quelques secondes, la pièce fut envahie de Wraiths. Amélia lâcha les palettes. Tous levèrent les mains sur leurs têtes. Un gradé aux cheveux tressés s'avança vers eux et vers Sheppard, toujours inerte sur le lit. Il examina le militaire, puis les visages fermés des Atlantes, avant d'ordonner à ses soldats d'emmener tout le monde.

Alors que la pièce se vidait, le Wraith jeta un dernier regard au corps sans vie de John. Puis, avec un sourire effrayant, il sortit à son tour.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chap 23 : Rédemption**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

Melena se retourna lentement vers Ben et lui prit le blaster des mains.

_Leur premier baiser à la fête du Kadam, la cérémonie pendant la belle saison, la douceur de sa bouche sur la digue…_

Les souvenirs se mélangeaient. Elle savait que certains ne lui appartenaient pas vraiment. Qu'ils étaient à Ronon. Elle s'accrochait à ceux des derniers jours passés sur Atlantis. Au moins, ceux-là étaient à elle. L'empreinte dans son esprit était pourtant si forte. Une volonté autre que la sienne, qu'on lui avait implantée, elle qui n'était qu'une coque vide…Mais c'était fini. Elle ne voulait plus subir cela, être un objet. Elle avait découvert une sensation nouvelle sur la digue. Quelque chose qui s'était infiltré dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle le voyait à présent. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour permettre l'invasion, la prise de contrôle de la cité… Une sensation de nausée la prit à la gorge. Ben la regarda avec étonnement. Il avait toujours les yeux vides. La Satédienne, elle, avait retrouvé une lueur de vie, une âme...

_Le jour de la fête de la pluie, sur la place des Vents…Un ami à eux les avait photographiés…_

Ronon, allongé sur le sol, tenta de repousser la main du Wraith penché au dessus de lui. Le plastron noir ricana.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla Teyla maintenue par deux gardes.

Le Satédien n'avait visiblement plus de forces. La créature faisait durer le plaisir. Tandis que l'ex-runner mettait toute son énergie à maintenir le bras du Wraith à distance, ce dernier plongea son autre main dans un des pans de son manteau et en tira une petite tablette qu'il plaça devant le visage de Ronon. C'était une photo de Melena et lui.

« Je l'ai prise dans ta propre chambre sur Sateda. Dans ta demeure en ruine… » feula-t-il.

Le Satédien faiblissait. La paume affamée se rapprochait. Sur l'image, le couple affichait des visages souriants. Tendrement enlacés, ils avaient l'air visiblement heureux. C'était une journée ensoleillée.

_Le baiser sur la digue, leur conversation à l'infirmerie… Le sourire de Ronon quand cette femme passait près de lui. Le frémissement de sa peau quand elle lui parlait… Cette alchimie…L'évidence… elle s'appelait Amélia…Cette femme était son avenir alors qu'elle, n'était qu'une ombre du passé…_

Melena régla la puissance de tir au maximum. Elle le savait. Elle signait son arrêt de mort. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ronon avait cédé.

Le plastron noir sentit la peau tiède du Satédien sous sa paume.

Melena leva le bras.

La Reine tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme viser son lieutenant. Elle émit un rugissement.

Le plastron noir pivota vers la passerelle.

La Satédienne visa et appuya sur la détente.

Le faisceau bleu toucha le Wraith, en pleine tête, à deux reprises.

OooooO

**-Planète M4H-336-**

« Docteur Beckett ! »

« Oui David. »

« Nous venons de recevoir un S.O.S …. »

Le jeune assistant affichait une mine stupéfaite. Carson le rejoignit et examina l'écran. A son tour, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est…Atlantis ? »s'écria-t-il.

« Il semble que oui…D'après le message, ils sont dans la galaxie de Pégase…Sur M5G-669…Une planète jamais explorée. Ils disent qu'ils ont été assiégés par les Wraiths ! »

« C'est une blague ! »

Les deux hommes mirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est Atlantis ? »

« C'est le code d'identification de la cité… »

Carson avait le souffle coupé.

« Contactez le Dédale. Immédiatement. »

L'assistant s'exécuta. Une minute plus tard, la voix du colonel Caldwell résonnait dans le haut-parleur.

« Docteur Beckett. Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Carson expliqua la situation.

« Nous avons, nous aussi, reçu un message des Athosiens. Apparemment, trois d'entre eux seraient entrés en contact avec les Wraiths… »

« Quoi ! Des Athosiens avec les Wraiths ? » s'exclama le docteur.

« Une sombre histoire de vengeance, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant. Teyla a été enlevée. Kanaan a réussi à faire parler les coupables.»

Le sang de Carson se glaça dans ses veines. Caldwell poursuivit.

« Envoyez-nous les coordonnées fournie dans le S.O.S. Via le site alpha de Pégase, nous préviendrons le SGC sur Terre. Le Sun Tzu et le Hammond viendront nous aider. Nous allons essayer aussi de contacter les Travelers. Leur leader est sur Atlantis en ce moment. »

Une fois les données transférées, la communication fut coupée. Tout d'un coup, Carson se sentit horriblement impuissant. Le docteur Lam entra dans la tente.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en déposant les derniers échantillons de plante qu'elle avait récoltés.

Le médecin baissa les yeux. Le pire était en train de se produire…

OooooO

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

Les quatre faisceaux lasers la frappèrent simultanément. Des centaines de points lumineux traversèrent son champ de vision mais au loin, avant de s'écrouler, elle put voir le corps du Wraith au plastron noir tomber en même temps qu'elle et s'affaler près de Ronon.

_L'anneau à son doigt, leur serment de mariage, leur nuit de noce, les rires de leurs amis…_

Alors que le hurlement de rage de la Reine résonnait dans le hall, la jeune femme, sous les yeux effarés de Ben, ferma doucement ses paupières.

_La lumière sur le visage de Ronon quand elle apparaissait dans la pièce, cette flamme dans ces yeux, grâce à elle…Amélia…C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Qu'il soit heureux…_

La main sur le cœur, Melena rendit son dernier souffle dans un sourire.

Aussitôt, une dizaine de soldats Wraith encerclèrent les autres clones et les mirent en joue.

« Attendez ! » hurla Ben. « Nous ne sommes pas avec elle ! Ne tirez pas ! Elle a perdu la tête ! Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! »

La Reine, ivre de rage, fonça droit sur les trois hommes. Elle saisit William à la gorge et le souleva d'un seul bras à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

Au même moment, le manteau gris entra dans le hall. Suivaient Rodney et Todd, Amélia, Katie et le reste des prisonniers. A la vue du plastron noir étendu à terre, le Wraith compris qu'il venait d'obtenir de l'avancement plus rapidement que prévu… Alors que William était sur le point de faire les frais du courroux de la Reine, cette dernière aperçut Todd et McKay au bas de la passerelle.

« Teyla… » souffla Rodney en apercevant l'Athosienne devant le bureau de Woolsey.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard éploré.

D'un seul geste, La Gardienne projeta le clone à travers la pièce. Il alla s'écraser contre une console. Ben et Rob s'attendaient à être les suivants mais la femelle Wraith descendit lentement les marches pour rejoindre le manteau gris devant le corps sans vie du gradé. Ronon, à ses côtés, était en piteux état.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'écria Amélia en essayant de s'élancer vers lui.

Heinz s'interposa et lui fit comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Les soldats avaient déjà levés leurs armes vers eux.

« Tu deviens mon nouveau bras droit. » déclara la Reine sans une once de compassion.

Le Wraith au manteau gris hocha la tête en signe de gratitude.

« Tu l'as trouvé. » ajouta-telle en désignant Todd.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle alla se planter devant l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Puis, affichant un sourire triomphant, elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est donc toi le traître… »

Todd la toisa sans un mot. Les deux soldats qui l'encadraient le forcèrent à s'agenouiller. La Reine l'attrapa alors par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien.

« Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Rodney se tenait debout à côté du Wraith. La Gardienne tourna ensuite la tête vers lui.

« J'ai aussi des projets pour vous, docteur McKay… ».

« Vous n'aurez jamais Atlantis… » répondit le scientifique sur un ton de défi.

« Mais je vous ferais remarquer que je l'ai déjà ! » ricana la femellle Wraith.

Soudain, un des Wraiths présents aux consoles de commandes se leva brusquement.

« Ma Reine ! Un vaisseau vient de sortir de l'hyperespace à proximité de la planète ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans le regard de chaque Atlante. Amélia soupira. Carson Beckett avait dû recevoir le message. Wilson, jusqu'à présent planqué derrière un groupe de botanistes, vint se poster près de Heinz.

« C'est un vaisseau terrien ! Il est….Euh… Non…Ils sont trois !»

La Reine se figea. Le Wraith au manteau gris s'approcha d'elle.

«Un des Atlantes aura réussi à envoyer un S.O.S.»

« Comment ont-ils fait ! » hurla-t-elle en dévisageant le groupe de prisonniers.

« Ils savent que nous avons des otages…Ils ne vont pas attaquer leur propre cité. » déclara le manteau gris.

« Ils le feront. »

Tous les Wraiths se tournèrent vers Rodney.

« Plutôt détruire Atlantis que de la laisser entre vos mains. De toute façon, cette cité et tout ce qu'elle renferme est beaucoup plus importante aux yeux de nos dirigeants que nous tous réunis… »

C'était quitte ou double. Le scientifique n'en revenait pas lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Menacer une armée de Wraith qui avait pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur eux! D'habitude, c'est John qui faisait ça !

_OK. Faire comme Sheppard et balancer deux ou trois traits d'humour juste avant de se faire taper dessus…_

« Dites moi si j'ai bien saisi votre plan A : Les clones activés conduisent Atlantis sur une planète inconnue au nez et à la barbe de notre quartier général. Vous récupérez Todd qui vous aide à modifier les paramètres de reconnaissances des détecteurs Anciens. Grace à son virus spécial E2PZ, il recalibre ces détecteurs afin qu'ils réagissent non plus au gène ATA ou Satédien mais à un gène Wraith et ainsi vous contournez le processus de défense intrinsèque de la Cité. Ce cher Todd, tant qu'à faire, vous fournit aussi les instructions pour construire un ou plusieurs vaisseaux-ruches. Nous tous ici, nous vous servons d'amuse-gueules ou de sujets d'expérimentation et le tour est joué… Enfin presque… Apparemment, il y a un hic dans cette belle mécanique. Un pauvre petit humain insignifiant a envoyé un message et la cavalerie a rappliqué ! J'espère que vous avez un plan B !»

« Taisez-vous ! » s'écria la Reine en serrant les poings.

Tous les prisonniers retinrent leur souffle. McKay était devenu fou !

« Il va se faire tuer si il continue… » murmura Amélia.

« Et nous avec… » ajouta Justin qui venait de reculer d'un pas.

La jeune femme croisa alors le regard de son ex-mari. Elle en put masquer le sentiment de dégout que l'homme lui inspirait. Finalement, sa couardise ne l'étonnait pas.

« Le docteur McKay a raison. Vous pouvez encore partir et éviter l'affrontement. » lança Teyla du haut de la passerelle.

Elle avait compris ce qu'essayait de faire Rodney. Déstabiliser l'ennemi. Le faire douter. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

Le physicien pensa à Jennifer. Pour l'instant, où qu'elle soit, elle était à l'abri. Sa fille aussi était en sécurité avec Larrin. Il fallait gagner du temps. Le Dédale était là. Deux autres vaisseaux BC-304 l'accompagnaient sans doute. Le Sun Tzu et le Hammond probablement. Les Wraiths n'avaient qu'un seul vaisseau-ruche et ils étaient loin d'avoir accès à toutes les armes défensives d'Atlantis… Mais tout pouvait basculer. Le bouclier de la cité empêchait les téléportations et protégeait les darts. L'E2PZ était chargé au maximum, Le bouclier tiendrait des jours. Et il n'en faudrait pas autant à Todd pour modifier la séquence du virus et permettre ainsi aux soldats de prendre totalement possession d'Atlantis.

« Vous devriez suivre le conseil de Teyla tant que vous le pouvez encore. Nos vaisseaux sont chargés de drones. Il n'y en a plus un seul ici… »

Là, il était quasiment sûr que c'était vrai. Le SGC avait dû refaire le plein des réserves du Dédale, du Sun Tzu et du Hammond avant de les envoyer les secourir et tout ça grâce à leur découverte récente au sanctuaire de Shambhala.

« Votre ruche ne va pas tenir trente secondes face à eux. Et le bouclier d'Atlantis ne sera pas éternel. Tôt ou tard vous serez pris au piège. » ajouta le scientifique.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva parmi les prisonniers. Les trois autres gradés présents se regardèrent à présent avec inquiétude. La Reine avait baissé la tête et fixait le sol. Rodney retint sa respiration. Est-ce que sa tentative allait fonctionner ?

Il en doutait…

Quand la femelle Wraith leva à nouveau les yeux, une étincelle sadique scintillait dans ses prunelles.

Rodney sursauta. Les soldats se mirent en mouvement, guidés par l'injonction télépathique envoyée par leur souveraine. Todd fut conduit devant la porte et contraint de traverser la surface miroitante.

Ils le conduisaient sur le vaisseau-ruche !

Teyla fut amenée près de la Reine.

« Vous avez raison docteur McKay. » lança-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. » répondit le physicien qui sentait que la situation allait, incessamment sous peu, tourner au vinaigre pour lui.

La femelle Wraith avait commencé à se rapprocher doucement.

« Vous n'allez pas gagner ce combat » fit Teyla à présent à quelques pas du manteau gris.

Rodney recula d'un pas mais butta rapidement contre deux soldats postés derrière lui. Sans un regard pour l'Athosienne, la Reine passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure orangée, puis, elle joignit les mains devant elle et les posa sur sa bouche.

« Je suis extrêmement contrariée de perdre Atlantis… »

Rodney déglutit péniblement tandis que la créature n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Mais voyez-vous, la cité n'était qu'un bonus pour moi. Seul votre prisonnier m'importait. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que je peux faire avec lui…Et bien sûr, ce qui se trouve dans sa tête… Je vais donc devoir me passer de cet endroit… »

La Gardienne ferma les yeux et demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

« Voilà. »fit-elle ensuite en regardant Rodney droit dans les yeux.

« Voilà quoi ? » demanda le scientifique, chez qui « l'effet Sheppard » battait sérieusement de l'aile depuis deux minutes.

Elle tourna la tête vers le manteau gris qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Voilà quoi ? » répéta Rodney en haussant la voix.

« Nous allons partir certes… Mais partir en beauté. Tous les systèmes d'autodestruction des darts ont été activés. Les explosions simultanées de tous les appareils posés sur Atlantis vont réduire cette cité en cendres. Bien sûr, nous serons partis avant… ».

Cette fois, la panique commençait à gagner les prisonniers.

« Votre armée va être anéantie… » souffla le physicien qui voyait ses pires craintes se réaliser.

La Reine partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Parce que vous croyez que la totalité de mes soldats se trouve ici ? Ceux qui vont périr seront remplacés sans problème et j'aurais la satisfaction de vous voir tous disparaître. Sans compter qu'une bonne partie d'entre vous a déjà été transférée dans le vaisseau ruche."

Amélia avait les yeux braqués sur Ronon qui ne bougeait plus. Heinz la maintenait fermement par le bras. Wilson subissait de toutes parts les regards assassins des autres prisonniers. Son statut de leader avait définitivement volé en éclat. Sa passivité face aux évènements avait révélé à tous sa vraie nature.

« Pulvériser cette maudite cité sera mon chef d'oeuvre ! Je deviendrais une légende parmi les miens ! La Gardienne qui a détruit Atlantis ! Et à la fin, tous se prosterneront devant moi !»

La Reine avait posé sa main sur le torse de Rodney. Teyla se débattit mais en pure perte. Le scientifique subissait à présent le regard hypnotique de la créature.

« Le vaisseau terrien a ouvert le feu sur la ruche ! » s'écria un des Wraiths assis derrière la console.

« Répliquez ! Envoyez les darts restants. » ordonna la Reine sans quitter Rodney des yeux. « Adieu docteur McKay… » fit-elle en posant sa main sur le torse du scientifique.

« Non ! » Teyla hural.

Rodney ferma les yeux.

« Hmmmm….Hmmmm… »

Un raclement de gorge exagéré fit tourner toutes les têtes vers l'homme debout sur seuil. En une fraction de seconde, les visages Atlantes s'illuminèrent. La moitié des soldats braquèrent leurs armes en direction de l'intrus.

« Désolé de vous interrompre… Je vois que vous vous apprêtiez à momifier notre bon vieux McKay, mais je crains devoir vous demander d'arrêter tout de suite… »

Le manteau gris, instinctivement, se rapprocha de sa souveraine. Les deux Wraiths dévisagèrent John Sheppard avec stupéfaction. John jeta un coup d'œil à Teyla. L'Athosienne le fixait avec une expression de surprise mêlée d'inquiétude.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Il était seul ! Désarmé !

Amélia et Heinz étaient bouche bée. Ils l'avaient laissé pour mort à l'infirmerie !

La Reine Wraith retrouva un semblant de maitrise. Rodney se remit à respirer.

« Sheppard… » murmura-t-il alors que la gardienne avait à présent reporté toute son attention sur le militaire.

« Notre bouclier va céder ma Reine ! Nos attaques sont inefficaces ! » s'écria à nouveau le gradé assis à la console.

« Désolé Brangelina, vous et les gosses, je pense que vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus ici... »

La femelle Wraith perdit en un instant son air arrogant. La roue avait tourné. McKay avait raison. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de fuir, elle devait partir, maintenant. Après tout, elle avait Todd. Mais hors de question de laisser ces sales humains s'en tirer ainsi…

Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour rejoindre son lieutenant, tous les soldats mirent les prisonniers en joue. Un vent de panique souffla sur les Atlantes. Ils allaient être exécutés. Alors, tout alla très vite.

John s'avança au centre de la salle. Une salve de tirs fut envoyée droit sur lui. Mais les faisceaux lasers se figèrent instantanément à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. A cet endroit, le médaillon qu'il portait s'illumina brusquement. Puis, la lumière diffusa pour envelopper le corps entier du militaire qui se mit à irradier d'une lueur bleue. John ferma les yeux. Des milliers d'éclairs aveuglants naquirent de cette aura surréaliste et allèrent transpercer chaque Wraith présent dans la pièce.

OooooO

**Vaisseau spacial George Hammond**

« Colonel Carter, le bouclier de la ruche a cédé !»

« Cessez le feu ! » s'écria Sam. « Lancez la manœuvre de téléportation ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Radek Zelenka qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était enfermé dans une sorte de cocon gluant avec devant lui, quatre Wraiths affamés, se retrouva désormais en tête à tête avec le sergent Mercer à bord du Hammond.

« Dieu soit loué ! Vous êtes là ! » lança-t-il alors que les autres Atlantes dans son cas bénissaient à leur tour l'intervention miraculeuse des vaisseaux terriens.

« Tout le monde a été récupéré ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui colonel. Et plusieurs darts quittent le vaisseau ruche, est-ce que nous envoyons des jumpers les poursuivre ?»

/« On s'en charge !/

Un vaisseau Traveler apparut sur les radars du Hammond. Samantha cru reconnaître la voix qui s'adressait à elle.

« Larrin ? Je croyais que vous étiez sur Atlantis ! »

/ « Grâce à McKay nous avons quitté la cité avant que les Wraiths n'en prennent totalement le contrôle. D'ailleurs, j'ai à mon bord la progéniture de notre cher génie ainsi que le sergent Perkins! »/

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sam, pas très sure d'avoir tout saisi.

/ « Je vous raconterai tout ça quand nous aurons réglé son compte à ce vaisseau-ruche ! »/

« Très bien, occupez-vous des darts… » répliqua Carter. « Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Chen, feu à volonté sur la ruche ! ».

Des dizaines de drones quittèrent les entrailles du Hammond, du Sun Tzu et du Dédale, simultanément pour venir s'écraser sur le vaisseau Wraith. Explosant de tous les côtés, l'engin se disloqua dans une gerbe de feu.

OooooO

Le manteau gris avait fondu sur la Reine et l'avait plaquée au sol, se servant lui-même du corps d'un soldat à proximité comme bouclier.

Heinz s'empara du fusil tombé à ses pieds aussitôt imité par deux autres militaires. Ils tirèrent sur le flot d'aliens qui se ruaient dans le hall depuis le couloir.

Les civils, encouragés par les militaires, s'aplatirent au sol tandis que le chaos régnait dans la salle de la porte.

Le vortex fut subitement coupé.

La Reine Wraith qui avait rampé jusqu'aux escaliers comprit que son seul moyen de s'enfuir sur Barkan venait de lui échapper. Sheppard était investi d'une espèce de force surnaturelle. Un pouvoir qui la dépassait. Mais son orgueil était plus fort. Son lieutenant au manteau gris fut touché par le tir d'un fusil laser.

Teyla Emmagan, profitant de la diversion de John, avait neutralisé les deux Wraiths à ses côtés. Elle s'apprêtait à en tuer un troisième.

Le colonel Sheppard, avec autour du cou le médaillon brillant de mille feux, s'avançait droit sur la Reine.

Dans un dernier sursaut de rage, la créature se jeta sur le militaire et plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse.

_Puiser son énergie vitale. L'anéantir. _

La Reine accompagna son geste d'un hurlement terrifiant mais l'impensable se produisit.

Au milieu du chaos, au milieu des cris, ce qui aurait dû être le geste salvateur pour la gardienne devint celui de sa mise à mort. Alors que le militaire la dévisageait d'un regard impitoyable, sa peau commença à se dessécher. Ses cheveux orange s'effritèrent et tombèrent en lambeaux. Bientôt, son corps entier ne fut qu'un tas de poussière aux pieds de John.

Un soldat Wraith leva son arme et visa Amélia. La jeune femme se figea. Mais soudain, une main saisit la jambe de la créature et la fit basculer en arrière avant de saisir sa tête et de lui faire prendre un angle improbable, d'un coup sec.

Ronon.

Le Satédien s'effondra à nouveau aux côtés du Wraith qu'il venait de tuer. Amélia vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

« Reste avec moi… » s'écria-t-elle.

Le satédien avait puisé dans ses dernières forces. Il perdit connaissance.

Le Wraith au manteau gris, se releva péniblement. Il était touché à la jambe. Partout autour de lui, ses congénères tombaient pour ne plus se relever. Les Atlantes étaient en train de gagner la bataille, avec, à leur côté, le colonel Sheppard détenteur de pouvoirs surhumains.

Teyla Emmagan était à sa portée.

Saisissant la jeune femme par derrière, il murmura quelques mots à son oreille avant de s'effondrer sous les tirs répétés de plusieurs militaires terriens.

L'Athosienne demeura un instant sans bouger. Son regard devint vide.

Puis, elle pivota et se dirigea vers John. Le militaire était occupé à lancer de curieux flots d'énergie bleue sur les derniers soldats qui tentaient de pénétrer dans le hall.

Elle se pencha sur le cadavre du Wraith au plastron noir et se saisit du poignard encore dans sa main. Elle marcha droit sur John et, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, le militaire plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle, lui plongea la dague dans le cœur.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chap 24 : La Commission**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-Galaxie de Pégase-**

« Ce type était complètement cinglé ! »

« Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas nous tenir pour responsable des agissements du docteur Walter ! »

« C'est bien vous qui l'avez envoyé ici non ? »

« En effet mais sa …. Perte de contrôle était imprévisible et… »

« Perte de contrôle ! Jennifer a failli perdre notre fille par sa faute ! »

« Etant donné que le docteur Walter est mort nous avons seulement la version du docteur Keller et donc… »

Cette fois s'en était trop. Rodney se leva et fonça droit sur Benton Simmons.

Gregory Jensen, de l'autre côté de la table, se leva alors de sa chaise et d'une main arrêta McKay.

« Docteur McKay, je vous en prie… Maitrisez-vous et retournez vous asseoir. »

Rodney tenta de calmer sa respiration. Le scientifique dévisagea tour à tour les membres de la commission et plus particulièrement l'homme à la fine moustache qui avait osé mettre en doute l'histoire de Jennifer : Benton Simmons, membre du C.I.S et collaborateur de Devon Clarke, également présent.

« S'il vous plait docteur McKay. Reprenez votre récit là où vous vous êtes arrêté avant que la conversation ne dérape sur un point que nous aborderons plus tard entre nous. »

Rodney regagna son siège.

« OK. »

« Bien. » déclara Jensen. « Donc, Teyla Emmagan a poignardé le colonel Sheppard et ? »

« Et je l'ai assommée ».

« Assommée ? » s'étonna Clarke.

« Assommée oui. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous trouvez ça bizarre ? » répliqua Rodney plutôt vexé.« Eh oui ! Rodney McKay est tout à fait capable d'assommer un adversaire ! Parfaitement ! Je n'ai pas qu'un cerveau génial!»

« C'est une femme docteur McKay ! » répondit Clarke.

« On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas Teyla Emmagan ! Quand j'ai vu ce Wraith la saisir et lui murmurer je ne sais quoi dans l'oreille et puis qu'ensuite elle a foncé droit sur John pour lui planter ce couteau dans la poitrine, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une sorte de contrôle mental, comme les clones. Dieu sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait à bord de la ruche. Alors j'ai pris un fusil qui trainait et comme j'étais derrière elle, j'ai… Ben, j'ai frappé. Je vous assure que ça m'a fait sûrement plus de mal qu'à elle de devoir lui faire ça. »

« Ben voyons… » rétorqua Jack O'Neill sur un ton sarcastique.

Samantha Carter, à ses côtés, émit un toussotement un peu trop appuyé pour passer inaperçu.

« Continuez. » encouragea Jensen assis au centre de la tribune.

La voix grave et posée de l'émissaire de la maison blanche, calma les esprits.

« Donc, je disais assommée. Ensuite je me suis tourné vers Sheppard et là, j'ai eu l'impression d'halluciner ! Le couteau a complètement… » Rodney prit quelques secondes pour trouver le mot exact.

« Il a quoi ? » demanda Richard Woolsey.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le physicien, attendant avec impatience la suite de son récit.

« Disparu. Evaporé. Pfffit ! Et aucune trace de blessure ! Et ensuite, Sheppard s'est mis à briller de plus en plus fort avec des reflets dorés et argentés, là, tout autour de sa tête, de ses bras et de ses jambes et ses yeux sont devenus blancs. Tout blanc ! Comme une sorte de champ d'énergie iridescent.»

« Iridescent… »

« Vous allez répéter chaque mot que je prononce encore longtemps ? » s'énerva Rodney contre Clarke.

« Messieurs, concentrons-nous sur ce qui s'est passé ! » râla Dorothy Blade.

Rodney avait l'impression d'être au tribunal. Face à lui, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson représentant le SGC avec à leurs côtés Richard Woolsey. A l'opposé de la table, trois membres du C.I.S : Simmons, Clarke et Blade. Et au milieu, Gregory Jensen qui faisait « tampon » entre les deux camps. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque éclair des Wraiths et les évènements qui avaient conduit les Atlantes à reprendre la cité. Après la tempête et l'accalmie qui avait suivie, l'heure était au bilan et à la recherche de « têtes à faire tomber ». Richard Woolsey était sur la sellette. O'Neill était venu en renfort. Le C.I.S ne lâcherait rien. Surtout après que le président des Etats-Unis ait mandaté Gregory Jensen, un de ses collaborateurs les plus influents, et exigé un rapport complet.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite docteur McKay ? » demanda Jensen.

« Nous avons entendu une première explosion, puis une deuxième quelques secondes après. Des darts. La reine avait envoyé un message télépathique à ses lieutenants afin qu'ils activent leur autodestruction. Alors, c'est là que John a littéralement aveuglé tout le monde. »

Simmons ouvrit la bouche. O'Neill lui lança un regard noir qui le figea sur place.

« Comme un flash qui a inondé la salle. » continua Rodney. « Quand nous avons enfin pu ouvrir les yeux, tous les Wraiths avaient disparu. Plus aucun corps, rien. Nous étions tous sonnés. Et le plus incroyable, c'était le silence. Je suis incapable de vous dire ce qui s'est produit, enfin, ce que Sheppard a fait… Même les darts s'étaient volatilisés. Plus rien. Plus aucune trace Wraith sur Atlantis. »

« Et le colonel Sheppard ? » demanda Sam.

« Il était redevenu lui-même je crois. Enfin je veux dire, il n'irradiait plus. Et il était inconscient à mes pieds. »

Jack O'Neill se redressa sur sa chaise.« Woaw ! Eh bien, quelle histoire ! » lança-t-il.

« Ce retournement de situation est plus qu'étrange… » marmonna Dorothy Blade en griffonnant sur son calepin.

« Pas si le corps de John était habité. » répliqua Daniel.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna Jensen.

« Eh bien, je pense que le colonel Sheppard a été, en quelque sorte, « possédé » par un être ascensionné. »

« Vous voulez rire ? C'est possible ça ? » s'étonna Jack.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ce que le docteur McKay dit avoir vu. Peut-être le fait que Sheppard possède naturellement le gène ATA lui a permis, via le médaillon, d'entrer en contact avec un Dylonien et ce dernier l'a investi de ses pouvoirs.»

« Ah oui, un médaillon récupéré chez un dénommé Ernest Matthews… » ajouta Jensen en consultant ses notes.

« Je croyais que le médaillon appartenait à ce clone nommé Melena… » protesta Clarke.

« Mais non, je vous ai dit qu'il y a avait deux médaillons…. » rectifia Rodney. « Celui d'Ernest et celui de Melena… Qui en fait n'appartenait pas vraiment à Melena mais plutôt aux Wraiths… Donc au final ça fait deux… Vous me suivez ? ».

Devant les mines circonspectes de ces interlocuteurs, McKay agita les mains comme pour dire « laissez tomber ».

« C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de médaillons quand même dans cette histoire… » marmonna-t-il. « Bref ! Donc, je reprends. Ensuite, les communications ont été rétablies. Lorne et ses hommes ont débarqué dans la salle de contrôle et le Hammond nous a contacté. Voilà. Vous connaissez la suite. » acheva-t-il en regardant Sam qui lui rendit un sourire.

« Bien ! » soupira Gregory Jensen, impressionné par le récit épique de McKay.

« J'ai omis de vous féliciter pour la naissance de votre fille Rodney » ajouta Sam. « Jennifer et le bébé vont bien à ce qu'on m'a dit ».

« Oui, c'est une heureuse nouvelle mais nous ne sommes pas là… » commença Simmons.

Rodney ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Merci Sam. En effet, Jen et le bébé vont bien et ce n'est pas grâce à ce sale type qui, je le redis encore une fois, était là grâce à vous!» acheva Rodney sur un ton glacial en fustigeant du regard l'équipe du C.I.S

Clarke gigota sur sa chaise et répondit sans détour

« L'évaluation psychologique du docteur Walter ne nous a, à aucun moment, laissé penser… »

« Votre soit-disant génie a pété les plombs ! » lâcha Jack en dévisageant Devon Clarke.

« La mort de sa fille quelques mois seulement avant son affectation sur le projet semble effectivement l'avoir marqué plus qu'il a bien voulu nous le faire croire… » balbutia Simmons un peu confus.

« On peut dire ça oui ! » s'écria Jack. « Il est quand même responsable de que qui est arrivé au docteur Keller ! Ce type était carrément taré ! Et votre protégé Wilson l'a bien couvert ! »

« Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. » Gregory Jensen leva une main conciliatrice vers les belligérants. « Je suis sûr que Mr Clarke ici présent reconnait l'entière responsabilité du C.I.S concernant le recrutement fâcheux du docteur Walter. Quand à Mr Wilson, nous nous occuperons de son cas tout à l'heure. Bien sur, je ne doute pas que le C.I.S ne tire de cette histoire tous les enseignements nécessaires pour qu'à l'avenir une telle situation ne se reproduise plus. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard bleu de l'émissaire fondit sur le quinquagénaire qui eut soudain une grosse bouffée de chaleur.

« Bien…Bien sûr…Nous avons…Comment dire…. Commis une erreur et nous vous présentons docteur McKay ainsi qu'au docteur Keller, nos plus plates excuses. » bafouilla Clarke.

Pour une fois, les autres membres baissèrent la tête. Inutile d'en rajouter.

« Au fait, docteur McKay. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Daniel sur un ton joyeux qui chassa les dernières ombres de colère sur le visage de Rodney.

Le physicien bomba le torse. C'était la première fois qu'il énonçait le nom de sa fille devant quelqu'un d'autre que Jennifer.

« Sarah Marilyn Elizabeth McKay. » déclara-t-il fièrement.

« C'est très joli. Je vous félicite également docteur McKay» le complimenta Woolsey.

« Merci. C'est Jennifer qui a choisi le prénom. J'aurais bien aimé rajouter encore Samantha en dernier…» fit-il en s'adressant à présent à Carter « …mais bon, cela n'aurait pas été très correct vis à vis de Jen dont je suis éperdument amoureux à présent, d'ajouter aux prénoms de notre fille, celui de la femme avec laquelle j'ai partagé une passion aussi dévorante que… discrète…. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » murmura Jack en se penchant vers Sam.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en étouffant un fou-rire.

« Et puis quatre prénom, ça faisait un peu trop quand même… » continuait McKay, emporté par l'élan.

« Bon, si vous avez terminé, nous pourrions revenir à nos préoccupations… » râla Clarke.

Jensen lui lança un regard agacé. Décidément, il commençait à se ranger à l'avis du général O'Neill. Ces représentants du C.I.S commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Docteur McKay, la naissance de votre fille est une bénédiction au vu des évènements tragiques qui se sont produits ces derniers jours et nous sommes tous ravis pour vous. Sincèrement. » reprit Jensen avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ces paroles bienveillantes mirent un point final chaleureux à l'épisode Sarah McKay.

« Revenons-en à la cité, sil vous le voulez bien. Qu'en est-il de l'E2PZ infecté ? » continua-t-il.

« J'ai neutralisé le virus. Il reste environ un quart de la puissance initiale, insuffisant pour rentrer dans la Voie Lactée.»

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Atlantis ici, si c'est ce que vous insinuez ! » protesta Clarke.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Woolsey.

« Et la Terre ? » lança à son tour Dorothy Blade.

« La découverte de Shambhala a changé la donne » répondit Jack.

« Ça suffit ! » trancha Jensen, mettant fin au premier round. « Cette question sera discutée ultérieurement mais le président semble d'avis qu'Atlantis devrait rester effectivement dans Pégase. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le camp du C.I.S tandis que Jack, Daniel, Woolsey et Sam se réjouirent plus ou moins discrètement.

« Bien ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » lança Rodney, tout sourire.

« Mais ce n'est pas… » attaqua Simmons.

« Ne faudrait-il pas pourtant déplacer la cité ? » le coupa Jensen et s'adressant à Rodney.

« Ce serait préférable. » répondit le scientifique. « Impossible de savoir si la Reine Wraith a pu communiquer avec d'autres vaisseaux durant le siège et si des Wraiths n'ont pas échappé à John en emportant des informations sur notre position actuelle. Impossible aussi de retourner sur l'ancien site M35-117. Trop risqué. Mais je peux trouver une autre planète. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois. »

« Et Todd ? » intervint Woolsey. « Vous êtes sur qu'il est monté à bord de la ruche avant qu'elle ne soit détruite ? »

« Certain »répondit le physicien. « Il nous a bien eu. C'est lui qui était à l'origine de la création du super-vaisseau ruche qui a attaqué la Terre. Seulement son lieutenant l'a trahi après l'épisode de la génothérapie qui a échoué et ce dernier a rejoint la reine Wraith aux cheveux orange avec pas mal d'informations sur nous tous et sur la cité. Informations que Todd avait récoltées au cours de ses diverses visites ici. Notamment au sujet de Teyla, Ronon et nos installations. »

« Merci docteur McKay pour toutes ces précisions. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre le docteur Keller et votre fille. » termina Jensen.

Rodney salua l'assemblée avant de sortir.

OOoooooooooOO

« Quel est le bilan docteur Beckett ? » demanda Jensen.

« Eh bien… » soupira Carson. « Il faut compter hélas dix morts. Trois civils et sept militaires. Parmi les civils, il y a le docteur Walter, Jessica Thatcher et Samuel Wilkins qui travaillait dans le hangar à jumper. Si on compte les clones, ça fait quatre de plus. Il y a aussi une vingtaine de blessés. Trois cas graves sinon le reste ne concerne que des choses superficielles, quelques coupures et contusions. Deux opérations sont en cours sur le major Stevens et le caporal Sanchez. Le pronostic vital est réservé. Le docteur Lam et le docteur Razinsky sont d'une aide non négligeable. Et comme vous le savez, Jennifer a mis au monde une petite fille, apparemment avec l'aide de Todd. »

« Comment va-t-elle ?» fit Sam.

« Le docteur Keller va très bien. Elle a fait une hémorragie post-partum mais le Wraith a eu la bonne idée de la mettre en caisson de stase ce qui a instantanément bloqué tout son métabolisme ainsi que le saignement. Dès mon arrivée, je l'ai prise en charge et opérée. Elle a subi une transfusion et a bien récupéré. Le bébé est prématuré mais lui aussi va bien. Jennifer m'a expliqué que là aussi, Todd y était pour beaucoup. Il a, en quelque sorte, accéléré le développement pulmonaire de l'enfant pour le rendre mature, ce qui l'a sauvée. »

« Eh bien, si les Wraiths commencent à devenir les gentils… » ironisa Jack.

« Tenez-nous au courant de l'état de santé de chacun et faites nous savoir si vous avez encore besoin de quoi que ce soit. Grace aux moteurs à vortex de McKay, du matériel peut arriver par vaisseau en deux jours. » déclara Woolsey.

« Bien sur. Vous savez, nous avons eu énormément de chance. La plupart des occupants d'Atlantis avaient été conduits dans le vaisseau-ruche et ont pu être récupérés à temps par le Hammond grâce à leurs balises de téléportation. Les pertes humaines auraient pu être beaucoup plus importantes.» répondit Carson.

« Et le colonel Sheppard ? » fit Sam.

"Ecoutez, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il se porte comme un charme. Pour l'instant je compte le garder un ou deux jours en observation à l'infirmerie. Quand on me l'a amené il était retombé dans le coma et il s'est réveillé ce matin, frais comme un gardon, comme si il avait fait une petite sieste. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien à part d'une voix féminine qui murmurait son nom… »

« Sacré Sheppard. » murmura O'Neill en partant d'un petit rire.

Son regard tomba sur les yeux désapprobateurs de Dorothy Blade qui rajusta ses lunettes de nacre. Jack afficha son plus beau sourire ce qui décontenança la quadragénaire qui se remit à gribouiller sur sa feuille.

« Il n'a aucune séquelle ? » insista Woolsey.

« Le scan est formel. Rien. Je souhaiterais toutefois que vous attendiez un peu avant de l'interroger. Il est auprès de Teyla pour l'instant. »

« Et qu'en est-il d'elle ? » fit Sam.

« Là par contre, je dois avouer que je suis impuissant. » soupira Carson.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Elle est catatonique. Allongée sans bouger, les yeux fixes. Nous l'avons sanglée par mesure de sécurité vu ce qu'elle a fait à John. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle est encore sous emprise ? » demanda Clarke.

« J'en ai peur oui. Le processus de lavage de cerveau utilisé est différent de celui auquel nous avons déjà été confrontés auparavant. Jusqu'alors, les Wraiths se servaient de l'enzyme et de son effet sur l'organisme pour « fidéliser » leurs victimes, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Ronon Dex. Là, je ne sais absolument pas comment ils ont procédé. Le mécanisme semble être basé sur un genre d'hypnose avec déclencheur visuel ou auditif comme il est pratiqué parfois sur Terre. Mais cela peut tout aussi bien être autre chose. »

« Que faire alors ? » fit Daniel.

Le docteur Beckett sentit tous les regards peser sur lui.

« Je n'en sais rien… » soupira-t-il.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Les visages se fermèrent. Pourtant la voix de ténor de Gregory Jensen résonna à nouveau.

« Et Monsieur Dex ? »

Le visage de Beckett reprit des couleurs.

« Il survivra. M'est avis qu'il a connu pire. Quatre côtes cassées et un petit traumatisme crânien, ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter Ronon. Il est à l'infirmerie sous sédatif. Je préfère… » Carson se mit enfin à sourire.

OoooooO

« Au nom des habitants de la Terre et des membres de l'équipage d'Atlantis, nous voudrions vous remercier, vous et les vôtres pour toute l'aide que vous nous avez apporté lors de cette mésaventure. » déclara Jensen.

Larrin inclina la tête.

« Nous sommes alliés. » répondit-elle. « Assurer la protection d'Atlantis c'est garantir plus de sécurité pour les peuples de Pégase. »

Clarke fit la moue et jeta un regard agacé vers Simmons qui partageait son mécontentement.

« Vous et votre vaisseau avez donc pris en chasse les derniers darts ? »

« Oui. Nous en avons abattu la plupart. Hélas, trois ou quatre appareils nous ont échappés. »

« Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin » ajouta Jack.

« Nous allons inspecter les environs. Nous vous tiendrons informés.» fit Larrin. « Dès que nous aurons obtenus ce pourquoi nous avons pris contact avec vous. »

« La technologie du moteur à vortex est toute à vous. » répondit Jensen.

Les membres du C.I.S tiquèrent.

« Bien, je m'en vais de ce pas remercier moi-même ce bon vieux McKay ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi ! Et n'oubliez pas les informations contenues dans la console du sanctuaire. Juste les données concernant l'ingénierie, je vous laisse faire mumuse avec le clonage…»

« Nous n'avons pas oublié non plus. Le docteur Zelenka vous prépare tout ça. »

« Eh bien merci à vous pour ce charmant séjour parmi vous ! » lança la Traveller en se levant. « Ce fut un plaisir ! »

OoooooO

« Votre peuple a reçu de la part d'Atlantis une aide plus que conséquente ! Et voilà que trois d'entre vous contactent les Wraiths pour leur livrer un des membres de SGA1 en pâture ! »

Kanaan baissa les yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Mr Clarke. » Le ton de Gregory Jensen coupa la diatribe enflammée de son voisin.

« Mais il faut… »

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Benton. » ajouta Jack.

« Kanaan… » continua Daniel tandis que la team C.I.S se lançait des regards de connivence, « … racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé à votre réveil. »

L'Athosien prit une profonde inspiration.

« Temeth et Dalkon ont prétendu que nous avions été attaqué par des Wraiths. Comme j'avais été assommé dès mon arrivé sur la planète, je n'ai pu confirmer leur version… »

« Comment votre sœur a-t-elle pris contact avec les Wraiths ? Car c'est bien votre sœur l'instigatrice de tout ça non ? » La voix de Dorothy Blade monta étrangement dans les aigues en fin de phrase. Jack O'Neill soupira d'énervement.

« En effet. Elle tenait Teyla pour responsable de la mort de son fiancé. Ce qui est faux bien sûr. Kirdeen était desespérée. Elle n'a aucune excuse et je ne lui en chercherai pas même si elle est ma sœur. »

Les yeux de Kanaan se voilèrent. Sa voix se brisa légèrement. La trahison de sa sœur le touchait profondément. Et d'autant plus que cet acte odieux avait entrainé les évènements tragiques dont Teyla était la victime.

« Vous n'êtes en rien responsable Kanaan.» ajouta Sam pour tenter de le réconforter. « Comment va votre fils ? »

L'Athosien lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

« Bien, merci. Torren fait une orgie de glace au chocolat au mess. » répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Jensen apprécia la tentative de Samantha de déculpabiliser leur invité. Efforts aussitôt sapés par Simmons.

« Et que comptez-vous faire des traitres ? » demanda sèchement l'homme tout en jouant avec son stylo.

Le visage de Kanaan se ferma à nouveau.

« Bon sang Simmons ! Vous n'avez donc aucun tact ! » s'écria Jack en tapant sur la table.

« Je suis là pour poser des questions général O'Neill et vous ? En quoi votre présence est-elle utile ici ? » répliqua Simmons.

Le ton monta d'un cran.

« Poser des questions, c'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire ! Poser des questions et vous défiler devant vos propres fautes !» rétorqua Jack qui commençait à s'échauffer. « Ah j'oubliais aussi : vous dégoter des coupables pour endosser vos erreurs ! »

« Assez ! » trancha Jensen encore une fois.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » protesta Dorothy Blade en pointant un doigt boudiné vers Jack.

« Vous, fermez-là ! » se permit Daniel.

« Oh ! » s'offusqua la binoclarde.

Woolsey s'y mit aussi, suivi de Clarke. Samantha leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kanaan regardait la scène d'un air dépité. La pièce s'emplit bientôt d'un brouhaha incompréhensible ponctué d'éclats de voix car tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Les deux clans déballaient à présent leurs griefs sous les yeux médusés de l'Athosien.

« J'ai dit assez ! » réitera Gregory Jensen. « Soit vous arrêtez tout de suite, soit je continue les auditions seul ! »

Le calme revint instantanément mais la tension ne faiblit pas. Gregory Jensen rajusta sa cravate de travers d'un geste précis. Kanaan scrutait l'émissaire, la mâchoire serrée.

« Veuillez excuser cette farce affligeante. » souffla Jensen qui prit ensuite quelques secondes pour se clamer lui-même.

Kanaan enchaina.

« Pour répondre à votre question… » fit-il en se tournant vers Simmons. « ….ma sœur a pris contact avec un certain Jerda sur la planète Gérodée. Il est connu pour être un adorateur des Wraiths. Beaucoup de gens le craignent. Il a formé une sorte de petite armée de mercenaires qui préfère renseigner les Wraiths plutôt que de subir leur courroux quitte à « vendre » d'autres êtres humains. »

Cette fois personne ne pipa mot.

« Quand aux traitres, ils ont été bannis de la nouvelle Athos. »

Kanaan marqua une pause.

« L'exécution les attend si ils osent à nouveau poser le pied sur le sol Athosien. Telle a été la décision du Conseil des Sages. »

Les membres de l'assemblée s'observèrent. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus.

OoooooO

« Monsieur Wilson, nous avons eu plusieurs témoignages de ce qui s'est passé… »

« Et je veux bien croire que tout le monde m'a jeté la pierre ! »

Jensen leva les yeux vers Justin qui affichait une mine tendue. Des gouttelettes de transpiration apparurent sur son front et il passa plusieurs fois son doigt entre son cou et son col de chemise visiblement trop serré en cet instant.

« La situation était délicate, c'est certain. Nous ne vous blâmons en rien et il n'y avait effectivement pas grand-chose à faire alors que les Wraiths étaient en possession de la cité. » lança Devon Clarke.

Les Atlantes eurent la finesse d'esprit de ne pas relever. Pourtant, ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Les premières auditions avaient vu se succéder le caporal Heinz, Amélia et plusieurs autres personnes présentes au moment de la prise de la salle de contrôle par les clones. Et leur version était loin de donner le beau rôle à Wilson.

« Je vous rappelle quand même que Mr Woolsey, ici présent, a jugé bon de quitter Atlantis alors que la situation exigeait peut-être qu'il demeure dans la cité pour garder les choses sous contrôle. Je vous rappelle aussi que j'ai été envoyé pour faire une évaluation du mode de fonctionnement de la cité et de ses occupants et non pas pour jouer les dirigeants remplaçants ! »

« Tiens donc, j'aurais juré le contraire… » rétorqua Jack O'Neill, l'air faussement détaché.

Wilson lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'assurais pleinement mon rôle de dirigeant en allant consulter le président au sujet du devenir de la cité ! » se défendit Woolsey.

« Voyons, Monsieur Wilson a quand même raison. Vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter Atlantis alors que ces clones étaient sous votre responsabilité ! » s'exclama Dorothy.

Woolsey se sentit à présent acculé.

« Pour votre information… » s'exclama soudain Samantha Carter. « … je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ait décidé d'embarquer les clones à bord du Hammond. Ensuite, Monsieur Woolsey et moi-même avions envisagé qu'ils soient conduits dans un de nos camps provisoires. Mais VOUS avez insisté pour les garder sur Atlantis en prétendant que le C.I.S l'exigeait. » lança-t-elle en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de Wilson.

Justin ne cilla pas. Les membres du C.I.S réfléchissaient déjà à une contre-attaque.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Monsieur Woolsey est à la tête de cette cité. Il est donc responsable de ce qui s'y passe. » lança Clarke.

Le leader d'Atlantis baissa la tête puis rajusta ses lunettes, le visage grave.

« Monsieur Clarke a raison. C'est moi qui ait pris la décision d'accepter finalement les clones sur Atlantis.» déclara-t-il. « Je suis responsable et j'accepterai sans discuter la décision qui sera prise à mon encontre. »

Les membres du C.I.S jubilaient. Justin Wilson s'autorisa même un petit sourire en coin en posant un regard triomphant sur son rival.

Mais soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? » fit Jensen.

La tête de Chuck apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais voulu vous parler. Ce sera très bref.»

Justin Wilson eut soudain une sensation de malaise. Son visage se décomposa quand l'émissaire invita le technicien à entrer.

« Votre nom ? » demanda Jensen.

« Chuck. Chuck Hobkins. ».

Un peu impressionné par les sept personnes alignées en face de lui, le technicien s'arrêta au centre de la pièce à côté du fauteuil de Wilson.

« Votre intervention a-t-elle un rapport avec l'audition de monsieur Wilson ici présent ? »

Chuck jeta un regard en biais à l'homme assis près de lui.

« En effet. »

Justin afficha un air faussement étonné alors que tous les membres de la commission le dévisageaient à présent.

« Nous vous écoutons monsieur Hobkins » déclara Jensen.

« Oui, alors voilà… Quand monsieur Wilson est arrivé sur Atlantis, il a exigé d'avoir un bureau près de celui de monsieur Woolsey. »

« Pour plus de facilité… » le coupa Wilson

« Pour pouvoir lorgner partout plutôt… » murmura Jack discrètement à l'attention de Sam.

« Donc… » poursuivit Chuck, « Nous avons aménagé la pièce voisine de celle de monsieur Woolsey . C'était une ancienne salle d'interrogatoire presque vide alors ça n'a pas été trop dur… »

Simmons soupira bruyamment. « En quoi cela est-il utile à cette audition ! » maugréa-t-il.

Chuck le regarda avec malice et poursuivit.

« Quand Michael a attaqué la cité quelques mois auparavant, des caméras ont été installées dans certaines pièces : le poste de commande, la salle de l'E2PZ, la salle du fauteuil Ancien et… »

Chuck sortit de sa poche un mini-disc qu'il montra à l'assemblée.

« ….la salle de la porte. »

Justin se remit à transpirer.

« Tout ce qui s'est passé à été enregistré. Voilà une copie que vous pourrez visionner à votre guise : les enregistrements sont conservés durant deux semaines. » ajouta le technicien.

Les membres du C.I.S demeurèrent interdits. Justin Wilson était figé. Ainsi, son attitude peu glorieuse allait être révélée aux yeux de la commission. Mais après tout, il s'en remettrait. Ce n'était pas si grave. Le plus important était le soutien inconditionnel des membres présents qui comptaient parmi les « têtes » de l'organisation : Devon Clarke, Benton Simmons et Dorothy Blade. Les trois personnes les plus influentes après le grand chef Roger Dickinson qui ne resterait pas longtemps à la tête du C.I.S vu son état de santé.

A cette pensée, Justin Wilson esquissa un sourire.

« Ah ! j'allais oublier ! » ajouta Chuck, qui, contre toute attente, sortit un deuxième mini-disc de sa poche.

Tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre.

« Etant donné que le bureau de Mr Wilson était auparavant, une salle d'interrogatoire, il y avait aussi une caméra dans cette pièce. »

Justin faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Chuck lui lança un regard triomphant alors qu'il déposait le petit disque argenté devant Gregory Jensen. Puis, sans quitter le visage livide du bureaucrate qui ne bougeait plus dans son fauteuil, Chuck ajouta :

« Vous me rappelez Monsieur Wilson la définition de l'expression : « harcèlement sexuel ? » »


	25. Chapter 25

**Chap 25 : Départ.**

**-Cité d'Atlantis-**

Richard Woolsey arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Jennifer Keller. Il tenait un petit paquet bleu entouré d'un ruban blanc. Le docteur Beckett lui avait dit qu'elle, Rodney et leur fille avaient quitté l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tôt pour s'installer plus confortablement dans leurs quartiers.

Le dirigeant d'Atlantis frappa et le scientifique vint lui ouvrir.

« Ah ! Mr Woolsey ! Entrez ! » s'exclama Rodney tout joyeux.

Jennifer était alitée et tenait Sarah dans ses bras.

« Bonjour à vous trois. Je suis passé voir comment vous alliez. »

« Nous allons bien, merci. » répondit Jennifer encore un peu pâle mais irradiant de bonheur.

La petite fille était endormie au creux des bras de sa mère, enroulée dans une petite couverture.

« Je peux ? » demanda Woolsey un peu hésitant.

« Je vous en prie » l'encouragea Rodney. « N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Tout le portrait de sa mère, mais je crois qu'elle a mon nez... ».

Richard s'approcha pour admirer l'enfant de plus près. Effectivement, elle était minuscule mais très mignonne.

« Je vous ai apporté ce petit présent…Je suis navré, vu les évènements, je n'ai pas pu trouver de cadeau pour le bébé alors voilà quelques chocolats… »

« Merci Richard. » apprécia Jennifer.

« Oui merci ! » ajouta Rodney en saisissant le paquet énergiquement.

« Rodney… » gronda Jennifer.

« Quoi… On peut en goûter un quand même ! » répliqua le physicien qui avait déjà arraché le papier et le ruban.

« Nous avons tous appris ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de stase. Ce que vous a fait James Walter, son intention d'administrer à Todd son nouveau sérum et comment ce Wraith vous a aidé à accoucher. » fit Woolsey.

« Sans Todd, Sarah et moi serions mortes… ça fait bizarre de dire ça… »

« Effectivement, les Wraiths ne nous ont pas habitué à tant de sollicitude, mais il semble que Todd défie toutes les règles : d'abord Amélia, puis vous deux… »

« Il a vraiment été tué ? » demanda Jennifer avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

« J'en ai peur… Il était dans la ruche qui nous a attaqués quand nos vaisseaux l'ont détruite. »

La doctoresse baissa les yeux vers sa fille qui respirait doucement. C'est alors que l'on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Rodney retourna ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Larrin.

« Ah, c'est vous ! » lança-t-il un peu étonné.

« Oui euh… Désolée, je ne savais pas que vous aviez déjà de la visite, je peux repasser plus tard. »

« Non, je vous en prie, entrez ! »

Jennifer et Richard Woolsey furent un peu surpris. D'habitude, dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, ces deux-là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se quereller.

« Bonjour, je suis passée prendre des nouvelles avant de partir. Et je voulais vous donner ça. »

Larrin s'approcha du lit et tendit à Jennifer une petite poupée de chiffon. Jennifer, un peu étonnée, ne put retenir un grand sourire en prenant le présent de la Traveller.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fabriquée avec les moyens du bord, alors elle n'est pas tout à fait… »

« Elle est parfaite. » la coupa Jennifer en levant des yeux emplis de gratitude vers la jeune femme.

« Merci….»

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Rodney.

« Merci Larrin de m'avoir sauvé la vie et d'avoir sauvé celle de ma fille. »

La jeune femme, plus que les autres, fut saisie par la sincérité des paroles de Rodney. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas été habituée à cela. Touchée par les mots du scientifique, elle préféra jouer la carte de l'humour pour masquer son trouble .

« J'espère que cette enfant n'a pas hérité de votre sale caractère ! »

« Le votre n'est pas mal non plus… » rétorqua Rodney.

OoooooO

Carson se dirigea vers le transporteur. Il savourait enfin la barre chocolatée qu'il était allée chercher au mess et dont il rêvait depuis bientôt trois heures.

Au détour du couloir, il faillit percuter une jeune femme qui portait deux énormes valises rouges.

« Oh ! Désolé je… Oh c'est vous Amélia ! Pardonnez-moi je marchais un peu vite, on m'attend à l'infirmerie. »

« Je ne vous avais pas vu non plus » répondit la jeune femme. « Excusez-moi, je suis un peu pressée moi aussi, on m'attend dans le hangar à jumper.» lança-t-elle en continuant sa route.

Carson la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bout du couloir et, avant qu'elle n'arrive au croisement, il s'écria.

« Vous passerez voir Ronon aujourd'hui ? »

Trop tard. La jeune femme avait disparu.

OoooooO

« Colonel Sheppard, je suis ravi que vous alliez bien. »

« Merci. » répondit le militaire qui tenait Torren sur ses genoux.

Le petit garçon avait encore des traces de chocolat sur la joue et s'amusait avec un gobelet en papier récupéré au mess et transformé en avion par John.

« Vous n'avez donc aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Richard Woolsey.

« Aucun. J'ai visionné la vidéo de la salle de la porte. Teyla n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle n'avait pas subi un lavage de cerveau. Quand à mes « pouvoirs », je ne l'explique pas. J'imagine que ce médaillon n'est pas étranger à tout ça. » fit-il en déposant l'objet sur le bureau du dirigeant. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'il retrouve son propriétaire… ».

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » répondit Woolsey. « Vous avez parlé d'une femme qui murmurait votre nom… »

Sheppard passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« C'est assez confus… »

« Le professeur Jackson a émis l'hypothèse qu'un être « ascensionné » Dylonien aurait pris possession de votre corps pour nous aider à lutter contre les Wraiths. »

« J'ai eu des visions furtives de quelqu'un en effet… Une femme… Elle ressemblait un peu à Teyla et elle m'appelait par mon prénom. A part çà, je suis comme vous, stupéfait quand je vois ce qui c'est passé dans la salle. »

« Bien, écoutez, l'essentiel c'est que vous ayez sauvé Atlantis et que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. »

« Nous avons eu des pertes. »

« Je sais » répondit Woolsey sur un ton grave. « Mais sans votre intervention, cela aurait pu être pire… ».

« Si vous le permettez à présent, j'aimerais aller voir Teyla. »

« Bien sur, allez-y, je vous libère. »

OoooooO

Ronon ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa bouche était sèche et son esprit avait du mal à sortir de l'étreinte ouatée du sédatif qu'on lui avait administré. Il tenta de lever son bras vers la carafe posée à son chevet. Mais une infirmière le devança et lui offrit un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un sourire.

« Vous êtes réveillé, c'est bien, je vais chercher le docteur Beckett. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Carson écarta le rideau de séparation et examina le Satédien.

« Pas de vertiges, de nausées… »

« Non. »

« Des maux de têtes, des fourmillements, des bourdonnements dans les oreilles ? »

« Non. »

« Suivez mon doigt » ordonna le médecin en présentant son index devant le visage de Ronon. Le Satédien s'exécuta.

« Vous avez quatre côtes cassés, de multiples contusions sur tout le corps et une micro fissure de la boite crânienne. Vous allez rester ici encore une semaine. »

Ronon soupira en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après l'intervention de Sheppard ? »

Carson lui fit un récit détaillé des évènements et lui apprit les dernières nouvelles. La victoire sur les Wraiths, la naissance de Sarah McKay et la mort de Todd et des clones. L'état de santé de Sheppard et celui de Teyla…

Le visage de Ronon se ferma. Il resta un instant le regard fixe, les poings serrés sur sa couverture. Il sembla plus ou moins digérer le flot d'informations. Puis, sortant de sa léthargie, il releva les yeux vers Carson.

« Vous avez vu Amélia ? Elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Le docteur Beckett répondit en souriant.

« J'ai l'impression que cette jeune femme vous aime beaucoup… Elle vient passer tous ces moments de libre assise là sur cette chaise près de votre lit… »

Ronon prit une profonde inspiration. Ces traits se détendirent.

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que son ex-mari, Justin Wilson avait eu quelques ennuis et que son départ d'Atlantis a été avancé. D'ailleurs, Melle Banks a également reçu les félicitations de la part de l'émissaire du président pour son attitude lors de l'attaque et je crois même qu'elle a eut une promotion… »

« Une promotion ? » fit Ronon en se redressant sur son lit.

« Oui… C'est Chuck de la salle de contrôle qui m'en a parlé hier. »

Le visage du Satédien se crispa. Une promotion. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Alors soudain, il repensa au dossier rouge dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Quand à Wilson, il repart sur le Hammond aujourd'hui. » ajouta Carson tout en vérifiant la perfusion de l'ex-runner. « D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Amelia il y a dix minutes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se rendait au hangar à jumper. Elle portait deux énormes valises et … »

Contre toute attente, Ronon rabattit ses couvertures et arracha sa perfusion.

« Mais, Ronon ! Qu'est que vous faites ! » s'écria Carson.

Le Satédien ne l'écoutait pas. A peine eut-il posé un pied au sol, qu'il sentit la pièce tournoyer. Il s'appuya contre le montant du lit et prit quelques secondes pour que le malaise s'estompe. Le docteur Beckett prit son courage à deux mains et fondit sur lui pour le maitriser.

« Ronon ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever enfin ! »

Peine perdue, Ronon le repoussa doucement mais fermement et s'élança vers la sortie, en pyjama et pieds nus.

OooooooO

Kanaan s'arrêta au pied de la salle qui avait été spécialement aménagée près de l'infirmerie pour tenir lieu de salle d'attente. Des sofas y avaient été installés et l'Athosien observa silencieusement la scène : John Sheppard, endormi sur un des canapés avec dans ses bras, le petit Torren, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine.

Kanaan fut aussitôt assailli par un flot d'émotions contradictoires. La vision de son fils dans les bras du militaire le gêna au départ. Puis, la certitude que l'amour de son fils lui était définitivement acquis et la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait envers cet homme face à lui, effacèrent ses idées sombres. Teyla avait besoin d'eux en ce moment. Elle avait besoin de chaque personne susceptible de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. L'homme qu'elle aimait, son fils, ses amis, et lui qui faisait encore partie intégrante de sa vie.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions quand John ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Kanaan… Torren s'est endormi… » marmonna le militaire encore à demi-ensommeillé.

« Il faudrait le réveiller. Le docteur Lam a dit qu'elle avait fini avec Teyla. Nous pouvons la voir. »

OooooO

Il régnait dans le hangar à jumper une effervescence peu commune. Une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes s'activaient comme des fourmis pour remettre les installations en état. Une zone avait été spécialement définie pour la téléportation de personnel et de marchandises. Le Hammond partait le jour même, emmenant avec lui, les membres de la commission ainsi que Justin Wilson tombé en disgrâce. Gregory Jensen lui avait promis une sanction exemplaire à son retour sur Terre.

Amélia, tout essoufflée, déposa les deux grosses valises devant la zone de départ avant de rajuster sa queue de cheval.

Soudain, Ronon Dex déboula dans le hangar d'un pas déterminé et se dirigea droit sur la jeune femme. L'apparition de ce géant en pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie fit grand effet. Tout le monde stoppa ses activités pour tourner la tête vers lui. Amélia fut stupéfaite quand il vint se planter devant elle.

« Ronon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je dois te parler. »

« Mais… »

« Je suis au courant pour la promotion et … ». Le Satédien marqua une pause. Il parut enfin réaliser que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Puis, après une courte hésitation, il prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » lança-t-il.

« Ronon… » balbutia la jeune femme encore un peu interloquée.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir blessée. Larrin a dit que tu m'avais vu sur la digue. Cette femme m'a rappelé certaines choses de mon passé. Et… »

« Ronon… » tenta à nouveau la jeune femme.

« S'il te plait, reste. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'exprimer certaines choses et je comprends que je t'ai fait souffrir mais… » le Satédien jeta un regard circulaire sur le hangar.

Instantanément toutes les personnes autour du couple reprirent leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Ronon soupira et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux sombres d'Amélia. Il combla d'un pas l'espace qui les séparait et posa sa main sur la joue de la technicienne.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ici… »

« Ronon… »

Le Satédien se pencha vers elle. Les spectateurs se figèrent. Ronon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Amélia sentit l'haleine chaude de l'ex-runner sur ses lèvres

« J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps… » murmura-t-il.

Amélia retint son souffle.

« Je… »

« Enfin vous voilà ! » s'écria Carson Beckett qui profita de l'effet de surprise pour injecter une dose de tranquilisant dans le cou du Satédien.

Ronon sursauta avant de commencer à vaciller. Le médecin, plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir râté son coup, fit signe aux quatre infirmiers qu'il avait fait venir avec lui pour soutenir l'ex-runner. Amélia, prise au dépourvu, regarda Ronon lentement perdre connaissance et être récupéré par les quatre hommes qui l'installèrent sur un brancard.

Carson Beckett, son pistolet à injection à la main, s'essuya le front avec sa manche, visiblement contrarié par le fait d'avoir du fouiller une bonne partie de la cité pour trouver son patient récalcitrant.

« Cet homme est incroyable ! Il a un traumatisme crânien ! »

Amélia restait sans parole à dévisager Carson.

« Soit le cerveau est plus touché que je ne le pensais, soit il est sacrément amoureux de vous ! »

Le médecin suivi le brancard qui reconduisait Ronon à l'infirmerie, laissant la jeune femme le cœur battant la chamade au milieu du hall. Ses joues avaient viré au rouge et elle sursauta quand Larrin lui adressa la parole.

« Ah Amy, vous êtes là. C'est Ronon que je viens de voir allongé sur ce chariot là ? »

« Euh…Oui…. » balbutia la jeune femme en reprenant ses esprits.

« Il n'est pas sensé être à l'infirmerie ? »

« Si…Si… Euh, Larrin, voilà, j'ai mis quelques affaires pour votre peuple dans ses valises. J'ai récupérées deux ou trois choses au mess et auprès des habitants d'Atlantis. Il y a des vêtements, du chocolat, des médicaments et des bonbons pour les enfants. Ce n'est pas grand-chose je sais… »

Larrin, un peu surprise, remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme. Puis, en voyant les portes du transporteur se refermer lentement sur Carson et le brancard, au fond du hangar, elle ajouta en souriant à la technicienne : « Il vous aime. Et vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. »

« Je sais. » répondit Amélia. « C'est pour cela que je ne compte aller nulle part… »

OooooO

John entra dans la chambre, suivi de Kanaan qui portait Torren dans ses bras. Teyla était allongée, les bras et les jambes retenues par des sangles de cuir. A la vue de la jeune femme attachée de la sorte, sans réaction et le regard vide, John sentit enfin la lame du poignard transpercer son cœur.

Il avança vers le lit et posa sa main sur le front de l'Athosienne. Aucune réaction.

A la vue de sa mère, Torren se mit a gigoter dans les bras de son père et à tendre les mains vers elle en gémissant.

Kanaan se tourna vers le docteur Lam restée en retrait.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il.

La doctoresse acquiesça. Alors Kanaan déposa l'enfant sur le lit. Le petit garçon, à genoux, agrippa la blouse de sa mère et se mit à tirer dessus.

« Maman… » gazouila-t-il avec un grand sourire.

John leva les yeux vers Kanaan. Les deux hommes s'étaient postés de chaque côté du lit et le militaire avait glissé ses doigts dans la main de la jeune femme.

« Maman ? ».

La petite voix de Torren se fit de plus en plus inquiète. Sa mère ne lui répondait pas.

« On devrait… » commença Sheppard qui croisa le regard désespéré de Kanaan.

Peut-être valait-il mieux éloigner Torren qui continuait de secouer Teyla. L'enfant remonta un peu plus vers le visage de sa mère et plaça sa bouille ronde devant les yeux ternes de l'Athosienne. Ses

Petits doigts se posèrent sur les joues crayeuses de la jeune femme.

« Maman… » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Puis, son visage changea. Il perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa maman ne l'aimait-elle plus ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne le regardait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'embrassait pas ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait laissé. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cette fois, c'est était trop. John s'apprêtait à récupérer l'enfant quand soudain Kanaan bloqua son bras. L'Athosien avait le visage rivé sur celui de Teyla.

« Regardez. » souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Torren, toujours penché sur sa mère caressait sa joue avec sa main potelée. L'enfant s'était mis à pleurer à présent et les gouttes d'eau salée tombaient sur le visage de marbre de sa mère. Mais à chaque impact des larmes de son fils sur sa peau, Teyla clignait des yeux.

John agrippa sa main et serra plus fort. Il se pencha vers elle tandis que Kanaan fit de même.

« Teyla. Tu m'entends ? »

« Teyla ? » l'imita l'Athosien.

Torren embrassa la joue de sa mère tandis que John caressait son front. Il sentit un flot de d'électricité parcourir ses doigts.

« Teyla, tu dois revenir…Il faut que tu reviennes…Teyla… » souffla-t-il.

Un nouveau clignement de paupière. Une lueur. Minuscule, dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Et soudain, John sentit des doigts serrer les siens.

« Je suis là, c'est moi, John. » murmura-t-il encore une fois dans son oreille.

Le voile se leva. La lumière revint. La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration. Comme si elle reprenait son souffle après être remontée loin des profondeurs de son esprit. Ses yeux bougèrent aussi. Ils se portèrent d'abord sur Torren, puis sur John et enfin sur Kanaan.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Docteur Lam ! » s'écria John.

La jeune femme s'approcha tandis que John reprenait Torren dans ses bras et s'écartait pour la laisser passer la doctoresse.

« Je… Où suis-je ? »

La voix de l'Athosienne emporta avec elle la douleur ancrée dans la poitrine de John. Kanaan passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira de soulagement. Torren gazouillait à nouveau.

Carolyn Lam fit sortir tout le monde et appela Carson Beckett. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que John, Torren et Kanaan purent à nouveau rentrer dans la chambre et retrouver une Teyla libre et assise dans son lit. Apparemment, l'emprise exercée sur l'Athosienne avait disparu mystérieusement. Torren fondit dans ses bras. La jeune femme couvrit son fils de baisers. Kanaan, rassuré, préféra s'éclipser mais John l'aperçut en train de franchir la porte.

« Ou allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous laisse un instant seuls. J'ai plusieurs choses à régler pour mon départ. Je repasserai plus tard. »

D'un regard, les deux hommes se comprirent et John, d'un signe de tête, remercia l'Athosien. Puis, se tournant vers Teyla, il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Tu es revenue… » fit le militaire en déposant un long baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, Teyla soupira.

« J'étais perdue quelque part, dans l'obscurité et j'ai entendu vos voix… »

«Je t'aime Teyla Emmagan. »

« Je t'aime John Sheppard. »

OooooooO

**-Planète M116-225- Galaxie de Pégase**

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Cette planète avait une porte des étoiles. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il marchait à travers la forêt après avoir atterri en dart dans une petite clairière. Il était enfin parvenu jusqu'à l'anneau dissimulé en pleine forêt et représenté par un point bleu sur son scanner portatif. Il s'approcha du DHD et composa l'adresse. Aussitôt, le vortex entrant rugit devant ses yeux avant de laisser place à la surface miroitante habituelle. Il grimpa l'escalier de pierre et se retourna pour examiner les alentours. Après avoir rangé son scanner dans son manteau, Todd franchit la porte.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

« Tu as pris d'énormes risques. »

« C'est faux. J'ai tout fait pour vous protéger. Utiliser son corps afin d'intervenir était la seule solution pour éviter que les autres me repèrent. Nous n'avons pas à redouter de représailles. »

« Il aurait pu ne pas le supporter. »

« Il l'a fait. John est un être exceptionnel. J'ai testé sa résistance à plusieurs reprises avant de fusionner avec lui.»

« Tu as eu de la chance. Il aurait pu rejeter ton aura.»

« J'ai fait appel à des visions précises pour le rassurer. Un visage ressemblant à celui de la femme qu'il aime… »

« Teyla Emmagan. »

« Teyla. Oui. »

« Je dois avouer que ton intervention a ouvert une nouvelle perspective quand aux desseins que nous nous sommes fixés.»

« Nous pourrons aider plus de monde. »

« Nous devons toutefois être prudents. »

« Atlantis est ma priorité ».

« Atlantis a toujours été ta priorité Elizabeth. Mais désormais, tu es une Dylonienne. L'univers entier est à ta portée. »

« L'univers…Je sais. »

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux entrer en contact avec eux…Sous ton ancienne apparence. Nous ne nous y opposerons pas. »

« Ce n'est pas mon désir. L'Elizabeth Weir qu'ils ont connue n'est plus. Ils n'ont pas vraiment encore tourné la page. Je l'ai senti. Il faut qu'ils continuent à aller de l'avant sans se retourner. Les ombres du passé doivent rester de bons souvenirs. Mais quel que soit mon destin à présent, je garderais toujours un œil sur la cité et sur tous ceux qui l'occupent. Ils sont ma famille tout autant que vous à présent et je veillerais sur eux. Toujours. »

-FIN-


End file.
